


draco-heart

by Katiekatxoxo22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekatxoxo22/pseuds/Katiekatxoxo22
Summary: Natsu abruptly awakens from yet another dream or was it a nightmare? nothing is making sense to him and He wants to find the answers to why he's cover in scales, and his sudden need to leave magnolia. what's happening to all the dragon slayers, and what do these dreams mean. could what they find soon send the lives of Fairy Tail to fall into chaos. NatsuXOc and other ships (rated/M WARNING WILL HAVE LEMONS) mating fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Draco~Heart**
> 
> Hey guys this is my first story, so please be kind.. so I started writing again to get my mind back up and running. After having any first kid my brain kinda shut off so this is just something I'm doing when I have time. I can't tell you ill update. But I'll try to keep it up. I have re written this thing so many times. And gone over it for errors, if there are any please don't hate me. Also please tell me what you all think by reviewing just so I know it's still worth writing or if I move on to something else.
> 
> The story starts after just after 437th chapter, a year or so has passed.. don't worry they won't be spoilers as from this point on fairy tails going down a different track there will be some changes I'll list them at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> **Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**
> 
> " talking"
> 
> ' thinking'  
> ****  
_"spoken in dragon tounge"_  


**Chapter 1 ~ just a dream**

**Year X793: intro**

Natsu's mind was in a state of unrest. The sound of the approaching storm rumbled in the distance as he lay awake in his hammock envisioning all that had come to pass since he had fist stepped foot in Magnolia. He had just been a young boy lost and alone in this world; every step he took was in hopes of one day finding his father Igneel. So much had happened since then; he had gained a new family and established a new home for himself in hopes of one day shearing it with his father. Yet, he could never have imagined that it all would've been taken away. He remembered feeling so happy and conflicted that day, it had taken so long to find his old man only to lose the dragon once more. Natsu sighed; he could hardly believe that it's been nearly three years since it all happened. He'd left his home and all he knew only to return to magnolia to find he had lost so much more than just Igneel. He could still remember the feeling of devastation, hurt, anger and loss upon his return. So much had changed when arrived back home he discovered magnolia was left to crumble and die, Fairy Tail's was disbanded and his family was scattered across Fiore.

Everything he had ever known was gone, all thanks to the devastating power of Tartaros. The events of that day caused such destruction in its wake that it developed and festered into a deep wound in the hearts of everyone within magnolia; one that many believed would never be healed. After all So much had been lost that day, and a lot had yet to be fixed. Natsu remember his anger that day as he looked at his destroyed guild hall believing he had to do just that, he had to pick up the pieces and fix what had been destroyed. He knew it would take time but in his mind nothing was more important than getting his family back. Smiling to himself at the memories of those past years, he let sleep take him at the storm passed over, listening to the rain as lulled him to sleep. But this was not what had really been plaguing the fire dragon Slayer, no it was a whole norther matter that would soon send the lives of Fairy Tail into chaos.

** _*flash back*_ **

Natsu had arrived home after being away for a year to train his new powers, only to find his entire world had dissolved. His home was missing, his family scattered across Fiore and his Lucy was gone. He knew he would do anything to get it all back. So when he final found a lead to the celestial mages whereabouts, Natsu didn't even give it a second thought. Yet even after he found her, the truth became transparent on just how broken things really had become. The sadness and longing in her eyes had broken his heart, when she had explained the truth about fairy tail and Aquarius. With every word that left the celestial mages beautiful lips, became another dagger into his heart as the sinking realisation hit Natsu hard knowing he had lost Lucy's trust and love, He had fucked up big time. The moment he chose to leave her behind she was lost to him. But Natsu being Natsu he refused to give up, he would fix this even if it killed him. He would win her back.

So he did the only thing he could think of, which just so happened to be him setting the royal place on fire with the giant words fairy tail as a way to call out to all his family. Laughing at what he had done and causing some damage as he fled from the place guards, Natsu ran as fast as he could back to Lucy's new apartment to find the blond celestial mage already out the front with Happy and a pissed off look on her face. Taking her hand in his he just laughed pulling her with him; together they were going to find their missing family. It had taken Lucy, Happy and Natsu awhile, but they managed to find everyone and bring them home, luckily for Natsu Erza hadn't killed him for his little stunt at the palace. It was then with everyone's help they rebuilt the guild hall and help fix the town. Time seemed to fly by and some months later the guild had returned to its old self again, like nothing had happened and before anyone knew it, it was a new year and the young dragon would soon be celebrating his 20th year.

***_end flash back*_**

* * *

**~ Normal pov ~**

It was raining hard the night Natsu Dragneel woke to the sound of thunder. Once again he found himself breathing heavily and covered in sweat after waking from his dream; it'd been the exact same one that had been tormenting him for the past few weeks. The dream kept replayed in his head, the same thing over and over again, it never changed. Just the same pair of eyes shrouded in darkness, looking deep into his own. Even when he was awake he still thought of them. All he could envision day in and day out was those strange but mesmerising eyes.

Letting out a sigh Natsu began to look around his room listening to the sound of the rain "Igneel, why wouldn't you tell me what these dreams mean." The young fire dragon whispered to himself as he laid wake.

Natsu had been suffering from this dream since his 19th birthday last year. It all started when Lucy and happy had surprised him with a trip to Hargeon to celebrate. They had gotten a fancy hotel room and he had suggested to visit were they first meet. It was his way of trying to fix his and the celestial mages relationship. It was going to be perfect. Like nothing had even changed between the two of them. And for the most part he was right; they talked, they laughed, traveled the town and ate at the restaurant Lucy had first shouted them lunch. He was happy, yet sadly his happiness didn't last.

It was later that day, when Lucy and Natsu were alone it all fell apart. He had wanted to kiss her to tell he how he felt but every time had had tried he just couldn't, it felt wrong somehow. He thought it was just something he ate so he just ignored it. But the nagging felling wouldn't go away. So he decided to wait and tell her later, after all why rush this when he had just managed to fix things. Exhausted from a day of fun they had all turned in for the night, falling into sleeps sweet embrace with a smile on their faces. And that's when the first dream came. At first it was nothing, just a stupid dream, something he could forget. But Natsu soon learned that he was so wrong. As the year pasted by Natsu's dreams became more frequent and less vivid, to the point where he was having the same dream every night. At first he tried to pass it off as nothing but as time went on he began to realize maybe this was something more than just a dream. Lucy had noticed the change in the fire dragon and had offered to help him but nothing she did worked. They had searched for answers but found nothing that is until Igneel decided to appear in one of his dreams.

Letting out a deep sigh Natsu looked over to his little buddy Happy, the feline was still sound a sleep with a smile on his face. "... fishy..." Happy mumbled cuddling further into a fish shaped pillow Lucy had gotten the exceed for his birthday last year. Chuckling Natsu shook his head at his friend 'Seems like, he's having a good dream.' The fire dragon slayer thought to him-self as he raised his right arm to cover his eyes, slowly losing him-self to his thoughts. Natsu was exhausted, so he began listening to the rain outside, trying to calm his mind. It wasn't working out to well, as hard as the fire dragon slayer tried, he couldn't get those eyes out of his head. It was exasperating.

Natsu rocked in his hammock for a while longer thinking of his dream with Igneel. Slowly the young dragon fell back to sleep not knowing that this time his dream would change everything.

* * *

**FLASHBACK/ Igneel's dream:**

Natsu found himself sitting in the middle of a secluded field, but to him this was no ordinary place. No, this was his home; it was Where Igneel had raised him. The young dragon slowly stood up, not knowing when he got here or why he was sitting down in the first place and began looking at his surroundings. Natsu began to make his way across the field, focusing on the huge cavern just to side of the clearing.

That's when he saw them, two large golden eyes staring as he approached. The closer Natsu got, the more he began to grin. The young dragon knew those eyes or more specifically who those eyes belong to. After all, how could he ever forget the powerful golden eyes of his own father. "Long time no see old man." Natsu said stopping at the mouth of the cavern in front of a huge red fire-breathing dragon.

"Well good to see you haven't changed much ya little shit." Igneel said mocking his son, while letting out a hot puff of air from his nostrils the warm air greeted the young dragon in a soft embrace. Igneel slowly moved his head to get a better look at his boy. "Are you still as hot headed as I remember? Fists a blazing, diving in head first into a fight." Igneel said skeptically while he raised one of his large scaly eyebrows. Leaning back on his feet the young dragon puts both of his hands behind the back of his head before giving his father his signature grin. "You know it dad.. a dragon never backs down from a fight." The boy stated proudly.

Booming laughter surrounded the two as dragon king looked down at his boy, he should have known. His son had always been implosive and no amount of time would ever change that. He was his son after all. Even if he prayed that one day the boy might mature, even just a little. Upon further inspection of his child Igneel felt a sense of pride, he was transforming into a magnificent young dragon, yet as he looked at Natsu the more he started to notice that he was no longer the boy that he was forced to leave all those years ago. Now the boy was gone and replaced with a strong confident young man. Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon prince had become almost everything Igneel could have ever hoped for; even know Natsu had yet to go through his biggest change of all.

Natsu smiled, watching as his father's eyes kept skimming over him. It was hard not to laugh at his dad when the old dragon got lost to his own inner thoughts. It was something his old man did a lot of when he was a kid, mostly when Igneel has something important on his mind.

Scratching his scaled chin Igneel looked at his son. 'Maybe it's time. He should be coming of age soon and he needed to be told,… then again….' the dragon king was starting to feel nervous, No matter how much he loved his son, Igneel knew how impatient and implosive his boy could be. This topic could end up being very awkward and long for the both of them, depending on how much the kid remembered. After all he was only a hatchling when he left. Breathing out a puff of warm air and smoke, and clearing his throat, he spoke. "Natsu... sit down. I have something important to discuss with you, Things I wasn't able to tell you while you were still a just hatchling."

Natsu couldn't help the pout as he had wanted to challenge his old man to a fight not sit down of another useless lesson but he knew what that tone of voice meant. "We have lot of stuff to cover and little time So Natsu don't interrupt and you can ask me questions at the end. Agreed?" Igneel said sternly. Sensing the demanding and stern tone of his father's voice Natsu nodded in agreement, "sure thing pops." Natsu sat on the ground crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap, looking back up into the fire dragon's eyes as to show his father he had his full attention. Igneel tried not to laugh at the boys sitting position. It hadn't changed since he was a little. Nodding and cleaning his throat again Igneel began.

"So Natsu I assume you know about human puberty and sex.. yes?" A pink tinge shadowed across the young man's cheeks, "Fuck old man, I may seem dense but I'm not stupid, Gramps gave all the guys that talk years ago… you don't need to go there." Coughing the dragon silently thanked Makarov. 'Glad that's covered' he thought, continuing Igneel tried to cover the embarrassment in his voice, "well that's good.. then that's one less thing to explain. Do you also remember our lessons on the dragon hierarchy and about what a mate is?" Once again the boy's checks turned as pink as his hair but nodded back to his father. "Yer, I remember." He mumbled trying to hide his embarrassment, Yer he so rather be fighting then having this conversation.

"Good . This will make this a lot easier, you see Natsu puberty for dragons is slightly different then for humans, its mostly the same but with some added extras." Igneel tried not to laugh at the boys discomfort as he continued "When a hatchling* becomes a young drac*. It will only gain half of its true power and then slowly gains more as it ages and gains strength. When a Drac finally reaches its full maturity a second puberty happens, becoming a drake* or dragoness*. So in your case maturity is anywhere between the ages of 19 and 25 human years it different for each dragon." Igneel looked at his son to see excitement and intrigue so he continued.

"At this stage you will be able to access your full power potential, all dragons at this age are eventually able to access their, the Ultimate power. It's also at this stage that all dragons imprint his or her mark in the hierarchical system of the nest demonstrating their power and dominance as an alpha, beta, delta, gamma or omega by fighting with the other young dragons. For males this is not only for their place in the nest but for the right to mate with a strong dragoness. If there is no pre-established Alpha in the nest the males and females will fight to choose a worthy candidate. when it comes time to mate the un mated females will leave to establish an all-female nest to get ready for their mating season. While the males stay behind to strengthen their bond, as well as prepare for their own season. The males will also fight a lot during this time for various reasons. The main reason being the right to choose, a strong and beautiful mate. Do you understand me so far my son."

Grinning Natsu jumped to his feet, excitement bubbling under his skin as he lets loose a roar whilst raising his lit fists in the air. "I'm all fired up. Finally, I'm gonna be able to kick Sparky, ice princess and Metal face's asses. It's going to be so awesome." Sweat dropping the dragon just shakes his head 'of course he only pays attention to the part about getting stronger and fighting.'

"NATSU.. SIT." Igneel growls I warning, regaining his sons attention. Looking towards his father Natsu quickly drops to the ground, with an "Aye sir " he retakes his comfortable position, acting like he never moved in the first place. Sighing Igneel continues, looking intensely at his son, "As I was saying you will gain new power, strength, and agility and you'll be able to access Draco-heart. As a drake your power will increase 10 fold. Your dragon-force changes to become what's known as drake force, and you undergo a change in appearance. Your body will take on the likeness of a dragon, wings, tale, horns, scales, fangs ect. BUT..." Natsu's eyes flashed with excitement. "So you're telling me I CAN FLY, THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE TO TAKE A TRAIN AGAIN AND I GET WILL GET STRONGER AND MORE POWER... NOW I'VE GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY." Natsu shouted excitedly as he jumped up once again while shooting flames towards the sky.

"FOR FUCK SAKE.. NATSU ...SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP... AND LET ME FINISH." Roared the Dragon King shaking his head once more." "Aye" Natsu squeak cringing a little and sitting down.

"Now where was I...oh right... it's also at this time you will experience your first season. You don't have to claim your mate right away but the longer you wait the more dangerous it can become, for you, the nest and your mate. unlike female dragons, the longer a male waits to mate the more aggressive and hostile they become. the longer you wait the higher the chance you will lose control of this new power. It becomes unstable. To stop this from happening you must find and claim a suitable mate. You see Natsu, a mate is your other half and you need two halves to make a whole. It is your mate that will keep you balanced by sharing each other's strength. Now this is the really important part my son. The reason you gain all of this power is for the most important reason there is, and that is to protect your mate, your hatchlings and defending your nest."

The Great fire dragon king Igneel watched as understanding crossed the boy's face, he could see the look of power and determination in his eyes, the strength in Natsu mussels as he shifted on his spot on the ground. "Draco-heart is believed to be the power to protect a dragons' greatest treasure of all, it's family. To protect its mate, it's hatchlings, to protect the nest, but that's not the only thing Draco-heart is believed to be. It is your inner dragon; Draco-heart is your heart Natsu. Don't ever forget that."

"got it" Natsu said smiling.

"I presume You will have A few years before you must find and claim a mate. But the sooner the better for the longer you wait the higher the chances of this new power will take hold and consume you.. this is my warning to you my son." The old Dragon taunted.

"Hey old man, got a question. Why have I been having these wired dreams." Natsu asked his father hoping to finally make so sense of the Dreams.

"I see, when did it start and what happens in this dream my boy." The fire Dragon looks down at his son with curiosity and intrigue.

"Well it started after my 19th birthday. It happened every now and again; then it started happening every night. Ya see I'm in a clearing, hidden by some trees and when I look across to the other side, all I could see were two sets of eyes looking back. One the most beautiful pair of molten chocolate eyes, they kinda looked formula to me somehow, and the other pair, they were just.. I don't know how to describe them.. Just wow.. After a while the brown slowly started to grow distant until on night they just disappeared and all I can see is those blue and purple eyes looking back at me, now the dream never changes." Natsu said running a hand through his salmon coloured hair. Igneel began to chuckle then broke out in to a full blown laugh. "God kid, I didn't think ya had it in ya. You will have to wait and see, trust your instincts." The fire dragon said with a shit eating smirk and a knowing look "Good luck with that one Natsu." Pissing himself laughing at the face his son was making, Igneel watched as his son faded from his sight. 'To think he's met his mate-potentials all ready, haha, I can't wait to see how this turns out.'

* * *

**~ ? Pov ~**

"Watch out Ayame." I yelled as we ran to get away from these losers that had been chasing us for the last few hours. Night had fallen and the forest had become dark to make matters worse It was pissing down with rain, and we were soaked through to the bone.

"For fuck sake, don't these guys understand stand the word quit." I say as I dodged a cloaked figures attack. "That's it, I've had enough of playing with these losers, quick Ayame, hang on to me." I called out in the night as I formed swirling orb in my hand which quickly grows and shrouds everything it touches in a blinding light. I can hear the losers calling out to each other as they lose the ability to see what's around them. I allow my eyes to adjust helping me to see within the surrounding forest. As the light quickly turns back to darkness I take the opportunity, I run up to each of the figures and knocked them unconscious with a strong punch to their heads. Once I was sure I had them all I decided to tie them to a tree, lucky for me there were only three of these guys. "Hey don't you think we should have left one awake and find out what they wanted?" Ayame said hovering just behind me as I finished tying the rope.

"Nope, don't really care; as long as they can't follow us it's not important. After all we are only a three week walk from drake valley, we don't have time for these losers and there bullshit." I say giving a chuckle as I shrugged off any worries. "Come on we have a long way to still go" putting my hood of my jacket that had fallen back over my head, I continued on my way leaving behind the three unconscious men. Little did I know that maybe I should have listened to my little lavender coloured friend.

* * *

**~ Normal POV~**

A dark figure sat on a thrown made from the bones of dragons, looking into a lacrima crystal. His eyes shining with amusement as he watched the young girl, fight off his men.

"Very good my precious little pet, fight, become stronger, soon you will be lost to the darkness, it will consume you, and not ever the brightest spark will ignite the fire that once burned in your eyes, fall my beautiful star and become mine." Chuckling filled the dark room as he continued to watch over the girl in the crystal.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Draco~Heart chapter 2 (complete)

Hey guys.. here is my next chapter hope you enjoy it (WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIME.. you have been warned rated M for a reason)

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

Re~cap:

Natsu rocked in his hammock for a while longer thinking of his dream with Igneel. Slowly the young dragon fell back to sleep not knowing that this time his dream would change everything

* * *

**Chapter 2: blue and purple eyes**

**~Normal pov ~**

Jolting awake, Natsu quickly looked around confused. Sweat drenched his body making him feel damp and clammy and he was panting heavily. As he looked around he soon calmed a bit recognizing the soundings of his bedroom. Placing a hand over his racing heart taking slow beep breaths trying to calm himself down but it wasn’t helping much he still felt liked he couldn't breathe; he felt like he was drowning, burning from the inside out and not the good kind of burn like his fire magic. No this burn hurt like hell, like someone was trying to rip his scales of one at a time.. Wait scales? ... Slowly lifting his arm in front of his face the young dragon's eyes looked down. The sight causing him to freeze in shock, taking in a sharp intake of breath, Was he really seeing this? Natsu had to look again. Blinking a couple of times Natsu gazed at his arm. There on the inside of his left arm sat a small patch of red scales. Forgetting his earlier panic the young fire dragon relaxed and began lifting his arm to eye level then back down again, admiring how they glowed in the morning light that shined through the small window of his bedroom.

"Wow" he whispers to himself as he watches the shimmering scales change to different shades of red and orange. Thinking to himself that they were not as dark a red as his fathers. Igneel's scales were more of a blood red, Or like his Scales were made of the jewels garnet or rubies. Displaying to the world of his strength, power and control. No his were nothing like his fathers, these were lighter, like a new flame; Wild, free and uncontrollable. It reminded him of a spark ready to ignite an inferno... a light to the darkness... such power ...Natsu was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone calling his name.

"..Su?... ...Nat!?... NATSU!.."

"Huh..." turning his head quickly he started looking around the room dazed. Finally, he noticed happy sitting on the kitchen table with his arms crossed with one eye brow raised. "Natsu I was calling you for aaaages; Ya weirdo." Happy replays, snickering at his wired friend.

'Shit I wonder if happy notice the scales,' he pondered as he quickly hid his arm from view. "Hey little buddy what's up...did u need something." Natsu said nervously running his other hand through his salmon hair.

Pulling a face the little blue cat started to snicker behind his hand "Yer, we're out of fish. Really, you are such a weirdo Natsu. You must of caught your weirdness from Gray or Lucy." Happy giggles while pulling an evil face loving having the chance to tease his father figure. The dragon stilled disbelieving what his cat had just implied, "how could you, I mean Lucy sure she has always been weird. But saying that I would catch anything from Gray is just wrong." Happy just giggled more, listening to Natsu rant about ' Gray germs' when Natsu abruptly stopped, the feline noticing his friend flinch in pain. "Natsu what's wrong." he asked in concern flying over to his adopted father figure, putting his little paw to his partners head.

"Natsu are you okay...your cover in sweet and feel hotter than normal and You don't seem like yourself .. are you sick." Happy said worried. 'shit I forgot how Perceptive Happy can be... he may only be 7 but he is smarter than a lot of people give him credit for.' Smiling to himself Natsu gives his son his signature grin. "I'm fine Happy, just hungry.. I know, why don't you go to the guild first and order us some food. I'll meet you there after a quick shower .. then we can see if Lucy, Gray, Sora and Erza wanna go on a mission." He said trying to distract his blue friend from worrying further.

Noticing Happy still looked worried he added, "And I'm sure Mira was getting that fresh delivery of your favorite fish today." Natsu watched as the little blue Exceeds eyes grew larger and in a flash of blue fur he was gone singing "fishy, fishy, fish." As he flew off into the morning light forgetting all about Natsu and his weirdness.

Laying back down Natsu inspected his arm once more, 'shit, there were more scales now.' He would have to find a way to cover them up and hope no one notices. Sighing once again the fire dragon got straight up from his hammock and started making his way towards his bathroom maybe a hot shower would clear his mind.

* * *

**~ Natsu POV ~**

Standing with my head on the shower wall, I try to relax as I feel the water run through my hair as I slowly close my eyes, trying to ease the pain of my aching body. 'I feel like I've had the crap beaten out of me..Pssssh .. Like that would ever happen no one can beat the grate salamander Natsu Dragneel.' I thought before more pain hits me "dam it," I hiss as I grit my teeth punching the stone wall. "I feel strange" I whisper to myself once again feeling dizzy I closed my eyes. All I see is black. That's when I start to see it, an image of those eyes that have haunted my dreams every night, for the past year. Those mesmerizing, beautiful, enchanting eyes; I think on the strange colour like two gems. one blue the other purple, they seem to be calling to me, enticing me, egging me on to take a step closer to reach out. Just the thought alone is enough to send chills throughout my body causing me to feel like tiny electric shock waves are pulsing all over my skin. My breath hitched in my throat and my mouth started to feel dry, I was getting a strange feeling in my lower abdomen as my pain subsides and beings to change to a dull heat.

I could feel the water running down ever part of my body, It felt like ever drop sent shivers down my spine, catching my reflection in the mirror a cross from the sower I see a deep blush had formed on my cheeks, 'why the fuck am I blushing for.' I think to myself confused. More scales had appeared over my skin and my eyes were more golden, I could hardly recognize myself, All I acknowledged was an intense feeling I had never experienced before. I felt hot inside like someone had poured lava down my throat. Which was strange because I'm always warm and heat normally doesn't bother me, I start to feel the heat pulsate again.

"What's the" I panted, "I'm a fucking fire dragon for fuck sake.. what..aaah!?" I pant out. I could feel the heat spread in my chest, stomach and in my lower abdomen growing, and then I feel my dick getting hard. 'Fuck why am I getting turned on just thinking of just those eye.. Don't get me wrong, I've jerked off before and I get turned on/horny.. Come on what teenage male wouldn't.. But this...I mean if I was looking at a girl or something sexy, I wouldn't be so surprised if I got hard. But this.. This was definitely different. I couldn't understand why I felt like this after thinking of that dream. All I understood was that a new fire burned inside me and my inner dragon was seeking pleasure within my new found heat.

I let a small growl escape my lips as I run a hand through my wet hair in frustration, as another version appeared before my eyes. I couldn't help but let loose a feral moan. I lift my head from resting against the wall looking down at my now semi erect dragon "What's happening to me, I feel hotter than normal" I panted breathlessly. I could feel the heat in my chest and in my lower abdomen growing intense, and then I felt my hand move as it traces down my side to touch my throbbing cock as it become uncomfortably tight. "What the.. ah.. hell ..ahh..is this!" I said panting loudly. I start to move my hand to grab a hold of my member not understanding why it become so hard like this, I've never been this turned on. As I touched myself, a wave of pleasure raced through my body. "Ahh!" I moaned placing my head back on the wall letting go of my dick, sighing I bring my hand back touched it again needing to feel the pressure, sending another wave though me. I could feel the vain throbbing as I trace my fingers along my cock, a small amount of pre-cum dripping from the tip.

**_'Fuck, we just want to plant our seed deep within her, to have her panting screaming our name to claim her.'_** I hear from somewhere deep inside me; but pushed the thought aside as I started panting hard and moaning as I started to rub my hard length from the tip to the base. over and over again starting off slowly, but it wasn't enough so I started picking up the pace. I can't help but let loose a wild animistic sound "Aaaaaah fuck." I could feel something coil within me and then I felt my release getting close. Placing my other hand on the wall for support, as I increased my pace. Picking up speed I start panting as I buck my hips into my hand. "Fuck .. so good... sooo close." I whisper while moan. I start to feel my dick growing in my hand as I pumped, my balls becoming engorged and tightening as I fight for release. The coil tightened till finally with one last stroke of my hand, the coil snaps. I let loose a loud feral groan as I came, still slowly moving my hand to get rid of every last bit of my seed, enjoyed the high it brought, getting lost in ecstasy I failed to hear the whispers inside my head, my inner dragon purred just one word **"_Rina_."**

Coming down from my high my breathing returns to normal and the heat in my body resides, I clean up the mess then finish my shower before I turn off the water. Breathing hard I step out of the shower. I don't bother with a towel letting my magic dry me before put on my new change of clothes. I grabbed a bandage from my first aid kit to wrap it around my new scales, 'Don't really wanna show them off and make people worry.' I take one last look in the mirror as I'm about to leaving for fairy tail just to make sure all my scales hadn't spread. I stop froze where I stood when I saw it. My eyes where no longer there normal onyx and green Colour, no, now my eyes had turned a deep Forest Green with a light gold, both of the eyes had a slits down the middle. 'These are not my eyes, these are the eyes of a dragon' I thought before whispering to myself, Igneel's warning running through my head, "No it can't be.." I breathe out, "Fuck..I need to get to the guild," I shout at run as fast as I can to fairy tail.

* * *

**( at the fairy tail guild hall )**

**~ normal point~**

The day started out like any other day at Fairy Tail's Guild hall, except for once all of its members were precent, they even had some visitors from sabretooth and Crime Sorciere. It seemed like everyone was there except Natsu of course.

Macoa and Wakaba were drinking together talking about some hot girls they saw earlier that morning. Mira was behind the bar as Lissana and Kinana were running around serving breakfast and drinks. Max, Warren, Romeo and Nab were looking at the request bored, while Laki watched Reedus painting a family portrait of Alzack, Bisca and Asuka.

Jet and Droy pouted as they watched from a far as Levy, Yukino, Juvia and Lucy talk books and other girl talk. Happy was still trying to get Carla to except his fish while Sora, Lector, Frosch and Lily sat on the table nearby catching up and eating. Bickslow and Freed just watched in amazement as Evergreen and Elfman were in the background yelling at each other, probably about them dating yet not dating. Erza was at the bar sitting next to Meredy, while eating yet another piece of cake. Jellal sat next to them stealing glances at the red haired mage, it was decided that for all his help over the last couple of years he and melody were no longer wanted by the magic council. He was a free man but he still travelled around trying to redeem himself for his past crimes. Also Master Makarov, Gildarts and Cana were drinking at the bar, well more like Makarov sitting on top of the bar. While numerous other members were just scattered around the guild enjoyed their day.

Everyone was so busy having fun they took no notice of the group of extremely nervous, agitated and pissed off dragons sitting in Gajeel's booth in the back corner of the guild. Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Eric (cobra) Cubellios and Wendy Marvell were all waiting on a certain fire dragon, Natsu Dragneel to arrive.

When Natsu had first had the dream with his father he had told the other dragons about what his father had told him, well what he could remember anyways. So they had all agreed that they would meet up to discuss the dream and decide what to do. Little did they know there whole world would change in just 24 hours.

"Where is that idiot" huffed Laxus not impressed that he had to wait for the idiot of a dragon. He didn't really believe Natsu's story but figured it couldn't hurt to listen. He could always kick his ass later if it was a waist of his time.

"Yeah Frosty where is the Salamander" Gajeel grumbled as he leaned back in his seat, arms crossed while he chewed on a screw. He was secretly pissed Natsu had dreamed of his father. But his own dragon never thought to warn him to about any of this.

"How the fuck should I know... I'm not his mother" Gray snapped. For the last week he hadn’t been himself for some reason he was feeling hot. He just wanted to go home and sleep, nothing had been right since he had been seeing a pair of brown eyes along with a pair of blue eyes in his sleep. And that's the only reason he was still here, to figure out what the hell was going on.

"It was his fucked up dream he should have been here first." Sting said trying to sound pissed off, but beep down he was exited to find out if this new power would make him strong enough to finally beat the fire dragon. Rouge and cobra just nodded their head in agreement.

"Natsu should be here soon. We just need to wait, Happy said he wasn't going to be long..." Wendy said trying to calm down the older male dragons.

A loud crash soon sounded close to where they were sitting, At hearing the loud noise all the dragons jumped startled by the intrusion.. Being the stubborn creatures they were, not one of the male dragons would have admitted it, but deep down they all knew they had jumper at the crash. Luckily no one else in the guild seemed to notice the noise. They all turned their attention to the direction bang came from, to see Natsu come in through the back door panting and worry clearly displayed on his face. "Sorry I'm late but we have a really big problem, I think my Draco-heart thingy my dad warned me about has activated." The young dragons a looked at each other before Luxus said one thing "fuck".

* * *

**~ Normal Pov ~**

Waking up Rina found herself out of Breath and covered in a cold sweat. Looking over to her companion that was still sound asleep, 'It looks like it's still early in the morning, I'll let her sleep and take a bath in the river.' She thought slowly standing up and walking out of the cave they had found to spend the night, they had desperately needed to take shelter from the rain and Rina didn't want to risk another run in after their encounter with the cloaked weirdos.

Reaching the water's edge of a nearby river, Rina slowly stripping out of her old clothes and placed them in a small bag that used requip magic. she’d been given it by grams to put her things into to keep them safe as well as make it easier for her to travel. The old woman had been a powerful mage with a talent for making magical items, with a fond smile Rina placed the bag near the water edge before stepping in.

**~ Rina's pov ~**

The water was cool on my skin, as I took a step into the crystal clear river. Submerging myself and letting the water relax my sore muscles. I leaned against a rock as looked up towards the sky as the light of dawn slowly chased away the night. Letting out a sigh I closed my eyes thinking about my dreams, "why do you keep invading my dreams? who are you? and why is it that just seeing your eyes of deep green encrusted with gold, is enough to set my body ablaze." I say talking to myself.

For a while now eyes of green and gold have haunted my dream, they are so beautiful, strong and powerful with a fire hidden behind them that threatens to consume anything they look upon. They hold such a dominating power to them that I can't help but want to submit and let myself surrender to the promise of passion, security and Adventure that they seem to offer.

Yet I do not dear to make a single move, it makes my mouth dry and hands shake. I feel frightened, excited, safe, secure, and hot all over. How can just a pair of eyes affect me so much.

Pulling my soap and a sponge from my requip bag, I began washing my body, letting the water wash away my thoughts. That's when I feel something strange on my hip. "What the... it can't be... I'm not 19 for a few more weeks, Sol and Luna said that my season wouldn't happen till I was 20.. unless... No.. I'm just being silly. It can't be my Seasons come early, but how." I say to myself. Shaking off my concerns I stand up heating up my body temperature to dry myself, standing on the river bank, I opened my Requip bag and pulled out a set of black and blue lacy underwear and bra, followed by a pair of black short shorts, thigh high black boots and a light blue three-quarter sleeved top that had a deep V showing off my cleavage. Before closing the portal I grabbed my favorite black and silver hoodie that was a size too big for me. Then I strapped my bag to my a belt along with my dragon claw danger to my waist pulling down my jumper to hide is from view. Once dressed I made my way back to Ayame, "Yo you ready to go." I shout as I leaned against the cave wall.

"Riiiinnnaaa...5 more minutes... zzzzz" the lavender coloured Exceed whined as she snuggled further into her blanket. "Come on I'll carry you, we have to leave, we will be passing the port town of Hargeon sometime today before catching the train to Corcus, and we can get some fish." I said baiting the cat with her one of her weakness.

Within a flash the Exceed was bright eyed and bushy tailed, "What are we waiting for, hurry Rina, I don't wanna miss out on the good fish." I couldn't help but laugh as I packed up our things sending them back into my Requip bag, nothing worse than trying to run away and having a fuck load of luggage to carry. I'll have to thank Gran for this when we I stop by magnolia.

Leaving the cave we made our way towards Hargeon and the death trap of a contraption they called a train. Just the thought alone made me want to puke.

**(Time skip)**

We had finally made it to magnolia to change trains for Corcus. There was a 3 hour delay due to some complications so I decided to stop by to see Gran. I had met the old woman when I was 12, she was a famous black smith working in Corcus. She had seen me and Ayame wandering around and had decided to follow us it was then she busted us trying to steel food. hell, I can still feel the ass whopping she gave me for that. She took us in and offers us a place to crash. We never stayed to long always passing through; she even trained me a little in Requip magic so I could store my stuff in the bag she made, (it was too bad I sucked at it and was only able to store few things in it). I was 16 when I first found out Gran was sick, she had decided to move to magnolia to be closer to her son and an old friend who was a doctor. 'Guess it's been 2 years since she had passed.' I thought as stopped at a flower store so I could put some flowers to put on her grave. 

“If only I had been there to save you.” I whisper feeling the sting of anger and regret as I made my way to into the grave yard. Placing the hydrangeas down I place a kiss to my hand then placing it on the cold hard stone. “Hey Gran, it’s us. I’ve missed you”

* * *

After seeing gran, Rina slowly walked the streets of magnolia back towards the train station, as a soft breeze brought with it the strong scent of smoke, fire and Cinnamon it strongly appealed to the eclipse dragon. Rina was about to track it down when she heard the sound of her train" fuck, Ayame quick we can't miss this train." They both took off running to focused on getting to the train, they both missed the flash of pink, white and black run passed them towards a large building. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone thank you for the feedback and sorry for any grammatical mistakes. This is my first time writing again since I was in high school lol and this was my first ever Lemon/lime so please be kind. I'm always happy for feedback to help me improve my style.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ can you keep a secret**

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**~ Normal pov ~**

"Natsu, what happened to your eyes?" Wendy spoke quietly, first breaking the silence that had befallen the rest of the dragon. "I don't know, but that's not all Wendy." Natsu said as he raised his left arm. Slowly he began un-wrapping the bandage he put there this morning. Showing the others the new scales that shone as he moved. "I think we should go somewhere more private to talk. I don't want the rest of the guild to know." Natsu said quietly in a way that only the other dragons could hear.

"I think you're right for once salamander, this has nothing to do with anyone except us dragons." Gajeel spoke up, everyone just nodded in agreement. "I think I know a spot .. it's in the library, it has a silencing lacrimas in the room that blocks people from hearing inside the room... Lucy and Levy showed it to me last month... and we could also look for a book that might help us." Wendy explains hoping that the others wouldn't mind her suggestion.

Seeing the younger slayers nervous aura, Laxus puts a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair giving her a soft smile. "Nice one kid, then let's get moving. Natsu you can explain everything when we get there." Agreeing with Laxus the dragons snuck out the back door of fairy tail so they would go unnoticed by the rest of the guild. Too bad for them a certain bluenett and blond had seen Natsu's entrance and witnessed most of the conversation, Both girls looked at each other hoping their friends were okay. But just to make sure they got up and quietly followed behind the dragon.

* * *

**(Time skip ~ at the library)**

**~ Normal pov ~**

On the walk over to the library Natsu's eyes had shifted back to their normal onyx/ green colour. Much too he's relief, it was going to be impossible having to hide or explain that one to the Guild. Finally inside he closed the door making sure to turn on silencing lacrimas, Natsu sat down as he told everyone everything he remembered from his discussion with Igneel within the dream, But he found some parts fuzzy, considering his mind had been plagued with another dream.

He told them of Draco-heart and how it had something to do with reaching a certain age and mating and why he thought his scales appeared. He also told them about the reoccurring dream and the symptoms he had been feeling the last few days, he mentioned about the sudden Dizzy spells, the spikes in his body temperature, the feeling strange sensations all over his body such as pain, itching, burning, cold patches ect. He did however leave out the part about him getting horny as fuck and jerking off in the shower this morning. There is no way in hell he would tell them that. Now here they were going through every book they could find on dragon or dragon Slayers. And tensions were running high.

"FUCK I CAN TAKE THIS ANYMORE, YO FLAME BRAIN. THERE HAS TO BE MORE TO IT THEN WHAT YOU HAVE TOLD US.. SO SPILL" Gray yelled slamming his hands on the desk before starting to walk over to Natsu.

"SHUT IT STRIPPER.. I TOLD YA THAT'S ALL I CAN REMEMBER." Natsu shouts back finally snapping.

"WELL TRY HARDER." Gray shouts grabbing Natsu by the shirt.

"YOU WANNA GO ICE TITS"

"BRING IT ON YA PYROMANIAC"

"FUCK YOU... FIRE DRAGON..."

"ICE DRAGON..."

**~ Wendy's pov ~**

"STOP IT.. THE BOTH OF YOU...or I'll tell Erza you to have been fighting again." I yell getting everyone to look at me. I place the book I was reading down before stand up putting my hands on my hips and stare in to their eyes. "Natsu, Gray, I know you are frustrated we all are but it will not help if you keep fighting." I say to my two older brothers. "Whether you like it or not we have to help each other. If what Natsu said it true then we are a nest, a family and we have to work together if we want to fighter this out. Because...I don't want to... lose any of my brothers... I... I already lost Grandeeney." I said holding back my anger and frustration. The last couple of days my emotions were all over the place and seeing them both fighting was making me want to cry. Losing my anger, I begin to shake as I feel tears fall from my eyes as I look down at the ground. "Please don't be mad at me for yelling but...I'm terrified…. It can't be true you all could be in danger... I can't lose any of you...please don't leave.. me behind." I start to cry hysterically.

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

My eyes grow wide as I see the tears fall from her eyes. As fast as I can, I walk over to Wendy and bring her in to a strong hug. She begins to sob more digging her faces in to my chest. I keep my arms around her as I run a hand up and down her back, trying to calm my little sister as she keeps whispering "I'm sorry." I look around to the other guys, their eyes had softened and the tension was gone as they all looked at the girl brake down in my arms. 'I'm going to regret this, I know the guys are going to give me shit about this later, but I would do anything to protect this girl.'

I give the guys a pointed look before turning my attention to Wendy. Slowly I pull away from the hug and put both my hands on the girl's shoulders and give her a reassuring smile. "Wendy...hey look at me. I'm sorry, we all are and you're right we are a family. We are brothers and sometimes brothers fight but deep down we still care about each other... and as your brothers we could never be mad or hate our cute little sister." I say watching as she tries to dry her eyes. I can feel the guys smirks and eyes on me but I ignored them still trying to calm the little sky dragon down. 'Fucking pricks. I'll have to get them back for this, they think I can't see the smug look on their faces... god I wanna punch them in their ugly mugs.' I think before continuing. "And I swear to that you will never lose us, I will make sure that nothing will happen to us because.." Wendy pulls away "that's where you are wrong Natsu ...what….. What happens if you don't find your mates?.. You said you could die .. Natsu.. what if... the power consumes one of you? This power will cause you extreme pain and you could hurt others or yourselves ... I can't watch any of you suffer like that.. I'm scared." I watch as the poor girl brakes down in front of us.

The room is silent except the sobs of the young sky dragon and I feel my heart break a little to see her like this. I would hate to think that if anything happens to us the she would be all alone. Sure she had fairy tail but it's slightly different for us dragons. Once you start to build a nest every dragon becomes connected, a bond is formed, and it's what keeps a nest together. And considering fairy tail has 5 dragon slayers constantly around each other. Not to mention the fact Sting, Rouge and Cobra have been hanging around the guild a lot more these last few months since the guild was re-established. They must of been feeling the pull to be around others dragons without even realizing it.. Heck.. I didn't really realize it till just now. 'Huh, I see now.. This is what's happening to Wendy. She's feeling the effect of the nests bond that's why she's so emotional right now.' I look to the others for help I can see that they too have come to the same conclusion.

I watch as in a flash all the others are now beside us and then each puts a reassuring hand on Wendy. Getting Wendy's attention I use my thumb to wipe away her tears before giving my signature grin. "Then that just leaves us with one option. We work together to find everyone a mate, I mean it can't be that hard." I say confidently looking at each dragon while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"you make it sound so easy Natsu.' Wendy giggled wiping away more of her tears.

"And that's why he an idiot." Gray adds giving her a smile. " but He's right Wendy. I'm sure we are going to be Fine"

"yeah kid you have 7 brothers now.. we won't leave ya any time soon." Gajeel gruff out crossing is arms over his chest.

Laxus just looks down at Wendy and ruffled her hair "have some more faith in us kid."

cobra just nods in agreement.

"Yer we got this right Rouge." Sting and Rouge grin at each other " yeah Sting."

I can't help but chuckle at our new family, looking back to Wendy I finally see her smiling. "But first, I think we need to find out more info on Draco-heart. Much to me not wanting to involve others we really can't do this on our own without killing each other and I know just the people to ask." I say as my grin turned into an evil smile as I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah and who the fuck do you suggest we ask, salamander?" Gajeel asked suddenly snarling at me. I guessed he picked up on my meaning... hehe.. He is really overprotective of her.

My smile widens as I look at everyone then point towards the door. I receive looks of confusion, as I walk over to it and start to say "I don't know maybe a certain bluenett and blond that has been hiding behind that door trying listen in on our conversation for the last hour." I say as I pull the door open, I start chuckling when we all hear the girls let out a small "eep" at being Caught in the act.

"Natsu how did you know we were even there" Lucy whined. I just pull my signature grin and tap my nose.

"What the fuck.. I thought we had the silencing lacrima." Sting complains as I can't help bursting into fits of laughter from the look on the girls face.

" hahahaha.. dude it's Levy .. hahahah .. if she wants to find something out there is no stopping her.. hahahah." I say still pissing myself laughing un-till I get a 'Lucy kick' to the head. "Luuuusshi.. why did you kick me." I whine while pouting rubbing the back of my head

"shut it Natsu" Lucy yells, god this woman can be scary when she's mad. Smiling back up to the girls, I ask them a question. "soooo .. Lucy, Levy what do you say wanna help us out?" Watching as both girls look at each other having a silent conversation with each other before Lucy speaks up. "Of course we will help you Natsu, we are a family. Right Levy?"

"Of course." Levy agreed with a nob. "Only thing is you have to keep whatever we find out a secret from everyone who is not in this room, agreed."

"Agreed." they both say excitedly at the same time. "I'll take notes, as you explain so we have a place to start looking." levy continued pulling out a new book, pen and orange wind reader glasses out of her bag then giving Lucy a pair of red ones.

* * *

**~ Normal pov ~**

Natsu once again explain everything to the girls and the girls had formed a system. Rouge, Gray, Cobra and Wendy would bring any book they found on dragons to the two girls. Lucy and Levy would go through and take notes on anything they found that could be of use. Then Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Laxus would take the books away once they were finished. The system was working fairly well considering every time the boys tried to start a fight Lucy or Levy threatened to sic Erza on them.

It had started getting late and everyone was getting tired and ready to call it a night when Levy started shouting for the boys and Wendy to come over. "Guys I think I found it everything we need to know is in this book by a Drakaina Nýchta."

It was a really old leather bound book that had been worn out due to lack of care and age. It was falling apart, the paged yellowed and hard to read and it looked like it was missing some sort of decoration that once sat in the middle of the cover getting exited Levy continued.

"Everyone sit down and I'll summaries what I I've found, the only problem is the book is damaged so we might not get an answer to all of your questions." Everyone gathered around Levy and the book as she flipped to the contents page. They looked down and read

* * *

~ book contents and summary ~

"Dear reader what you are about to read a live account of research that I personally recorded while living within a dragons nest. This book explains the ins and outs of a dragon's nest and has a listing for every species and type of classification of dragons and their magic." Levy read aloud excitedly.

Chapter 1 ~ Dragon species

Chapter 2 ~ dragon hierarchy systems

Chapter 3 ~ dragon dens and nesting habits.

Chapter 4 ~ eggs, hatchlings, dracs, drakes /dragonesses. An account of each stage in a dragon's life.

Chapter 5 ~ dragon marks and their meanings

Chapter 6 ~ the change

Chapter 7 ~ male dragons mating rituals

Chapter 8 ~ female dragon mating rituals

Chapter 9 ~ preparing the nest for hatchlings.

Chapter 10 ~ the star constellation Draco the dragons heaven.

* * *

"So where do we start?" Lucy asked as the dragons all yelled out at once. "Um guys stop" she called out trying to get them to stop yelling at each other 'that didn't quite work out as I planned.' Lucy thought to herself before bursting out with an "oh... I know each of you ask one question and I'll write it down, then we will start from the chapter that relates to that question. Levy will read it out, as I write down the answer so we don't forget it later and then we can work our way down till we have no more questions.. How does that sound?" Lucy explains getting a mix of Okays from all the occupants in the room.

"Okay since we are kinda in a circle we will start with the person to my left... so Rouge you're up." Levy said looking to her left at the shadow dragon.

Rouge was shocked to be asked first, he had so many questions but he had been wondering about this since they found out about Natsu's dreams, but one soon came to mind as he looked over at his little sister.

"I think I want to know about drakes and dragonesses. Is there is any difference, after all it could affect Wendy differently than it does us." Rouge explained thinking about how they all get Motion sickness but Wendy doesn't.

"Okay let's see I guess that's chapter 4... Lucy you ready." Lucy gives a sharp nod of her head as Levy begins to read.

"there is 3 stages a dragon goes through as it matures. A baby dragon or hatchling will have little to now powers and must rely or feed off of its parents until it reaches the drac stage. A young drac will then slowly gain some of its own powers, but they will not fully mature until they reaches its adult stage; it at this stage that dragons are referred to as a drake for males and dragoness for females. They are referred to as this because they have reached the age of maturity and will be able to access their full potential and Draco-heart. They're now eligible to join the ranks in the nest as well as fight for the right to mate. There is no real difference between a male and female when they reach this stage other than females can reach this stage younger than the males. Most male dragons start to reach this stage at 200 years of age. When this stage occurs in one dragon, it triggers a chain reaction in any male or female around the same age. This is to insuring an increase in births, of more hatchlings as female dragons go into heat only once a year.

The group of newly mature dragons will leave the nest for the period of time until the transition of power is completed. This is for 3 reasons:

Reason 1 - a drake or dragoness's powers will be uncontrollable and won't settle till the period of roughly a year. And males can tend to be more aggressive than the females due for their need to show dominance and power.

Reason 2 - this gives them a chance to fight without holding back. Allowing them to showing off their strength and established were they will be place in the hierarchy, without endangering the nest and any clutches or hatchlings. Sometime young dragons will establish a new nest, in which the young dragons will fight to establish a new hierarchy and new alpha.

Reason 3 - this give the new males and females a chance to bond and prepare to find and claim it's mate.

In the last 3 months of the change the females will leave to return to the nest to ready for their first mating season. The un-mated females will live together in a group until their session begins and the un-mated males return to perform the rituals.

"Okay so it seems it will affect you all in the same way, that and Wendy could become a dragoness earlier as she's the only female dragon." Lucy said as she went over her notes Wendy just blushed as her brothers just nodded in agreement.

"Laxus what's your question?" Levy asked the older dragon as he pulled a grumpy face thinking.

"I wanna know the deal is with this dragon hierarchy shit?" Laxus said as he learned back in his chair. The other dragons new Laxus would have an interest in this considering He and cobra were not raised by dragons, so this would be the first time hearing about it.

"This one is easy it's just a couple of point and a drawing. so the dragon hierarchy systems is the rank a dragon is placed to establish and ensure the working dynamic of the nest."

**"Alpha dragon** ~ there are 2 types of alphas. Type 1- king and queen, and type 2- prince and princess. There can be up to 4 alphas in a nest. 2 male and 2 female but it is very rare to find a female alpha. So it's normally just the 2 males."

"The king is the highest position and controllers the whole nest and will train the prince till said time, he is ready the step down. The prince is second in command and will only answer to the king. They are in charge of taking care of the nest. If an order is given by the alpha it is followed. end of story. Any who questions or challenges the alphas decision is open to his wrath and will be forced back in to place. Do not anger an alpha."

**"Beta dragons** ~ these are normally 2 males the right hand and left hand and it is the third highest rank. Each king will select his own Beta from holding a competition amongst the male gammas. They are put in charge of their own group of Gamma dragons. They also act as advisors and help the Alpha. If anything happens to the Alphas it is the beta dragons' job to take over and protect the nest."

**"Delta dragons** ~ these are normally female and are mated to the alpha or beta dragons. Their job is to act as mediators to resolve disagreements, counsellors to nest-mates."

**"Gamma dragons** ~they can be male or female. their jobs are the protesters of the nest, to hunt and scout for intruders. They are the strongest dragons besides the alpha and betas."

**"Nest-mates** ~ every other dragon in the nest there can be up to a 100 dragons at a time in a nest. The number varies per nest."

**"Omega dragon** ~ the runt or weakest dragon in the nest."

Laxus just grunted and became lost in his thoughts this would be something that all would talk about later. After all there was no way he wouldn't be an alpha.

"Ok Wendy do you wanna know anything?" Levy asks looking over to the youngest dragon.

"Um I was kinda wondering about the alpha mark and mate marks." She said shyly fighting in here seat. "I remember Grandeeney telling me something about them."

"Ok, this one is easy as well. There are 3 types of marks.

**The alpha mark - The alpha will place his mark on the strongest dragons of the nests. the larger the mark the higher the rank. No one know what the mark will look like it changes depending on the alpha. When an alpha dies the mark will disappear so a new alpha may make a claim on the nest.**

**The siblings mark - shows the close bond between siblings (very rarely give) normally a small mark.**

**The mate mark - the mark that appears after mating. It is placed on the neck and chest both dragons must place their marks for it to be completed. This mark is permanent and cannot be removed. Even if a mate dies the mark will remain and turn Dull.**" Levy said before turning to the next dragon.

"Sting.. what about you." Lucy asked finishing off writing down the last part. "I wanna know about how to recognize and find a mate.. I don't remember everything Weisslogia told me about it." Finding the page Levy read out loud.

"Right.. so finding your mate is the most important thing a dragon will do in its life. Mating rituals are different for male and females you can refer to chapters 7 & 8. But to actually find a mate is quite simple.

**Recognizing your mate** – Draco-heart will awaken as you sleep connecting you with a potential mate, no one truly knows how a mate potential is chosen or originally found by your Draco-heart. But once chosen your inner dragons will bond with its potential mates while you sleep. Most dragons won't know who their true mate is till a full year of bonding, sometimes it may take longer to choose.

**Finding** \- when it comes time to find your mate, both inner dragon will give you clues, such as:

· Dreaming about that dragon.

· Being attracted to their scent.

· Overprotectiveness.

· Having the need to touch or be around close proximity.

· Trying to impress and gain their attention.

· Keeping others that are seen as a love rival away from your mate.

**Claiming**\- claim is the easy part. Both dragons will activate Draco-heart during the matting proses. Then they will mate (have sex) and fuse there power together. Then as the male drake releases its seed the male will bite the female. And don't worry your inner dragon won't chose a mate that can't handle your inner dragon. ;)

"um I think we should move on now next question.. Natsu you're up" levy said blushing as she skimmed through the rest of the mating details.

"Levy there is only one thing left that we really need to know the rest can wait.. what Draco-heart truly is and if we pose a threat to anyone?"

"Right Draco-heart..." levy hummed to herself as she quickly scanned threw the book hoping to find anything that could help "oh no.. guys I'm so sorry the pager are so damaged I can read much." Levy said feeling terrible.

"It's fine shrimp .. just tell us what you can" Gajeel said as he puts his hand on the bluenett's shoulder causing the girl to blush.

"Um... okay ... so Draco-heart is basically your inner dragon. It is the power that awakens at the drake/ dragoness stage... it takes roughly 1 year to settle... um.. your power can increase 10 fold that is why during this time they leave the nest.

Let's see... it's your Draco-heart that chooses your mate... oh here." Taking a deep breath in to try and calm her thoughts about Gajeel's hand on her shoulder, Levy continued muttering more to herself as sh flicked throughout the damaged pages. "During the first year of Draco-heart it will be extremely painful as…..something about sleeping... and it can be the mode dangerous time is when…. their body undergo …. changes. For young dragons … I’ve found something about the 3 stages of a dragon form:

· 1 Dragon force: can be activated at the dragonling stage. Body becomes covered in scales, fangs enlarged, talons become sharper and power increases.

· 2 drake form: similar appearance as dragon force, but you gain horns, tail and wings, and another power increases.

· 3 dragon form: this is very rare to achieve. It is at this stage that a slayer takes on the form of a dragon, and can switch back and forth between forms at will.

Oh, it says that when your Draco-heart is first activated your body will have fluctuations in power and appearance but it will settle after a year. And guys there is a warning... um .. be warned that if something happens to... it says something about a dragons greatest treasure... then it goes on to mention something about mates.. if you fail you will... I'm sorry, its way to damaged to read." Levy said trying to find out more getting more worried and frustrated about not being able to read more. ‘If only the book wasn’t so damaged.’ Levy thought as a comforting hand rubbed her shoulder. Looking up she smiled softly in thanks at Gajeel.

"Well that sucks.. the only thing I got from that is its going to hurt and we get wings." Gray mumbles as he smacks his head against the table.

"That all I can read I'm sorry." the script Mage said as she kept looking for more.

"That's okay Levy we should probably call it a night." Natsu said with a yawn.

"Yeah, you are right Natsu. I'll keep the book in case I can find out more or if anyone has anything they wanna know." The bluenett Said as she packs up the stuff and follows Lucy out the door leaving the dragon Slayers to follow behind them.

slowly everyone began to leave the library. Natsu had decided that they needed to make a choice, to either stay or to leave. They needed a plan and fast. "Guys we should meet at Happy and my place in the morning. We need to figure out what we're going to do about this fucked up situation. In a silent agreement the Slayers made the long walk home. None the wiser that tonight would be their last night in Magnolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is chapter 3 .. I'm not as happy with it as I would haves liked. I couldn't really think of a way on how else to explain everything.. any ways .. Now that's over I and stat writing the fun chapter 4 ;) p.s sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar. I've been over it like 4 times but I still feel I've missed some lol well enjoy :) and thanks for all the feedback. You all are the reason I keep going.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco~Heart chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**Recap:**

Slowly everyone began to leave the library. Natsu had decided that they needed to make a choice, to either stay or to leave. They needed a plan and fast. "Guys we should meet at Happy and my place in the morning. We need to figure out what we're going to do about this fucked up situation. In a silent agreement the Slayers made the long walk home. None the wiser that tonight would be their last night in Magnolia.

* * *

**chapter 4 ~ awakening a sleeping dragon.**

**~ Wendy's pov ~**

It was late. The sun had set and it was starting to get dark, so Levy had offered to walk back with to Fairy Hills so Carla wouldn't worry and so she wouldn't yell my head off. We had decided to take a shortcut through a park, when Levy started to talk "Wendy... ?"

"Yes Levy." I wonder as I stop walking to look at my friend. I noticed that she was acting a little strangely since we left the library. "Well you see Wendy..I..um...I.." Levy started to blush and look at her feet.

She started to mumble something but I couldn't quite make it out. "Levy.. are you ok?" I ask. Slowly her eyes meeting to mine, her hands are shaking and a sad look passes across her face before she gives me a small smile.

"Wendy.. I don't know what to do.. after reading that book." She walked over to a nearby bench to sits down; I saw the worry and confusion on her face as she sat down. I walk over taking the seat next to her; I sat beside my friend staying quiet waiting for her to calm enough to tell me what was on her mind. I didn't take long before words were spilling from her mouth, "I don't won't to be... what if I'm not... but I could... no I can't ...stronger can't I? ... but if I am .. he leaves.. or .. hurt...GRRRRR." Not understanding a word she said, I watch in horror as Levy grabs her head in frustration, I'm so lost at her rant I decided to try and get her to explain. "Um.. Levy.. do you have a head ache? I can heal you if you want ...I don't quite understand you were kind of mumbling. What's wrong you can tell me and I'll try helping you the best I can." I say giving her my brightest smile, receiving one in return Levy rested her head on my shoulder.

"That not it Wendy but thanks... the truth is Gajeel and I have been really close ever since Fairy Tail disbanded." Letting out a sigh levy looked at the sky. "I think I might be Gajeel's mate if what that book said is true, it explains a lot of his behaviour towards me lately...giggles... I doubt that he even knows he's been doing a lot of what the book described. I'm just worried about him, what if he gets hurt or worse. And considering the fact you all will have to leave magnolia soon and it being too dangerous that he can't take me with him. I'm scared that I'm not strong enough without him beside me, even if I get stronger, I'll miss him so much after all I love that big lug so much." Surprising the poor script Mage I jumped on her wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "Really Levy I'm so happy for you both and he will be fine I'll get stronger so I can keep all my brothers safe, I promise and even if we do leave for the year I promises to write so you don't have to worry, so you have to promise to get strong to." Look at each other we started laughing at how silly we were being but I was so happy for my big brother Gajeel and my friend levy.

"Okay Wendy it's a promise, now come on let's get you home before Carla yells at us both." I grab her hand as I start to feel the nesting Bond pull me towards Levy. 'Looks like I'm going to get a sister-in-law soon' smiling to myself we continue to talk about dragons and other things as we make our way home. As soon as we reach Fairy Hills I begin to feel strange. With every step my head throbbed and I felt my body shaking, something was very wrong I wanted my brothers. I felt tears falling down my face as I look over to Levy. "Levy something's wrong." Then I pass out.

"WENDY"

* * *

**~ Sting's Pov ~**

As Rouge and I slowly made our home I could tell that he was lost in his own thoughts. My brother had somewhat changed over the last couple of years, he didn't think I noticed and tried to cover it up but I knew that he had become torn between Fairy Tail and Sabretooth. For the last six months we had been coming to Magnolia more frequently than before, either on business or to see our dragon kin. Every time we came to town I noticed how much my brother actually smiled from his heart and not that fake smile he seemed to be putting on at Sabretooth; I also notice how protective he was becoming over our little sister Wendy. the two had been spending a lot of time together every time we would visit. But it wasn't just Rouge that had changed it seemed Lector and Frosch loved hanging out with the other Exceeds, even Yukino seems happier and if I was being truthful so was I.

As I walked I look up towards the sky thinking about what we learned in the book, about Draco-heart and all the other bullshit that has happened today. I've begun to understand that maybe Rouge and I would be better off if we stayed here; maybe we should join the other dragons and leave Sabretooth to Minerva. Don't get me wrong I love Sabretooth and being guild Master. I care about our friends there but it no longer feels like home. Watching Wendy brake down in Natsu's arms today changed something inside my heart, I now see how strong a nesting bond can be, and it will keep pulling till you finally succumb to it, wanting you to protect the nest, our kin. Just like I wanna protect my new sister Wendy and even if they are losers, I wanna protect all five of my dragon brothers.

We were almost home when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder to stop me. I look over to Rouge, "Sting, do you mind going back first. I need some time to think. If that's okay." He looks so lost I wanna help him but I know this is something he has to decide for himself. "Yeah that's fine. Just don't stay out to late, don't want Frosch to worry." I say putting my hands in my pockets before turning around as I continue walking back to the appointment.

15 minutes after leaving Rouge I finally make it to the apartment we had been renting every time we crashed in magnolia. It was medium sized place with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, dining room, Lounge room and kitchen; it was perfect for the 5 of us. I opened the front door to find the most beautiful site before me, Lector and Frosch were asleep on the couch and I could hear Yukino singing voice coming from the kitchen.

It was like ever muscle in my body had a mind of its own, my breathing quickened. I closed the door quietly as I could before I made my way across the living room towards the kitchen. Deciding not to announce my presence just yet, I lean my back against kitchen door frame as I crossed my arms over my chest, then crossed one leg over other getting comfortable to watch the show.

Yukino was moving around the room preparing dinner, she hand on her blue apron that I'd brought for her when she mentioned she enjoyed to cooking. Under that she had on a tight white off the shoulder long sleeve top and a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and ass just right. Her short silver hair had a small blue bow in it on the side of her head. She looked so sexy I just wanted to pin her against the wall and kiss her senseless or maybe the kitchen counter, I couldn't quite decide which. It's no secret that I have had a thing for Yuki, I mean come on, for the last year I've been trying to tell her how I feel but I just can't find the right words. That and every time I try I chicken out and change my mind before I make a complete ass of myself. It's like the words get stuck in my throughs and I lose my ability to speak. She's just so beautiful and…. Oh damn is she really moving her hips like that.

"Yukino" I whisper so she doesn't hear me. My eyes followed her every move, looking at her tiny feet as she danced around the kitchen. Slowly lifting my gaze to trace the outline of her slim legs going up to her perfectly round ass, those hips and toned slim waist and her boobs. Oh What I wouldn't give just to have them in my hands right now. I lick my lips as I felt my mouth become dry. I watch as she tucked her hair behind her ear, reviling her slender neck. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip to stop a groan, as a vision of biting her right where her neck meet shoulder come to mind. My mouth started watering just thinking of taking a bite just to taste the flesh of her pale skin, to mark her as mine. I can feel myself getting hard, I opened my eyes and that's when I see her bent over on all fours with her ass in the air as she reaches into one of the bottom cupboards. 'What the hell yuki, just making dinner should not be this sexy' I watch as her ass dose a little wiggle as she reaches further into the cupboard.

"Fuck" I whispered blushing. Pushing off of the door frame, I quickly leave the room and head towards the bathroom. I really needed a cold shower leaving behind the sexy goddess in the kitchen. As I rush for the bathroom a sharp pain ripped throughout my body; unable to control a scream as I fall to the floor. I know I'm screaming I can see my goddess running to my side I can see her panic but I can do nothing. "STING!" I hear Yukino shout as my sight fades and everything goes dark.

* * *

**~ Rouge's Pov ~**

Sting and I were heading back towards the apartment that we had been renting here in magnolia. We came to magnolia this time because Sting had some business with Fairy Tail's guild master; So Sting, Yukino, Frosch, Lector and I had discussed getting a more permanent place here while Minerva took care of Sabretooth.

Truth be told I wasn't missing home at all, I loved being at Fairy Tail. I was falling for the warm feeling that being around my dragon kin created, I couldn't help but admire the order in their chaos, they were fun, in that crazy sort of way. Being here made me think of leaving Sabretooth and the worst part about this whole situation is that I didn't know if Sting would come too. Fuck I didn't even know how to tell Sting any of this, let alone ask him to step down as guild master and come with me. We have always been together and I don't think I can take losing him. We are the Twin dragons for fuck sake, but I didn't wanna be a saber anymore. I slowly lost myself in thought when I decided I wanna be a lone to think things over. Putting my hand on my brother's shoulder to stop him, "Sting, do you mind going back first. I need some time to think. If that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine. Just don't stay out to late, don't want Frosch to worry." He say putting his hands in his pants pockets like he always does. I can tell he's worried about me but gives me space to think. 'I'll have to talk to him later when I finally get my shit sorted' I smiled sadly as I watched my brother leave walking back towards our apartment. Turning around I started walking back the way I came.

I found myself just Walking around magnolia looking around admiring its Beauty it really was a nice place and it's looking good after everything that happened with Tartaros and Magnolia getting destroyed. Becoming so busy admiring my surroundings I hadn't been pay attention to what was in front of me.

THUMP "Ouch.. Hey that hurt." A sweet voice murmured as a whine of pain filled the night air.

Snapped out of my trance I looked down at the person I accidentally knocked over, I smiled shyly at the familiar set of blue eyes started right back into mine. They were just so enchantingly beautiful, I could drown in the hidden ocean in her eyes and I wouldn't even fight against it, I would just let them consume me.

"Hehehe..um Rouge" hearing the angel in front of me giggle and call out my name, pulling me back to reality as I offered her my hand to help pull back her up. The moment our hands touched I felt tingling in my stomach; I feel the warmth of her hand. It felt amazing.

"Um.. sorry Lissana for knocking you over.. I was kind of lost in thought." Blushing I hide my face looking around at anything but her.

"That's ok.. I was just on my way home from Fairy Tail.. Well enjoy the rest of your night Rouge and goodnight." She smiled up at me before brushing passed me and continuing on her way home. I felt strange, like I just couldn't watch her leave, something just snapped and before I could stop myself I call out to her sounding slightly panicked

"Lissana wait."

'Shit I'm an idiot why did I call out to her, now what am I going to say.. .shit'. Turning around Lissana puts both hands behind her back, tilting her head to the side. " Yes Rouge.. Is something wrong." Soo cute I just want to just wrap my arms around her.. wait what.. Scratch that thought. "No nothing's wrong. I just thought... if you would like some company on your way home." I asked a pink blush covers my cheeks as I look away scratching my cheek. A tingling sensation shoots up and Down my spine, I feel strange but I push it to the back of my mind. I can see a blush on her face to as she just nods "okay, sure."

I was enjoying our time together as I walked Lissana home. She was sweet and funny and I was kind of sad that we were almost at Fairy Hills when I hear a familiar voice scream, "WENDY." Looking at Lissana panic rose within my chest; not thinking I grab lissana's hand dragging her behind me. "Rouge what's wrong." I don't bother answering; I just kept running till we reached Fairy Hills. "Wendy" I said upon seeing the sky dragon on the ground and the script Mage crying next to her; my instinct kick in I rush over to her side, joining her on the ground I pull my sweet sister in to my arms. I could feel a burning felling covering my neck and face.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY SISTER." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I watch as both Levy and Lissana to jump at my tone, I yelled at them again this time drawing the attention of the rest of Fairy Hill's residents they had rushed outside only to see Wendy on the ground in my arms. I growled in response warning them to stay back. I could see her Exceed Carla flying over towards us with tears in her eyes. I had to protect Wendy. Everything started getting fuzzy and I feel sick, I try to fight it but I was struggling to keep my eyes open, slowly my eyes closed still growling my waring to all to stay away from Wendy I fell asleep with Wendy safe in my arms.

* * *

**~ Cobra's Pov ~**

I decided to go back to the guild for a drink, after today's events I could really use one. Staying silent I walked with Laxus and Gajeel as the three of us left the library, I just listened to their conversation. It's not like I really give a crap but I couldn't help but listen. I knew how they were all feeling, I know everything they feared. I heard everything they thought. I knew we didn't have much longer before the dragons awoke. I didn't tell the others but I could hear their inner dragons, they were faint but they were growing restless and they were dying to come out. I gave us a week tops till they started to try and brake free. Just when I thought shit couldn't get more complicated it dose. I knew when I had decided to settle down here in magnolia with my Kinana, things would change but I never expected after finally having my girl I would have to leave her once more.

At the guild I leave Laxus and Gajeel behind as I make my way over to the bar. Taking a seat I put both elbows on the bar, my hand covering my mouth as I rest my head. I closed my eyes and began listening to everything around me. But all I can her is her. I chuckle as I feel the corner of my mouth twitch into a small smile as I feel her close by.

"Hello Eric." She whispers softly I can't help but smile more.

"Hey love, ya ready to head off." Blushing Kinana smiles, her gorgeous eyes shine with happiness. I can't believe we have been dating a month now, of course no one knows except Jellal and Mira. That woman scares the shit out of me, and I'm not the only one believe me. The damn woman only found out because she stalked us both for weeks, her mind kept repeatedly saying "purple and red haired babies". I mean for fuck sake I was going to poison the bitch if I had to hear any more of that crap, she was driving me insane with her inner monolog. Mira finally stopped when Kinana gave in and just told her. Fuck I kinda feel sorry for these poor bastards, when the she-devil finds out about us dragons and this mating bull shit. I can just see her now, it will be like a kid in a candy store, who knows what she will pick first. I can't help but smile at the idea of the others suffering due to Mira's match making and medalling. Or who knows what that crazy woman will come up with. I'm scared just thinking about it.

"I'll be done soon Eric." Kinana said as she places a beer in front of me then scurries off to finish whatever it was she was doing. Taking a sip of beer I begin feeling hot like I'm on fire, my skin starts to burn. All I can hear is a high pitched ringing in my ears. I fell myself falling from the bar stool onto the guilds floor. I don't know what's happening I can see Kinana on the ground beside me crying. Roaring out in pain I grab my ears "AAR MAKE IT STOP." I closed my eyes screaming out my pain and passed out.

* * *

**~ Gajeel's Pov ~**

After the walk over I really need a drink. I sit in my usual spot in the back of the guild hall greeting Lily and Happy as I take a seat. "Hey Gajeel have you seen Natsu, I haven't seen him all day?" Looking at The Exceed scratching the back of my head before telling Happy was to find his dragon. "Gihi, Salamander should be at home by now." Without another word happy took off flying.

"Hey Mira can I get a beer and some iron." I call across to she-devil. "Sure thing." Satisfied l lean back in the Booth, this whole situation was fucked just when things with Shrimp were looking up I will have to leave for a year. I don't know what I would do without her, it feels wrong to ask her to wait for me. Levy knows how I feel and she's read the book now but I'm scared to know if this is what she wants too. FUCK I haven't even officially asked her out. Closing my eyes I started remembering everything we have been through together.

I remember Watching Levy Work trying to get Flame fuck and I passed Freed's enchantment when the Lightning bolt attached the guild, she was really cute when she tucked her hair behind her ear that day. Probable the first time I started to like the girl.

I think about when Shrimps stalkers started arguing over who will be her partner in the S-Class Promotion Trial, I stepped up saying that I would help her. She didn't consider herself to be strong enough, causing me to yell at her to be more positive. I told her I would help to make her stronger, I remember her blushing at me. Even know we got trapped for 7 years, which kinda sucked.

I thought about when the members of Fairy Tail began to practice their dancing skills in preparation for a dance ball. I had noticed Shrimp looking in my direction, I ended up telling her outright that, by no means, was I going to ask her to dance, however she rebukes saying that no one asked me to. She pouted then walked off, it was cute. Then Levy got asked by her fanboys to dance, however as The idiot's starts to bicker, she somehow ended up dancing with me, leaving Fan boy 1 and fanboy 2 to stare on in disbelief, the look on their faces was priceless. After all she was mine they had no chance.

I think back to my battle with Torafusa. I remember when my air supply soon faded, causing me to question the likeliness of survival. Consciousness diminishing, I remember seeing a light. Levy appears and transfers her own air to me via mouth to mouth. I thought I was dreaming seeing Levy's presence, wondering why she is there. The feeling of her lips on mind I could have died just from that if she let me. Stubborn woman Gihi, my girl really is something else.

I tried not to laugh as I remembered she became so flustered when she realized she could have used her Magic to give me air rather than mouth-to-mouth. She used her Magic to create a bubble of air for us to breath, and then swims off to help Juvia, Lucy and Natsu while I continue to battle. Shrimp was so brave that day; I can still feel her lips against mind. We won't have survived without her.

Taking a sip of my drink Mira had at some point brought over I think of how a week after the defeat of Tartaros, Levy stayed with me, as I tried to deal with Metalicana's loss. After that Panther lily, Levy and I joined Magic Council's forces while Fairy Tail was disbanded. We really have been to hell and back. Not to mention the whole phantom lord fiasco. No I'm stopping that train of thought, Levy will kill me if she found out I was thinking of that again. Shit I still can't believe she has forgiven me for all my mistakes. She really is one hell of a woman, gihihi, I'm such an idiot, tomorrow I'm asking that girl to be mine, I'm no longer going to be a pussy and ask what I should have asked her ages ago.

I go to stand up ready to call it a night when my legs give out I can't breathe. Pain shoots all over my body. The room started spinning; I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. Then I pass the fuck out.

* * *

**~ Gray's Pov ~**

I'm in really deep shit. My life can to get any worse right now. Oh wait it fucking did didn't it. I've been feeling confused and conflicted this past month, I have these intense feelings for two women. One I thought I loved and the other I thought of her as a friend, but lately it's like everything has changed, I have been plagued with dirty thoughts about both girls and nothing I do seemed to help. After leaving the library I needed to clear my head so I came to Magnolia Park. I let out my frustration by punching a nearby tree. Sighing, I turned around resting my back against the tree then slide down to sit on the ground. I lay one leg straight the other bend up so I can rest my arm on it. Getting comfortable I turned my gaze to the sky admiring the stars just tuning out the world.

"Gray?"

Turning my head I look to see Lucy standing in front of me. She was leaning over slightly looking down at me, I can see right down her top, nice she has on a black lace bar. Shit stop, I can't be thinking that right now, it really doesn't help that she has her hands behind her back making her tits look bigger. Fuck. I can feel my mouth becomes dry, I can't help but lick my lips, fuck why did she have to wear such reviling clothes. I have an itch I've been dying to scratch; it's like being in my own personal hell right now. 'What the hell is wrong with me'

"Lucy what are you doing here, I thought you went home." I ask slowly, my voice sounded raspy as I trying not to blush as Lucy makes her way over and sites down next to me.

"I did, But I couldn't stop wondering about what the book said. I kept worrying about you all so I decided to come to my favourite spot to think." She smiled at me pointing to the tree then to sky before looking up at the stars. "If you want you can tell me what's bothering you, and don't say it's nothing because I saw you punch the tree, Gray." Lucy looks back at me with a warm smile I can't help but laugh "thanks Lucy. I'm just feeling lost, Mizuki told me all of this but I never really payed much attention, come on I was like seven, who wanted to hear that shit when your seven. I don't think I'm ready for all of this. sure I want to get stronger but having to deal with finding a mate and having a time limit, and what makes this more fucked up is I'm falling in love with not just one but two amazing girls. They're both smart and beautiful and neither could be compared to the other. They are both unique in their own way. I've known them both for a long time and I'm scared to lose a friendship and I don't want to make Juvia cry if it turns out it's not her, we grew closer when we left Fairy Tail together, I started to really like her, this whole thing is not fair on either of them. This will break both their hearts when they find out. Buts what's worse, is if my dragon doesn't choose either girl, what if it picks someone completely different" I look over at Lucy silently pleading that she will have the answer I needed to hear.

"Gray, I think deep down that you will know what to do when the time comes, the book said your inner dragon knows what's needed, so maybe it's trying to find you the perfect match. I'm sure your dragon will help you choose the right one. someone you can love forever, someone to start a family with, and no matter what happens I think Juvia and this other girl will eventually understand if you just talk to them and explain everything, Juvia is a very kind hearted person after all, and the other girl must be kind as well to have someone like you fall for her." Looking at those beautiful brown eyes I slowly move my hand resting it on her hand with the guild mark. "Thank Lucy, I hope your right." We sat there in silence looking at the stars I glance over to my friend; I can feel a strong urge to touch more than just her hand.

Lucy really has grown more gorgeous over the last few years and with the moons light reflected on her long blonde hair she looks like she is glowing, so beautiful "Lucy." I breathe out; at the sound of her name she turns and looks at me. Slowly I bring my hand and place it on her cheek. I look at her soft pink velvety lips 'I wonder what it would be like to taste them.' I think while stroking my thumb across her soft skin. I feel her take in a sharp breath.

"Lucy." I whisper again while leaning in closer. I can feel her heart rate increase; her eyes grow wide as she whispers back "Gray?" I closed my eyes, gently brushing my dry lips against her soft velvety ones. I pull away slightly opening my eyes to look at her "Gray your eyes are..." Her voice is shaking; a blush is spread across her cheeks as I silence her once again with a kiss. This time I kissed her with a bit more force as I feel a hunger inside me growing. When I feel her respond as she kissed me back, I began to deepen the kiss by moving my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, licking at Lucy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening her mouth she moaned as I deeply kissed her putting my tongue into her mouth, slowly massaging her's with my own before she too joined in the dance. We both fought for dominance, the kiss becoming more lustful by the second Lucy eventually let me take control of the kiss.

I pulled Lucy so she was now sitting in my lap as I put one hand onto her hip and the other still resting on the back of her neck, she placed both arm around my neck and a hand in my hair. Needing air much to my displeasure she broke away from the kiss first. "Gray?" Lucy's face is flush and lust is written all over it.

I started to smile at the thought of me being the one to make her look like this. We both move in for another kiss when I feel my strength leaving me. Just when things were getting good I collapsed in the arms of a beautiful princess.

* * *

**~ Laxus's Pov ~**

Finally arriving at the guild I head straight for Gramps office leaving cobra and Gajeel at the bar. Sighing I made my way up the stairs and open the door to gramps office. "Yo, Old man we need to talk."

On the walk over Gajeel and I discussed some shit from that book he thought both me and cobra should know, considering they already knew most of this shit, thanks to their dragons. I suggested telling Gramps about our situation, knowing our luck shit will go downhill fast and if that happens, no one will know what to do. plus I don't think the other dragons want Erza turning them into dragon skin rugs, for doing something stupid like attacking the guild. Trust me she threatened me with that after my war with Fairy Tail.

"Laxus, my boy come in." Sighing I closed the door behind me locking it before activating the silence lacrima, I get comfortable in the chair in front of the desk. "So Laxus what brings you to my office so late at night?" The old man raised his eyebrow, leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. "Long story short old man, me and the other dragons will have to leave Magnolia for a while." I give Gramps a look saying I didn't really want to get into too much detail but as luck would have it the old man wasn't having any of that crap. "Looks like there is more to the story my boy. I think you should start again, you don't have to explain everything just the facts." Guess I might as well get this over with. I explain everything that we found out and that if we don't leave soon we could end up killing someone by accident.

"This is a lot to take in and I assume you don't want anyone else to know?" He said scratching his chin. "Yeah, only two that know are bookworm and blondie. Don't even think the others will tell, let alone bring the Exceeds with them. We are meant to meet tomorrow at the pink haired idiot's house to figure this shit out." I say scratching the back of my head. 'I really needed a drink'

"I see then for the good of the Guild you have my permission to leave. Once you have finished at Natsu's I want you all to come straight here, we will come up with a plan and then I will tell the rest of Fairy Tail I have sent you on an S-Class mission. That will stop them from trying to follow after you all." Shaking my head I give the old man a slightly crocked smirk. "Thanks Gramps."

"AAR MAKE IT STOP."

"COBRA, GAJEEL! MASTER HELP."

I hear Mira screaming. I run to the door forgetting it was locked, I used all my strength to pull open the door and ripping it off its hinges. I didn't even bother using the stairs and jump down from the second floor balcony. I run up to her and see both men collapsed on the ground, cobra had his hear in Kinana's lap as she stroked his hair crying, while Gajeel laid face down on the ground near his usual seat.

"Mira what happened?" I ask trying to keep calm. "I don't know Laxus on minute they were fine the next."

BANG

The guild doors flew open to reveal Yukino, Lector and Frosch dragging an unconscious Sting behind them. "HELP STING JUST COLLAPSED IN PAIN." She cried frantically I walk over and take Sting from her then laid him Down with Cobra and Gajeel. Not long after a flustered Lucy and Loke drag in Gray who also was also unconscious. "Gramps help Gray just passed out. He's really hot, it's like he has a really high fever." Lucy explained before putting him with the others.

"Laxus what is going on." Gramps asks I look at the old man before saying one word "Draco-heart." My eyesight started getting fuzzy but I ignored it. For fuck sake I really didn't need this shit. Not even 5 minutes later the doors flew open once again to reveal most of the guilds girls with a passed out Rouge and Wendy. I try walking over to help bring in the other two dragons but I never made it as I blacked out collapsing on the floor.

* * *

**~ Natsu's Pov ~**

So today was just another mind fuck. As we read the book flash backs of my talk with Igneel kept replaying in my mind. Needless to say I remember everything, now all I wanna do is sleep. It had been a long walk home before I could even reach my hammock I collapsed on the floor. I hear happy calling out my name in panic but I was just too sleepy to reply, closing my eyes I let the darkness take me.

**Natsu's (Dream)**

I was back near the little clearing that I always found myself at each time I have this dream. I always find that I'm just on the outskirts hidden by the surrounding trees. It's like I'm a ninja, watching and waiting for my target that would normally show up just on the other side of the clearing hidden by the trees. I look towards were I normally see the eyes appear, but today was different, as I watched I was not greeted by just eyes, There sitting beside the waterfall was the most magnificently beautiful dragon I have ever seen. Not to mention the only other dragon I've seen besides Igneel.

It was a slender young Dragon, maybe a bit smaller than Igneel, it was hard to tell as it was lying down. The majority of its body was covered with midnight black scales that looked as smooth as silk. It made me wonder, if I touched my hand over them would they feel as soft as my dragon scaled scarf. The scales on the underbelly of the dragon and the inside of its long tail, was a mix of different shades of blue, purple and silver. On its back were two rows of small spikes that started at the back of its neck, and travelled all the way down to the end of its tail. It had a slim head with two long horns at the top, a pair of large round eyes, the left one blue and the right one purple they shined like gemstones. Not just any gems, but its eyes were a sapphire and amethyst. My inner dragon purred at the thought of those eyes because it was these very eyes that had captured me and held me prisoner, haunting my every thought.

The more I observed the dragon the more I realized it was a female. I noticed she had very sharp canine teeth and her claws were long, sharp, and pearl white in colour. But the thing I found myself drawn to was her large beautiful wings. Whenever she moved the light gave the illusion that night sky was trapped within them.

As if I was struck by lightning her name came to my lips, I didn't know how I knew her name but I did, and I couldn't help but smirk as I tasted her name for the first time as it passed out my mouth in a quiet whisper.

"Rina"

As if being pulled by a magnet I started to get up to walk over to her, but I stopped, when I noticed something felt strange, I felt heavier, like there was a weight on my back. I looked down and saw my hands, they were covered in red and orange scales and had white claws, then the thought hit me like a punch to the face. I'm a fucking dragon, how the fuck? no wait... when the fuck did this happen?

I get pulled out of my train of thought when the most beautiful voice calls out to me.

"So you finally showed up again?"

I was so enchanted I just had to get closer to her. I smirk, "I didn't know you were waiting for me."

* * *

**~ Rina's Pov (dream part 2) ~**

It had been a long day of traveling for Ayame and me. We had grown tired, so we stopped at a cave to make camp for the night. I had been feeling strange all day so after a good meal the two of us had curled up in my sleeping bag to go to sleep. It hadn't taken me long to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep.

So here I am once again dreaming. I found myself lying on the ground, surrounded by trees close to a small clearing of wild flowers. The whole clearing is surrounded by a ring of tall trees except at the far end there is a beautiful waterfall and small lake, with water so clear it is breathtaking. Unlike all the other times I find myself here, I feel this need to get up and make my way over to sit on the rocks at the edge of the water, I couldn't help but wonder if my stalker with the green eyes would show up. I wonder over to the water's edge and made myself comfortable; looking down into the water and freeze. Reflected back at me was a dragon not just any dragon, it me. I had the appearance of a beautiful black dragoness. At hearing a rustling in the nearby trees I forget about myself turning towards the sound and just like clockwork two of the most beautiful green and gold eyes appeared in the shadows of the trees.

"So you finally showed up again?" I say aloud to myself and just like all the other dreams I assumed I wouldn't get a reply, considering we both normally just hid in the shadows of the trees and just have a staring competition. So I just turned my head to look back at the reflection of myself in the water.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me." A male voice replied. My eyes grow wide in shock at the voice, It was deep yet soothing and extremely appealing. I instantly snapped my head around to look deep in to those eyes I couldn't help blushing slightly. "I wasn't, but considering you have shown up here every night, I just figured you would be here after all. After all we still haven't discovered the winner of the staring competition we've been having." I say with slight sarcasm, as I shrugged my shoulders. A deep chuckle filled the air sending shiver down my spine. "Is that so, And here I thought I won." He said I could hear the smart ass tone in his voice. I couldn't help braking out into a giggle shaking my head. "Nope not even close, but you know it wouldn't be so bad to finally meet my stalker considering you finally feel like talking to me after, oh I don't know... you've been watching me for how long now?"

Full blow laughter surrounded the clearing as his shadow emerged from the tree line to revealing a young strong male red dragon. He slowly walked over towards me only leaving a little bit of distance between us. I assumed it was not to frighten me by him being too close. I let my eyes roam over the young dragon that now stood before me, I was mesmerised by what I saw. the young drake was a strong gigantic Dragon easily a head taller than me. His build was strong and muscular everything about him screamed strength and power. The majority of his body was covered with dark, blood red scales that faded to lighter reds and oranges the closer towards his legs, arms, hands, and feet giving them the appearance of being on fire. His lower body, specifically his stomach and the inner portions of his long tail was cream in colour. The drake also has 3 noticeable scars on his body, one on his cheek, one on his neck and the largest one, which was a X-shaped scar located around the side of his stomach near his hip. His back had numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back of his head to the end of his tail. He had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large round eyes which shone a deep green with gold specs mixed in. His eyes screamed dominance, power, strength and demanded respect, yet they were also kind, warm and fun loving with a hint of mischief. I could see the fire burning brightly in his eyes, they were just so beautiful. He had a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose, his canine teeth looks sharp and deadly, just the thought of them made me blush and his pearl white claws were long and sharp, and lastly his strong large beautiful wings; whenever he moved them his red scales reflect the light giving the illusion they were made of fire. Just looking at him caused a purr to build in my throat that I had to fight to hold back. He was just so…perfect.

"Well at my count it's fucking too many, and I'm not a stalker I'm a ninja and Rina, it's a pleasure to meet you to." I giggle at his ninja comment watching as the dragon bowed his head to me, and for some reason I started to blush feeling heat rush through my body; till a realization hit me. Wait I never told him my name. I began glaring at the drake with an accusing gaze, "Hey how the hell did you know my name?"

Raising his head he gives me an evil cheeky grin. "I'm your stalker, no... wait I mean I'm a ninja remember, and as to how I know your name that's my little secret." I can see his smile widen "also you will have to figure out my name on your own, can't spoil the fun now can I." trying not to giggle as his childish antics I just shake my head at him. 'Fucking smart ass two can play at that game.' Raising my scaly eyebrow I give my own little smirk "Challenge accepted you over grown lizard, I mean it can't be that hard to find out." I begin to laugh as he pulls a pouting like face. "Ouch how mean calling me a lizard, how could you Rina."

Rolling my eyes I get up and walk the remaining distance over to the dragon. I don't know why but I take a chance to be closer to him. The closes I get to him the warmer I feel, as if compelled I brush my tail against his, and give him a slight playful nudge; I can feel his body heat. Blushing while looking at anything but him again I mumble "You will get over it, but hey what can I call you in the meantime till I guess your name, unless you are happy for me to call you stalker or lizard boy?" I can hear my heart rate growing faster in my chest. Why am I feeling like this to someone I've just met. Well kinda. It's more like we met face to face for the first time. Anyways that's not my point, the point is.. Taken out of my thoughts his voice rings in my ear.

"Salamander." I take in a quick breath at his deep sensual voice. I looked at the ground turning my head so he couldn't see my deep blush as I whisper his name just to taste his name on my lips. "Salamander."

"Rina, look at me." his voice was deep and command, yet I feel safe but I still refused to meet his gaze. I felt a hot breath close to my face as he whispered in my ear. "Rina. Look. At. Me." I can't help but be drawn in by his words as I looked at his eyes then I slowly move my gaze admiring every inch of his magnificently strong body. Forgetting I was still really close to him with our tails now wrapped around each other.

Our eyes meet once again. I could see desired burning is his eyes before he brings his head closer to me, breaking our gaze he nuzzles into my neck, as if moving on instinct I do the same moving my head and nuzzled him back. I feel him drag his face along my neck stopping at my ear as his hot breath causes a shiver down my spine. "Rina" his voice is raspy and extremely seductive. I started getting turned on as he licked my ear before whispering one word.

"MINE."

Then I work up.

* * *

**(Time skip next morning Guild hall infirmary)**

**~ Normal pov ~**

Natsu abruptly awoke from his dream, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what happened but he knew that it was important. Trying his best to remember he looked around to find himself at the guilds infirmary; with no memory of how or why he was here what's more he wasn't alone. In the other beds were all of the other dragons, he continued to look around, until he noticed Gramps sitting on a chair not too far away.

"So Natsu you finally decided to wake up." The old man said while fiddling with puff pipe. "Yer Gramps what happened, I remember passing out at home, how did I get here and what's up with those guys." Natsu asked as he stretched his asking mussels. "Well my boy after the other dragons had passed out I began to worry about you so I sent Erza to find you. you had passed out just as she entered your home and bought you here. Happy was crying thinking you had died, and as for the others I believe it was because of something called Draco-heart." Natsu's eyes grew wide as he became shocked "How the fuck did you know about Draco-heart?"

SMACK

"Ouch shit what the fuck did you hit me for?" Natsu began rubbing his head.

THUD

Hitting the fire dragon Slayer once more on the head before answering the boy's questions. "Language Natsu, and for how I know. that one of the perks of being master." Makarov said giving a sharp nod of his head. 'I better keep the fact Laxus told me some stuff and the rest I got from levy and Lucy a secret for now.' He thought to himself. Slowly the others began to wake and master explained as to how they ended up in the infirmary. As the other dragons awoke from their sleep Makarov decided to address the issue at hand before they all started asking any more questions.

"Now my children, I can all assume you all now know how you all came to wind up in the guild infirmary, I believe it was something to do with your Draco-heart and I am left with no choice but to skip strait to our game plan to keep you and our guild safe. First off, I will tell the guild you are all fine and it was just a cold that only affects dragons, secondly I will keep your secret about Draco-heart and you all will leave on a special "training mission" for one year or longer if needed. The catch is you cannot tell anyone were you have gone and you will only keep contact with me. If you wish to speak to a specific someone you are to do it through me and I will arrange it. Is that clear I will not have any of you endangering anyone else, be it intentional or accidental. We do not know how powerful you all will become." Everyone just nodded in agreement they could never live with themselves if they put their family in danger, especially if it was them that caused someone to get hurt or worse.

Letting out a deep breath the old man looked at the dragon Slayers "There is only one more condition, once the 'mission' is over I wish for you all to come back and see me first so I can see that my children have come home safely." Everyone again agreed expert Rouge and Sting who looked at each other in silent conversation before both smiled. "Alright old man but Rouge and I have two conditions of our own." Intrigued by the young Sabretooth master he asked. "Oh and what might that be." Master Makarov asked crossing his arm and legs while raising a brow in intrigue.

"One I would like you to send a letter from me to Minerva. I feel she has the right to know considering I will have to leave for over a year, I think I will permanently step down and leave Sabretooth in her capable hands." Shocked faces filled the room at Stings words. "Alright I agree to the first one and what is the second condition?" This time it was Rouge who spoke up. "And second is that Sting and myself wish to join Fairy Tail before we leave. And if they want to, Lector, Frosch and Yukino as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> Hey guys hope you liked the new chapter.
> 
> Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or grammar issues, no matter how many times I go over my chapters I keep changing and checking it and it never seems to look right lol. Please review and let me know what you think so far


	5. Chapter 5

Draco~Heart Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**Recap:**

Shocked faces filled the room at Stings words. "Alright I agree to the first one and what is the second condition?" This time it was Rouge who spoke up. "And second is that Sting and myself wish to join Fairy Tail before we leave. And if they want to, Lector, Frosch and Yukino as well."

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ This is not goodbye**

**~ Normal Pov ~ (around 7am)**

Silence had filled the room at the young sabres words. "Sting, Rouge, if this is what you really want then I accept your conditions. Now I have some things to take care of, so I suggest the rest of you decide your next step, then feel free to leave and prepare for your one year training mission." Makarov said then left the room leaving the dragons alone to talk.

"Yo, Sting, are you and Rouge really going to join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked breaking the silence that befell the infirmary.

"Yeah man, just like Wendy was the other day, Rouge and myself have been feeling the effects of the nest bond, it why I think we keep coming back to hang around this place so much, so we figured it was better to join now then we get back, after all we will be stuck with you losers for a year." with the tension finally broken Natsu spoke up, "Yeah whatever you say lightbulb, we all know you just love the idea of being stuck with us. Just think a whole year of me kicking all your asses, without the threat of Erza to save you. Hahaha." He jumped up off the bed and lit his fists on fire, "I'm all fired up now."

Everyone just laughed at Natsu's idiotic antics. "What about you cobra, do you think you will join fairy tail too?" Wendy asked. Chuckling deeply cobra scratches the back of his head, "Yeah kid, I kinda already am, Jellal talked to the master last month. Crime Sorciere disbanded due to everyone going their separate ways. So Meredy, Jellal and myself became Secret members. Makarov thought it best to keep it on the down low, considering we're still on the magic councils out on good behaviour list." Eric stated as he slowly got up out of the bed, standing up and stretching. "Now we have that settled what are we going to do." Cobra asked turning to face everyone.

Laxus looked around the room at the other dragon slayers. "We are going to do the only thing we can do, we leave Magnolia today. We can't risk putting it off any longer, Also I suggest leaving ya cats behind it will be too dangerous." Getting up as well he ran a hand threw his hair before walking towards the door. "It's still early in the morning; meet me at the train station at 1 o'clock. I know a place we can go." Laxus walked out the room leaving the others behind.

"He's right I could never forgive myself if something happened to Carla. But I'll really miss her and who will look after them?" Wendy looked at her brothers, hoping they would know what to do.

"It will be ok Wendy, they will have each other and I'm sure master will make arrangements for them. Plus we have to contact the master at some point, I'm sure we can talk to them on a communication lacrima." Rouge explains walking over and putting a hand on his sister's shoulder in comfort.

"Gihi, then guess we better get our shit together." Gajeel said following suit and getting up. Slowly each dragon left the room to pack for the long trip. But not before each said a quick goodbye.

* * *

**(Time skip 10:00am)**

**~ Gray Pov ~**

I had to see Lucy before I left I needed to explain what happened last night. I had been standing outside her apartment for a while now. I can't think on what to say, finally when I get the balls to knock on her door it opened to reveal the celestial mage.

"Gray!"

I an instant Lucy is in my arms hugging me, resting my head on her shoulder I wrapped my arm around her back. I can't help but sniff Lucy's hair taking in the scent of vanilla and strawberries. "Gray you idiot… I was just leaving to go see you.. You big stupid idiot... you.. You really had me worried."

Smelling something like water and salt I pull away. "Lucy, hey I'm ok, please don't cry."

Grabbing her hand I pull her into her apartment, closing the door behind us. We walked over to the couch; I sat down then pulled her to sit on my lap as we once again embrace. I place my hands on her warm cheek using my thumb wiping away the fallen tears, "Lucy, look at me." I gently grabbed her chin making her look in to my eyes. "Lucy, we need to talk about last night, remember how I told you I'm in love with two girls, one was Juvia and the other, well... it's you.. Lucy." A slight blush appeared on her face, smiling she giggled. I watched in amazement as this beautiful princess leading in and kissed me.

"I kinda figured that much out for myself Gray, and since when did you take off your shirt?" Looking down I can't help but sigh, "Really, how the fuck. No wait never mind it's not important, anyways, Lucy I came here because I wanted to ask if you would wait for me to figure this shit out, and when I get back Juvia, you and me can sit down and have a talk. I know what I'm asking is a lot, and it's not really fair to ask this of you, but I really don't want to lose either one of you.. I just." A slim finger is placed on my lips as I look deep it to Lucy's brown eyes. "Gray, have you forgotten, I have read the book, and I understand what's going on." She learned closer to me placing a small kiss on my cheek. "And I'll wait but on two conditions. One you have to let Juvia know you're leaving. It's not fair if you say goodbye to only me, considering how much she cares about you. And second can we stay like this just a while longer till you have to leave?" Cuddling closer into me I agreed. "Okay love, I'll leave a message for Juvia, I can't tell her much yet, and knowing her if I go see her she would try to follow me. I can't have that, I would never forgive myself if she got hurt because of me." Moving my head I kiss Lucy's head. "And I'll stay as long as I can."

After a while I looked at the clock I noticed it was now 12pm. "Lucy it's time, I have to go pack." Shifting in my arms she whispers in my ear, "I don't want you to leave." I smile to myself.

"This is not goodbye Lucy, I promise I'll come back, I just want you to please be careful as well. do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I promise, and a celestial mage never goes back on their promises. Oh, what about Sora? Is she going with you?"

"no she's not, do you mind taking care of her for me?"

"sure."

"thank you" I kiss her one last time before leaving her apartment to get ready to leave and say good bye to Sora.

* * *

**~ Cobra pov ~**

I had walked down stairs to find Kinana working behind the bar. I walked up to her and smiled. "Kinana, can we talk." I asked motioning for her to follow me, once we were out of sight I began to explain that I had to leave on a yearlong mission. I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Eric, just comeback to me safely, I love you." At those words I pull her in to my arms and kiss her with everything I had. "I will always come back for you." We stayed in each other's arms for a while before I said goodbye and left the guild to go pack.

* * *

**~ Gajeel pov ~**

After leaving the guild I meet up with Lily and explained a few things, but not everything. That Conversation would have to wait, as I had more important matters to deal with. I had also asked him to watch over shrimp and the other exceeds while we were on our mission. Now here I was on my way to say goodbye to my girl.

On the way over to Fairy hills I had thought on what to say to Levy. Finally getting there I walked up to stand under her window, before jumping up onto a small ledge and knocking on her window. "Gajeel... thank goodness you are okay, how about the other slayers? Quick come in before Erza sees you." Climbing into the room, Levy closed the window behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine Shrimp, and so is everyone else, but I need ta tell you somthin." I walked over and grabbed her hands in mine. "Levy, I have ta leave for a year, but before I go, I wanna know... no I need to know if... that is ... when I get back would you be my mate?" I looked deep in to her eyes. I'm suddenly shock as the small girl jumps into my arms, knocking us to the ground; she then leaned in and kissed me. "Took you long enough you big idiot. I thought if you didn't ask soon, I would have had to be the one to do it." Blushing I looked away, I scratched the back of my head, then looked at the beautiful woman sitting in my arms. "Hey, lev, I'll have to go soon, still got to pack my shit, also could you take in Lily."

"Wait you aren't taking lily, what about the other Exceeds?" I can tell she was beyond shocked at this. "We all agreed it would be too dangerous, we might accidentally kill them and it is not something we are willing to risk. That's why I want lily to stay with you." Shrimp just nodded in agreement, "I gota go, I'll see ya soon beautiful." I gave her a kiss before quickly getting up and jumped out the window, not seeing the beautiful shade of red my future mate's cheeks turned.

* * *

**~Wendy pov~**

After leaving the guild I went to see Porlyusica for a couple of bottles of motion sickness pills, that and a couple of books, herbs and healing potions, after all with how reckless my brothers are we will need them.

It had taken me a while but I was now back home packing for the long one year trip, "Carla are you still mad at me for not being able to take you?" I had explained to Carla as soon as I got back that she couldn't come, and she hasn't spoken a word to me since. "No Wendy I'm not mad, just worried, I understand this is a special mission, but I just wish I was going with you child. I will miss you." Braking into tears I hug Carla as we both cry "I will miss you to, I promise I'll write or call and Lissana said you can stay with her."

"Just promise me you will be safe, I love you Wendy"

"I love you too Carla and I promise"

After we both calmed down she helped me pack making sure I didn't forget anything important, looking at the clock I saw it was time to go. I grabbed my bags and hugged Carla goodbye before running to the station to meet my brothers.

* * *

**~Laxus POV~**

After packing my shit for the trip I headed back to the guild to talk to Gramps. "Hey old man, can we talk." Jumping off the bar I followed as he walked to his office. "So I take it you all are leaving soon?"

"Yer, I just came to grab some communication lacrimas and tell ya were we plan on going, I figured I would drag their lazy asses to the deserted mountains in west Fiore. There's no city or town around for miles, so the chances of someone getting hurt is low, that and any damage those idiots cause won't cost the guild."

With tears in his eyes the old man was blubbering like a child. "Laxus you have made me so happy, now take these and take-care my boy, I will see you in a years' time." Taking the bag of lacrima, I left the old man's office, but not before raising my hand into the air holding up my finger and thumb.

"Be safe my boy"

**~Rouge/Sting normal Pov~**

The twin dragons had made it back home to their apartment to find Yukino, Lector and Frosch waiting for them.

"Sting, Rouge.. Your both okay... I was so worried." Yukino ran up to the boys and hugged them both.

"STING" "Rouge"

Both Exceeds ran up and hugged their slayers legs. "We are fine guys, but we all kinda need to talk." Sting said picking up Lector and motioned for everyone to come in and sit down. Following his brothers lead Rouge picked up Frosch and walked to the couch sitting down keeping his cat in his arms.

"Yukino, Lector and Frosch, Rouge and I have talked it over and we both Decided to leave Sabretooth." Looking at their shocked faces he continued before they could interrupt, "during our time with the fairy's you all have been happier than ever, I talked it over with their master, he said we are welcome to join, I won't force this on you three but Rouge and myself have already agreed to join. I'm leaving Sabretooth to Minerva." Sting slowly stood and picked up Lector. "I will give you all some time to think it over."

Looking at Yukino and then to the two Exceeds, Rouge spoke up. "That's not all we needed to talk to you about, the dragon slayers have been asked to do a top secret, 1 year mission and we can't take any of you with us. So Yuki could you watch over Frosch and Lector for us." Standing up Rouge carries Frosch to their room leaving his brother to talk to the celestial Mage.

"So will you both join fairy Tale, we all know Frosch will do whatever Rouge does." Looking at his friends Sting couldn't help but worry, till both smiled at him. "Yes I will Sting, and I'll watch over the boys while you at gone."

"I'm with you Sting." Lector said crossing his arms.

Almost jumping with joy the light dragon brought his friends in to a hug before leaving them to pack. "After I'm done we will go get our new guild stamps." Sting yelled from his room feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

* * *

**~Natsu pov ~**

"Happy I'm home." I called out only to find the blue fur ball fast asleep. Sighing I grabbed my bag and packed whatever I could think of. Once I was done I picked up happy trying not to wake him, I grabbed some jewel and made my way over to Lucy's place.

Reaching Lucy's apartment I jumped up and climbed in through the window to find Lucy crying on the couch. Dropping my bag I place happy on her bed; then walked over to her pulling the crying girl into my arms. "Luce what's wrong? Why are you crying, and why do you smell like the ice princess?" I could feel my anger rising at the thought of that ice freak making her cry.

"Natsu, I'm okay.. it's just. Promise you won't tell everyone or get angry." She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I couldn't help but give in. "Yeah, I promise Luce." This seemed to calm her down as she tells me everything that happened last night and this morning. "Natsu, I think I'm in love with Gray." I can't help but feel a little hurt. I knew that Lucy and Gray had been getting a lot closer recently and I know us both Gray and I have had a crush on Lucy for a while. But when I found out that she liked me once too I thought I might have been able to have a chance but I guess after Tartaros our friendship kinda seemed strained, I knew it was my fault for abandoning her afterwards. If I had known the guild would of disbanded, I would have taken Luce with me. I guess I really fucked myself over with that one, I guess I'm stuck in the friend zone. But I guess, the weirdest part is I wasn't as upset as I thought I would have been finding out she liked someone else. It still hurt, but it felt like I was madder at the fact ice tits made her cry, more than the fact she didn't want me. I'm so going to beat up that fucking perv later for this.

"Luce, I'm your best friend right? So I'm going to say this only once, I will always be here for you, and if Gray breaks your heart, I'm going to break him." Hearing laughter I look down at my best friend. "Thank you Natsu. You always know how to make me feel better." I can't help giving her my signature grin, "anytime Luce." I pull her in for a quick hug and kissed her on the forehead; I'm really going to miss her. I couldn't help breathing in her scent of vanilla and strawberries, before letting her go.

"hey, could you watch happy while I'm gone, I'll give you some jewels to buy him some fish also can you give him this letter, I don't wanna wake him but he'll be pissed if I didn't say bye"

"Yer Natsu I'll give him your letter. And you better hurry or you'll miss the train." Lucy laughed when she saw her best friend paled at the thought of catching a train.

"Yer, so see ya round and I'll see you both when I get back." I give happy a pat on the head an whispered a goodbye then I Grabbed my bag and jumped out the window and ran towards the train station hoping I wasn't late.

* * *

**(Time skip leavings Magnolia)**

**~ Natsu's Pov ~**

I arrived at the train station to find everyone waiting for me. "Took your time pyro.. we were... wait why do you smell like Lucy?" Trying not to laugh I can see the jealousy burning in Gary's eyes.

"He was probably saying goodbye to his girlfriend." Gajeel said and in two seconds flat Gray snapped. "_**Mine**_" He grabbed me by the scarf, I can see pure rage as he’s eyes began to change and a feral growl and that's when I see his inner dragon coming to the surface and everyone realizes Gajeel just fucked up, everyone knows you don't challenge a dragon for his mate unless you are willing to fight to the death, and by having her sent on me it was like I was challenging him for the right to mate with Luce.

Finally pulling Gray away from me I quickly put my hands up "Chill ice princess it was a joke, me and Lucy are just friends, I just asked her to watch Happy." I can slowly see his eyes change back. Looking around he looked lost. "Um guys what just happened." Gray asked confused as to why his brothers were holding him back.

**~ Normal Pov** ~

Hearing the train whistle, the dragons paled, "um, Gray, I'll explain on the train.. oh and guys here this should help, they are really strong motion sickness pills. They should last longer than my Troia spell" Wendy said handing a small blue pill to each dragon. Natsu's eyes teared as he took the little blue pill from his sister. "Wendy…our saviour."

After boarding the train, they managed to find a large private compartment to rest up for the long trip ahead. Not really wanting to deal with the other passengers. Luxus pulled out a silencing lacrima and attached it to the door. He wasn't taking any risks of someone trying to follow them or listening into their conversations. Once seated and their luggage out of the way Gray finally confronted his brothers and sister.

"So what happened to me?" Gray asked looking around confused.

"Well your dragon, thought Natsu was challenging you for your right to mate with bunny girl" Gajeel spoke up trying not to laugh at the look of shock on the ice dragon's face. "So you and Lucy ha.. I thought you and juvia were a thing?"

"Shut it pin-cushion, it's not like that.. I think… look its complicated, and I don't remember shit. I don't remember anything after I saw Natsu walk over to us at the station." Gray mumbled leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs and his head in his hands.

“Wait does that mean until we merge with our dragon we won't remember shit that happens if we snap?" sting said feeling slightly panicked.

"Looks like this trip, is going to be a pain in the ass." Gajeel said looking out the window.

"Agreed we will have to be careful not to awaken our or each other's dragons till we get to where ever it is we're going." Rouge said closeting his eyes trying to relax.

"Yeah, so Laxus, where is it we are going?" Sting asked, as everyone shifted their focus to the lighting dragon.

"To a place in the far West of Fiore, there’s a mountain range that’s deserted and has no villages closed by. If things go well it should take just under a month to get there, we will have to walk most of the way once we get to Corcus. Now shut up and rest you will need it." Laxus close his eyes.

* * *

**(Time skip a month later, May, spring.)**

**~ Normal Pov ~**

It had taken about three weeks of hell for the young dragons, to finally reach the deserted mountain ranges of west Fiore.

After the long agonizing train ride to Corcus, The dragons decided to find a place to sleep before leaving early in the morning. before leaving Laxus had pulled out a map explaining roughly were they would be going, they were going to travel towards the west to find a forgotten village hidden in a place known as the dead mountains. Laxus had said he found the place when he travelled all over Fiore after his attempted to take over Fairy Tail.

They had left Corcus at first light and with each passing day they were slowly making their way across Fiore. For all the dragons it was turning out to be quite a long tiring Journey filled with complaints and fights. The hardest part was trying not to lose control of their inner dragons and accidentally kill one another. Luckily Wendy seemed to have a way of calming everybody down. Finally three weeks later they stood at the base of the mountain they had been looking for. It was believed to once be covered in plants and streaming with life but now no evidence was left to suggest anything other than rocks and death could be found here. Natsu could smell a faint hint of sulphur in the air and realised that long-ago this mountain must have been a volcano and was eager to find out if there was still any lava around he could try and eat. Or any hidden caves he could explore to find more raw gems to add to his collection back home. 

After about another days' walk they came to what used to be a lake and Stream, they followed the dry river until they came to a bunch of old fallen trees against a cliff side, it looked like a dead end, until Laxus took them behind the fallen trees and rubble to find an small abandoned cavern. Natsu used his flames to light the place, as the lightning dragon lead the way as they continued to walk along a hidden tunnel. After what seemed like hours the dragon found themselves in a huge luscious Valley streaming with life at the centre of the surrounding mountains.

It looked like it was completely enclosed in, it was then they realised they were in the centre of the dormant volcano and the only way in or out was to fly over the extremely high walls or the cave and tunnels they had just came from. Thick dense forest covered the large area, the further they walked into the middle of the valley, the less thick the forest became. The dragons came upon a huge clearing, with a beautiful waterfall with its own hot springs, and from the smell it had plenty of wild life to hunt, but the thing that surprised everyone was next to the side of the waterfall was a small village of wooden huts with one large one cantered in the middle, they all seemed to needed little to no repairs and they had plenty of room for the dragons to make their home for the next year.

They all made their way over to the huts and picked out whichever one they wanted to claim for their own. It was mid-afternoon when they arrived so they started fixing up their new homes. The best they could before it got too dark to see. Everyone had agreed until all the huts were finished they would spend the night together in the large hut as it was the only one with no real damage, which the guys had given to Wendy, so she didn't have to worry about repairs, and she had plenty of room to set up a make shift infirmary.

Wendy had finished setting up her hut and had chosen to help Natsu as everyone knew the fire dragon was not capable of doing it himself. If they left him alone he would probably burn down the place. The fire dragon had insisted he take this hut due to the smell, it was in the middle of cleaning up that Wendy stumbled upon a wooden chest that looked to be kinda new compared to the rest of the place. Curious of what was inside she opened it to discovered a few interesting things but the one item that had made Wendy call for her brother was a small book "Hey Natsu come and look at these." Wendy called as she was looking over the book. "Yo Wendy what's wrong" Natsu said as he looked down over her shoulder to see she was holding a photo album. She was flicking through the pages quickly. "Natsu these are of magnolia, I know this place and that woman. Erza used to get most of her weapons from her." Natsu stood back in thought. "oh I remember her, didn't we do a mission for her a few years back. Porlyusica sent us to get that magic plant for her right."

"yeah I think she was called gran or something, she was really sick but thanks to the plant she got better, but I remember Erza telling me that she was killed during the tartaros attack. Her weapons shop was destroyed and she was trapped inside. Erza was the one who found her." Wendy said sadly "I wonder who the young girl next to her is and how this got here?" Natsu looked down at the young girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes, something about her seemed familiar but he just surged and went back to unpacking "I don't know Wendy maybe gran’s family once lived here. Anyways I'm hungry." Wendy just sighed and put the chest back where she found it and followed her older brother out of his hut to get started on some food.

Everyone had soon joined Wendy in her hut and begun getting settled in for the night. Laxus and cobra had taken it upon themselves to go and hunt something and had luckily snagged a couple of large boars. At the sight off food Natsu couldn't help shouting his excitement "This place is awesome, now let's set up a fire I'm starving." rubbing his stomach.

"I agree with flame brain, I can't be fucked doing anything more today other than eating and sleeping." Gray said pulling out his sleeping bag.

"Fuck you frosty, I'll get the fire going then I'm calling it a day." Natsu pulled out his flint rock and pocket knife walking over to the fire pit in the middle of the room and started setting up to light a fire. It hadn't taken him long to have the fire blazing.

"why the hell not just use your magic to light it" sting called as he joined his brothers. Natsu just gave him a look like he was stupid. "its because Natsu like to eat bits of the flames while its cooking. Something about it makes it taste better." Wendy said giggling pulling out some other ingredients from her bag to make dinner. Slowly the others joined them pulling out their sleeping bags, secretly enjoying each other's Company. It hadn't taken Wendy long to make a stew with some of the meat, and store the rest for the mornings breakfast.

After dinner was done and eaten and Night had fallen and the dragons had found themselves drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**~ Natsu's pov, dream ~**

This time I was the first to arrive at the clearing, after my last dream with the beautiful dragoness there was no way in hell I would miss the chance to finally speak with her. "Fucking old man, now I understand why he had that fucking smirk on his face, he could have just told me." I grumble to myself pouting in frustration. "I'm so getting him back for this the next time I see him."

"Get who back and for what?" A voice said close to my ear causing me to jump slightly, I turned around to see Rina right next to me, "Shit Rina, are you trying to kill me" I said pouting, her soft giggling filled the air as she soon breaks out in to full blow laughter "You should have seen your face Salamander...hehehe... your reaction was priceless... hahahaha... you looked so cute." She smiled at me finally getting her laughter under control; smirking evilly I move closer towards her, "so you think I'm cute." I purred as a blush crossed her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, plus you never answer my question." The black dragon pouted looking away still blushing, "and you didn't answer mine, so how about a little game of questions, and you have to answer or you have to pay a penalty, deal?" I can see the gleam in her eyes 'guess Rina likes competitions just as much as I do, this is going to be fun.' I think to myself waiting on her answer.

"All right, you're on lizard boy, so who goes first." She asked as we both lay down facing each other getting comfortable beside the waterfall. "Lady's first." I teased grinning as she rolled her eyes at me, smiling right back

"fine I'll start, are you a mage or a normal human?" I was surprised by her question, it never had cross my mind that she might not be a mage or something like that. "I'm the Fire Dragon slyer." Her face lit up as she shouted "really you’re also a dragon slayer" now that had gotten my attention. I had never heard of any other dragons around except my brothers and Wendy. ' What do you mean by 'also a dragon slayer'. Are you a dragon too?" "Yer I'm the eclipse dragon slyer and that was two questions and truthfully I didn’t even know there was any other slayers out there."

"Well I didn't know there were any other dragon slayers except my brothers and sister and it was one just repeated in a different way" I laughed at her pout as she rolled her eyes at me trying to hide her smile.

"Second question, how old are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at this one, "I'm 20 and you?" Her smiled became sad as she answered "18 I'll be 19 soon." I wanted to ask when but I'll store it away for another time.

"Third question, what are three things you like?" Now were talking, a childish grin appeared on my face "Fighting, eating, and Happy my best friend, now you."

Giggling she shakes her head, "I like cooking, relaxing and my best friend Ayame."

"Wait what I'm not your best friend?" I said without thinking. "Nope, you're my stalker, and that counts as a question." She said sticking out her tongue. 'Why that little; I'm so getting her for that.' I think as she continued.

"Question five, what are three things you dislike?" She said with a smile. "My family getting hurt, ice princess and Trains." Looking at me confused she tilted he head. "I can understand train and your family getting hurt but what's an ice princess?" I burst out with laughter "oh shit sorry, the ice princess is another dragon I know, we always fight each other, same question, oh by the way, that counts." I said smirking. "Shit, fine, I dislike the smell of lavender it hurts my nose, trains obviously and eels dead or alive." I could see a shiver run down her spine, 'she must really hate eel, I'll have to ask about that another time'.

"six, favourite colour? But this time we both answer on the court of three, okay." I can't help but smile at her childishness "alright, 3,2,1, "red" "_red_" we both looked into each other's eyes and laughed, I moved my tail and wrapped it around hers.

"My next question who were you talking about before when I startled you?" She asked tilting her head; 'she looked so cute right now' I thought as a scratched my cheek sheepishly, "I wasn’t startled and I was talking about my dad, I asked him something important and he wouldn't give me an answer. He told me to figure it out myself." I said trying to hide my blush, I wonder if Rina knows what these dreams mean, and should I tell her. "And did you figure it out?" She asked smiling; 'maybe I'll tell her later, for now I just wanna enjoy out time together, I don’t want to scare her off' I chuckled to myself giving a fanged toothy smile I nodded. "Yer, now my turn." My smile turned into a sly smirk as I moved as close as I could, "so you think I'm cute?"

Her eyes grew wider and a faint blush covered her face, I can see she doesn't want to answer; now this could get interesting. "You don't have to answer, but you will have to pay the price." I can see her trying thinking it over; little did she know what I had planned. I slowly began to stand up, I stretched out my limbs and the stood in front of her, and without warning I pounced onto her and tickled her with my tail. "No.. hahaha..Stop...I give in... hahahaha...I'll tell... Salamander... hahaha okay I think ...hahaha.. You're cute...haha...you win...haha...stop please...no more Hashanah….Natsu please I can't breathe.. hahahaha."

I stopped my tickle attack, watching as she tried to regain her breath. My inner dragon purred with delight that our name had slipped from her lips; "say it again." I whispered close to her face; my whole body felt like it would ignite at any second, I watched as Rina licked her lips as she tasted my name as it once again left her delicate mouth.

* * *

**~ Rina's pov~**

I am frozen still, my lips still tingled, my fangs itched as I looked deep in to his eyes. My heart is pounding, "Natsu." I watched as his eyes closed and a low purr rumbles deep from within his chest, he slowly wrapped out tails together as he moves his body even closer, his warmth overwhelming me. "Rina, what are you doing to me." He purred.

"Natsu" I murmur sadly as I closed my eyes, 'why now, pleases I wanna stay with him just a little longer.' I prayed as he nuzzles his head against me neck. "Natsu, please stay." I whispered. But my wish was not to be as I felt his warmth, faded away; I felt tears fall from my eyes. Why does he affect me so, but what hurt the most was that I should of told him the truth I knew what these dreams meant and I knew who he was to me yet I was afraid to tell him. To drag him into the danger I was currently running from I just hoped I got to meet him before it was too late. "Natsu, please find me." I whispered before I woke up.

**~ Natsu's pov~**

"RINA" I shouted sitting up, looking around the room I noticed Wendy had woken me from my sleep with a worried look on her face and everyone else had also been woken up by me yelling and were all now looking at me. Running a hand in my hair in frustration, I was trying to get my breathing under control as sweat covered my body.

"Fuck" I said still noticing it was night and my time with Rina had been cut short. Luckily this time I had managed to remember the whole dream.

"You okay, pyro." Gray asked worried as I stood up quickly making my way towards the front door of the hut, "Yeah, just need to get so air" I mumbled 'and clear my head' as walked out leaving behind my brothers and sister to stare at my back as I left. Rushing out the door I was met with the night's crisp air against my skin, the soft breeze caressing my body as I looked towards the sky with longing. The look on her face was still fresh in my mind; why did she look so sad it was like we would never see each other again. The look deep within her eyes called out to my inner dragon, I was struggling with the need to leave but I knew it wasn't yet time. She was calling to me, I could feel it. Yet my feet stayed frozen to the ground. "I will find you." I whispered into the night hoping my words would reach her.

**~ Normal pov ~**

"Hay, you think he will be okay" Sting said looking at the others worrying about Natsu.

"I don't know Sting, did you see him, and his whole body was in dragon force." Rouge said looking at the light dragon slayer.

"So that's what happens when he has those dreams." Cobra sighed, knowing what Natsu had just seen in his dream but wisely keeping that knowledge to himself. After all it was between Natsu and his mate who ever she was.

"Gihi, Salamander didn't look to good, looked like he was in a lot of pain." Gajeel said crossing his arms over his chest as he learned back against the huts wall.

"I should go see if Flame brain is okay." Gray said getting up from his sleeping bag.

"Just leave him be, if he needs to talk he'll come to us. For now just let him figure his shit out." Laxus looked to his brothers, he knew how they felt but sometimes you just need to be alone to think.

"I wonder who Rina is." Wendy thought a loud causing all of her brothers to look at her.

"Don't know Wendy, but whatever is happening to him, he will overcome it just like he always does." Gray said moving to sit next to Wendy. “Just like we all will when our time comes.”

The slayers stayed up waiting for Natsu to come back to the hut, when he finally did they decided to leave him be for now and return to bed. Natsu finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> Hey guys don't forget to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to shear


	6. Chapter 6

Draco~Heart chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**Recap:**

The slayers stayed up waiting for Natsu to come back to the hut, when he finally did return they decided to leave him be for now and return to bed. Natsu finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Little did they all know, the next time they woke it would awaken their dragons.

* * *

**Chapter 6: when men become dragons.**

**~ Rina's Pov ~**

It had been years since I had returned home, the place I once loved now stood as a constant reminder that Sol and Luna were gone from this world. Stopping at the mouth of a hidden cave, which lead the way to my hidden village within the volcano. I ran my hand along the cavern wall, reminded of why I loved but hated this place. I remember all the fun I had here as a child, running around with my Father. Watching my mother yell at him for doing something stupid, this place was filled with happy memories, but it is also the last place I last saw my parents before they abandoned me, just like everyone else from my past.

"Rina...are you ok?" Ayame asked as she flew next to me chewing on what looked like a fish shaped bread she had stored for our long trip.

"I'm fine just remembered something, I'll rest when we get home." I said as I took a step into the cave, lighting my hand alight as I walked guiding my Exceed down towards my old home, I soon found myself lost in my memories.

I remember they had told me I had been just a baby when I was left as an offering to the volcano. Sol had told me that the village believed that it would appease the angered fire gods that had caused the once beautiful mountain to decay and the rivers to dry up. The land had become barren, nothing would grow and the village relied greatly on the mountains resources for survival.

Sol had said that on the day I was born the mountain started to rapidly wither and die, he explained that even though it had nothing to do with me, the villagers didn't know any better. If only they knew the truth. Turned out it was Luna and Sol's doing, they used their magic to decay the land around the hidden Valley to keep away any who approach. They thought that if the human believed the land was cursed they would leave and the sun and moon dragon could stay hidden from the world. Never had they thought the humans would sacrifice a newborn child. So they took me in.

I remembered when they had told me stories about their past and home. my father Sol was a sun fire dragon just like his brother Atlas Flame but un like his brother he wasn’t completely covered in flames. They had grown up with a dragon that became known as a king in the dragon world but Sol called him Igneel, he told me of how Igneel had been the one to bring him and my mother Luna together. Luna was the dragons of the moon, she was seen as one of the most powerful and beautiful females in the nest. Almost every male fought for her affections. Apparently it was due to Igneel tricking his friend, that dad finally grew a pair and asked her to be his mate. It wasn't until later when Sol saw that shit eating grin on Igneel's smug face that he realized what had happened. Also dad latter found out that uncle Atlas had made a bet with Igneel, he pledged half of his hoards treasure, on the fact he believed that his brother was such a little bitch that he wouldn't ever ask, Let's just say Atlas lost, big time.

It was during a devastating battle against another nest that Igneel had saved my dad's life. So when the Great Fire Dragon King had come to his friends in the dead of night, covered in blood and needed their help. They didn't even bat an eyelid, they listened to their old friend and agreed to help. They never told me what it was the hid but they did tell me that it was worth giving up their lives to protect. They had to find a safe place to hide so they took off to the sky. Sol had found the hidden paradise, within the mountain by accident when he misjudged his landing and fell through the thin rock that covers the hidden world below.

It was a week later I was left at the cave of the mountain. The fire dragon had come to get what he left in his friends care; he had found me that night, that's how I first meet my new parents. Igneel had brought me to the sun and moon dragons and mom decided to raise me, they trained me on how to fight and survive, and I learned to read, write and use both sun and moon Dragon slayer magic.

We were happy, we stayed hidden from the world here in drake valley, everything was perfect, until one morning I awoke to find they were gone. I still haven't found any trace of their whereabouts. I was alone for months until I found Ayame's egg.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of the past when I felt a sharp pain hit my neck, I fell to the ground as my vision gets fuzzy. I look over to see three men in black hooded cloaks. "Ayame. Were.?...who are you." I asked, finally my world went black.

* * *

**~? Pov ~**

"Sir we found a female, it seems we also found a nest."

"How many more?"

"One juvenile Female and six adult males, milord."

"I see, is there an alpha?"

"It seems not milord, what should we do?"

"Bring me the one you do have, it's too early to capture the rest. Until the alpha is chosen We shall watch over the others for now. When the time is right we will strike."

"Yes, milord."

"Soon, everything will fall into place."

* * *

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

It had been two days since we arrived here and I was feeling uneasy. My brothers and sister had settled in, this place seemed to have a calming effect on them. But for me I had to keep myself busy, every time I stopped moving I would start to think about my dreams or I should say lack of dreams. It worried me, she looked like we would never see each other again and with the lack of dreams of late, I was starting to believe it.

I was in the middle of punching the shit out of a huge boulder when I hear Gray annoying voice, "Yo, flame brain, you really need to take a break." I hear Gray shout but I just ignored him. I couldn't stop, I need to get stronger. I needed to keep moving.

I look over to see all of my brothers had come over. "Icicle is right, ya going to burn ya self out." Sting said "your hands are already split open and bleeding." rouge says as I looked down at my knuckles. 'shit' sighing I stopped my training and walked over to them.

"Fine Frosty." I say as pushing past Gray, I was about to walk back to my hut when Gajeel stopped me.

"Salamander, its only day 2, ya need to chill." I can see the worry in their eyes even if they won't admit it.

"hey guy's lunch is ready" Wendy called and with those words I can't help but smirk. "Last one there has to help Wendy clean up." I yell as I ran towards Wendy's hut. I could hear my brothers yelling "piss off Flame brain." And other obscenities at me but I just kept running. That was until my legs gave out as agonizing pain rushed throughout my body.

Collapsing on the ground onto my hands and knees, I send a dragon sounding roar towards the sky. My body set itself on fire, as deep red scales appear across my body. I dug my fingers into the dirt as sharp white claws protrude out where my nails once were. I looked over to see the other slayers watching, with a horrified look on their faces.

* * *

**~ Normal Pov ~**

Natsu had been the first to succumb to his Draco-heart, he lay on the ground covered in his own blood as his flames slowly peeled away his skin revealing blood red scales. His brothers and sister watch on in horror as the fire dragon cried out in pain on the ground.

They watched as Natsu screamed and grabbed his head, as two large horns began growing out of him. Blood dropped down his face, his breathing was erratic as his cries increased as a long tail burst out of his body followed by a pair or strong red dragon like wings, which flared sending blood in every direction. Soon the loud roar of both Gray and Gajeel filled the air, next to fall was cobra followed by Sting, Rouge and Wendy the last to fall was Laxus.

Slowly each dragons skin was peeled back by their magic as it surrounded their bodies, their fangs grew sharper and more defined. Long sharp claws replaced their nails, Two horns grew from the top of their heads, and each now sported a long tail and a set of large wings. Blood had stained the ground from the new appendages that decorated the dragon's bodies. It had taken several hours before the physical merger had finally settled down enough that they weren't in excruciating pain. Overwhelmed by exhaustion the slayers fell into a deep slumber we’re they had fallen. All they had left was to meet their inner dragon to finally become one.

* * *

**~ Normal pov in a dream ~**

Natsu and the other slow began to wake as the pulled themselves up from the ground and stood alongside his fellow Dragon slayers. A thick blanket of fog was all that they could see. “Were are we” Wendy said as she moved closer to gray. “I don’t know Wendy but I don’t think we’re awake this place looks like something from my dreams.”

"Finally you are all here, we have been waiting a long time young dragons, and yes young I’ve dragon you’re not awake.” 

who's there." Laxus shouted out. Getting ready to take on this unknown voice.

“do not be afraid, we are here to help you the best we can so you can safely merge with your inner dragons." The voice rang out again, each dragon slayer looked around, finally they spotted two large dragons that had appears from out of nowhere, one reminded Natsu of Atlas Flame as it's whole body was on fire but this one had an actual physical black scaly body and the other was a silver dragon that was covered in what looked like sliver gems and radiated moon and starlight. "Who are you, and why do you look like Atlas?" The fire dragon Slayer asked curious as to who these two dragon were.

Chuckling filled the air as the fire dragon looked at the small group.

"Well son of Igneel, I am Sol the sun dragon and the reason I look Like Atlas is that big idiot is my older brother." He said with a huge fanged smile, continuing to chuckle the dragon walked closer to the ground placing his head closer to Natsu. "Your father and I were as thick as thieves back in the day, one time..."

"DON'T GO FILLING MY BOY WITH YOUR BULL SHIT STORIES, Don't listen Natsu's, it's all lies." A deep voice yelled, everyone looked to see Igneel, Grandeeney, Mizuki, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Metalicana and two other dragons now standing across from them.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Iggy, not like I was going to tell him all the shit you broke as a hatchling or all the fights you started when you were still a drac or how you would help us guys perv on girls when we become drakes, oh how about when .."

"Fuck you, sol, and it was always you getting us into shit." Igneel said smirking.

"Piss off, fire breath, you must be getting forgetful in your old age, if I remember you met your mate how exactly Iggy?" Sol laughed as Igneel's smirk dropped and he snarled back.

"Fuck off, I at least had the balls to go after what was mine. You were to chicken shit to even talk to Luna without my help."

"YOU WANNA GO, FIRE FUCK."

"BRING IT ON SUN SHINE."

SMACK, THWACK,

"Fuck Luna that hurt." The dragon king said rubbing his head.

"Yeah love, why you hit me." Sol said pouting.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, seriously, you two still acting like hatchings, we have more important things to deal with, AND YOU IGGY, don't give me that look you are just as bad as he is.. AND THE REST OF YOU, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia and Raiden, don't think I can't see you laughing, now are you all going to behave or will I have to punish you all just like when you were kids." The silver dragon gave a warm smile that sent a chill to run down everyone's spine.

"I'm good Luna, continue." The grate dragon king said hiding behind the other dragon.

"Sorry ill behave sweet heart." Sol said next to Natsu. "Dude your mate is really scary when she's mad." Sting whispered to Sol as he wished back "You have no idea." Causing the slayers to quietly chuckle as Sol received another smack from his mate, as Luna continued explaining.

"Well as I was saying we are here to help you all, I am Luna dragon of the moon, you already meet my idiot of a mate Sol and the other two are Raiden he's the lightning dragon and Grevillea she's the poison dragon, their souls were trapped within the dragon lacrima in Laxus and Eric's body's." Luna explained as she walked over to stand next to her mate. 

“Wait me and cobra had a dragon to” Laxus asked looking at the lightning dragon in front Of him.

”yes but we will discuss that a bit later first we have to get you all ready for the ritual. Luna purred 

"Um so what is it we are meant to do exactly?" Rouge asked the gathered dragons.

"Well Rouge, it's simple just stand on that stone circle, with your back facing towards the centre. You have to stand in the section that has your Element. Then I want you all relax, open your hearts and minds and hold out your left hand, try to concentrate on your inner dragon, then when your dragon self appears you let it come to you. If it accepts you it will put its head towards you and touch your left hand, oh if not you might have to fight it, after all some inner dragons can be quite stubborn." Luna said with a smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me, what happens if we have to fight?" Gray yelled the other dragon just laughed.

"You could win or you get your ass kicked." Raiden said chuckling.

"Then how are you all, supposed to be helping exactly?" Laxus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We just did, plus someone has to take bets." Mizuki smirks and winks at her son.

"So what happens if we don't kick its ass?" Gary asked shaking his head at his mother.

"Well why don't you fight and find out." Metalicana said chuckling at the young dragons discomfort.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said lighting himself on fire. Igneel just looked at everyone shaking his head at his idiot of a son. Of coarse he would be the one looking for a fight.

Moving away the dragons watched as each of their children took a spot on the stone circle. "Sol, Luna, where is that spitfire kid of yours?" Metalicana asked quietly as the other dragons realized that were one drac short.

"We don't know, something is blocking our connection to her, we are worried, but we can't help her like this." Luna said as she looked out to the younger dragons "I just hope they find her for us soon, she has been on her own for too long."

* * *

Doing as Luna had instructed each slayer took their place on their respective mark. A surge of power surrounded each of dragon slayers, as silhouettes of a dragon appear in front of them. Focusing on the growing power the silhouette solidified revealing each of the young slayers Inner Dragons.

The fist dragon to make a move was Wendy's, it looked like a smaller version on Grandeeney only instead of white it was a soft white and pink colouring its wings. Within second it purred and put its head into Wendy's hand, as bright light enveloped dragon and girl both as the blinding light died down it unveiled a slightly taller Wendy, gone was the childish 12 year old demeanour, now there stood a young confident 16 year old, that now had the body of a woman.

Following the youngest dragoness's lead each dragon came towards and touched the slayers hands. Cobras was next the purplish red dragon only growled a bit before touching its head to the poison slayers hand. Both were consumed by light.

Gray's ice blue dragon was more laid back then the others he knew everything he needed to about his boy so he just shrugged and touched Gray's hand he didn't really care and was ready to get this over with. After all he had more important things to do then test his other self.

Laxus's dragon was a magnificent gold and paced back and forth growling. It had flicked its tail a couple of times trying to hit the lightning mage, but Laxus just stood his ground uninterested in his dragons antics, until he too felt the touch of his dragon against his hand.

Sting's dragon was a soft white much like his fathers and it seemed more interested in playing with rouge's black dragon. Sting and rouge had to give their own little growl calling out for their dragons to come but they seemed disinterested and it I took them a bit finally to get them to come over and place their head against their hands.

Gajeel's slivery grey dragon looked like it was going to put up a fight it had been growling and thumping its tail and flashing its wings at Gajeel in challenge but seemed to change its mind leaving a slightly annoyed Gajeel to be consumed by light. He had been looking forward to a fight.

Igneel and the other dragons were quite surprised to see that most of their youngling's inner dragons hadn't put up much of a fight sure some of them had been difficult but none of them had actually challenged the younglings. They watched as Light enclosed around each of the dragon slayers until only one dragon slayers remained. Not much had changed in the guy's appearances they all just looked slightly older, or in some cases taller; that is all except for Natsu. His dragon had not moved an inch, until it started bending low the young red dragon, dug its sharp claws into the ground, flared its wings fiercely as it gave a loud roar **_"I WILL SUMMIT TO NO ONE. ARE YOU EVEN WORTHY OF MY NAME, ARE YOU WORTHY OF BEING CALLED A FIRE DRAGON."_** It said bearing his sharp fangs at the young fire dragon.

Igneel and the other dragons looked at each other with knowing glances. Go figures that his dragon would be the one to challenge the boy after all Natsu was the son of a king. None had really told the slayers the truth behind there births, after the entire situation was complicated. For now they would just have to watch over their young and hope it all works out.

* * *

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

Standing in the circle I watch as my Dragon was being a stubborn ass, but I wouldn't want it any other way, I was itching for a fight. "Fuck you and your name. I will kick your ass just like everyone else that has challenged me, I'm fired up." I said smirking, as I ignite myself on fire, slamming my fist in to my hand.

**~ Normal pov ~**

Within seconds the dragon let out a loud piecing roar, as it flew towards Natsu. Smirking, the boy didn't even flinch, as the huge beast grew closer, the dragon was almost on top of the fire dragon slayer when he called out "fire dragon iron fist." smacking the dragon square in the face, causing the dragon to stop dead in its tracks.

Looking down at the boy, the dragon fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. **_"Oh man... really... your life was on the line and that's the move you pull...hahaha...out of everything you know you choose that... hahaha fuck, did you think that would beat me."_**

Pissed off by the dragon's words Natsu sent a kick to its head. "Fuck off, even I'm not stupid enough to go all out till you know your opponent, fucking lizard, you going to shut up and fight me or am I going to have to make you." Laughing again the dragon shakes its head. **_"Nar I'll just expect you lame ass, I could tell everything I wanted to know in that one punch; besides she's waiting for us."_** It winked as Natsu blushed, thinking about the beautiful black dragon.

"Fine whatever." Natsu mumbled as he touched the dragons head as it faded and flowed inside of the Fire dragon slayer surrounding him in a warm light. Once he re-appeared Natsu noticed that he had grown, his muscles were more defined and toned and his hair was slightly longer. Scratching his head In confusion Natsu re-joined his fellow slayers as he called out to Igneel. "Hey dad, what was all that shit about?"

"Natsu.. watch the language, and you were just being tested, Luna did say that could happen, lucky for you, you passed or it would of killed you and you would of died in your sleep" Igneel explained as the slayers faces dropped into one of shock at the fire kings words.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I could of died, no wonder it expected something more and not just a punch, a heads up would of been nice." Natsu yelled at his father.

"Don't sweat it kid, you passed that's all that matters, after all I wouldn't expect anything less from the fire prince himself." Sol said then froze realizing his mistake.

"What did you just say," Natsu said shocked by sol's words.

"Fuck, sorry Iggy, kinda forgot we haven't explained shit to the kiddies yet." Sol said looking away sheepishly as the Fire dragon king just sighed and shook his head at this idiot of a friend.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge and Wendy I think it time we told you all the truth, we don't have much time left till you wake but I will tell you what you need to know." Igneel said looking to his old friends knowing this was going to be hard on all of them.

"NATSU." A voice screamed causing everyone to turn towards the voice.

Everyone looked at the beautiful black hair girl that had appeared in the middle of the stone circle, alongside a beautiful black dragoness. Natsu watched in awe as she smiled and reached to touch the head of her dragon, as she called out "see I told you, you were a stalker, at this rate you'll find me in no time."

"Hey, it's not stalking if I was here first and you better be ready Rina, causes when I find you you're so screwed." Natsu yelled in amusement, catching the attention of all the dragons. The elder dragons gave a knowing look at the antics of the two younger dragons. She was Natsu's mate.

"Challenge accepted lizard boy." she said as she started to fade away.

"RINA" Sol and Luna cried out as they watched their daughter touch her dragon then disappear from their sight, "Sol, Luna I love you."

* * *

**~ Rina's pov ~**

Cold, I feel so cold, I can't see, I try to move my hands but there are chained above my head, I can't feel my magic. Is there something covering my eyes, is smells damp and mouldy.

"Milord, it's awake." A dark cold voice said from somewhere nearby. "Understood milord, I will see to it personally." The voice said as the sound of boots hitting the cold stone floor as it echoes off the walls filled the air. I hear a heavy door open filling the room with a dull light; a tall hooded figure stands before me.

"Who the fuck are you, and where is my cat." I yelled but it came out as a wispy breath. My mouth was so dry, how long have I been here. The man didn't answer as he approached me, I tried to free my hands but all it did was cut into my skin, and blood to trickle down my arms.

He jabbed a needle into my arm. All my strength left me, as tears filled my eyes. "Take it to room one, Heath will do its examination report." I felt the chains disappear as I collapsed to the hard stone floor, I felt cold hands grab my upper arms as they drag me to another room, remover my blindfold and placed me on a table.

"Heath, this is the creature. I shall be back once you are done it shouldn't give you any problems." I watched as the man left the room as three others started to strip off all my cloths except my panties, before picking me up and throwing me in a large cage.

I could feel my strength and powers coming back, I had grabbed the bars and stood up. "What do you want with me you sick fucks." I yell, the man I assumed to be heath walked around my cage as another man pulled out a note pad and pen sitting at a desk near the cage. "Specimen seems quite strong and healthy. Age seem to me to be around 18 to 20. Perfectly shaped body, dragonistic features yet to appear. Yet to determine the power status of dragoness, testing will take place later." Heath said, causing me to growl in anger.

An hour or so had passed as I kept trying to escape, but the bars had a strong barrier magic. Letting out an ear piercing scream, I slide down to my knees then lay on the ground covered in my own blood as my skin slowly peeled away my to reveal my scales. Long sharp claws replaced my nails, I screamed and grabbed my head as two slim horns began growing out. Blood dripped down my face, my fangs became enlarged and sharper, my breathing was erratic as my cries increased, my magic consumed my body as a long tail burst out of my body, following by a pair or strong dragon like wings that burst out of my upper back, they flared as I flapped them sending blood in every direction.

I looked around as Heath, kept talking explaining my appearance to the douche bag at the desk. I couldn't hold on any longer and let sleep take me.

* * *

**~ normal pov dream ~**

Rina found herself alone. She walked about until she came towards a clearing to see it filled with dragons and a bunch of people, but one dragon stood out to her, but he looked kind of different, "Natsu?" Rina whispered as she ran towards him when a beautiful black dragon appeared in front of her path. Backing up a bit from the creature but stopped when the dragon spoke **_"Rina, I am your dragon, no need for you to fear me. We don't have much time, we need to merge. We are in danger."_** Looking at her dragon then to the group, she didn't want to worry the other dragons by telling them to come save her. Rina was stronger than that, yet she feared she wouldn't get the chance to see Natsu again so she called out to him "NATSU see I told you, you were a stalker, at this rate you'll find me in no time." she couldn't let this opportunity to tease him pass after all this may being her last time seeing him. And she wanted to remember his fanged grin. But it wasn't the dragon that answered back but the tall handsome pink haired guy.

"Hey, it's not stalking if I was here first and you better be ready Rina, causes when I find you your so screwed." Natsu yelled in amusement, catching the attention of all the dragons. Including her own as it let out a low purring sound, "**_we might like that_**." it said in a low voice only the girl could hear.

"challenge excepted lizard boy." she said Waving at the group before, Rina touched the head of her dragon, hearing the sound of her name she turned to look at two dragons she instantly recognized "Sol, Luna I love you." She called out as she faded from sight.

Waking up with a scream Rina found herself back in the cage alone and cold. Looking around she found a set of new underwear, a simple dress and a blanket. She took the black bra and panties, along with a simple white backless dress to accommodate for her new wings, and got dressed not wanting anyone else to see her naked body.

"Welcome back, my beautiful pet, I'm glad to see you survived the merge." A dark voice said, startling the young eclipse dragoness. Light eliminated the darkness revealing Rina's prison now sat in front of a throne made of dragon bones, and in it sat a middle aged man with silver hair and piecing black eyes. "Soon I will have everything I need, and it's all thanks to you my pet."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU LOSERS WANT FROM ME AND WERE IS AYAME?" Rina yelled as she grabbed the bars of her cage.

"We never found your pet, and all you need to know is I am your master, soon you will all belong to me." The eclipse dragoness glared at the man, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL." She yell as the man approached the cage. "As I just said you all will be mine, think my pet, you're not the only dragon." He said chuckling as he circled the cage and left the room, leaving the girl alone once again.

"No Natsu.. His nest is in danger.. And Ayame, please be safe..." The girl said as she sat on the cold ground curling up in the blanket they had left her. Praying, the other dragons were safe.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm slowly getting through my re-write of this story and I can't wait to hear what you think. I really hope you all are still enjoying it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Dracoheart chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

**Warning spoiler: I'm using the idea/concept of the 400 year plan. But I'm changing it. Also I'm not making Zeref evil. Or related to Natsu.. There is no E.N.D lol I have my own evil plan.**

**Just a quick note, I would like to thank everyone for their support and the people that have encouraged me so far, it means a lot.**

**Any ways...from here on in I will mostly be focused on Natsu, and Rina's development . So don't get pissed when the other 7 dragons are suddenly just stronger. I can't be bothered doing everyone. Plus I don't want to pull away from the story to much...this is also the first time writing fight scenes, I promise to try and make them better in the future if you all don't like it :) ... so on with the story... :) 3 3**

* * *

Recap:

"No, Natsu...his nest is in danger.. And Ayame, please be safe..." The girl said as she sat on the cold ground curling up in the blanket they had left her. Praying, the other dragons were safe.

* * *

**Chapter 7: who's the Alpha?**

**(start of Summer)**

**~ Normal pov ~**

Natsu was left wanting as he watched Rina disappear leaving behind a group of surprised and confused slayers and dragons. He felt like something had been wrong but he wasn't quite sure. When she was here Natsu could feel their bond but now he didn't. He just hoped what he was feeling was just a side effect to the merge and not Rina being in trouble.

"Who, was that?" Sting asked crossing his arms looking confused.

"That was Rina; she is Sol's and my daughter." Luna said looking sad and worried for her child. Luna could feel their daughter calling out for help but she needed to be certain before involving the others. But she had no way of reaching out to her daughter just yet she only hoped she wouldn't be too late to save he little one.

"Wait!, Rina!, wasn't that the name Natsu said in his sleep." Gray smirks, elbowing Natsu in the ribs.

"Don't know what ya talking about, stripper." Natsu said looking any were but his brothers mocking faces.

"Sure you don't Salamander." Gajeel said with a shit eating smile.

"Piss of metal face, you to frosty, or should bring up certain, bluenett's and blond." Natsu grinned evilly, wiggling his eyebrows at his brothers, as their faces dropped.

"That's what I thought." The fire dragon beamed triumphantly.

"Fuck you", "Flame fuck." They both yelled.

"Bring it on; I'll kick both your asses."

The dragons gave the group a knowing look. It was like looking in a mirror. Before anyone could change the subject further Igneel decided to cut in, he had to tell the truth and very little time.

"Alright boys that's enough. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge and Wendy there are somethings you need to know and not much time. So you all will shut up and listen." Everyone agreed to stay quiet as Igneel told the story that changed everything for the dragons and their children.

"I need you all to understand it was the only way we could keep you safe.. I’m sorry my young ones but everything you know is a lie.” Igneel said saddened at the pain that crossed his sons face. “What do you mean a lie dad.” Natsu said walking to stand before his father,

“Please understand Natsu, it was so Long ago, a war between humans and dragons had broken out. Dragons fighting dragons, humans fight humans, and dragons fighting humans, it was chaos. The war had taken and destroyed so many lives.

My father, a strong and powerful Alpha red over the fire dragon nest and had kept us safe for thousands of years. None dared challenge us, as we were the most powerful and feared nest. That was until, my father disappeared without a trace, leaving us unprotected and weakened. Word had spread about my father's disappearance; it was only a matter of time before we were attacked. One day, I was about to leave for a hunt when our nest was attacked by another group of dragons. It could of wiped us all out, but I fought and defeated the other nests Alpha, but he wasn’t the only one to come and challenge me.. before I knew it I had taken over several nest and merging them as one making me into a king at a young age and rumours spread of our nests power it soon stopped the attacks.

More time passed and peace had finally found us, I had kept my family safe I was ruler of close to 500 dragons. That was until the unthinkable happened. A young dragon by the name of Acnologia appeared, he was young, strong and powerful, and he started wiping out every nest or human town he came across. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, showed no mercy to anyone and he had found us.

At the time my beautiful mate was watching over hatchery and the rest of the nest. She stayed to protect them while our strongest dragons and I were away fighting a nest that had threatened us once more. I knew my wife could handle it without me, after all she was a strong alpha female that had proven herself on many occasion. If only I had known, it was a trap. I never even thought that leaving would lead to the annihilation of our young and the loss or my whole nest all except for 100 adult dragons and 7 hatchlings.

We had defeated the threat and were on our way home, when I sensed something was wrong. Without a second thought I flew as fast as I could home not realising I had left my bata’s and Gammer’s behind. I thought I could make it but I was too late. Acnologia had already started his assault on my nest. Out of nowhere he appeared, killing everyone and anyone he could on sight, my mate fought to protect everyone as they tried to escape, the young were still in the hatchery, Still so young and defenceless. I returned just in time to help her, so sh flew towards the hatchlings while I took on Acnologia. We fought until we were both covered in each other's blood. We were both exhausted but we knew this last attack would decide the winner, and who would become the true king of all dragons. While we fought my mate and the other dragons tried to evacuate and save our young.

Sadly I wasn't enough to stop him in time, I could only watch in horror as Acnologia had sent a powerful breath attack passed me, aimed towards the hatchery, but it hit my mate as well, she had used her body as a shield to protect our young. The hatchery was destroyed, and she had been hurt badly. Rushing to her side, I could only watch, as she died in my arms. She had given her life and only managed to save a small group of hatchlings, one of them being our only son, you Natsu. Acnologia killed your mother, my mate, my beautiful Izumi. she had given her life to save you and the others.

While we were distracted the black dragon had fled, leaving behind him a path of destruction and devastation. Needing to keep our remaining young safe I gave you and the other hatchlings to Sol and Luna, and left you all in their care and went in search for our only hope, a young mage named Zeref; rumour was he was the most powerful human in existence. The only man believed to stop this war.

After months of searching I finally found him. I had explained to the man why I needed his help. Zeref had agreed and told me of a way to keep you safe, but it would come at a price. I had no other choice, so I took him to meet my remaining nest I gathered the surviving 100 dragons. And asked Grandeeney, Mizuki, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Metalicana, Raidan, Atlas Flame, Grevillea, Sol and Luna. I knew the risk as I asked them a question that would change everything.

Asking if they would send their hatchlings. Our only surviving young to be sent through a portal into the future to ensure their survival, it was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Beside watching my mate die.

I began to explain that it would cost us our lives. Yet Zeref had taken matters into his own hands and, cast a forbidden spell before anyone could object. It had given you all a human appearance, he said it was the only way to keep you safe from the humans. He gave this new form the name of dragon slayers, and even fabricating a fake books and fake records to ensure the lie. He said he wouldn't take the risk of someone knowing the truth, not even the man he trust like his own kin.

Zeref had also explained to me that after my last encounter with the black dragon, I didn't have much longer to live. My body was too badly damaged. Left with no choice we Agreed to his terms and let him then infused our souls into your bodies only leaving enough power to have a physical body for 8 or so years, giving us enough time to teach you all how to survive without us.

This was our only option, so before we entered into the portal we had all agreed to manipulate your memories, so you never remembered being dragons, you only remembered what we wanted and needed you to remember. Zeref had locked away you memories and dragon forms. He also sealed the souls of my remaining nest in lacrima, after all they had lost their children, some had lost their mates, and others had lost both. I would not leave them behind but they had no other way to travel, so he sealed them away in dragon soul lacrimas. He promised to keep them safe but my guess is over time they were lost. Only to be found years later, now two are infused in Luxus and Eric.

Zeref then sent us all through the portal. It sent us 400 years into the future were Ethernano was more rich and powerful. So one day we could help you defeat humanity's greatest threat, the black dragon himself, but something happened that we didn't expect. The attack from Tartaros somehow summoned Acnologia, and you all weren't ready to face him yet we had hoped that you would all have reached maturity by the time he came for you but we were so wrong. So with the last of my power that was sealed inside of you Natsu I came to your aid but I was once again not strong enough to kill him. Now my burden has sadly passed on to you Natsu."

* * *

Everything had changed once they awoke. Everyone had merged with their inner dragons and gained full access to their Drake forms. Nobody could have comprehend, how much power was now residing within the dragons bodies. After waking up for their dreams, the dragons turned in for the night, feeling both mentally and physically drained. After all this time they now knew the truth behind their parents abandoning them. Now they finally had the answers that had tormented them for all these years. While Laxus and cobra had finally managed to connect with the dragons trapped within the dragon lacrima. They both had learned their dragons had always kept an eye on them, And they had been trying to get the two to notice them for some years now. They had promised to try and help them as much as they could.

It was Later that night when a loud explosion went off awakening the exhausted dragon. Sting had somehow blown up his hut in his sleep. This had led to a unanimous decision, of individual training and keeping the fuck away from each other, unless they needed Wendy to heal them. They agreed that until they could get their powers under control, they would not return to the village in clearing. After all they didn't really want kill each other. Luckily enough the valley was huge and had plenty of room for the young dragons to separate and still have room unleash their new powers.

Each dragon had taken a communication lacrima, that way if there was danger they could still be able to help each other, Not that they would've needed much help thanks to their new powers. They then set off to find the perfect place to call home within the valley, Each dragon hoping to find an aria that there magic would do the least damage. Natsu had found a barren section that was void of anything that could catch fire; it was nothing but rocks and dirt, but little good that did. As the fire dragon unleashed his full powers even the rocks caught fire and melted, which surprised the shit out of him. Turned out Natsu needed more training then he originally thought.

**(Autumn)**

Summer had been and gone, Natsu had been here for months, doing intensive training. The fire dragon slayer had changed; his body was now taller and more defined. He still wore his open black and gold single sleeved coat, with white trousers but it had started to feel a little small now. His mussels had become toned, stronger and more defined, tight, rock hard, and the perfect size, not to big, not to small it's literally just right, his body looked like that of a god. From his beautifully sculpted six pack to his chiselled chest to his tight arms and large callous hands. Natsu's voice had also grown more deeper and strong, his face had lost its baby fat, he now had a strong jaw line, thin lips, small nose and beautiful onyx eyes with some green and gold in them from the light of the moon, his oddly coloured salmon pink hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity, and had grown a little longer. So the fire dragon had started putting it in a ponytail to keep it out of his way. But it wasn't only Natsu's physical appearance that had changed over the summer; Natsu had also mentally matured, he was no longer the child he once was. He knew that a heavy burden now rested on his shoulders.

The summer months had proven to have helped Natsu unlock and gain control of his true potential, but he was still struggling to keep his drake form for more than 10 minutes, without it eating away at his magic, leaving him weak and useless. The last time he tried to maintain it he had been flying, it cut out and he crashed into the ground casing a Natsu shaped crater in the ground. And not to mention a very pissed off Wendy when she had travelled there to heal his broken arm. He was lucky that was all he got.

So here Natsu was meditating, trying to control his Drake form and failing miserably. To say he was beyond pissed was an understatement, Natsu's mind was still clouded form all the events that had happened.

* * *

**~ Natsu's Pov ~**

I couldn't concentrate, after all this time, I still can't control it. I can't stop thinking of Igneel's Words. I finally know why Igneel had left, but at the same time he was always here, but I also found out that Acnologia had killed my mother and I was technically a prince, and to make matters worse, my dreams with Rina have stopped completely, and I kept felling this pull to try and find her but I knew I wasn't ready. My mind it's so fucked up. Giving up I fall onto my back and begin looking up towards the sun set, it was getting colder, and summer was coming to an end. Sighing I laid there for I don't know how long. I stayed there looking as day turned into night as the suns fire burns away at the sky. Closing my eyes I felt a peace finally wash over me. I had to relax and clear my mind.

Taking a deep breath I get up and resume my training, I had yet to master drake force, it was getting late and I had been at it for hours, but I was not giving up, no fucking way was I gonna give in. Burning with a new found determination, I get back into a sitting position and continued long into the night. No way am I letting my fucking dragon side beat me, not now, not ever.

Relaxing, I released my power, it eclipsed around my body, as my flames burned away all it touched. I felt my body change form, as once again scales spread over my body. My wings and tail emerged from my body, feeling my powers I slowly unfurled my wings, stretching and moving them letting my fire surround them, I could feel my magic finally stabilising. Smirking I got into a crouching position, flapping my wings. I stood up and smirked, letting out all my power I released a roar into the night. I took off into the night sky, I could feel it, I had finally mastered drake force, I can go home to see the others.

**~ Normal pov ~**

Hearing the loud call of Natsu roar, they knew it was time. Once one of them had gained control over their power they had let out the same fierce and dominant call, before heading home to wait the others. Laxus had been the first to win over his powers, followed by Wendy, Cobra, Sting, Rouge and Gajeel. Gray had only arrived home a few days ago and now finally Natsu.

They all were determined and eager to fight and prove once and for all who was in charge.

Hearing her brothers call Wendy had walked into her hut and checked her medical supplies realising she was low, sighing she started making a list of all the herbs and plants she would need. Grabbing a basket she had made she bid her brothers' good bye, telling them that she wouldn't be too long. Wendy knew that as soon as Natsu was home it wouldn't take the boys long till they tried fighting to prove who was stronger, and knowing how impulsive Natsu was she guessed he would need healing as soon as he got home.

* * *

**~ Rina's Pov~**

I had been locked in this place for what seems like years, they had kept me in a dark room, a prison cell, a cage. I have lost track of time. I have to escape, I have to get out. It's no longer safe. They had started experimenting on me. Taking my body measurements, making me fight, train, then they started taking blood. Who knows what they would take next. What was worse was they had somehow managed to cut my connection to Natsu, no matter how much I dreamt it wasn't off him. I wasn't able to talk to him let alone warn him of the danger coming for him and his nest.

"Milord has requested your presents." Looking up I see a pasty white girl covered by a cloak approach my cage. She had been the same small fragile girl that had come to feed me the last couple of times. 'Finally my chance', getting up slowly I made my way towards the woman that normally brings me my food. In the beginning whenever I had to be moved they brought five large men, but today it's only one scrawny woman. It must have been because I have stopped resisting and fighting back less, I guess they think they have broken me. But truthfully I'd been watching and waiting and after all this time, finally my chance has arrived.

"Put your hands through the bars." She said in a dry shrill voice. Complying, I did as she commanded. She attached a black magic nullifying cuff to each of my wrists. Felling my powers leaving me I felt week but I had no other choice. I was getting out of here today, even if it was the last thing I do.

She unlocked the cage door and motions for me to follow her. We begin walking down a dark corridor; I stayed just behind her as she led me out of the dungeon. I had memorized the layout of this place ever since they started bringing me here. Seeing an open window I make my move. Walking as quickly i I could I used my bound hands to hit her as hard in the head as I could. The girl swayed on her feet before passing out not waisting time I run towards the window, it was a long way down, and I could hear voices, it was now or never so I jumped, never looking back.

* * *

I had been running for the last week, I was getting closer to the hidden cave at the base of the mountain. The only thing keeping me going was the thought, 'Run, I have to get to him, they're in danger. I can't stop.' Running as fast as I could to drake valley, I don't know how I knew but I just did, I knew they were there and that Zexion's henchmen would be after me and the other dragons.

I was almost there, just a little more, legs please don't give out, I need to keep going. I still had the magic cancelling bracelets on my wrists day one I had tried to get them off but they didn't open so I gave up and just kept on moving I didn't need my magic, right now I just had to focus. I had caught the scent I had been looking for "AYAME." I yell as her sent became stronger.

**~normal Pov~**

Covered in blood and cuts all over her body Rina collapsed as Ayame flew into her sister's arms. "Rina.. I looked. And ...looked you were gonnnnne...and your hurt...so much blood... Rina... please don't leave me... again." The little Exceed cried, tears staining the eclipse dragon's tattered and ripped dress. "Shhhhh, it's fine, I'm okay." Rina cooed, stroking the little lavender coloured cat. "Ayame, we still need to keep going. It's not safe, we are almost were we need to go, I need you to follow me but stay out of sight, can you do that for me."

"Yeah." Taking off they entered one of the caves that lead to home, relying on only memories to guide her, with her powers still bound it was all she could do to guide them, throughout the maze of tunnels within the cave. Running deeper into the caves until they found the exit. Rina and Ayame finally entered the dense forest, running as fast as she could. The eclipse dragon was almost home, when suddenly, she slammed into something she never expected. A young girl. And in that moment all sense of urgency left Rina's mind.

"Kaaaaaaaa." Thud

The first thing that caught Rina's attention was long blue hair. Followed by, a pair of large brown eyes. Looking at the young girl sitting on the ground, 'What's a kid doing here.' she thought as the eclipse dragon offered her a hand.

"Shit..are you okay?" Rina said pulling the girl to her feet. "Yeah, I'm okay." Brushing off her clothes the blue haired girl gave the brightest smile to the older girl until she realized Rina was covered in blood. "Oh no you're hurt, here let me heal you." Pulling Rina's hand she led her to a rock before the older dragon could protest. "Sit." She demanded. Complying the eclipse dragon chuckles and did what she was told.

**~ Rina's pov ~**

"So kid, what's your name? And what are you doing out here?" Standing in front of me, a blue light glowed from the young girls' hands as she slowly moved them over my body. The sensation ticked as I felt my wounds healing. I could feel her magic working, mending me ripped skin and broken bones.

"Oh how rude of me I'm Wendy, I'm here with my brothers. May I ask what yours is?" Looking into Wendy's eyes It seemed like I had known her for years, I could trust her, smiling at Wendy I waved my hand, signalling Ayame, she comes out from her hiding spot. "It's Rina, and this is Ayame."

My eyes grew wide as Wendy wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her embrace, I could feel tears as she cried on my shoulder.

"It's you...sob...your finally here, they said you would come." Stroking her soft blue hair I realized who she was, she was one of the people I saw in the clearingwhen I merged. "Shhhh, it's okay Wendy, I'm here." I cooed trying to calm her down.

"And so are we, thank you for leading us to the others." My eyes grew wide, I recognized that voice, pushing Wendy away I started to yell for her to run but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain hit my neck, without my magic I was so useless, I watched as they hit Wendy with a dart and she collapsed on the ground, and then my world went black. 'How could I let my guard down, I should of known they were already here waiting.'

* * *

**~ Time skip 2 days later ~**

**~ Normal pov ~**

Two days, it had been two fucking days. No matter how hard they searched, they could not find any trace of Wendy's scent; the Fucking bastards had used something to cover their tracks. Leaving behind 7 very pissed off dragons.

When Wendy had left to restock her medical supplies her brothers had stayed behind getting ready for dinner. They had all frozen when they heard a blood curdling screams coming from the woods. Panic and fear took over as they rushed to the sky dragon's aid. But it was too late and now she was gone. Natsu had spent a good hour searching, before he managed to pick up Wendy's faint scent leading out of the valley. The trail had led them away from the mountains and into another nameless dense forest. They had eventually lost the trail and had to make camp, But as the sun rose and their search for their beloved sister began again, Natsu still couldn't pick up anything. They soon choses to split up and head in different directions to see if they could find any hint or clues as to her location, but again nothing. It was mid noon when they had regrouped to discuss their findings after hours of endless searching. Gray had successfully found a small piece of cloth that had Wendy's and another's scent, one they were able to pursue, it had lead them down a thick path of foliage deep within the woods and Natsu knew they had to be getting closer, both scents were getting stronger. That was until the trail still led them nowhere, "FUCK." Natsu said running his hand through his hair in frustration. "It's just gone. Again the scent fucking just dies here."

"what do you mean it just ends" sting said growling out his own frustrations.

"just that light bulb, .ENDS." Natsu growled back, bringing the cloth to his noes trying to pick up the now cold trail.

"well, We can't just fucking sit here." Sting yelled slamming his fist into a nearby tree. "Stings right, we have to have missed something." Rouge said resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"The scent ends here, we just..." Natsu started looking at his brothers.

"What, just what, huh.. What do you suggest we fucking do." Sting interrupted walking up to the fire dragon and pushed him in the chest. "You always have a plan so think, dammit." Sting could feel tears threatening to fall as he slammed his fist into Natsu's chest again. When it came to their sister, all of the dragons had realized they had become extremely overprotective, 'Mavis help the poor bastard that ever hurts her.' Natsu thought trying to keep calm, and think of a plan.

"They have fucking taken Wendy, and you're acting like there is nothing we can fucking do about it" Rouge yelled at the fire dragon letting out a low growl, his anger finally getting the better of him.

Pushing the light and fire dragons apart Gray looks at Sting and Rouge, "We all know you don't believe that bull shit." He said taking a step closer getting in the shadow dragons face, bearing his fangs in a challenge. "You and I both know if we had any fucking clue as to where our sister was, Natsu world of been the firsts to go after her." He said in a dark voice staring down the light and shadow dragons. Challenging them, to say otherwise.

Grabbing Gray's shoulder Gajeel pulled the two boys away from each other. "Back off Frosty, it's not Ryos or Stings fault, we are all on edge."

"How about you, back off." Letting out a low growl Gray turned on Gajeel.

"ENOUGH, this isn't helping anyone, especially not Wendy." Laxus yelled, letting out a low growling sound challenging anyone to oppose him. Excepting the lightning dragon's challenge Cobra walked up to Laxus, "And what makes you think you are the boss of us." Cobra released his powers entering drake force.

Tension hung in the air as each dragon became blinded by anger and started to unleashed their drake force. Growls filled the air as they challenged each other for the right to be Alpha, Laxus had issued the challenge and Cobra had answered, poor Wendy was forgotten as the males challenge had awakened the dragons need to dominate and prove once and for all who is the strongest. The main goal after all was to release their powers and force the weaker dragons to submit, if they didn't then they would fight to determine who was more dominant.

Natsu was itching to fight to release his pent up anger and energy, but for once he would not be the first one to dive right in, the moment he looked at the small piece of cloth in his hand he couldn't see how this was helping. His mind was still on one thing and that was his sister Wendy. He knew they had hit a dead end and they were all on edge needing to unleash their pent up rage, and seeing that his brothers had paired off, Natsu choose to lean against a nearby tree letting his brothers unleash their issues on each other. Instead he would wait and watch, just like hunting his pray. He needed to keep his head, for when he needed to really fight.

* * *

**~ Laxus vs Cobra ~**

Letting instincts take over, both slayers got into a low stance, as they let loose a fierce roar. A strong magic presents filled the air. Cobra made the first move, "Poison dragons roar."

"Lightning Dragons Roar." The two attacks collided; they were eventually matched until Laxus started releasing more power. Jumping back Cobra released another powerful attack.

"Poison dragons twin fangs." Erik said as he moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison into two massive wave shaped like fangs throwing them towards the lightning dragon, the move didn't even have time to connect with Laxus as he dodges.

"Lightning dragons breakdown fist." he gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists. Bending his arm and then in a punching motion an over-sized version of his fist rapidly fired towards Cobra. When it connects with Cobra's chest, aside from inflicting a large amount of damage upon the poison dragon, the electricity stunned him. Leaving Eric, open to Laxus' subsequent attacks.

Trying to move to get up, Cobra could only watch as Luxus walked over, "do you submit." He said covering his fist in lighting again.

Looking away the poison dragon simply nodded, he couldn't get up. He was done, reluctantly he murmured out. "I submit."

* * *

**~ Gray vs Gajeel ~**

Gray and Gajeel had been looking forward to this fight both of them had never really fought against each other seriously. Sure they had sparred against each other but nothing like this. They wanted to go all out but new they shouldn't, the idea was to make someone submit not kill each other. So just like Laxus and cobra had done, the ice and Iron Dragons let out an animalistic roar as their magical pressure filled the air.

Both men had a presents that showed authority and demanded respect. It sent a chill down everyone's spine. They had never felt such power before.

"Iron dragon's roar."

"Ice dragons roar."

Power surged around the area as both attacks collided, causing a massive explosion. In that single attack, Cobra, Natsu, Sting, Rouge and Luxus could feel the power that resides within the two dragons. Gritting his teeth and letting out a pissed off and frustrated growl, Laxus reluctantly lowered his head in submission, and his instincts telling him he didn't stand a chance against either of the two dragons. Natsu on the other hand just smirked, as he continued to watch Gray and Gajeel's fight.

As the smoke cleared, everyone watched as Gray and Gajeel had started fighting hand to hand combat and they evaluated each other. Gray landed a punch to Gajeel's face almost breaking his nose. Gajeel in return had sent the ice dragon flying across the field, punching the ice dragon with everything he had. Flipping while in the air Gray twisted his body landing in a crouching position.

Smirking, Grey let his competitive side get the better of him, activating his ice water dragon mode, Gajeel quickly responded by going into his Iron shadow dragons mode.

In a flash the two slayers were on each other releasing, attack, after attack, after attack. Blood stained the ground as they battle for dominance, tearing away at each other. Using so much power all at once was taking its toll, both knew it was now or never so they let out all of their power into one final attack.

"Iron shadow dragons roar."

"Ice water dragons roar."

Once again the two breath attacks collided; they exploded on impact leaving the others to take cover from the sheer force of the impact.

Both men were barely able to stand; Gajeel was the first to collapse to his knees. "Fuck, looks like you win frosty." he said punching the ground.

* * *

**~ Sting vs Rouge ~**

It was now Sting and Rouge's turn to face off. So they both walked to different sides of the clearing and faced each other. Both, releasing all of their power into this one attack.

"White dragons roar."

"Shadow dragons roar."

As the breath attack connected, they exploded cancelling each other out.

Both slayers simply looked at each other and began to laugh, they figure as much. They both knew they would be on a similar level, and as much as they hate to admit it, they could feel the power radiating off of Gray and Gajeel from their early battle. It wasn't even worth getting their ass kicked, let along wasting their energy, so they walked up to Cobra, Gajeel and Luxus and started placing bets on who would become Alpha.

* * *

**~ Normal POV ~**

Natsu was about to walk over to Gray and state his challenge, but froze dead in his tracks, a familiar sent filled his nostrils, his eyes glowed with anger and determination. Looking at his brothers, Natsu slowly closed his eyes as he sniffed the air again. He was a 100% sure "GRAY, ITS WENDY'S SCENT." Natsu yelled and bolted after the faint smell, leaving the others to catch up. Running as fast as he could Natsu refused to stop until he found what he was looking for. He would not lose it, not this time. As he followed the trail Natsu somehow out run his brothers. He was about to stop to let them catch up a bit when the scent suddenly spiked, closing his eyes the fire dragon inhailed deeply quickly turning in the direction the smell came from, he spotted a flash of purple and that's when he realised it was a small lavender Exceed with tear stained eyes. Without hesitation Natsu pounced capturing the little cat.

"NOOOO LET ME GO,THEIR IN DANGER, YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO,I HAVE TO SAVE THEM." The little exceed screamed hurting his sensitive ears.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Now who's in trouble." Natsu knew he didn't have time to help her but something was telling him to listen to her. All he could smell was Wendy, and it made him antsy.

"my friends are in danger " The lavender Exceed said timidly holding out a small blue ribbon to Natsu, "I need to find the dragons, she said they will help." Tears began to fall again “who said they will help.” Natsu asked desperate for answers looking into the fire dragons pleading eyes she wispered “Wendy” before she passed out from exhaustion.

Natsu had picked up the little cat and taken her back to his brothers. Seeing Wendy's ribbons had put the dragon on edge, considering it was soaked in the young sky maiden's blood. He just prayed that she wasn't hurt.

**~ A few hours later ~**

Blinking a few times the little Exceed sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Feeling panic the lavender cat was ready to run seeing she was surrounded by a group of scary looking men.

"Hey, you're safe, we won't hurt you." Natsu said seeing the panic in the Exceeds eyes. At seeing the man from before, tears began to stream down the cats face, "I have to...sob...find...sob...dragons...sob...I...I.. Have to save my friends." Ayame cried looking around the group of men.

Patting the Exceeds head Gray smiled, "it's going to be fine, we're the dragons you were sent to find. How about you tell us your name, and tell us what happened and how you got this." Gray said calmly holding up Wendy's blood stained ribbon.

Giving a sharp nod the cat started to explain. "My name is Ayame; I was travailing with my friend, when she got captured by some dudes in black robes. I didn't know where she was until I found her two days ago. She was badly injured and covered in blood. She had somehow escaped and said she was being followed. Rina said I had to stay out of sight. We had just made it home to drake valley when Rina ran into Wendy. They were talking when the bad guys found them. I did as Rina said and stayed out of sight and followed them. When it was safe, I found out where they were keeping them; Wendy then gave me the ribbon. She said it would help you find me, she also gave me these." Getting up, Ayame pulled a bunch of empty vials of blood out of her bag. Instantly they all knew who's blood, had once resided within them.

Letting out a feral growl, Gajeel scowled at the cat. "Why the fuck, do you have so much of my sisters blood."

"GAJEEL. Enough. Let her explain before you jump to conclusions." Gray warned as Ayame tried holding back her tears

"Wendy.. She gave it to me.. she said to make a scent trail...she said it would help you find them... I also made other makings so if they found the blood, I could still find my way back to them. Wendy said she would do the same if they were moved. That way you would be able to find her."

"That's our Wendy. She was always the smart one. So then what are we waiting for?" Natsu said "I'm all fired up." Picking up Ayame he entered drake form as he walked out of the hut. Spreading his wings Natsu took off into the sky, followed by his brothers. Ayame pointing out were to go.

It was time to save Wendy.

* * *

**~ Normal Pov ~**

**(with Wendy and Rina)**

Two men entered the room dragging a blood covered Rina behind them; opening the cage door they tossed her unconscious body to the ground, locking the door behind them.

"RINA." Wendy yelled running over to her friend's aid. "Oh Rina, what have they done to you." Using all her strength Wendy moved Rina onto their makeshift bed, and then put her hands over the older dragon's body healing her. Blinking her eyes Rina begin to wake, she winced in pain as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. Every time she tried to move a sharp pain shot up her side, she guessed she might have broken a rib or two, along with a few bruises.

"I'm fine Wendy, it was just training" managing to sit up Rina rested her hear on the sky dragons shoulder.

"No it's not fine, you're covered in blood and bruises, and you might have a few broken bones. I can't let you do this anymore." Wendy cried as her hands glowed blue healing her friend's wounds. Zexion agreed to let Wendy keep her magic to heal Rina, only if she promised not to try and escape. He had shown her first-hand what he would do to Rina if she tried. The image of the eclipse dragon in pain still haunted the young sky dragon. After all even if she tried she would need help and Rina was still bound with magic cuffs that nullified her magic, she wouldn't be able to help even if she tried to escape.

Sighing Rina moved so she was now sitting in front of her friend, looking into her eyes, "Wendy, I made a deal with Zexion for a reason. If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself. Plus how would I explain it to your brothers that I let them hurt you. So no, I will not let Zexion and his men get there filthy hands on you."

Wendy pushed away from the eclipse dragon to retrieve a small wash basin and a cloth to whip away the blood, it had taken some time but Rina was finally cleaner then she was before. Exhausted both girls settled into their bed, and cuddled up to each other for warmth, deep breaths filled the room as Wendy feel asleep feeling safe in Rina's arms. Stroking her long blue hair in Comfort, Rina closed her eyes.

"please hurry Ayame, I don't know how much longer I can keep Zexion away from Wendy."

**~ Zexion's pov ~**

Sitting at my desk, I was going over all of my latest reports from Cilia and Heath. I was still waiting for my men to finish preparing for our move from this small retched place to my beautiful estate. Finally the two female dragons were in my possession and now that an alpha male had been chosen, it was only a matter of time till they too were mine. I just had to wait till my men would bring them to me. Taking a sip of wine I smirked at the repots in my hands. My pet was doing quite well and the younger one seemed to be behaving just as well. Soon everything would fall into place; soon I would hold all the pieces I needed in my hands.

At the knock on the door I looked up from what I was reading. Raising an eyebrow I watched as a hooded man entered my room, he walking over to the desk then stopped at my feet and bowed. "Milord Zexion, I am here to report."

Chuckling I wave my hand, "very well, Zane."

"It seems the ice dragon is the new alpha, the second strongest is the iron dragon, then lightning dragon, the light and shadow dragons seemed to be even in strength and then it was the poison dragon, the fire dragon did not fight, from Brax's reporters it seemed they somehow found our trail, they are on their way here."

"Very good, Zane you shall keep me informed, and let me know as soon as they arrived. Now leave." Putting a hand over his heart Zane bowed again.

"It shall be done, milord." He said leaving the room.

Soon, I will have you all. I thought once more chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long.
> 
> Sorry if the characters seem a bit occ ish, I was trying to stay true to their personalities. Also won't be making Zeref evil or related to Natsu. So don't panic. Next chapter 8: fighting to survive
> 
> Izumi ~I picked this name for Natsu's my mum because I was watching Full metal alchemist at the time. And I just love her lol
> 
> Zexion ~ my best friend picked the name for the bad guy, blame her if you hate it, she got it from kingdom hearts ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Draco~Heart chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

**Soo.. this chapter kinda gets a little dark. So just a warning this chapter has strong mention of torture and so on. but this is as dark as my story will get. after chapter 9 it will lighten up a lot.**

* * *

Recap:

Exhausted both girls settled into their bed, and cuddled up to each other for warmth, deep breaths filled the room as Wendy feel asleep feeling safe in Rina's arms. Stroking her long blue hair in Comfort, Rina closed her eyes.

"please hurry Ayame, I don't know how much longer I can keep Zexion away from Wendy."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fighting to survive.**

**~ Rina's Pov ~**

I couldn't help the purr that left my lips as I stretched out my aching bones. How long had it been since I slept so peacefully. I smiled as the warmth of the sun caressed my skin. It was a strange sensation, as it felt like years since I've experienced such warmth. Smiling, I glanced at the girl beside me. Wendy looked so peaceful just lying there; it was like everything that happen, was nothing more than just a bad dream. Yawning I stretched my arms above my head as I sat up in our bed. I was about to start my day like I normally would and that's when it hit me; it wasn't just a bad dream. Wendy and I had really been captured and we were no longer in our dark cage. Confused I started to look around, I noticed I no longer had on the magic sealing cuffs and we were in a small hut that resembled one of the ones back home. I didn't understand. Had we been rescued, how had we gotten home? Had Wendy's brothers found us? I needed answers.

Reluctantly I leave Wendy's side but not before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. I walk outside of the little hut, to find myself in what seems to be a beautiful lie. It felt and looked just like my home back in the clearing, but it wasn't, it felt wrong. "Where the fuck are we?" I question looking around. That's when I noticed the stone walls, enclosed around the outside of the clearing, and the glass dome roof over the top. The place was also noticeably smaller than my true home, "just what is this place and how did we get here". I didn't have to wait to long for my answers.

"I see you have awoken my pet." Growling in waring I turn to face the owner of the voice, "were are we Zexion" I could see his amused sadistic smirk as he spoke "oh… do you like your new home. Welcome to my dragon menagerie." Zexion said from a balcony atop one of the walls, that over looked the clearing. "I had you both moved here as you slept, it has been a week since you arrived, it seemed heath used a little too much of the sleeping draft." fuelled by my anger I lit my fist on fire and threw it towards him, but the man didn't even flinch. it wasn't until my attack bounced off of a barrier that I understood why, "haha….. oh my dearest pet did you really think I would let you have control of your powers if I didn't have protection… this place is a fortress so don't even think of trying to escape. This place was designed specifically for you and those other beasts." He said giving a dismissive wave of his hand.

"YOU PYCO! WHAT THE FUCK, KIDDNAPED US THEN YOU DRUGGED US JUST TO KEEP US AS PETS? ... WAIT, WHY AM I EVEN FUCKING SURPRISED". I yell letting my anger get the better of me.

"oh.. you are not just pets? Haha you are my pets, you all belong to me. if only you knew your worth." His smirk only grew as he taunted me but I was blinded by my rage.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. WE ARE NOT YOUR PETS, YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED US AND ARE HOLDING US CAPTIVE. I SWEAR, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, AND TRUST ME I WILL, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." I screamed. The fucking nerve of this guy. I just hope Ayame was able to find Wendy's brothers and they can find this place.

"Oh dear, you don't sound so pleased, do you not like my gifts, and here I was trying to make you happy with a token of my affection." He said, as a sick sadistic smile graces his face.

"WHO, WOULD EVERY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND BE PLEASED BY A GILDED CAGE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SICK TWIST FUCK." I growled out as I clenched my fist. I could feel my fire growing wishing to be unleashed towards the basted but I knew it wouldn't work it would only piss my off more if that was even possible at this point.

"Sick and twisted, I see, your words wound me my dear. Well if this does not please you, have it your way then, surely my next gift will encourage you to be more pleasant." I could hear the dark intent in his voice, his eyes glowing with a darkness that screamed evil. I wanted to hide from his gaze but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he frightened me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?" Zexion just smiled and walked away, I ignite my fists on fire ready to send another attack towards him, just out of spite. That is until I felt a small hand on my shoulder. "Rina, it's not worth it, you know as well as I that there it won't pass the protective enchantment around this place."

Sighing I looked at Wendy. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you or let you see that."

"It's fine, let's go inside." Grabbing my hand she pulls me behind leading use back inside. Finally calming down I take a good look around the place we will be forced to call home. It had a working kitchen, and sleeping Area and a bathroom, I knew he didn't want us dead, so there had to be food somewhere, "You hungry, I could make us something." I said walking into the kitchen, looking around through the cupboards I found out I was right they were fully stocked with everything we might need. "I could make pancakes?" I say over my shoulder grabbing out some of the things I'll need. I felt Wendy move to stand next to me and I couldn't help smile down at the young dragoness.

"Yes please, is it ok if I help" shit she was so cute, "Sure, I would like that Wendy." We had fallen into a rhythm as we cooked talking and laugh trying to keep our minds busy. I had to stay strong and positive I have to keep Wendy's hope alive I refuse to let Zexion take away that smile of her. Making breakfast had been a fun experience, the whole time Wendy's laughter filled the air if we weren't prisoners here I would of thought it was just any other day.

After breakfast we had spent the rest of the morning just talking, she had told me so much about Fairy Tail and her family back in magnolia. She told me about the other dragons and how they had left home, because of Draco-heart and their change. I had told her how I was nomad and that I never really stayed in one place for long and that I took on random jobs for money. We talked about her Carla and my Ayame. We continued to talk about my past, when we had gotten on to the subject about my parents and them leaving me, Wendy's franticly stopped me.

"Oh no, I forgot, you weren't there...you disappeared before they could tell you the truth, you don't know, do you?!." Confused as hell I just tilted my head at the sky dragon raising my eyebrow. "Um, know what Wendy?"

A sad look graces her face as she told me everything the other dragon had found out that day I had seen them in my dream. After listening to her story I could only smile in understanding, everything made so much more scenes now. Glancing over I could see Wendy was still kinda bothered by something. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked hoping she would open up to me.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, Rina, can I ask you something, personal." I could see she was concerned.

"Yeah sure, anything." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

"Your wrists, what are those marks; every time I heal you they react in a strange way" Curiosity Burned in her eyes.

"How so?" I said looking down at my wrists confused; they had never acted strange before. Each wrist had a small coloured scale that had appeared over my scars, normally I wear my leather bracelets that cover over them, but I had left the behind at the warehouse, when I escaped the first time. One of the scales was red colour that shimmered in the sun and the other was a silver colour as pure as the moon's light. I was snapped out of my daze, moving to look back at the sky dragon as she continues explaining.

"Well, they glowed. Your right wrist glowed with a red light that looked like fire and your left glowed white then changed to several different colours. I could also sense a strong magical presence." I saw pure worry on the girls face, well that was until I started to laugh.

Calming down I smiled and put my hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I see Wendy; it's nothing to worry over. I guess I can let you in on my secret. But it's just between us, pinkie promise." I said winking trying not to laugh.

Smiling a fanged smile we both wrapped our pinkies together, "pinkie promise."

"Okay Well, truth be told, they are old bite marks from when I was a kid. The scales appeared a few days afterwards, they are what allow me to use my magic. The right one is from Sol and the left one is from Luna. They're what stabilize my magic." I said scratching my cheek in thought.

"I don't understand how come they had to bite you? Grandeeney never did that, and I'm pretty sure nobody else was either." I could see the confusion on her face so I decided to tell her everything I knew.

"If I really am a dragon born from Sol and Luna, then it kinda explains a lot. After all, the story they originally told me didn't make much sense." I said laughing at how stupid I was. How could I have been so blind? But I guess being so young I just believed anything my parents had told me. "You see Wendy, as a kid I got sick a lot because of my magic. I don't have just one but two types of dragon power. One being my father's solar dragon magic, a type of fire. Were as the other, is my mother's Luna dragon magic, a type of light."

"you see the two powers are incompatible and no matter how much I trained I couldn't control my powers, the two magic's were killing me. I remember getting sick and being in a lot of pain. I also remember them seeking help from a strange man with white hair. He said he could help me and had given a sun and moon lacrima to Sol and Luna. he told them to infuse their magic into the lacrima crystals and place one in each of my wrists. The man said it would help me control and focus my magic. That It was the only way I would get better. He lied; it kinda backfired and made it worse. What my parents didn't know was that by combining the two lacrimas with their magic as well as my own powers, it somehow changed the nature of my magic; it became eclipse magic. My powers became stronger and more unstable. They soon realized they had to find another way to stop my magic from killing me." I said thinking, trying to remember what my parents had told me as a kid.

"I'm not really sure or remember how they did it, how I got the bites or how it all works. All I know is I woke up one day feeling better and I had a scale on each wrist. But, if anything were too happened to the marks, well, my magic would become unstable again, and my body would keep trying to reject one or both of my dragon's magic. The two powers would continue to fight for dominance and the magic would eventually kill me." I said looking down at my old scars, "Funny thing is, even with the marks help, as a kid I still couldn't use both properly. My Solar dragon magic only work during the day and Luna at night. It was a pain in the ass, especially in the heat of battle, I sometimes forgot what time of day it was and I couldn't use my magic." I giggled thinking back to some of my missions, excitement and intrigue showed on the girls face from my story.

"Anyways, all that changed when I turned 16. I was on a mission and I was ambushed. I was after some bandits and they knew I was following them. They had set a trap and all attacked me at once. At some point during the fight I somehow unlocked my dragon force for the first time. Needless to say I won. Over a short period of time, I had trained on how to use and master my dragon force form. As you can see now I can use both Solar and Luna magic at any time of day." I said showing her by lifting up my hands, I lit my right hand on fire and my left glowed in a light that changed to different colours.

"That's so cool." She said admiring my magic as I just Smiled and continued.

"Yeah, but it kinda had a side effect. My black hair developed highlights that changed to blue at night then back to purple in the day, I still don't know why. It kinda freaked me the fuck out the first time it did that. Also both my eyes were blue until one day my right eye suddenly turned purple. I'm still trying to figure out why." The side effects had always worried me. Deep down I just hoped my powers hadn't started to become unstable the stronger I got. I worried that the marks were weakening and without my true memories of how I got the marks I didn't know how to fix it. I just hoped I was wrong. There was no point fretting about it now after all we had bigger problems.

I had noticed that we had fallen into silence when an idea struck. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" I said thinking of something that might cheer her up.

Giggling, I watch as her head bobbed up and down in reply. Grabbing her hand I pull Wendy outside. Sometime during our talk night had fallen and the sky was dark and moonless, perfect. Letting go of her hand I walk a little bit in front of her.

"Watch this, with the flames of my right hand and the light of my left; bring them together, eclipse dragon Aurora." I ignite my right hand, and summon a tri coloured light to left and then bring them together, a small orb of fire and light appeared in my hands. I throw it into the air causing it to explode. The sky then is covered an array of dancing lights.( Think of the north or southern lights in the sky)

**~ Normal pov ~**

Both girls watched as the lights danced and glow across the sky, until Rina cast the spell again but smaller, this time she touched the ground. Instead of an explosion it faded into the soil, when nothing happened, Wendy begins to look around confused. Rina giggled and pointed "look." Wendy watched in amazement as the surrounding plants began to glow and bloom. "Rina, what is this?"

Looking at the girl next to me, I knew I shouldn't tell her, I had promised Luna and Sol never to tell anyone what this spell could really do. But I feel like I could trust her with one more Secret, even if I only tell her part of the truth.

"It's one of my most powerful spells. This spell can purify certain things. Right now it has purified the Ethernano in the air around us; hence the light show, and for the plants I purified the soil and manipulated it to make the flowers bloom and glow. The down side is, I can only purifying one thing at a time, that and it has a tendency to drain a lot of my magic energy, I don't use it every much." I said with a sheepish smile. Wendy just giggled as they both continued to watch the lights dancing in the sky. Long into the night both girls sat enjoying their time together as sat and watched the beautiful sight in peace. Just hoping tomorrow would never come.

* * *

**(Time skip 2 weeks later)**

**~ Normal pov ~**

The past two weeks had been surprisingly uneventful for the two dragons. Zexion and his men had left them alone, allowing them to spend most of their time sparing and training together. Wendy had grown more confident and precise in her movements and had excelled in her hand to hand combat skills and with each passing day the two of them had grown stronger, as they planned and waited for the day they could escape. But when night would come both Wendy and Rina would take to the safety of their home and curl up together in a nest of blankets and pillows that they had constructed. They spent this time to seek comfort from each other as they each told stories of their adventures. Rina found that she had developed a habit of stroking the younger dragon's hair and purring until Wendy would fall asleep in her arms, and with every passing night Rina feared the promises that Zexion had made to her.

The more time eclipse dragon spent with Wendy the stronger the pull she felt to keep her safe and it had seemed Wendy had also gotten quite attached to her; the sky dragon had become like a little sister and Rina found she was willing to do anything to protect her. The nesting bond had effected the two girls as they spent every waking hour together laughing, talking, cooking and training. Rina had felt her protective instincts kick in not long after they had arrived in their new home, that's why she had taken to help train the younger dragon. Because deep down she knew that's what Zexion wanted. He knew that Rina already considered Wendy apart of her nest and she would kill any who tried to hurt her, and that alone could be a very dangerous thing.

A sudden chill and the loss of warmth from her sister had awoken the young sky dragon, confused she rubbed the sleep from her eyes only to find herself locked away inside a cage. It was situated at the back of a large white room, filled with different utensils and two Metal beds. She looked down to see someone had placed magic sealing cuffs onto her wrists; Panic soon filled Wendy as she noticed she was alone. Franticly she observed the room for her sister when her eyes found what she'd been looking for, the eclipse dragon had been strapped down by several restraints onto one of the beds in the centre of the room. Her long black hair was dangling over the edge, her eyes were closed and she had been stripped of all her clothes except a pair of white panties. Running to the bars the Wendy cried out to her beloved sister "RINA!"

**~ Wendy's pov ~**

Calling out I tried to wake Rina. Across the room, a door creaked open, drawing my attention away from my sister. Several people were now entering the room, all were dressed in a sort of white clothing. All accept the four men I knew as, Zane, Brax, Heath and Zexion himself. Zane and Brax stood guard by the door, as the people in white stood to the side awaiting Heaths orders.

Zexion had slowly circled around the bed that held Rina captive. He placed a finger on her as he began to trace it along her skin. "So beautiful, she is such a perfect specimen, she shall make a find breeder." I cringed, at his choice of words. I started to feel disgusted and sick, every time he touched her. I watched on in horror as he ran his fingers threw her hair before leaning down to place a kiss upon her head, Un-able to bear it any longer, I snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER." I yell tears stream down my face, I felt so helpless, 'why? What did he want with her?' My thoughts stopped when something caught my eye. In Heath's hands was a book, the very same book that levy and Lucy had found by Drakaina Nýchta. The cover looked like it was made from dragons' scales. It had no damage whatsoever and it looked almost brand new and this one had a large golden stone in the middle of its cover.

"That book." I whisper bringing my hand to my mouth in shock. An evil smile appeared on Zexion's face as he left Rina and walked over to my cage. "I see, and here I thought we had destroyed every last copy, too bad." In that moment it hit me this book must hold a secret, one of great importance, if he would go to such lengths just to keep it to himself. His voice became deep and dark as he continued. "I assume you have read this book." He asked amusement twinkling in his eyes, all I could do was nod, and speak quietly, "Yes but it was badly damaged, we couldn't read much." He seemed pleased with my answer, his smile grew wider.

"I see, and then shall I let you in on a little secret child... Hamm.. Well since you have been such a good pet from me so far, Yes, I think I shall." Zexion too the book from Heaths hands and presented it before me. "You see this book is nothing but a beautiful lie, nothing, yet everything in this book is true."

I could feel myself shiver, fear was filling my body "I, don't understand." Chuckling he tilted his head smiling in what seemed like extreme delight and happiness, at my lack of knowledge.

"Well my dear, it's just as I said, everything in this book is practically a lie. Some things are true but others are nothing but a lies. But I would not have expected anything less from the powerful Drakaina of the northern nest. You see my dear sweet child. Drakaina was the first ever eclipse dragon it's a rare breed, very much like the chaos dragon Acnologia. She was believed to be the mate of the very first dragon Draco himself and on his death bed they made this book to keep the secrets for future generations. Then after his death she was believed to have bound it in his flesh and placed his eye in the middle. This would cast a spell upon it, so only a dragon could read it. Until now no human has truly know of its contents. That is until now." his eyes gleamed with evil as he looked down at me.

"And it's all thanks to you, my sweet child. I now know how to unlock the truth. By you telling my pet the truth of what you learned from the Fire dragon king, I finally have what I need to unlock its secrets, now nothing can stop me." He chuckled as he reaches into my cage grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him directly in the eye. "Thank you my dearest Wendy, for such a gift."

Pure dread filled me as I fell to my knees crying into my hands, what have I done. "But I still don't understand." I said crying. "How would what Igneel told us, help you?" I said fighting away the hopeless sinking feeling.

"You see, only a dragon can unlock its hidden power and to do that, sweet child, you need a dragon's blood to open it. And the only dragon that was believed to still be alive was the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse himself, Acnologia. Oh but that isn't quite true now is it my little sky dragon." I watched in horror as he pulled out a knife and returned to Rina's side slicing the blade across her hand.

Grabbing the book, he placed it under the stream of blood flowed from the deep cut on Rina's hand, onto the gem in the centre of the cover. A blinding light filled the room as the writing flew around the room. "Yes, YES, finally." The book re-wrote its self and when the light faded Zexion had begun scanning the books pages when he stopped and looked at me, I could see that he had found exactly what he wanted. He continued to read and waved his hand to signal heath. "Bring that one over here and wake this one up its time."

* * *

**~ Normal pov ~**

Heath and two other men opened the cage and harshly dragged the sky dragon from her cage, as she struggled against them trying to get away "tsk,tsk little one, remember to behave or your beloved sister could get hurt." Wendy flinched when she saw Zane now had a knife positioned over Rina's heart. Reluctantly she allowed them to lead her to Rina's side. If only she could use her powers.

Rina had started to regaining consciousness, trying to move against the restraints. "Now, lest see, ah here it is, the alpha mark. Now my little dragon, I want you to submit to my pet and then let her bite you."

"Don't do it Wendy, kyaaaaa." Screamers filled the air as one of the men pulled out a lacrima and shocked the older girl.

"I wouldn't resist if I were you, that is, if you don't want your friend to be put through more pain." Heath warned as he signalled for the man to shock the girl once more.

"Okay I'll do it, I submit, I recognize Rina as my Alpha. So please stop." Wendy cried as she was dragged before the eclipse dragon. Knowing what would happen if she refused.

"Now my pet, enter your drake form." Zexion order as he read the book.

Rina refused to called upon her drake form, until he threatened to hurt Wendy, it was uncomfortable at first due to her wings being crushed against the cold hard table, that was until two men forcibly pulled them out from under her, restraining them to the table. The sky dragon's wrist was then forcibly brought to Rina's mouth and in that moment Rina realised Zexion's mistake. A mistake she could use to her advantage. Zexion didn't know that an alphas mark could only be placed in a certain spot and only if both were in drake form. Finally they had a hope of getting out of this place, "I recognize you as one of mine, Wendy, and I bless you with my mark." Tears streamed down both girls' checks as Rina sunk her fangs into the young girl flesh, blood filled her mouth as her magic flowed into Wendy's body. A light glow filled the room until Rina was forced to let go of her sister's arm. Wendy realized what her sister had just done, she had marked her with the siblings' mark of protection and not an Alpha mark, but Zexion and his men hadn't notice the difference.

"Lock that one back up, it's time." Brax had grab Wendy by her hair and dragged her back to her cage, she struggled and tried to break free but to no avail. Her cries of pain went unanswered. Brax pushed her inside the cage, causing the young girl to trip and smack her head on the floor, as he slammed and locked the door behind him. Getting up she ran to the bars crying out to her sister. Blood dripping down he face as she was now forced to watch as they begun setting up machines and utensils and place four large lacrima that hung from the roof above Rina, and several others that surrounded her.

"Now my dear, I really hope you survive. Let's see if you are worthy to be called an alpha female." Zexion said as he walked over to a thrown like chair in the corner, making himself comfortable, getting ready to watch the show that was about to begin.

* * *

A few hours had passed, as Wendy watched and screamed out her pain, her voice was getting horse from all the pleading.

"PLEASE...STOP...NO PLEASE...DON'T HURT HER... PLEASE...RINA...DON'T TOUCH MY SITSER...NOOOOO...IM BEGING YOU." Trying as hard as she could Wendy banged against the cage bars, blood feel to the ground as new cuts and bruises appeared as she fought to get to the eclipse dragons side.

"KYAAAAAAAAA." Rina's screamed as Heath began removing pieces of scale from various parts of her body, trying not to cry every time she felt the cold hard metal of the knife pierced into her flesh. Another man begin taking blood samples as another cut open Rina's arm and implanted a strange black crystal inside, then stitched the cut back up.

Next they moved away as the four lacrimas once again sent wave after wave of various magical attacks, at the helpless girl. Strapped to the bed unable to fight back, the eclipse dragon could only lay their trying to endure the hour of endless torture.

Trying not to scream, the eclipse dragon bit down hard on her lip. Fighting against the urge to cry out, every time a blade or needle piece her body. No matter what happens, she swore to herself she would not give them the sick satisfaction of hearing her cries of pain and anguish. Moving her head Rina turned her gaze towards the man who was the source of all this, her eyes burned with determination, as she faced her new enemy, "torture me as much as you want, you will not break me." Amused by the dragons words Zexion signalled for another wave of electricity. It rushed throughout her body, biting down hard on her lip, Rina drew more blood, "we shall see, my pet."

* * *

Rina's vision was blurry when her eyes opened. Trying to make sense, of the environment around her. The black haired dragon winced as she pulled on her wrists just a little. Only to realize her wrists and ankles had been chained to a stone wall by some iron cuffs and chains. Her eyes widened at the fact she was tied up in a cage and no longer on the table that sat across from her. She had just enough room to stand, sit or even hardly move around the stone cold floor of this dungeon. The final detail was her complete lack of clothing. Exposing her skin and it's new decorations of cuts, burns, lacerations and bruises to the air. Looking at her wrists Rina noticed they had gotten dangerously close to damaging the small scales, luckily enough when they had strapped her down onto the bed the restraints had covered her scales from sight. Who knows what would happen to her if they cut or tried to remove one of them.

A soft grown of pain brought Rina's attention to the cage next to her's and noticed, inside laid a battered and bruised body of her sister. Looking closed Rina's could see blood had stained the ground. What had happened to her? Had Zexion done this to her.

"Wendy, Wendy are you okay?" Her voice was raspy after the long hours of excruciating pain and lack of food and water.

Waking at the sound of the eclipse dragon's voice the sky dragon faced her sister, "me, you're worried about me." She said crying, "this is nothing compared to you, I'm so useless." Sobs echoed around them, Rina struggled as she dragged her broken body closer to the bars. Putting her hand in between the bars, reaching for Wendy's hand "Shhhhh, I'm right here, I promise we will get out of here soon, I know your brothers will come. Shhhhh sweetheart, it will be okay." Rina cooed trying to calm the young girl down.

The door flew open, revealing Heath and his men. He pressed a button on a wall causing the chains to retract, pulling both girls away from each other, Rina slammed her back as it pined her against the wall. It was that time again.

Screams echoed in the dark cell, the walls splattered with blood as her gashes dripped with dark red liquid. Heath had a table covered with bloody knives, torture machines, and whips that had brutally attacked the girl in chains. Her cries sounded like music to his ears. Every day he would walk down the stairs to their cell, both girls would feel sick knowing what was to come. Rina tried to be strong for Wendy's sake but secretly she knew she was close to braking, how much longer could she last. A leather collar with rusty spikes had been placed around her neck, poking and stabbed it, almost reaching the artery in her neck that kept her alive.

The past few days were a blurred as Rina endured hours and hours of pain and a living hell, as Wendy was forced to watch, it only stopped when one or the other passed out. Zexion's face kept mocking them as they suffered. Rina was whipped and cut with blood flowing out of her. Her once long hair had been cut off, her confidence was torn away with her flesh as Heath would make sure her mental state was broken and the fire within her eyes dulled till it was gone, but she still had hope in someone…someone she didn't ever really know… "Natsu, please hurry." She whispered before passing out.

* * *

**~ 3 weeks earlier ~**

**~Natsu pov~**

They had kept moving the girls to various locations during the first week, but I knew we had to be getting close; a few days ago we had finally tracked them to an old warehouse.

Gajeel had kicked down the giant doors of the warehouse; the strong pungent odour of death and fresh blood mingled together hitting my nostrils, a low grown of disgust left my throat. Anger, fear and panic filled me as we rushed inside, group of men had been hiding inside and tried to attack us but my brothers and I were to strong, no longer giving a fuck about who we had to hurt to find our sister we began killing everyone in sight, our only objective was Wendy. Finally we came to the room were the scent of blood was strongest. Lucky I found no trace of Wendy, not a drop of this blood belongs to her but I could smell something that smelled like vanilla and jasmine, following it I found a room opening the door we all froze in shock.

The room looked like something from a horror move, but this was no movie, someone had been tortured here. Following the smell I found a small bag, which looked to have some clothes and Jewellery, "that's Rina's stuff, this must have been where they kept Rina the first time she was captured." Ayame said flying over to me taking the stuff crying. 'Rina as in.. it couldn't be could it… Ayame's friend might be my Rina.' Dreed ate away at my heart. I was losing myself to my inner turmoil when Movement caught my eye as Sting had found a man hiding in the corner; growling I grabbed him by the neck pulling him from out of Stings grasp and slammed him against the wall with enough force to cause the wall to crack.

"WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN MY FUCKING SISTER AND MY RINA, THEY BOTH BETTER BE ALIVE, FOR YOUR SAKE." My voice was dark, my eyes glowed gold as they became slits, my hand begun to wrap tightly around his neck as my claws drew blood. I could hear the other dragons trying to get me to stop. But I didn't care. My only thought was saving the girls.

"Pppplease, ssshe is, I swear, they moved them to a mansion near the coast." The man stuttered out gasping for air and clawing at my wrists trying to break free. "We were only ordered to pack up the rest of the important stuff then destroy this place."

"They better be, for your sake." I growled throwing him to Sting and Rouge walking out of the room.

**~Normal pov~**

" Shit…Sting, Rouge tie him up, he's coming with us, Ayame, stick close to the twin dragons, I don't want you getting lost. Gajeel, look for a map or something, Laxus ,look for any clues and cobra get any medical supplies, when your done wait out the front, I'm going to try and calm down Natsu." Gray said leaving the others behind.

Gray had found his friend sitting on a rock with his face in his hands. He knew how much pain he was in, even if he tried not to show it. As each day passed Gray could see his brother losing more of himself to his inner dragon. Something was terribly wrong and it was time he found out just how bad. "Natsu, what happened back there. I know we are worried for Wendy but that was something else. Are you okay?"

"I'm scared Gray, it's been getting worse." Looking down at Natsu, Gray gave him a knowing look. Neither of the boys had told the others, but ever since Wendy went missing, Natsu's powers had become unstable. He was in Physical pain, he was suffering mood swings, he was becoming unpredictable and he had developed a taste for blood and violence, both men were scarred that if Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rouge or Cobra said the wrong thing Natsu might snap and kill them.

"Did you see that room, what if the next place we find has a room just like that and one of the girls is there, I don't think, I would be able to keep myself under control."

"Dude, I don't think any of us would if we found them like that." Gray said scratching his head letting out a sigh. "Natsu, you don't think.. I mean.. Could it be that the Rina Ayame is looking for, is ..ya know .. your mate" Gray said nervously, looking down at his long-time rival and friend, Natsu just smiled a sad smile. "Yer.. Gray.. I think we've been looking for my mate, I kinda figured that ever since the dreams stopped." Looking up to the dark moonless sky the fire dragon let out a sigh. As they travelled to find Wendy, Ayame had told them a little about Rina and it hadn't taken long for Natsu to put 2 and 2 together. It was his Rina that was captured alongside Wendy, making the whole situation so much worse. His mates life was in danger and in turn so was his.

"Igneel, he once told me when your mate is in danger, you can scene it, mated or not. My biggest fear is not making it in time, I can already feel my power threatening to consume me, Gray, if."

Punch

"Shut it, Flame brain, stop with this depressing bull shit. We will find them, save them and drag them back home. Now get off your ass and let's go save my sister and future sister-in-law." Gray teased, winking at the fire dragon.

"Fuck you ice tits." Laughing Natsu held out his fits to the ice dragon.

"That's the Fire dragon I know." Fist bumping the boy's smirks at each other. "I'm all fired up now."

"Idiot" Gray said as they made their way back towards the others.

* * *

**~ time skip present day~**

**~ Normal pov ~**

It had been a month since Wendy had disappeared, but finally the dragons of Fairy tail had arrived at the place they had been so desperately searching for. The man they had found had leaded them closer to the western coast of Fiore. It was here that the discovered the heavily guarded mansion, that looked to have a small army of men, patrolled the house and grounds.

"See I told you everything I know, now please, let me go." The man pleaded," As you wish" Natsu's eyes glowed red as he shoved his hand into the man's chest and ripped out his heart. The cold lifeless body fell to the floor as everyone just watch as the fire dragon crushed the heat in his claws. He paid no mind to stings smart ass comment of "brutal" as he passed.

As the days passed, Natsu found he was struggling even more to keep a hold of his humanity as his dragon took over. Eventually Gray had to tell his brothers what was happening with Natsu, it was this news that confirmed their own worst fears. Sighing Gray shook his head as he glanced at the dead body laying at his feet; they were so close to their goal he decided to choose to ignoring his blood thirsty brother, and focus on their mission. Gray stepped forward to face the rest of his family, issuing his orders. It was time to bring their girls home.

Not being one to wait the fire dragon left his brothers behind and walked right up to the front gate, smirking Natsu unleashed a powerful, fire dragon's iron fist smashing it to pieces. Within seconds he was swarmed with enemies. "Fuck sake Natsu" Gray yelled as they ran to aid their idiot of a brother.

"Looks like they were expecting us, what do you think Rouge, up for some fun." Sting laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Agreed, how about a friendly wager, you guys in." Rouge said his eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Bring it on, whoever takes out the most guys wins." Gajeel said as he smiled a fanged grin.

"Like I would let you losers beat me." Laxus said as lightning covered his hands.

"You all don't stand a chance against me." Cobra said smirking.

"It's time we showed these fuckers you don't fuck with Fairy Tails Dragons." Gray said getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said igniting his fists.

* * *

The fight had seem to drag and even though they were all enjoying their little contest it seemed the stream of the enemy's forces was endless. It looked like there was still close to 300 men still standing before the seven dragon slayers and Natsu had had enough, this was there last chance so standing together the dragons unleashed a combined attack towards the army.

"Fire dragon's roar."

"Ice dragon's roar."

"Iron dragon's roar."

"Lightning dragon's roar."

"Shadow dragon's roar."

"Light dragon's roar."

"Poison dragon's roar"

The explosion of combined power disintegrated the entire army, smoke filled the air as an eerie silence fell around the courtyard. 3 men stood on a large balcony on the forth floor, looking down at the group of dragons waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Gray, something's wrong, that was too easy." Natsu said as the sound of clapping drew the slayers attention towards the three men, "Congratulations you passed my first test, I welcome you all, you have proven to be exactly as I hoped."

"And who the fuck are you?" Gray asked observing the strange man that now stood before them.

"How rude of me, I am lord Zexion, and I presume you are the dragons Alpha. My how lovely you all are. I just can't wait to see how you fare against my pets, in your second test." Giving a wave of his hand two more people joined him on the balcony. "Now my dears, I need you to challenge the alpha and his second in command, now go." Giving another wave of his hand, a throne appeared and Zexion took a seat, as both of the cloaked figures stepped on the railing of the balcony and jumped.

Landing on the ground, the taller of the two stepped forward, "I demand the right to challenge your Alpha. Winner takes all." A beautiful yet hollow voice called out, standing a few feet in front of Gray. No longer able to hold back, all the boys broke into fits of laughter.

"Dude, hate to tell ya, but we don't have an Alpha, well, not officially anyways." Sting yelled out, wiping away tears of laughter.

"WHAT!" Zexion's voice cried as his eyes turned blood red. How dear his men embarrass him so how dare those incompetent fools.

"Kyaaaaaa", Zane's lifeless body now lay below the balcony, blood oozing out of his chest. Zexion had gotten up from his chair and ripped his heart out from is chest within seconds, before throwing him over the edge. "You failed me Zane, no matter, Rina, Wendy; do not make the same mistake." Zexion's said retaking his seat as a pale girl appeared with a cloth for him to clean his bloodied hands.

"As you wish, Milord." Both girls said bowing.

Shock fell over the dragons as both figures remove their cloaks to reveal two young women. One of which they knew very well, they were too late.

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

I could only watch in horror as the sky dragon approached us, I could see the multiple bruises that now decorated her skin. "If you have no alpha, then we shall face your two strongest, and I chose Gray, I suggest my dear sister; you pick the fire dragon, Natsu Dragneel." Her Voice was cold and her eyes were devoid of all life. "And as this is an official challenge for the position of Alpha you cannot interfere." Wendy said growling at the other five dragon slayers. I had been too late, I could only watch shocked as Wendy now stood in front of Gray, readying herself for a fight.

My gaze soon turned to the other girl, I couldn't breathe, what stood before me was no longer the Beautiful creature, I had seen in my dreams. What had they done? what had they done to her, HOW DEAR HE TOUCH WHAT WAS MINE. Rage filled me as she spoke.

"I see, then I challenge you, Natsu Dragneel, prepare yourself to bow down before my lord Zexion."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Wendy vs Gray, Natsu vs Rina. ;p good girls gone bad better watch out. Hope you liked it. sorry if I missed any mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Dracoheart chapter 9 (complete)

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**Recap:**

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

I couldn't breathe, what stood before me was no longer the Beautiful creature, I had seen in my dreams. What had they done? What had they done to her, HOW DEAR HE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE. Rage filled me as she spoke.

"I see, then I challenge you, Natsu Dragneel, prepare yourself to bow down before my lord Zexion."

* * *

**Chapter 9: New enemies**

**~ Normal pov ~**

The afternoon sun had faded, leaving nothing but the pending darkness that was to come. The air had become cold and lifeless; as an unnerving silence had descended over the courtyard of the old mansion. What once was a beautiful oasis of life and peace, had now became nothing but a battlefield, awaiting to be stained with blood.

Yet none of that mattered. Not the shattered sculptures or the broken fountain or the withered and destroyed gardens that would never again bloomed with life. Charred remains of the disintegrated army laid scattered around them, but Natsu could care less. He only desired for one thing, the return of what was his.

Everyone stood in silence as they waited for what was soon to come, forced to face their worst nightmare. Both Ice and Fire dragons stood glaring at the shadows of the people they loved and they didn't like it, not one bit. Eyeing his brothers, Gray couldn't refuse the challenge, after all, he was technically the Alpha until he and Natsu fought; he couldn't show any weaknesses. Not even to protect Wendy. No matter how much it pained him, the ice dragon gave the order.

"I expect the challenge, none shall interfere, this is between Wendy and myself. Am I understand, defying my order will result in punishment." Gray said, his eyes flashed Ice blue, as he let out a warning growl at his fellow dragons. Seeing their nod in understanding, he turned back towards the sky dragon. Gray's eyes burned as tears threatened to fall as he gazed her bruised and battered body. He felt sick, how could he call himself their Alpha or even their brother. He had allowed this to happen to his own sister. He had failed her, he had failed them all and now he was force to inflict more suffering as he fought against her.

Walking forward, breaking away from his brothers Natsu walked over next to Gray, seeking unspoken permission to face the eclipse dragon.

"I expect the challenge, Rina, Winner takes all." Natsu growled out, his eyes flashing gold as his dragon threatened to take control. The fire dragons had to be strong; he had to do what was best for the nest. Natsu could see the inner turmoil inside Gray as he fought with himself. Natsu agreed to stand by his friend's side and not to let him face this test alone.

"Very well" Rina said as she quickly threw a purple orb passed the two men. It hit the ground in front of Laxus's feet and before they could react; a cage had appeared out of nowhere and trapped the remaining dragons within.

"What the fuck is this bull shit." Gajeel yelled. He and the others tried to access their magic but to no avail.

"Why can't we use our powers, what the fuck did this bitch just do." Sting yelled getting frustrated.

"Can you get anymore stupid, it is using nullifying magic." Cobra sighs. "Just shut up and listen." Amused by the situation Rina walked passed the fire and ice dragons and stood before the cage running a finger along it and winked at the men inside.

"Why thank you cobra, and your right Milord gave the orb to me." Rina winked and blew him a kiss. "This shall keep you all out of the way, after all, I can't have you ruining my fun, now can we." She purred out running a hand along the bars, as she circled the cage then walked back to the fire dragon. As Rina passed she brushed her hand over his arm then walked away "Don't worry they will be safe, they will only be freed, if and when you beat me." her eyes flashed dangerously "winner takes all remember" she purred, a sadistic smiled graced the eclipse dragons face, enjoying the looks of fury on the faces of the two male dragon that stood before her. It was time to show them the power of a true alpha. Both girls called forth their drake forms, and without hesitation, Wendy begun advancing towards ice dragon.

**~ Zexion's pov ~**

I was extremely pleased with my beautiful pet she was showing such promise. She had managed to trick the fire dragon male into agreeing to be mine. Ha winner takes all indeed, they are all such magnificent specimens, once my pet wins and has them under her control, I will finally have almost everything needed to rule supreme. It's only a matter of time until I unleash their power on the world. I shall have my war. I will have my revenge, on you who betrayed me for love, "you once thought you could prevent this old friend. But once an again I have won" I chuckled as I took a sip of my wine enjoying the show.

**~ Ayame's pov ~**

I wanted to rush into my sisters arms, but I stopped when her cold eyes fell upon me. I had decided to stay back from the dragons as I watch the confrontation between my sister and Natsu. But something wasn't right; it was like she was calling out to me. Suddenly she threw an orb. I had just enough time to escape the clutches of the cage. I hid in the shadows watching her, as she talked to Natsu and Gray. "That's it." I whisper to myself. The way she moved her hand as she walked and moved around the cage, those hand movements, to anyone else they were nothing but to us it was a message 'dragon book' I saw her eyes flick towards the mansion , I know what I must do, flying off I headed towards the mansion. Wait for me Rina I'll save you.

I hurried along the shadows to keep out of sight until I managed to reached the mansion. There was so many rooms and windows it was hard to think of where to start; saying as hidden as possible I floated along looking into every window I passed. I could hear the explosions and the yelling coming from the front court yard telling me that I was running out of time. I had reach one particular room that I knew was the one I might find what I was looking for. I had found a library looking room. Quietly I slowly I opened the window and crawled in; I poked my head from out of the curtain to make sure the coast was clear but as I was about to make a bake for one of the book shelves a creepy looking man entered followed by two others. Staying hidden I watched as they walked towards the back of the room and pulled something opening up the wall. Inside looked to be a private study kinda like the one our granny had back home for her weapon blue prints so no one could steal them that must be where they were keeping the book. I know that's where I would keep it. Exited I waited for an opening but the group were taking a long time sorting out a lot of strange looking papers.

"Lord Zexion wishes to have every thing prepared for once his prized pet wins over those other dragons, Liza I expect you to have their play pen in order by then take as many men as you need. Torrez I want you to make sure my work station is ready for the examinations." the strange man said as he started fiddling with more different coloured files. That's when I saw him looking at the book I needed. As he turned I saw him place it down some place but one of the bad guys moved blocking my view. Stupid guy just had to get in the way; now it's going to take longer to look.

"Under stood master heath, it shall be done" both of the cloaked people said bowing before they left the room. I watched as the man they called heath pulled out a yellow folder and then he to left the room hidden room; without thinking I flew into the room just as the door closed behind me. With the door closed the room had become too dark to see so I pulled out a small light lacrima out of my back pack and began looking around. Most of the stuff was just files that I didn't really understand what they said; after all Rina was still teaching me to read. I was sorting through a pile of stuff when a loud explosion startled me and I knocked something off the desk as I look down I notice it's a small chest. Curious I opened it and was shocked to find exactly what I was searching for, the dragon book but that wasn't the only thing inside. There was a bunch of weird looking keys, shrugging I just took them as well after all they were pretty and Rina loves shinny things. Finding the leaver to let me out had been the hard part but when I felt something click under my paw and the door re-opened I quickly fled out the window. I just hope I'm able to help my Rina in time.

* * *

**~Gray vs Wendy ~**

Wendy took off flying directly at Gray; he had just managed to call forth his drake form to block the incoming attacks. He was stunned, as he blocked the barrage of punches and kicks she sent in his direction. When had the sky dragon become this strong and fast, she was like the wind itself. He couldn't help but feel proud of his sister's improvement and in such a short time. But it was still not enough to beat him; after all he had the strength of an alpha.

"Sky dragon's claw," Wendy yells jumping into the air, her leg swung down at Gary's head unleashing a large amount of wind.

Bringing his arms up the ice dragon blocks the kick, pushing up sending the sky maiden into the air. Flipping, Wendy lands safely on the ground. "Ice dragon's lance." Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his sister.

As the smoke clears, Wendy stood a few feet away from him wiping away a small trail of blood from her cheek. "Nice try, Vernier, arms, armour, desu corona, desu eques." The sky dragon chanted, activating her enchantment spells, before once again charging toward Gray.

"Sky dragon's wing attack."

"Ice dragon's shield"

Gray had been holding back on the sky maiden and she knew it. Attack after attack, no matter what she threw at him, he would only doge or use weaker spells, and he hadn't even really broken a sweat. It made her sort of happy that he didn't want to hurt her but sad that he thought her so weak, that he wouldn't take her seriously. Taking in a deep breath the small girl unleashed a powerful breath attack.

"Sky dragons roar."

"Ice dragons roar."

The two spells collided, each dragon refused to give in as they fought. Slowly, the ice attack dominated Wendy's, and broke through the wind, hitting the sky dragon. It sent her flying across the yard into a nearby statue, then she fall to the ground. 'No just a little longer, I promised Rina, I have to keep going, just a little more.' Wendy thought struggling to her feet.

"Just submits Wendy, I really don't want to hurt you." Gray said pleading, hoping to get Wendy to snap out of whatever trance she was in. The two had been fighting for hours and it had started to take a toll on her but Wendy had to keep going. So she did the only thing she could think of to hurt him, just enough to slow him down. Turning her cold gaze towards Gray she unleashed her harshest attack, her words.

"Never, I refuse. I would rather die, and then bow down to someone who let this happen to me. To submit to a dragon that couldn't even fight me seriously, you think I didn't know you were going easy on me. DO YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF ME." Wendy yells clenching her fists in frustration and desperation. She was in pain.

"NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." The ice dragon yelled feeling his heart breaking, "IT'S EXACTLY LIKE THAT, YOU ALL SEE ME AS NOTHING BUT A DEFENSELESS CHILD, SOMEONE WHO NEEDS PROTECTING AND NOT AS SOMEONE WHO'S STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT." Even though she wanted to cry, she didn't, she couldn't. This was the only way. She could hardly stand to see look of anguish upon everybody's faces, but she had no choice. Wendy just hoped in time they would forgive her.

"WENDY, PLEASE, YOU'RE OUR SISTER WE CARE ABOUT YOU, DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS. PLEASE, I DON,T WANNA HURT YOU." Gray yelled trying to reach her. "It's too late, you already have, I'm broken." Raising her face, she looked into her brothers eyes. She could see the effect her words had on him, seeing her chance Wendy advanced again landing hit after hit as Gray tried to block still struggling with what she had just said. He couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt her.

"WENDY, DO IT NOW!" Rina's voice called across the courtyard.

* * *

**~Natsu vs Rina ~**

"So, you're the mighty fire dragon I've heard so much about. Too bad, I'm going to have to add a few more scars to that cute face of yours." Rina purred getting into a fighting stance.

"So you think I'm cute." Natsu purred back. He knew this was not the time to be flirting, but he wanted her to remember him; to try and bring back, the girl from his dreams. Something deep inside him screamed at him to fight and dominate her, to make her his but that would have to wait. He couldn't help remember their conversations they had sheared in his dreams. The way she smiled, her laugh, the way her eyes burned with such passion, a girl with a personality that could rival his own. He chuckled noticing the slight blush on her bruised and pale skin.

"Maybe, but we will see how cute you are after I'm finished with you." Rina purred once again gaining her composure, she covered her hands in a blue, green and purple swelling light. She had to be careful, thanks to the crystal in her right arm she couldn't access her Solar dragon magic, that and she was still feeling week from the torture she had endured at Heath's hands.

"I'm fire up." Natsu said getting into a similar stance igniting his fists.

Both dragons faced each other, letting out low growls, flapping their wings and bearing their sharp fangs. It was a display of power and dominance, both dragons staking their clam, as they stared at each other. This was her first time actually meeting Natsu as a human, His dragon form had been magnificent but his human form was that of a god.

Rina's cold lifeless eyes followed his every move. Every flex of his tight muscles, the way his one sleeved jacket hung open showing off his rock hard six pack. Rina's mouth was dry as she fought the urged to lick her lips. She was mesmerized by the way his flames danced against his tanned skin, Dearing her to take a taste. His pink hair was wild and untamed, his fanged grin held a promise of mischief and adventure. Rina couldn't help feel the attraction she first felt towards the fire dragon, his whole aura screamed danger and she liked it. What she wouldn't give to run her claws over every inch of him. His eyes still had that hypnotizing and alluring power over her and it was doing things to her she really didn't need right now.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Rina fought to regained her self-control she would not back down, she would not let herself fall under his spell of seduction, no matter how sexy and tempting he was.

"Like what ya see?" Natsu smirked, his green and gold eyes searching hers, that's when he saw what he was looking for. A small light had flashed behind her eyes, there, the spark he had once seen still burned. It was small but it was there. It had not yet died, he could still save her all he had to do was reignite that once intoxicating flam. Both dragons understood there was no holding back, even though it kills him to hurt her. He knew that they both hated to lose, that and he was itching to see how strong she really was, and that thought alone kinda turned him on.

Anger and embarrassment flashed on her face as she realized, she had been caught checking him out. Letting out a loud roar, the eclipse dragon made the first move, "Luna dragon's cosmic fist." Natsu countered with his own 'fire dragon's iron fist' as they both collided head on. Each dragon matching each other, punch for punch, move for move, it was like a dance as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Both moving at such a speed, it was hard to distinguish between the two dragons.

"Fire dragon's claw" Sending a flamed kick at the eclipse dragon she back flips and countered with a kick of her own, "Luna dragons' claw." Fire and light consumed them both as they unleashed their powers; they had begun to light up the black sky, turning a spark to a flame, eliminating the night. Both dragons soon took off into the sky as the fight become more intense.

"Fire dragon wing attack."

"Luna dragon wing attack."

The back lash of the attacks had thrown Rina off balance, her wings locked and she started to fall. Panic filled her as she descended towards the ground. That was until she felt the warmth of his embrace. "Rina, please stop." He wishers into her ear, 'I can't' she thought, desperately wanting to tell him the truth but couldn't; Rina felt herself relax into his strong arms enjoying his warmth that was coxing her to place her hand on his chest. "Come back to me, Rina." Her inner-self screamed at her 'I never left'; before she could give in she pushed him away flying towards the ground. She was falling for him, things were getting dangerous.

Zexion could not hide the pleasured smiled planted on his face at the magnificent display, and Rina felt sick at the man that watched her as she descended towards the ground. It wasn't long before Natsu was once again within her range that she started attacking again. Natsu and Rina had reengaged in a fist fight, sending a powerful punch towards the fire dragon, she managed to split his lip, as the crimson liquid dripped out, she fought the urge to whimper and the desire to lick it off. Backing away again she need to get some distance, his domineering aura and phenomenon's were stating to really affect her. Bringing his hand to his mouth Natsu wiped the blood away feeling amused she was finally able to land the first hit. Till now neither of them had been able to even get that close. He was impressed at how well she was able to keep up, considering how beet up she looked.

Natsu's eyes gazed at her, god he wanted her. Natsu gained as he called forth his lightning fire. Rina knew she had to keep this going for as long as she could, so much was riding on it. Glancing at her wrist, Rina knew she was screwed, with her powers blocked she wouldn't be able to keep this up. Taking a deep breath, Rina let go completely, as waves of light dancing around her.

"Luna dragons roar"

"Lightning Fire dragons roar"

As soon as the two attacks hit they exploded and Rina was almost sent flying, both dragon stood at opposite ends, Rina had grown tiered, her body had still not fully healed from Zexion's treatments, Natsu on the other hand looked as though he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Taking a glance she saw Wendy was struggling as well, then everyone froze as Wendy's words rang out around them, catching their ears. Guilt filled the eclipse dragon but she knew it was the only way they could achieve this. Once again Rina started attacking Natsu. Anger and pain now show on his face, he finally let go of his power, as it skyrockets his power and attacks overwhelming the poor eclipse dragon. She knew if this kept up he would win in no time.

~ Rina's pov ~

I'm breathing in and out, my body is breaking down, I can't regain my energy. Each time I try I can feel the black crystal in my arm burning. Zexion never realised his crystal has weakened me somehow, not that I was going to tell him that. My time is running out. I have kept this up just a little longer. I heard what Wendy had said to Gray. I know that this is cruel of us, but it is the only way. I have to fight to do my part and try my best to keep this together, for the things I'm fighting to protect. My family.

My heart is shattering into pieces, I'm broken and I'm barely breathing and I'm cover in blood. The dragon before me is a force to be reckoned with but I will not submit, even if I really want to. If this is how it all goes down tonight, if this is how I must achieve my plans then so be it. I will not regret the decision I have made. I just hope they will forgive me for what I've done.

Finally braking away from Natsu, we once again stand a few feet away from each other I can feel my legs shake, threatening to collapse out from under me.

"Give up Rina, surrender yourself to me." He voice is deep, smooth like velvet. I struggled to deny him, we had been at this for hours and I was low on magic. That's when I saw a flash of lavender out the corner of my eye. Smirking I call out to Wendy. Finally I can end this.

"WENDY, DO IT NOW!"

Catching the fire dragon off guard I kicked him with everything I had left sending him flying towards the cage.

~ Normal pov ~

Understanding, Wendy sent a powerful kick to Gray chest sending him to crash into the cage with the other dragons, before he could get up and recover, Natsu had been sent flying into him. Rina chanted the spell 'Luna dragon eclipse barrier.' trapping, Gray and Natsu within an enclosed barrier of swelling light. The cage had disappeared releasing the other dragons but nobody was able to escape, Each one trying and failing.

Both girls walked over to the trapped male dragons. "RINA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." Laxus yells, ignoring him Rina called over Ayame and placed her into Wendy's arms then she grabbed Wendy and pushed them inside the orb as well. "NO RINA, THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN." At the young dragons words, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Gray and Natsu became confused, what was Wendy talking about. "Rina explained yourself." Gray growled but again the eclipse dragon ignored him only focusing on the crying sky dragon.

Smiling softly at her sister the eclipse dragon shock he head, "sorry Wendy, but I lied, this was always the plan, I'll never let him hurt what's mine again." Tear fell from the young dragon's eyes as she pounded her fists against the barrier. "No,no,no I can't let you, please, come back, we can do this together, we can go back to fairy tail, please, Rina." she Whimpered, banging on the shield.

"I have to do this, I will make them all pay for what they did to us. I will show them what happens when you fuck with a dragons nest." Rina growled out in a dark voice, the light had returned to her eyes, her aura no longer portraying that of hopelessness.

Zexion had seen his pet trap everyone in the orb, excitement overwhelmed him as the thought he had won. That was until he had heard what the eclipse beast had said to the other dragons. Enraged the dark mage stood form his chair slamming his fists into the railing of the balcony with such force it shattered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE. PET, EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHO YOUR MASTER IS." Zexion jumped over the balcony and now stood facing Rina. Waves of pain coursed within her body yet she pushed through "Oh, Zexion, you really are pathetic, I warned you." She hissed; Bring a sharp claw to her arm everyone watches as Rina slowly cut it open. Cries filled the air as Wendy screamed for her sister to stop. Digging into the deep cut she removed the black crystal they had placed within, smirking she held it up for all to see, then she crushed it.

Letting out a pleased sigh, Rina started absorbing the moon light finally able it regain some of her powers as she felt her Solar dragon magic return. "I told you when I was free I would kill you." Fear filled Zexion as the dragon stalked closer towards him, without hesitation he used his power to disappear, look back to the other dragons she saw the anger on their faces "I'm sorry, please forgive me" she quietly said and took off giving chase. Leaving behind a distressed Wendy and an extremely pissed of Natsu.

As she ran she felt a sinking feeling within her stomach, something didn't feel right. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH, AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, I EVEN FOUND YOU TWO POTENTIAL BREEDING PARTNERS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME." Zexion yelled out as he sent a dark orb at her, dodging Rina tried counterattacking,

"You sick fuck." Rina yelled sending a fist towards Zexion's face. The mage just faded away appearing a few feet away.

"Just you wait, I will have you all." He shouted then disappeared once more without a trace.

* * *

**~ Normal pov ~**

Natsu could only stand and watch as she left, trying to not let his anger get the better of him. He put a hand on Wendy's shoulder trying to get her attention. "Wendy explain." Her eyes full of tears she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sooooo sorry, I didn't mean it, it... it.. Was the only way.. they were going to kill her...Please... we have to go after her... she's still not fully healed... there was so much blood... Natsu."

"WENDY, calm down and tell us what this plan was." Gray said looking deep into his sister's eyes trying to calm her.

Slowly nodding Wendy quickly told them everything "they tortured her and were forcing me to watch, she was going to die, Rina kept trying to stay strong but I could see she was fading. Then three days ago Zane burst in and had told Zexion you were almost here. They had been following you ever since they took me, it was a trap from the start. They were so occupied getting ready to fight you. That they didn't notice Rina and I had come up with a plan. We would pretend to finally brake and follow his orders. We would fight against Natsu and Gray and keep Zexion's attention on the fight. While Ayame snuck in and stole the book on dragons, without it he can't hurt us. Then once Ayame signalled us we were supposed to fight him together but.."

"Rina changed her mind." Gray finished.

"I'm so sorry Gray, I didn't mean a word I said before, do you hate me." Wrapping his arm around the young dragon he let out a sigh. "We all once told you we could never hate you, I'm just glad you are safe. But now we have to figure a way out and save that stubborn dragoness."

A loud cracking noise sounded as Natsu punched the barrier causing it to shatter and dispelled. He had finally snapped, his eyes were Dark and cold no one dared say another word. Following Natsu's lead the boys followed after Rina they hadn't gone far when they stop. There walking towards them cover in blood was the young dragoness, she could hardly stand, "Sorry I failed, that pyco got away." A soft smile graced her lips as she collapsed.

Running to her side Natsu pulled he into his arms. "You idiot. why didn't you let us help you." Placing his forehead against hers, they gazed into each other's eyes as Rina brought her had up to his face, she just smiled, "Sorry, guess I'll have to work on that for next time." Letting her eyes close, falling into a deep sleep, Safe and warm in the fire dragons embrace.

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

A strange but strong scent had caught my attention; someone was still within the house. I could feel my anger getting the better of me. Focusing on Rina, I slowly pick her up gently cradling her within my arms. I walked over and reluctantly placed the sleeping girl into Laxus's arms. My hair covered my eyes as I spoke, "keep her safe, I have some unfinished business to take care of."

I could feel all eyes on me as I stalked towards the building, kicking open the front doors I enter into an extravagant hall, immediately I smelt the stench of rotting flesh, I could taste the blood in the air. "Natsu!" "Salamander!" Both Gray and Gajeel called out as they ran to catch up behind me, as I tried holding onto my sanity. I found a path that descended down a dark stairwell; my fire was the only light as we came to a bunch of cells connected to a room. What now lay ahead of me was worse then what we had experienced back at the rundown shack.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gray gagged as we made our way further into the room. "This place stinks of Blood." Gajeel said as he covered his nose. Inside the room was white with two beds in the middle, at one end of the room sat a large cage, and a large wall to wall shelf, filled with jars of what looked like dragon body parts and other animal parts. but the thing that had caused them all to feel disgusted was the wall next to the cage that was covered in photos on what they had done to the poor eclipse dragoness.

"this is fucked up", Gray whispered as he came closer to examine the wall "how could they do something like this?"

"shit" Gajeel had to take a step back unable to look at them any longer.

Natsu stayed silent as he placed his hand on the wall and lit the photos alight erasing their darkness from the work. To see what they had truly done to his girl was enough to seal Zexion's death sentence.

**~ Normal pov ~**

Suddenly a door to another room swung open, revealing a man covered in blood, Natsu inhaled deeply, the flare of his nostrils almost indistinguishable with his large intake of breath. Her blood, this man smells of her blood. Natsu's fierce eyes glinting dangerously, He took one long look around the room before his eyes focused on the man. His eyes had changed to the most brilliant green and gold, Red scales played across the skin of his arms and neck, his fangs and claws elongated, protruding from his spiky salmon hair were two long horns. Letting out a low dangerous growl the fire dragon had narrowed his eyes as he stalked towards the now scared man. "Why, why do you smell of her, why do you smell so strongly of my Rina's blood. "Natsu's voice had become cruel, dark and menacing as he spoke it sounded almost inhuman. "Hahahaha, like I would tell you. After all you are nothing but a beast" Heath laughed out.

"Wrong move"

In an instant he was across the room gripping the guy by the neck. The temperature in the room instantly skyrocketed to equal the intensity of the sun. "Why do you smell of her. " he yelled slamming the man into a wall. "The names Heath and Do you really wanna know." Heath said sadistically, he was enjoying the fury in the dragon's eyes, "ANSWER ME." Natsu yelled slamming him against the wall again. "That because I'm the one who cut the bitch opens. I'm the one who pulled off her scales one by one, the guy that dragged the blade across her succulent porcelain skin. Oh how sweet her blood tasted, it was so beautiful as it stained the floor. I'm also the one who whipped and broke her and I enjoyed every second, ever agonizing scream as she called out for help. Hahahaha. Too bad Zexion insisted on keeping her a virgin, he wanted her pure for the breeding process, it's a shame really, otherwise I would of raped the bitch as well. Hahahaha."

"You fucking bastard, I will make you suffer as she suffered." The fire dragon said tightening his grip.

Gray and Gajeel couldn't move what stood before them was a fierce, strong and powerful dragon. Natsu was on the Verge of losing his humanity. His presence alone was enough to have them both want to cower as they watched horrified at what Natsu's was about to do, as he dragged the man across the room and strapped Heath to one of the beds. Walking around Heath the fire dragon thought on where to begin. Natsu's was going to torture Heath the same way he had Rina, they could see it in his eyes, but to their surprise, the man just caught fire and screamed in agony filled the room.

Natsu's lit his fists alight and started destroying the room, sending flames in every Direction. When he final calmed down he started walking back the way they came, "we are leaving." Natsu said as he brushed his pink locks from his face, walking past Gajeel and Gray as the flames consumed the room behind them.

As the sunlight of a new morning chased away the darkness, the dragon watched as the old manner burned to the ground. Leaving no reminder of the darkness that had taken place here. "Natsu, what happened, why didn't you do it?" Gray asked, drawing his attention away from the inferno. Clenching his fists the fire dragon faced his brothers. "I wanted to mutilate him like he had her. I wanted to taste his blood as I ripped out his throat. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't become a monster like him, I couldn't let myself fall any further then I already have. I had to be stronger than that, for Wendy and Rina."

Finally giving into exhaustion Gray collapsed to his knees. "How can you always be so strong and sure of yourself Natsu. I... I would of done it, I wanted to do it once I saw those pictures." Gray said gazing into the Inferno as it burned down the manner. "I'm not worthy of being Alpha."

"None of us think that, we probably would of done the same." Rouge said trying to comfort the ice dragon.

"That's not the problem rouge." Gray gowned

"Then what is your problem." Sting said getting annoyed.

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH, I LET THIS HAPPEN."

"Nobody could of predicted this would happen grey." Laxus said crossing his arms.

"He's right Gray, please don't blame yourself." Wendy begged as she tried healed some of Rina's wounds.

"I nearly didn't make it in time." Gray said feeling weak

Enraged at the ice dragons lack of resolve, Natsu and Gajeel both came to the same decision. They knew what Gray was feeling, he needed to stop blaming himself. "Get up frosty, quit ya whining, those girls have been through hell. They needed us and here we are." Gajeel said pulling him to his feet then punching him in the face sending him back to the ground.

"Fuck, don't you think I know that." Gray said getting up ready to punch Gajeel back.

"THEN FUCKING PROVE IT AND SHOW US THE ALPHA YOU ARE BY NOT BEING A LITTLE BITCH." Natsu yelled sucker punching Gray, getting to his feet the fire and ice dragon broke out into a fist fight.

"FUCK OFF NATSU I CANT.."

"CANT WHAT ICE TITS."

"I CANT BE YOU FLAME FUCK."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN."

"JUST THAT, I COULD NEVER BE WHAT THEY NEED, FUCK NATSU, WE CAN ALL SENSE IT."

"Sense what." Natsu asked finally calming down from confusion.

"How powerful you really are." Gray said ruffling his hair as he let out a sigh.

They all grew silent as Gray continued, "you think none of us knew, sure I'm strong, but fuck it Natsu, I could never protect them like you do. You never give up, you would keep going till you were dead in the ground. Even then I doubt that would stop you. So I submit." Seeing the resolve in his brother's face, Natsu was shocked, then the realization of what Gray had just done hit. "No wait, what, you CANT DO THAT, NO. GRAY FIGHT ME."

"Sorry no can do pyro it's done." Gray said smiling trying not to laughter at the fire dragons' antics.

"Nooo he can't do this to me, I really wanted to kick his ass, just you wait Gray this isn't over." Natsu yells sending flames towards the sky

Everyone burst out into laughter no longer able to hold back. "Whatever you say, idiot." Gray said as Natsu finally retook Rina into his arms. "Stupid Gray ruined my fun." Natsu pouted as he looked at the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Alright, we should bring Rina back to the hidden valley; once she's better I think it's time we all return home, to Fairy tail." Natsu said, unleashing his wings taking to the sky.

Following suit all the dragons took of flying back to the hidden valley, Natsu carrying the unconscious Rina safely in his arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. I'm not really good at fight scenes but I hoped it was ok. I will reveal more about the books importance later. Also I will have Natsu and Gray fight it out just not yet ;p come on we all know they both hate to lose.
> 
> Sorry if I missed any spelling and grammar mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect. Also please be patient with me I have this idea in my head but I just can't seem to get it right atm. I'm slowly working throughout everything to try and get back into the swing of things and hopefully I get back on track. I really don't want to give up on this story. So please let me know how you all feel about it so far. So please enjoy also a warning there will be sexual content in this chapter hope you like it. :P

Draco~Heart chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.**

" talking"

' thinking'

**_"spoken in dragon tounge"_**.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Alright, we should bring Rina back to the hidden valley; once she's better I think it's time we all return home, to Fairy tail." Natsu said, unleashing his wings taking to the sky.

Following suit all the dragons took of flying back to the hidden valley , Natsu carrying the unconscious Rina safely in his arms.

**Draco~Heart chapter 10 - stay with me**

* * *

**(Start of winter - 1 Week later)**

**~ Normal pov ~**

As the sun rose one morning, it brought with it the definite signs of winter's arrival. Snow coated the ground in a thick layer of white, turning patches of the grass a shade of grey as it crept its way up the trees in prickly strands. There were no clouds, but the air was cold and heavy with frost, "looks like we're in for another freezing winter." Laxus grumbled looking out the window, his brother Natsu just surged he wasn't to bothered by the cold, thanks to amount of body heat he radiated; After all he was a fire dragon. The only other dragon not fazed by the cold weather was Gray who was currently walking around in his underwear. But that wasn't anything new for the ice dragon. "Yeah, looks like it." Gray said entering the room joining his nest. Gray and Gajeel had left early that morning to scout out the valley for any possible threats, after Wendy's kidnapping everyone had been on high alert. Knowing they hadn't seen the last of Zexion. And they probably wouldn't be safe until they reached magnolia.

"Really frosty, put some damn clothes on" Laxus mocked as Gray shouted "not again" and ran off to find his clothes. Natsu just smiled shaking his head he was glad some things would never change.

"Have there been any changes." Rouge said handing Natsu a glass of water, as the fire dragon yawns, whipping sleep from his eyes.

"No nothing, thanks Rouge." Natsu said letting out another yawn, taking the glass from the shadow dragon's hands. Rina had been unconscious for almost a week now, and since the moment they had returned to the valley, Wendy had spent hours on end and most of her magic trying to heal Rina's wounds, and Thanks to all her hard work the dragoness hardly had any signs of ever being hurt. Natsu on the other hand, was a mess. He'd refused to leave her side, hardly eating and refusing to sleep. Afraid that if he closed his eyes, even for a second Rina would disappear. Natsu had become extremely protective over her; she was his even if she didn't know that just yet. And he would keep her safe; no one will ever lay a hand on her again. A soft purr filled the room as Natsu looked fondly at the woman lying beside him; he gently ran his fingers through her tattered hair sending his warmth into his fingers trying to bring her some comfort. 'I'll keep you safe, this I swear.'

"Dude, she's fine you need to eat and get a good night sleep." Sting said concerned; placing a plate of food Wendy had forced into his hands, next to the fire dragon.

"Yeah Salamander, you should sleep, you look like shit." Gajeel teased as he learned on a nearby wall chewing on some iron levy had packed for him.

"Hey flame brain, why not just kiss her. Isn't that how it works, a prince kisses a sleeping princess and she wakes up." Gray said trying to provoke his brother; this caused everyone to snicker at Natsu's shocked face. "Fuck off Ice princess, I'm no prince, I'm a drake, and nobody asked you." Natsu muttered looking back at his mate-to-be.

"Oh yeah, your dad was a king and alpha, so that makes you a prince dumb ass." Gray laughed out as Natsu finally left Rina's side jumping towards Gray and starting a fist fight. In the end Gajeel, Sting and Rouge had been dragged in as Laxus and cobra just watched taking bets on who Wendy would kill first once she caught the idiots fighting so close to the unconscious dragoness.

A soft giggle filled the air catching everyone's attention, they slowly looked towards the tantalising sound that had managed to stop the fighting; the boys reaction had only made the girl laugh more, "haha, oh Wendy was so right; you guys are so interesting, haha, ouch, shit. Guess I'm not quite healed" Rina winced looked at the bindings wrapped around her waist, holding her side she slowly sat back up. "How ya feeling kid?" Laxus said walking over.

Stretching out her limbs in what felt like years, she sighed noticing how stiff she had become. Rina looked around at all the dragons that now looked at her. "Um, I feel fine, kinda stiff, so how long was I out?"

"Almost a week." Wendy said entering the room. She stormed up to Rina and slapped her in the face, then wrapped he arms around her in a hug. The small girl starting crying as she chastised her sister; leaving Rina and the boys speechless. "If you ever do that to me again, I swear, I will find you, kill you then bring you back to clean up the mess, Am. " She said giving a look that could rival Erza. Everyone shuddered at the little dragonesses words; when had she became so scary.

"Understood Wendy." Rina said shrinking back away for the evil sky dragon. "Good and I'm sorry for hitting you."

Stroking Wendy's long blue hair Rina pulled away from the hug and just shook her head no in response. "Don't be, I deserved it for pulling that stunt." She was interrupted when a flash of lavender caught her eye.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa!" Ayame yells as she flew into her sisters arms, hitting her small fists onto Rina's chest, balling her eyes out. "You over did it again, stupid, stupid idiot, How could you do this to me, stupid dummy."

"Hehe, yeah sorry about that Ayame. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better, If not I'll punish you with grans eel-elixir." Ayame said crossing her little arms over her chest. "You wouldn't dare." Rina said in disbelief now fearing the little Exceed that stood in her lap. "Oh, you know I would. I've done it before and I'll do it again" Ayame said flying off somewhere. Grumbling on about how stupid she thought Rina was. "she really pissed at me this time." Rina sighed starting to feel really bad about putting her friends through this.

"arr… Rina? What did she mean by gran's eel-elixir." Wendy asked curious as to why her sister became so scared.

"Um ya see Wendy I was kinda a troublemaker when I was a kid, I got caught stealing by this lady I called Gran, and after she kicked my ass she kind of took me in. Anyways, whenever I was bad she would make this concoction made from eels, and make me drink it. It was so gross. And it had a strange side effect. To this day just seeing an eel just.. Yeah no" Rina chuckling said nervously, Natsu tried not to laugh remembering their 20 questions, Now he knew why she hated them.

A loud rumble came from Rina's stomach, caused the girl to start laugh in embarrassment at the situation. "I'll go get you something to eat." Wendy said getting up to go to the kitchen. "Wendy….thank you for everything." The eclipse dragon said smiling as she wiped away her remaining tears from laughing.

"Sooo, how about after lunch I get cleaned up then we do something fun?" Rina asked with a wide smile, until it faded seeing the stern looks from the other dragons. "or maybe not."

"Rina you're barely healed so no, you can get cleaned up then it's back to bed." Wendy gave her sister a pointed look. "But Wendy, I'll take it easy, I promise." Rina begged giving her best baby dragon eyes she could, "no." Wendy said smiling sweetly waving her off as she left the room. Pouting Rina crossed her arms let out a sigh "fine, ruin all my fun, and I thought I was the alpha between us."

The guys laughed at Rina's comment they were starting to wonder the same thing, deciding to leave Rina to get some more much needed rest they gradually followed Wendy out of the room to get some food of their own. Stretching out her stiff limbs once more, she noticed that a certain fire dragon was still lurking in the corner.

"Hey stalker, looks like you found me." Tears started falling from her eyes. Even though she was smiling the weight of everything had finally caused the eclipse dragon to brake. In a flash he was a cross the room holding her in his arms, "shhhhh, you're safe now. I told you I would find you." 'And I'll never let you go' he thought as he cradle her in is arms. Both of them embraced in silence and Rina quietly cried in his arms. By the time she had calmed down enough, Wendy had called them to come eat.

After lunch Wendy and Rina sat beside the nearby hot springs as they got ready to bathe. Wendy was doing a final check of Rina's body to make sure she hadn't missed anything, "um Wendy you do know I'm fine now, my body heals quickly. So please just relax."

"Okay, I'm almost done and there, you can get in the water now. It looks like you will only have a couple of scars but they should fade in time. It was lucky you were in your drake form most of the time they hurt you or the damage could have been much worse." Wendy said as she smiled sadly at her sister. "Yer, again thank you Wendy."

* * *

**~ Rina's pov ~**

Relaxing into the water I turned my head to the skies. My mind buzzing with thoughts; One of which being about a pink haired dragon. I let my mind wander as the water surrounds my aching limbs. 'Oh how I missed this' I thought as the waters heat seeps into my skin. I lathered the Jasmine and vanilla scented shampoo in my hair and the smell greeted my nostrils like a warm embrace, after all anything was better than the smell of blood. I then reached for the strawberries and cream body soap and washed away the dirt, blood and grime away from days of being asleep. Wendy had tried her best to clean me in my sleep but I was still covered in quite a bit of grime. As I was washing I noticed that my loofah, soap, shampoo, and conditioner were all pink. The same colour as a certain dragons hair… no, bad Rina! No thoughts of Natsu, your mind and hands will wander and that wouldn't be good.. Well... it would be good if.. Wendy wasn't here anyways.

Changing my train of thought before I did something inappropriate, I wondered about the other dragons, I couldn't help but notice that ever since I woke up they were kinda treating me as if I were already apart of their nest. It's strange almost foreign to me, having people to looking out for me. Living on your own for so long kinda does that. It's strange how the thought of living alone no longer appeals to me anymore. I guess it's kinda nice having someplace to come home to, a family. Having someone to take care of me, it was nice.

'It looks like I'll have a lot of things to do, now I've finally found a place to call home.' Smiling to myself I called out to my sister getting her attention. "Hey Wendy can you tell me more about Fairy Tail." I said as we continue to relax. "Sure, I would love to." She said as we relaxed and enjoyed each other's company

* * *

**(Few hours later)**

**~Normal pov ~**

Finally washed and refreshed Wendy had bullied the eclipse dragon back to bed and forced the boys outside. Meanwhile the sky dragon was still working on some more healing remedies for the cuts on Rina's still healing skin.

Bored out of her mind Rina's had debated sneaking out and joining the boys train but was too scared to face the young sky dragon's wrath. Rina was really starting to wonder who was really the alpha between the two, after all the youngest dragon could be downright scary when she wanted too.

"Rina we aren't staying with them much longer are we?" The small lavender exceed questioned looking at her sister as they watch from the window as the boys trained. "Yes and No, We have a few things to take care of first." Sadness washed over her as she watched the guys mucking around outside the window. "Rina, I don't want to leave, I like them, they make you happy, and why can't we all just stay here together?" Ayame said sadness evident in her voice.

"I don't want to leave either but, if what that pyco said is true, he has no intention of stopping. I need to prepare and hide that book, and to do that, we have to get back home to Balsam Village. Besides the guys still have a few things they themselves still have to do before they can return to magnolia." Looking over at Ayame Rina smiled softly understanding how she felt, "Plus we have to find a place to live in Magnolia if we are going to join Fairy Tail."

"Oh really, kukuku, this wouldn't have something to do with Natsu, now would it." Ayame teased snickering behind her paw. "I have no idea what you mean." The eclipse dragon said trying to look coy.

"Yeah sure you don't." The little exceed rolled her eyes at her sister, "cause you total weren't just drooling over Natsu as he took off his top, just before."

"Shut it." Rina said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks as she looked back out the window ignoring Ayame's existence.

Rina began to daydream, becoming so lost she hadn't noticed Ayame snickering while she left the room or a certain fire dragon that was now lurking next to the window, with a very amused grin on his face.

"BOO"

"Kyaa, Natsu! Are you trying to kill me." Rina said breathlessly recovering from the shock. She couldn't help but smile at the man's antics, he was holding his sides laughing at her reaction, "hahaha your face, priceless, your reaction was just as good as Lucy's..." Natsu said slowly regaining his composure, wiping away a few tears.

'Lucy? Who's Lucy.' the mention of another females name had sparked something Rina had never felt before, she was jealous. Jealous of someone she had never met, this wasn't like her at all. She couldn't help wondering 'What is wrong with me? What was these feelings Natsu had ignited with in me?'

"So what did you come over for, besides trying to scare me half to death?" She said trying to hide her jealousy and brush away her unwanted thoughts.

"No reason, other than getting you back for last time." He shrugged, leaning his back against the wall next to the window, smiling she looked at him, 'I can't believe he remembered that'. "I see, so Natsu wanna finish our game of 20 questions. I think we still had 10 questions or so left, plus it's really boring just sitting here?"

Intrigued by the idea Natsu grinned, 'this could be interesting.' He thought as he answered her with, "You're on."

"Yes finally some fun, okay question 10, why is your hair pink, is it natural or did you dye it, oh maybe you lost a bet or something." Rina said chuckling. She couldn't help it. The eclipse dragon could tell it was natural just by looking, but something about Natsu made her love the idea of teasing him. And his hair just happened to be her first target.

"It's not pink, it's Salmon. And why does your hair change colour." He grumbled out. "Ok point taken. But Salmon is a type of pink." She said sticking out her tongue, while reaching out a hand and stroking his hair. It surprised her how soft it felt as it passed in between her fingers. A soft purr escaped his lips, compelling her to want to run her hands through it again.

"Rina, I'm warming you," his voice had become raspy, deep and sexy and she could help wanting to see how far she could push him. So leaning further out the window, she tilted her head and purred, "Or what, Sa-la-man-der."

A low growl rumbled within his chest. It was a warning, but she ignored it. Rina liked challenging him, it thrilled her. The adrenaline and arousal that he ignited within her was like a drug, she needed more. Letting out a playful growl of her own she was challenging his dominant side. Leaning out of the window she whispered in his ear "Natsu" giving it a quick nip then pulling away giggling.

"That's it," Without warning he moved to jump through the window but she was faster anticipating his every move. Rina took off running away from him out the room, straight past a surprised Wendy, then outside of the hut. Natsu hot on her trail as giggles and laughter filled the air.

"Hey Natsu. next question who would win in a fight, you or me." She yelled running towards the other dragons catching their attention, "Me, now get back her so I can show you what happens when you mess with a fire dragon." He called back finally catching up.

"Yeeeah….no can do, lizard boy." She winked, hiding behind the others.

"Don't think they can protect you." Natsu said trying to lunge towards her, but oh how wrong he was. "Ice dragon shield" she yelled and pushed Gray towards Natsu, causing them both to collide and tumble to the ground. "Hey looks like they can protect me just fine and I still have 5 more were that came from.. So guess I win." Rina giggled trying to act innocently as if she had not just used Gray as a weapon.

"What the hell Rina." Gray complained punching Natsu's as he tried to get up and away from the fire freak.

"Like hell you win, you cheated, using ice princess against me." Natsu whined punching Gray causing them to break out into their own little fight.

"All's fair in love and war, Natsu." She said with a huge smile, as she watched to two men fighting.

"Harsh, I don't think you should be using your brothers like that." Rouge said moving slightly away so she didn't use him next.

"You kind of feisty aren't cha kit." Gajeel said as Natsu and Gray still struggled to untangle themselves from each other while fighting. "Kit as in a baby fox" Rina asked looking at the shadow and iron dragons perking up at the new nick name.

"You just kind of remind me of one. You look innocent but deep down your sly and evil" Gajeel mumbled scratching his head. "nawww you do care" Rina giggled up at the iron dragon, she had never been happier, the eclipse dragon had found her family and hadn't had this much fun in years. She jumped and hugged Gajeel then Rogue placing a kiss on their check. She let out a soft giggle as they blushed and Natsu whined and punched Gray at her showing his brothers affection. "I've never had a nickname, this is so much fun. Thanks." Rina turned to face the others with I huge smiled on her face and mischief hidden in her eyes.

"Ok my next question, and this goes for all of you, who can run faster me or all of you? Also, last one to the hut does the washing up. Ok ready-set-go." Smiling she quickly pushed passed them as Wendy called out it was time to eat, "see ya suckers" she said and blew a kiss running off.

Laxus, Sting, Rouge, Gajeel, Cobra, Gray and Natsu stood there stunned, when they finally registered what just happened they all gave chase. Rina had won the race by a mile, (but she had kinda cheated) followed by the others leaving Natsu's in last place.

"How the hell did you know sis was going to call us for dinner?" Sting asking as they ate. Looking at Wendy the both began to laugh, "That's our little secret, and it wouldn't be fun otherwise." Rina winked at Wendy making them laugh more.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to be nothing but trouble?" Laxus's sighed ruffling her hair. Rina could help smile innocently back. "Don't know what cha talking about Laxus."

"Yer sure ya don't kid" he mumbled smiling back at the young dragoness.

* * *

Later that night everyone was gathered together in the small living space of Wendy's hut; all except Natsu who was left to the washing up. Rina giggled as she heard him grumbling on about how they had all cheated. Feeling kinda sorry for him Rina left the others, sneaking up behind the pouting fire dragon blew in his ear. "Shit, Rina, what was that for." He said blushing slightly. Giving a sly smile and a shrug of her shoulders she picked up a drying cloth. "Felt like it. You want a hand, plus we could finish our game." She said taking a plate from his hands. "I think it was your turn lizard boy"

"Ya know I'm not a lizard Rina, I'm a dragon" Natsu grumbled handing her another plate.

"But they call you salamander and a salamander is a type of lizard." Rina said giggling "so I win"

"Like hell you do" Natsu purred and flicked water at the girl next to him. She giggled more and Natsu couldn't help but smile, he was glad she was happy and having fun. "So what's ya question Natsu"

In the next room the other dragons spied on the pair, after they found out that Rina was Natsu's mate potential they had all placed bets on how things would turn out. After all how could they resist a chance to pick on their favourite fire dragon, plus someone would have to tell Mira what she missed so the she-demon didn't kill them when she found out on her own.

"Okay, so how'd you know Wendy was going to call us for dinner earlier?" Natsu asked passing her another plate to dry. "Siblings mark." She said shrugging and acting like it was normal thing. "Figures." He said rolling his eyes passing another washed plate. "Look, Wendy told us a little bit about what happened and you don't have to answer this but, why didn't you give Wendy an alphas mark." He asked, he had been curious about that even since that night they found the girls and Wendy had explained what Rina had done to save them, showing them her mark.

"Well for starters Zexion didn't seem to realise I was still a nomad, and Wendy is apart of a different nest so unless I challenged her alpha I would have no power over her and my mark wouldn’t show unless I won. The idiot read the book wrong, that's when I knew I had a way to save us and two; even if I could, I wouldn't want that for her I wouldn't force submission onto anyone like that. An alphas mark is something that's accepted willingly out of trust and loyalty, after an alpha has earnt the nests respect. I didn't want her to be hurt I would never of forgive myself... if I broke and gave in she would be safe from him that mark protects her from harm, I wanted, no needed her to have some form of protection in order to stop Zexion's plans. You see if.. If you didn't make it in time, and it was too late for me she could still be saved." Rina had placed the plate onto to counter next to the others hiding her sad expression from him, running a hand threw her now short and messy hair. Wendy had tried fixing it but it still looked awful.

"Rina, I would have never given up. I would have found a way to bring you both home. We all would've, that's what a family does Rina, that's why I'd like you come back to fairy tail with us." Natsu said moving a little closer to her.

"Please." He added brushing a strand of her black hair away from her eyes. "I would like that." She smiled replying to his question.

"Next question" Her voice had grown quite almost to a whisper she moved even closer, seeking Comfort from his warmth, "Natsu, Wendy told me how you saw the room we were kept in, and about Heath what did he tell you."

"Rina, what does it matter your safe now so just..."

"I can't forget, I need to know please..."

Sighing Natsu ruffled his hair in frustration, "After seeing what they had done to you both I was extremely pissed, and as we fought it pushed me dangerously close to the edge of my sanity. It only got worse when Wendy explained everything it pushed me to braking point. I started to claim down once I finally had you in my arms. But I caught a scent that lead us to that fucking room once we saw what was inside, I was ready to hunt down and kill that fucker. When that Heath guy showed up and told me everything he did to you in detail I snapped completely. How dear he touch what is mine." Heat radiated off of the fire dragon as he remembered that night. He had become tense, clenching his fists.

'did he just say his?' liking how that sounded she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to place a quick kiss on his cheek and looked down at her feet to hide her blush. Rina had started falling for the man that now stood next to her. He had risked so much for her a complete stranger. He was kind, caring, and strong, he had proven to be everything an alpha should be and more. But most of all she wanted to make him hers.

Moving so there was no longer any space between them, he place a hand on either side of her trapping her against him and the bench, he placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, "sooo your next question is?" Natsu said smirking and place a warm hand on her cheek stroking it with his thump, slowly moving in closer, their lips were almost touching.

"What do you mean by yours?" She whispered their lips brushed lightly as she spoke, causing a rumbling of approval to come from the fire dragon's chest. "Just that Rina, you're mine."

She purred at his dominant side, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of his breath as he place his lips against hers. Natsu growled at the new sensation of having her lips on his, He was just about to deepen the kiss, when a loud noise and collective groan had startled them. They quickly separated away from each other, and then turned to find a pile of tangled dragons on the floor, "um, I think I'll call it a night, so night." Rina said embarrassed rushing out of the room.

* * *

**~ Rina's pov~**

"Shit. Shit. SHIT. What was I thinking? I kissed Natsu and he said I was his, what does that mean; he couldn't of meant as a mate. Could he" I say tracking my fingers over my lips still feeling traces of his warmth. I don't know how much more I can take of this. This was all so new, I have never felt this way before, what has he done to me. Deciding to call it a night I strip out of my clothes and putting on a black tight long sleeved top and blue flamed pyjama pants. I crawled into my bed letting my mind drift off to sleep.

I awoke with a start, to find none other than the fire dragon gazing down at me, his green and gold eyes filled with hunger, lust and longing sending shivers down my spine, as a pair of warm hands ran the length of my naked body.. Wait. When did I become naked? "Natsu..ah.. What are you doing here?" I whisper out feeling the effects of his eyes. Leaning over he whispers "making you MINE" into my ear in a deep voice causing heat to pool between my thighs. I Let out a moan as he nips my ear, continuing his journey further down my neck then nipping at my collarbone. His wet tongue finding its way to my breast as it circled around my nipple, teasing me, enticing me.

My fingers tugged hard at his hair, as my back arched off the mattress of my bed, seeking out more of the divine pleasure and warmth that only he could give me. A fire was burning within me, as my inner dragoness begged to be released. My fangs were itching to sink into his tanned flesh, to mark him, to claim him. "Ahhh.. Natsssu." I rubbed my thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure.

I cried out in frustration as the heat consumed me. The needy sound reached his ears, only to trigger a devilish grin, which formed cockily on his handsome face. "Tell me what you want." He purred seductively as his sharp, white fangs that I longed to lick, to taste, nipped at my neck. Oh fuck what would it feel like to have them pierce my skin as he marked me as his own. To claim me as his.

"Aaaaahhh!" his hot, wet mouth once more found their way to my chest as he suckled on my nipple, while his other hand rolled the other, roughly between his colossal fingers. His suckling soon turned into small licks of his tongue that caused me to buck wildly and grind my hips wantonly, against the hard, muscled thigh placed between my legs. "Nnnn...moorrree please" I call as he brushed against my clit.

He bit down causing another moan to fall from my lips,"Nnnnnnaaaaah...!" He placed soft, wet kisses over the small bruise that had formed on my breast, as if to kiss away any traces of pain that followed his rough assault. His kisses became more heated, turning into greedy strokes of his tongue and then a wet, hard suckle. He released my thoroughly ravaged breast with a loud, wet pop. "Mine." He growled possessively as he admired his handy work.

His head rose to meet my gaze. A string of saliva stretched between the small distance of his sinful tongue and my now sensitive nipple. His eyes dark with need and his hair, messy from the relentless tugging of my hands. Fuck! He looked so sexy. I couldn't stand it any longer as I grabbed a fistful of his soft hair pulling him towards me. Placing my lips next to his ear as I purred out his name in a seductive voice "Naaat…suu, mine" Then claiming his mouth with my own, in a rough, passionate and demanding kiss. Neither of us giving into the other, as we fought for dominance as our tongues explored and danced with each other. Slowly I gave into the kiss letting him take control. His mouth tasted so good, it left me craving for a taste of his flames.

Finally breaking away for air, His head bowed again, mumble the word "mine" as he kissed a wet path between the valley of my breasts, down to the soft flesh of my stomach, stopping to nip sharply at my hip. I gasped and he gazed up at me, giving me one of his sexy grins before continuing his path. My breath caught, as I realized his intended destination, shivers ran throughout my body as I clawed at the bedsheets in anticipation. Only for his mouth to avoid the place that ached for his touch. Teasing me, tracing his course hands over my smooth legs, running his fingers a long my inner thigh before he spread my legs with his rough hands, lifting a knee over the hard sweaty muscles of his shoulder.

His soft lips placed a chaste kiss on the inside of my thigh, before he ran his tongue, seductively along the soft flesh and bit down, causing my head to roll back. "Naaat…suu, please." I moaned desperately. "I need...aaaaah... you. My alpha..My mate." I begged giving into my desires. That's when I heard it. A deep growl rumbled from his chest. A sound so dominate and possessive that it made the wetness between my legs to ache more painfully…..

A loud noise outside the window Startled me awake. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes and scanning the room, finding that it was in fact empty. “ it was just a dream.” I whispered Suddenly feeling a little disappointed not finding a certain pink haired dragon beside me. Wait why would not having him here disappoint me, that's when his lingering scent of smoke and pine filled my nostrils. He had been here. I closed my eyes breathing in his unique scent, enjoying the comfit it brought me, as I sat in bed remembering my lusty dream about the sexy fire dragon. I lay in bed for what seemed like hours but the sleep I longed for never came. My mind was to wound up and the need to find him over whelmed me, forcing back the covers I got up and jump out of the window following his trail into the woods. I need to see him. Now.

* * *

**~ Natsu's pov ~**

Fuck, my heart was beating fast as a coil of heat was curling in my stomach. Shit, I need to get out of here, clear my head before I followed after her and do something I'll regret. I walked passed the others giving them a pointed stare, "Not a fucking word." I growled then left without another word, walking outside into the cold night. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground as the moon shone brightly overhead illuminating the night. My footsteps echoed into the night as I strolled aimlessly through the clearing, leaving a trail of footprints behind me in the freshly fallen snow. My mind replayed images of her beautiful sweet lips touching mine, leading me to a more erotic and dangerous destination.

Rina's sexy body was pressed up hard against me, I stood there kissing her senseless as I lifted her up into the little bench giving a squeeze of her plump round ass. I licked at her sweet neck, then her jaw finally coming to her soft plumped velvety lips claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss once again. Somehow both our tops had disappeared and I had started taking off her tight pants along with her lacy underwear. Her hand entangled in my hair while the other dug into my hard, muscled shoulders. Her Long legs wrapped tightly around my waist. Undoing my pants I let them fall to the floor along with my boxers, I plunge my cock inside her tight dripping pussy. She moans whilst I thrust away into her savagely, sucking on the tender flesh of her neck. Making her to pant and moan in need of something more. Rina calling my name with such passion that I couldn't help but groan into her satin skin and sink my sharp fangs into the nape of her neck, marking her as mine, as I released my seed deep within her.

**~ Normal pov ~**

He couldn't shake the vivid fantasies that pledged his mind, finding no solution to ease the agonizing ache. "Stupid ice bastard, had to just let it slip didn't he, couldn't keep his big mouth shut, they just had to ruin it." The pink haired dragon grumbled out as his boots crunched into the snow along the river bank.

"Maybe I should go and find the ice prick and punch him in the face. That would do the job for sure." Natsu chuckled, unfortunately this too seemed like a failed endeavour. "Fuck" He groaned in frustration, No fool could forget a body like hers. Not even the dense Natsu Dragneel. Those long legs which curved into deliciously shaped hip. A tiny waist that was made to hold onto as he thrust roughly inside her, and her massive breast that threatened to spill from her top at any moment.

He longed to cup those breasts in the palm of his hands and squeeze them greedily, drawing forth moan after moan of sweet bliss. He wanted to roll her nipples between his fingers while he kissed, nipped and sucked along her neck. Snaking his wondering tongue down to the tops of her mounds and then latch his hot mouth onto an erected bud.…. He wanted to plunge and thrust into her as her caressed her slender hips and thighs. He wanted to devour every inch of her body as her kissed, licked and bit her in to pure euphoric pleasure.

"Fuck, this walk isn't doing shit; I'm fucking harder than ever!"

Sighing Natsu stopped, tilting his chin up to basked in the soothing light of the moon, it reminded him of her. The way light seemed to glow from her smooth porcelain skin. Her silky hair that he longed to run his fingers through; lips that begged to be kissed senseless, eyes that shone like the most beautiful of gemstones. Fuck he was hooked. He wanted to lock her away in his hoard along with his other treasures and never let her go.

His green eyes grew wide when he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing the familiar surroundings that he had subconsciously venture to during his 'calm his boner' stroll. He now stood outside Rina's bedroom window, chuckling softly, assumed with the current situation, "of course I would end up here, Fucking instincts, guess there's no denying this is what I wanted all along."

What the dragon had most desire for was not to forget his desire. He craved her and only her. He wanted to crawl into her bed and hold her tightly against him. To ease the painful ache in his groin and sooth the beast raging inside him.

Yet he couldn't, not yet, the fire dragon doubted Rina even knew that he wanted her as his mate. Fuck he probably still wouldn't of figured out his dragon had chosen her as a mate candidate so soon without Igneel's hints. But then again she was smart then he was. Sighing, the pink haired dragon decided to leave, accomplishing to make a single step in the direction of his hut before catching the scent of something intoxicating.

Jasmine and vanilla and something deliciously sweet... his mouth watered, as hunger and desire took over, his inner Dragon fighting to break free. The delicious smell pulled at the chains of his restraints, temping him to break free from hesitations and claim her. Her scent was stronger somehow, driving him insane and making his length twitch painfully.

His body moved of its own accord, crawling in through the window and positioning the enslaved dragon at the side of his partner's bed. The eclipse dragon lay hot and sweaty with the blanked pooled at her waist. The tight black top that she wore, clung to her breast, doing little conceal the stiff peaks that strain against the material. Natsu licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her untouched body. She was so beautiful, so tempting.

"Mmmmmm..." A pleasured sound escaped her lips

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard Rina moan. "No way, I'm imagining shit." He thought as the girl tossed and moaned louder as if affirming what he had heard to be correct, "fuck not my imagination, shit not good". Natsu shut his eyes trying to stifle the groan that threatened to come forth in response to her cries.

He watched transfixed unable to look away as her hand subconsciously moved to rub and massage her large breasts, her breath became more vivid as she moaned again.

'Who was she dreaming of? Wait it can't be me. Can it, I mean we hardly know each other, but, fuck she's mine, how dare another guy even dream of touching her let alone her dream of being fucked be someone else.'

Doubts soon began to cloud his judgement and a jealous possessive growl rumbled in his broad chest. His inner banter was drowned out however by another one of the eclipse dragons moans causing Natsu's eyes to darken and his thoughts to cease. He had heard it clearly; there was no misconception this time around.

"Naaat…suu, mine". Rina purrs in a seductive voice unknown to his ears. The fire dragon growled deeply...possessively. She needed to feel his desire; she was calling to him, begging for him, all of him. He wanted to taste her...Fuck her...Make her come. To ride her body until her legs gave out and her throat went raw from screaming his name...over and over until his seed was deep within her belly and his mark branded upon her skin and her mark forever on his.

"Shit" Natsu whispered swallowing frozen at the sight he was now faced with. The dragoness had become so tantalising and bewitching that he had to get out of there and fast or he might do something he'd really regret. Like leaving her bruised and aching as he took her by force, that surely wasn't the way she would want her first time to feel like. Natsu wanted to know her better, get her to fall for him just as much as he was falling for her, but he didn't have the control to be gentle with her. His instincts were demanding that he claim her rough, hard and the longer he denied them the stronger the urges became.

With that Natsu forced himself to jump back out of her window and ran for the forest not stopping until her aroma had faded enough that he regained some of his control. He placed his forehead against the cool bark of a tree and sighed in defeat. It was going to be a long night.

"Aye, I'm so fucked." Natsu frowned as he slid down the tree taking a seat in the snow. He sat there silently letting the cold kill his boner. Suddenly His nostrils started to flair as the strong aroma of Jasmine and vanilla filled the air once more. "What the how could her sent be this far out" he said closing his eyes and massaging his head.

"Natsu?!"

"Rina?" The fire dragon said shocked thinking he was hallucinating until he opened his eyes to see her running towards him, getting up quickly, he enclosed his arms around her as she collided with his chest. She started snuggling into the warmth that only he could provide. "Rina what are you doing out here. Fuck, you're not even wearing any shoes, are you trying to freeze to death." Before she could protest Natsu swept an arm under her legs picking her up bridal style. Taking the chance she wrapped her arms around his strong neck snuggling closer into him trying not to giggle as he carried her over to a nearby fallen tree. Placing her down he inspected her legs and feet for any signs of frostbite. "Um...Natsu, I'm fine really." Satisfied the fire dragon got up and loomed over her with concern and slight anger in his eyes as he took off his jacket and wrapping it around her solders. "What the hell were you thinking? Seriously, Rina, you could have frozen to death out here."

No longer able to hold back a giggle she brought a hand to cover her mouth. "RINA. This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to worry you, but you seem to be forgetting something." She raised a hand in front of his face and lit her right hand on fire. His eyes widened at seeing the flames dancing within her hand. "I'm part Sun dragon remember, the cold doesn't bother me." She smiled at his reaction.

"It might of slipped my mind. After all this is the first time I've seen you use it." He said pouting, until he growled deeply. A devious smirk pulled at his lips as a certain thought came to mind. As the flames continued to dance in her hand he couldn't help moving closer, licking his lips in anticipation, taking in a deep breath Natsu consumed her flames.

"Natsu?!" Rina said breathlessly shocked by the Intimacy of his actions, her heart was racing as he leaned closer. "You just ...and... only mates are supposed to... share their element with each other... and Natsu you just...tasted my flame" A deep red blush had settled on her face. Natsu was standing only inches away from her.

The moonlight dimly shorn through the trees, falling on his wild pink hair. His pink bangs hang loosely over his eyes, shielding them from her gaze, his head bowed slightly and his fist clinched tightly at his sides.

"Natsu…?" She called trying to get his attention once more.

Rina's eyes widened as Natsu raised his head. His eyes had entered their drake form. They were feral like a wild beast and his fangs bare in a large devilish smile as he licked his lips. "Yeah, I did, it was sweet and delicious." The fire dragon purred moving in even closer.

"Why do you look like you wants to eat me?" She purred back feeling aroused.

"Maybe I do."

Natsu's lips captured hers, a soft pleasurable pressure against her own that turned into a wet open mouthed kiss. His tongued licked at her lips begging for entrance, wanting to indulge in her exotic taste. Her lips parted obediently at his request. He slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, finding her tongue and dancing along sensually with hers. He groaned into her mouth pulling her more firmly against him.

Rina gave a seductive moan of her own, finding the caresses intoxicatingly pleasurable.

To her disappointment, he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. His brows knotted and his eyes tightly shut. Frustration painted on his face.

"Fuck sorry, Rina….I…..have to stop right now…." He sounded as if he was battling against himself. "I want to…..fuck I really want to.. But I don't think I can control myself right now."

"It's ok, Natsu, I get it I'm the same ever time I'm close to you my instincts try to take over." Placing her head in the crook of his neck. "Natsu, your scent has become Intoxicating I think it's close to our season. I can't stay here with everyone anymore ...I have to leave." Her voice was but a whisper but he had heard it. "No, I won't let you go.. Not when I can finally have you in my arms….. Rina don't ask this of me... not when I've finally found my mate" he pleaded his grip tightening, refusing to let her leave his embrace.

"Mate? But Natsu how are you so sure it's me, I mean I could just be a potential mate candidate. You do know a dragon can have several candidates before he chose one." Rina had started rambling feeling nervous and shy all of a sudden.

"Rina, I know because you're the only one that I've dream sheared with. I know because you scent drivers me crazy with lust and the need to possess and protect you. I want you as my mate Rina and I will kill anyone who thinks otherwise. You are mine and mine alone. So stay."

"Natsu, I don't wanna leave, but I'm an un-mated female at mating age, in a large group of un-mated males, I have to leave before I send you all into heat and send you all into frenzy." Rina said trying to reason with the stubborn male dragon.

"Shit, fine, but if I get back to fairy tail and you're not there. I swear I will hunt you down and fuck you senseless until you know who you belong to." He warned his dragon side taking over as he licked at her neck. "I will make you mine Rina."

"Is that a warning or a promise?" She teased enjoying the amused chuckle he gave in response.

"Don't tempt me further, Rina, I'm holding back enough as it is."

"Mmmm... Sorry, then maybe we should get back then."

Picking the eclipse dragon bridal style, Natsu carried her back towards their huts, both bantering and picking on the other. When they reached her window, she gave him one last quick kiss. Natsu was reluctant to leave her side knowing that tonight was the last time he would see her for a while, "Stay, with me?" she said grabbing his hand to pull him into the room with her. Natsu just smiled and let her lead them to her bed.

Crawling into bed Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled into his large toned chest. He buried his face into her hair enjoying the sweet aroma as she stroked her fingers over his mussels drawing invisible patterns as they fought to stay awake. Trying not to succumb to sleep; as the lay in each other's warm embrace. Both refusing, to thinking about what the morning would bring.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you like it and sorry it took so long to post up. I finally had a day off work and a kid free day to I decided to try writing again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Draco~Heart chapter 11**

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**Recap:**

Crawling into bed Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled into his large toned chest. He buried his face into her hair enjoying the sweet aroma as she stroked her fingers over his mussels drawing invisible patterns as they fought to stay awake. Trying not to succumb to sleep, as the lay in each other's warm embrace. Both refusing to thinking about what the morning would bring.

* * *

**Chapter 11~ unexpected meeting.**

**~ Normal pov ~**

The guild hall hadn't quite been the same, since the dragons left for their training mission. It was now winter, and instead of the usual rowdy atmosphere that normally surround the guild hall at this time of year. It was quiet, to quite, and certain blond hair mage was not as happy or full of spirits like she normally was.

Lucy had just returned from finishing yet another mission with Sora and Happy and was now sitting in her usual spot at the bar sipping on a strawberry milkshake with a sulky look on her face, sighing with boredom.

"I need a vacation?" she said Groaning softly thinking to herself. 'I woke up this morning still aching from my last mission. Happy and Sora started fighting again, when I tried to take my hot morning bath to relax. Finally getting them to stop I go to take my bath, only to find its at room temperature, and the worst part is It's been almost a year I still can't find any trace of Aquarius's key. I just need some time to relax.' burying her face into the bar counter she let out another loud sigh getting lost in her thoughts.

A few weeks after the boys had left on their training mission, Loke had appeared. He explained to Lucy that Aquarius's key had reappeared in Earthland, but due to Aquarius's orders he couldn't tell her where exactly. After all "where was the fun in that" Aquarius's words not his. So the next day the celestial mage had decided to started traveling all over Fiore, taking on various high paying missions along the way, while searching and saving as much jewel as possible. Sometimes some of the other girls would accompany her on her travels but it was mostly just her, Sora and Happy. Yet after almost a year she still had no leads; at times she believed she would never find her but the celestial Mage refused to give up.

Hearing the clanking of footsteps coming closer to her Lucy was pulled from her trance. She looked up trying to see who it was in front of her. She smiled softly when she saw long pure silky white hair; eyes that look like you're looking into the bluest of oceans, and a smile so bright that you might think you looking at the sun for just a moment. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira said with a sweet smile.

She looked up at her friend with a tired smile "Hey Mira, nothing much I'm just really bored; I won't need rent money for a while, thanks to all my missions. Erza is still on a mission with Jellal, I miss Natsu and Gray and I haven't found Aquarius's key yet and I have no clue where to look next; I think I need a vacation." groaning in sadness putting her head back on the counter.

Mira giggled lightly "That's a perfect idea Lucy. I'll go ask all the girls and we should all go on vacation, but for now we have some new jobs posted that might interest you?"

Lucy looked up then took a look at the board and thought about it for second then she turned around responded back to her "Thank you Mira, I can't wait." walking over to the board scanning through all the job requests she found one that caught her eye "this one looks interesting" she hummed while looking at it carefully reading, but was interrupted by the sound of some calling her name.

"Lu-chan, your back." Levy said wrapping he arms around Lucy in quick hug, "I've been waiting for you. I just talked to master; our dragons will be coming home soon." Levy exclaimed with excitement. "Really, did they say when exactly?" Lucy asked feeling her own excitement bubble within. "Master said they should be home at the end of the week." Both girls squealed at the news. Over the last year levy had spent most of her time trying to find as much information on dragons as she could. After all she was soon to be mated to one, but much to her disappointment, she hadn't found anything else on the subject. "Their finally coming home, I have missed them so much" Lucy said trying not to squeal again, "me to Lu-chan". Both girls were pulled from their private conversation as Mira called their names waving for them to come join her and a larger group of girls that was now gathered at one of the tables.

"Lucy, Levy I talked to someone of the girls and they agreed to come on a 5 day vacation. So tomorrow I want you all to be dressed nicely and we will meet at the train station at 7am no later. Now I want everyone it get a go nights rest and leave the rest to me." Mira said clapping her hands together with a large smile. Lucy and levy sheared a look the she-devil was up to something.

Trying to hold back a giggle, Lucy and levy sat down with the other girls. They spent the rest of the day talking about what Mira might have planned for them.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

It was a frosty morning as the girls all started arrived at the train station. "Has anyone seen Mira?" Lucy asked scanning the small group of women. "Oh, she said she had to pick up an important package from fairy tail. She should be here soon." Lissana explained taping her chin in thought locking at the nearby clock reading 6:45. "But I do hope she hurries up, or we will miss the train." She giggled looking to her blond friend.

"Not just that she has all the tickets." Levy chimed in giggling.

Excitement was bubbling amongst them as they waited for Mira. They all couldn't wait for what might lay in store for them. Suddenly a soft angelic voice called across the crowed "I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't leave this important package behind." Lucy was beside herself, when a flash of scarlet had caught her eye and instantly ran and embraced her sister type figure. "Erza I've missed, you when did you get back."

"Early this morning. "Erza said squeezing the poor blond. "Um...Erza I can't breathe." Lucy was thankful that today Erza was not dressed in her normal Armor.

"Oh my sorry Lucy."

"Okay girls, it's time to go. It's a two hour tip. Here are your tickets, oh, and we have privet car to ourselves." Mira called clapping her hands together before handing out the tickets.

Finally getting on the train, Lucy, Levy, Ezra, Mirajane, Lisanna, Yukino, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, Bisca, Kinana and Meredy were getting settled in their seats when, something shiny caught her eye gaining the celestial Mage's attention. Lucy reached out and had grabbed one of the scarlet haired woman's hands. Her eyes grew wide as she pulled it to her face and squealed, "Aaaaaah, is that what I think it is... Erza are you engaged?" This drew the girls to circle around Erza to get a glimpse of the exquisite white gold and diamond ring. "yes...Jellal asked me two days ago." A soft blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Fuck, will you look at the size of that rock." Cana said wrapping an arm around the poor girl's shoulders.

"Kyaaa, congratulations." Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Yukino, Juvia squealed jumping up and down.

Mirajane, was already making wedding plans. While Evergreen, Bisca, Kinana and Meredy just giggled saying their congratulations. It was a long two hours for the re-quip mage but she expected nothing less from her family.

* * *

**~ Normal pov (Rina) ~**

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU." Rina shouted as she gave chase to a man that had just committed his last offence ever. The day had started off fine, she had just finished moving most of her stuff to their new home and only had a few more things to take care off. That was until Ayame called out saying they had gotten a call from their friend Henley needed her help with something. They had arrived at the hotel Henley was working at; they needed her to catch a pervert that has been taking pictures of the female costumes while they bathed in the hot springs. The hotel staff had tried to catch him themselves but he always managed to always escape. If things kept going the way things were they were going to have to close down the hotel. Rina smiled at her friend Telling them that she could handle it. 

Everything was going as planned, it was a simple task. She had caught the dumb ass within an hour, of waiting by the hot springs. All was going well until she went to tie him up. The guy had grabbed her dagger, thrusting it towards her trying to slash it towards her face but it missed cutting her already damaged hair. Rina was so shocked it gave the man time to run away. It took several minutes for Rina to move again taking off after him in a fuller rage.

Rina had always loved her long hair, she was deviated when Heath had destroyed it. She would never admit it, but the eclipse dragon had developed a slight complex about her hair and appearance thanks to Heath, some days she had trouble even looking at herself too afraid That she would find some traces of damage that he had inflicted on her. Ayame learnt the hard way about how conflicted her friend still was. it happened not long after they had gotten home and Rena had seen her reflection for the first time she had broken down into a fit of tears and able to see anything but the broken damage thing that heath had made her into. Thanks to Ayame’s quick thinking she had found a way to finally managed to get it back to looking half decent and now it was ruined and all Rina could think of was being trapped once more. They were nearing the Main Street when the man turned his head to look back, never realising that was a big mistake.

Thwack. The sound echoed throughout the street as everything moved in slow motion as he was knocked out by a flash of red. Rina was stunned as she watched the man fall to the ground unconscious after a punch to the face. From the sound of it the guy had broken something. "Are you ok, we heard you yelling." A blond girl had asked as Rina watched the red haired girl 'punishing' the guy she had been after.

As things started moving again, Rina finally acknowledged that someone had spoken to her. She moved to retrieve the pervert and thank the beautiful group of women that stood before her.

"Yeah thanks, you really helped me out. This pervert has been causing a lot of problems around here." Rina said grabbing her dagger back from the man. "Stupid jerk, you are so lucky you're not dead for ruining my hair." Rina grumbled out as she picked up the now unconscious man.

"Kukuku, it was ruined to begin with Rina, kukuku." Ayame teased hovering around the group. "Oh shut it, or I'll shave you in your sleep."

The cat hid behind the group of girls for protection, peeking over a sliver hair girl's shoulder, pointing an accusing finger at her friend "you wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would and you know it." Rina giggled at her exceeds horrified face.

"Um, I could fix it if you like." The kind voice of the blond said as she pulled out a gold key "open gate of the giant crab; Cancer." Rina watched on in stunned curiosity as a strange crab man appeared from a flash of light.

"Hey, baby." Cancer said as her appeared. "Hey cancer can you fix our new friends hair." The celestial Mage said pointing towards the eclipse dragon. "Sure thing."

"So how would you like it shorter, longer?..." Cancer started to explain when Rina interrupted "long please." Within seconds Rina's hair was once again long, hanging just past her waist. It was beautiful and looked even better than before. It now even had a natural wave to it.

"Oh my god, how can I thank you... um... wait I forgot to ask your names." Rina said grabbing the young blond's hands.

"Oh I'm Lucy and these are my friends levy, Ezra, Mirajane, Lisanna, Yukino, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, Bisca, Kinana and Meredy." Lucy said pointing to each girl with a kind smile. Rina smiled back and gave a soft wave to each girl "hi I'm Rina, Rina Asami and this is here is Ayame, ... WAIT YOUR A CELESTIAL SPIRIT MAGE." Rina's eyes grew wide as her slow mind caught up to speed "um, yes I am." Lucy said felling a little nervous as the new girl got extremely close.

"Awesome, this is just perfect. Can I hire you for a mission." The eclipse dragon explained smiling. "umm… I guess.?" Lucy said she was going to ask if it could wait 5 days but Erza stepped forward intrigued by the younger girls our burst, but still showed Authority and caution after all they had only just met this girl. "May I ask what the mission entails?"

"Sure, but do you mind if we discuss it back at my place it's not far from here. Hey Ayame can you deal with this loser and meet me back home." With a way of her hand the lavender Exceed grabbed the pervert and took off.

"Um Rina if you don't mind me asking are you a Mage as well." Levy said walking beside their new acquaintance. "Yes, I'm not part of a guild or anything. Well not yet anyways."

They continued chatting as the girls followed Rina to the edge of town where they approached a small house. The group entered the now almost empty house. Face palming at her own stupidity Rina turned to the group "Um... shit... sorry I forgot, I'm kind of in the middle of moving... hehe so just find a spot to get comfortable." Rina said sheepishly sitting on the floor, following suit the girls joined her.

"So Rina what did you need a celestial Mage for." Mira asked sweetly. Letting out a loud sigh, Rina looked around the room evaluating how much she should explain. On the walk over she had finally noticed their guild marks, recognising that they were apart of Fairy Tail and as much as she didn't want to lie she had promised Natsu to keep a lot of thing a secret from his family. She had to figure out a way to explain her predicament to the girls, without compromising her promise to the fire dragon.

Seriousness surrounded the eclipse dragon as she begin to explain. "Well you see I need to speak with the celestial spirit king. I need his help, but as I'm not a celestial spirit Mage so I can't request an audience with him without someone to summon a spirit."

Lucy and Yukino sheared a look "I'm sorry Rina but I don't think I can help, humans can't enter the celestial world without the kings permission and even then he doesn't grant that easily." Lucy said giving her new friend a sad smile.

"sorry Lucy but I have to try, it's a life or death situation. I wouldn't be asking if I had another way of doing this. You see I need him to return this book to him. It’s no longer safe and he's the only one powerful enough to keep it safe and no one from this world can get to it without the kings help or permission." Reaching into the bag attached to Her hip she slowly began to pull out something as a light glow appeared revealing said book in the eclipse dragon's hands.

Gasping Levy immediately reached into her own bag also pulling out her notes and a copy of the exact same book except hers had much more damage, she showed it the eclipse dragon. "That's the same as mine, but yours is in better condition. Please you have to let me read it." Levy said reaching for the newer copy with one hand. The book in Rina's hands disappeared into thin air just as quickly as it appeared, keeping it out of the script mages reach. Rina let out a low growl that filled the room, followed by a yelp as levy dropped everything she was holding as it burst into flames. The temperature around them was rising. "What is wrong with you?" Evergreen yelled as Lissana looked over levy for any burns.

Rina skin begun to change as beautiful black, and Purpleish blue scales started to appear. Blue and purple eyes scanned the room as she started losing control of her rage. "You're a dragon slayer?" Yukino gasped as Rina let out another threatening growl.

Rina started getting into a defensive position, ready to attack. "RINA!" Ayame screamed as she entered the room, putting herself in between the dragon and the other mages. "Calm down, you promised. You said you could control it." Hearing her sister's voice had pulled the eclipse dragon from her trance. Her scales disappeared and claws retracted as Rina shook her head then looked around the room at the stunned faces. Seeing the burnt remains and the book, Rina realised what she had just done. "Fuck." Rina said looking down at her hands; Ayame could roughly guess what was running throughout her sister's mind. "You're right. Sorry, just seeing that book... I just... sorry. Um ... Ayame can you explain to them... I need to clear my head; I'll be in my old hoard. Bring them down once ya done." Rina said leaving the room as quickly as she could. The eclipse dragon feeling mortified by her outburst. 'what did I just do.'

Ayame watched sadly as her sister left, she knew how much her sister was still suffering from the damage Zexion had inflicted upon her both mentally and physically. "I'm sorry; please don't hold it against her, Rina's still suffering because of that book. You see a couple of months ago she was captured by a dark cult. They tortured her pretty badly, due to some information they found within that book, it holds many secrets that could be used against any dragons or even kill them." Ayame said walking up to Lucy. "The leader had claimed that the book Rina has now was the only copy. That they had destroyed all others. She really didn’t mean to hurt you levy, but seeing another copy must of scared her. "

"Oh my, the poor girl." Mira gasped looking towards the direction their new friend had left them. "She's okay, but sometimes she snaps" the cat said getting comfy in Lucy's lap as she scratches behind her ear in comfort. Ayame couldn't explain it but she really liked this blond, she smelled nice.

"Why don't you just burn it like she did mine?" Levy asked confused. "The dragon's eye. It's the Jewel in the middle of the cover, it protects it from any and all harm; including aging, that's why it still looks brand new even know it's centuries old. We tried to remove the eye... but it wouldn't budge. So the next best thing was to hide it in a place it could never be found or gotten to without a high level celestial mage and the celestial kings help." Ayame said looking up to Lucy. "Please can you help us." Resting her right hand on the little cats head Lucy gave her a bright smile. "I will try."

"Yay, then follow me I'll take you to Rina."

* * *

**(Rina's hoard)**

After leaving the girls, Rina made her way to the hidden cave she found all those years ago. It was technically under the house, but you had to travel through a series of tunnels to get inside. The young dragon spent most of her time here; she hardly uses the house above anymore. It was quite large space that was once filled with all sorts of treasure, but now it was practically empty. Rina had already moved the majority of it to its new hiding place in magnolia.

Letting out a frustrated groan Rina continually punched a nearby wall. She needed to vent and what better way than to break shit. She continued to unleash her inner turmoil on anything she could find. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.. FUCK!"

So here she stood beating the crap out of a large rock.

"Yo, if ya keep that up ya going to break a nail. Kukuku."

"Fuck off fur ball." Rina spat back as she unleashed a powerful punch. A loud thundering crack shot throughout the cave, as the giant rock split in two. Smirking triumphantly she turned back to face her new friends, " hey sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped"

"It's okay I wasn't hurt and we understand." Levy smiled waving hear hands about. "But do you mind explaining a little more on the book. Truthfully Lucy and I are the only ones that know everything about the dragons. But there is more to it isn't there." Levy questioned placing a comforting hand on the eclipse dragons arm.

"Look, truth is; I have already met all of the other dragons. They were the ones that saved me. But I promised I wouldn't talk about it, let's just say a lot happened. Now the deal with the book is unlike yours, this one holds a dark secret. One I still don't fully understand. As you can see mine still has the dragons' eye, it's what unlocks everything. Truthfully without the gem your book was pretty much nothing but a fake with useless information." Taking a deep breath Rina thought back finally relaxing.

"To open it you need a dragon’s blood, I found out that different dragon's blood opens different information about that particular dragon but if you mix more than one then you could potentially open the whole thing. When I was with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Laxus, Cobra and Wendy we tested my theory and it worked. But we still refused to unlock its full potential by combining all of our blood together at the same time. It was then that we decided it was too dangerous to keep it. We tried to destroy it but nothing we did worked, It was Wendy who said “if only we could find a place to hide it like another world.” It was then gray who suggested The celestial world or something similar. It was when I left them that I came up with a plan to find a celestial mage to help. All the dragons have read and copied everything we thought might be important, such as mating rituals and stuff just in case. Nothing that could be used against us." Finally finishing her explanation Rina turned to Lucy "so do you think you'll be able to help?"

"We're in, but I can't guarantee we can see the king. It's normally forbidden for non-spirits to enter the celestial realm." Lucy said "But I'll try" smiling she approached the beautiful raven haired dragon pulling out two keys. "Open gate of the maiden; virgo. Open gate of the lion; Leo."

Loke materialized from golden light he looked at Lucy with his Charm-the-Ladies smile. "Yes my love what can I do for you?" While Virgo had stepped neatly out of her gate with a small bow. "You called Princess?"

"I did indeed Virgo. Thank you both for coming so promptly. Firstly Loke; can you ask the celestial king if we can speak to him. It's extremely important we see him and Virgo if we are allowed an audience with the celestial king we need some clothes to get the celestial realm."

"Sure thing princess." Loke said as he kissed her hand to which Lucy chose to ignore.

"As you wish, princess." Virgo said giving a bow.

In a flash of bright light both spirits had dissolved, returning into the celestial realm. After few moments later they reappeared with their new clothes. "Lucy, the king has agreed but only Yukino, you and the dragoness may enter." Loke said as Virgo handed over the new celestial garments.

"will you all be ok to wait till we get back. It shouldn't take too long" Lucy said as she slipped into a beautiful golden dress.

"we will be fine, we shall wait right here for your return then we can continue our vacation' Erza said as the others agreed and got comfortable.

Once the trio was charged and ready to go Loke took a hold of Lucy's hand and placed another soft kiss upon it, "ready to go princess?" He purred Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Ok everyone ready?" Lucy asked as they were surrounded by a flash of light.

(In the celestial realm)

Loke had lead them towards the Castle, the eclipse dragon couldn't help admiring how extremely beautiful the celestial realm was. Thousands of stars and constellations covered the sky, it seemed to have several different planet-like orbs floating in the air and at first glance, the void appears to stretch on infinitely. As they walked along the path, Rina had noticed various large multi-coloured crystals covered the ground. They were glinting and gleaming as the stars light fell upon them, due to her dragon instincts of likening shiny things; it took every ounce of self-control not to try and take them back to home with her. Yet the most beautiful part of this world that had captivated the young dragon was the dancing lights of the auroras. She could already feel its power being absorbed inside of her. Taking in a large breath Rina finally felt at peace, its purifying light had finally cleansed her of the darkness that plagued her. Finally she was free of Heath’s darkness.

They had finally entered the Castle and made their way towards the throne room. As they entered they were greeted by all of the other zodiacs along with the king himself. "Welcome my old friends." His voice was deep yet the eclipse dragon found it calming as she followed the small group to stand before the king. "It's good to see you again stache face." Lucy said giggling with a wink at their inside joke. She revived a large smile in return then he learned back in his chair before addressing the reason they were there. "Loke informed me you needed to speak to me urgently and I knew you would not have asked unless it was of great importance. So young dragons what is it you needed."

Stepping forward Rina politely bowed as she spoke she pulled out the book "I need your help to hide this book and I believe this might be the only place, that it will be safe."

"Hmmmm, and why do you need to hide a book here?" The king asked leaning forward to further inspect the book in question "Hmmmm, I see now. This is the Draconiss; quite a rare and powerful book indeed. I haven't seen it since it was made. Please tell me why you wish to keep it hidden. After all it would be quite the asset to you young dragons."

"And our greatest weakness. Thanks to a dark cult and its leader Zexion it is no longer safe and Neither are us dragons as long as it exists in this world. Zexion wanted to use it against us dragons to start a war and enslave mankind. Zexion won't be able to get to it without the help of a high level celestial mage, and powerful celestial spirit and even then they can't come to the celestial realm without your permission. But I also believe he has more than just a war in mind, when Ayame found the book she came across a small wooden box with celestial keys in it and a piece of paper with Draco heart written on it. I have no clue as to why but I know this book is dangerous." Rina could feel herself getting angry at the memories; she clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her skin almost drawing blood. That was until she felt a gentle touch grab her hand.

Rina's blue and purple eyes meet soft and warming honey brown, as Lucy smiled bright as the eclipse dragon reassuring her she was no longer alone. The celestial king smiled down at the two girls and their display of friendship "I know as to why this Zexion is after the celestial keys, but the ones he needs are the thirteen gold keys as well as this book. I believe he is seeking the first dragon himself, Draco." The eclipse dragon flinched at the new information returning back to the king "that can't be. He's dead, Draco's soul is said to have become the stars that make up the constellation Draco." The celestial king just nodded slightly in understanding.

"I'm not sure young dragon, not much is known after Draco disappeared from your world. None the less I shall accept your request, but I have a condition of my own. I would like for you to give Lucy and Yukino your protection." He gave Rina a knowing look, which she gladly returned. With her protection Zexion could not use them to get here.

"They both will have my protection, all of fairy tail will. I give you my word. As to Lucy and Yukino, I will offer them my mark but It will also be their choice to either except or decline a mark from me. I will discuss it with them once we return home." Rina said bowing in respect.

"Very well. I agree to guard the Draconiss. Now it is time for you all to return to the human world."

"Thank you."

* * *

**(Back at Rina's home)**

The girls had returned back to Rina's home finding only an hour had passed. Rina had offer for the girls to pick something from her hoard as a reward for their help. They tried to refuse the offer but Rina just growled and threatened that if they didn't choose something she would keep bugging them till they did, after all she could be really annoying when she wanted to be. Happy to have won that argument, the girls once again found themselves in the dragon's cave of treasure. Rina had already remove most of it but several chests still remained. Rina was just leaning against one of the large rocks leaving the girls to their own devices.

She noticed levy had found the chest with a bunch of rare books and couldn't choose between a curtain three. Rina watched her inner struggle to pick just one taking pity on the script Mage she walked over. "You're welcome to keep all three, I don't mind."

The poor girl almost broke down with joy. It was a good thing Rina hadn't told her about a huge stash of books she had already moved to their new home, the mage would most likely move into her hoard and never leave, and that was not an option.

Ezra and Bisca had found some of Grans, old Armor and weapons she had moved here when the old woman passed on. Gran had made and sold most of the best magical weapons in all of Fiore; she smiled as Bisca chose an old gun that Gran had made when she was younger and Erza had picked out one of Grans Armour and swords sets.

Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Yukino, Juvia, Evergreen, Kinana and Meredy had found a small chest of Jewelry. Rina couldn’t help laughing at their faces when they opened that particular chest. "So it's true what they say about dragons and collecting treasure." Lissana said as Rina and levy joint them.

"Um I guess. For each dragon it's different. We collect what attracts us. It could be how it smells or a strong memory attached to an item but most times dragons will collect things related to our magic, but yes most dragons for me like sparkling things our inner dragons have a way of always finding them. Well I have plenty so feel free to pick one." Lucy was about to protest, to say taking one would be to much but Rina just gave her a look saying don’t even think about complaining. As the girls all looked over the manny exotic jewelry Rina just smiled as she turned when one of the girls called her name “in Rina.. if you don’t mind me asking what exactly what is your magic?" Yukino asked remembering that Rina had used fire.

"Oh, I'm an eclipse dragon. But I won't get into that you will just have to wait and see." She winked and examined the girls rummaging through the chest.

After they had chosen a piece of jewelry each. Rina made her way over to Cana who was happy to take a bag of jewel; that was until she found Rina's hidden stash of gran’s 12 year old fire whisky. 'Luckily she only took one barrel' Rina thought to herself as she went to retrieve a particular surprise for her new friends.

After every one had seemed to pick out what they wanted the eclipse dragon had gathered all them all together getting ready for them to leave, "Lucy before I forget I have one more thing to give you." Quickly she raised her hand to stop any interjections, "before you reject the offer, just know, if you don't take them they will be sad and alone sitting in this box as I can't use them." Smirking at everyone's confused faces Rina opened the box revealing 6 celestial keys but only one stood out.

Tears fell from Lucy's eyes at the glint of gold, which sparkled from within the box. Slowly she reached out and took the key into her trembling hands. I smile graced the celestial mages face as she looked at her new friend, "thank you. Rina you don't know what this means to me." Watching the blonde's reaction Rina just smiled softly back. "Don't thank me; it was Ayame that found the box. I'm just glad you like it." Lucy wrapped her arms around the dragon letting the rest of her tears slowly come to a stop. "Hey do you mind telling me why that keys so special." Lucy gladly explained her and Aquarius's story. In the end there was not a dry eye in the house, and after the tender moment of Lucy story. Everyone waited with anticipation as Juvia filled a cup she found in the treasure chest with water, Lucy finally dipped her key into the water calling forth her beloved friend.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius."

As the flash of light filled the room Erza and Mira sheared a look, ushering out the rest of the girls back upstairs to give the two friends' time to get reacquainted. All they hear as they left was "about time brat, still see your single." And Lucy's tearful laughter.

* * *

It was late at night by the time Lucy entered the house. She found that only Rina and Yukino were still awake. She found the dragoness and celestial mage sitting by the window gazing out into the night sky. "Hey Lucy, done already." Yukino said as Lucy walked over to join them.

"Yeah, I don't like to keep them from the celestial world to long, that and she said she had a date with Scorpio. Um Rina do you mind if we talked." Lucy said feeling shy all of a sudden. She couldn't explain it but ever since the returned from the celestial realm she was feeling a strong connection towards the eclipse dragon. "Sure, come sit."

"Rina what did the king and you mean by a mark." Lucy asked as she sat next to yuki.

"The king wanted me to give you both a sibling's mark of protection and since both of your magic has a Distant connection to my Luna dragon side it should in away make you stronger and apart of my nest. It will also keep you safe by using my magic and it will allow me to know you are in trouble. Normally it's given to someone who you shear an extremely close bond with or to your actual siblings.”

“Then why would he ask for such a thing if it’s such a personal thing. Something that should only be given to family?” Yukino Question trying to understand this new development. “I agree with Yukino, it doesn’t make much sense, after all we have only just meet.” Luck said looking just as confused.

“Truthfully I don’t know why he would ask but I will keep my word but just be warned it's an extremely powerful dose of magic you have to be strong to receive such a mark. As an alpha I'm able to assess someone's strength and I know you both will be able to handle it but I won’t force this on you. It will be your choice and your choice alone. Just be warned, if you agree to bear the mark, once the other dragons come home you may get defensive around them. Technically as they will have their own alpha, they might see you as a threat. So if you have a thing for one of the dragons I suggest you turn down the offer." Rina gave a knowing look that caused Lucy and Yukino to blush. "I'll give you time to think about it."

"Rina, I'll except the siblings mark. Aquarius explained that this dark cult will come for my keys and I will do anything to protect them. I can't lose them, they are my family. I may have gotten stronger but I will not risk them just to keep my pride." Tears slipped from Lucy's eyes as the memory of losing one of her keys resurfaced.

"I'll accept the mark as well. I will not have my friends hurt or used against their will." Yukino said with pride.

"If this is what you both truly want the pass me your wrist. Also this might hurt a bit, as I'll have to bite you. It takes time for the mark to settle but once it does you and I both will feel the pull of the bond and in a way we will become like really sisters. So you ready?" Lucy only gave a quick nod as the eclipse dragon brought the celestial mage's slim wrist to her mouth and bit into her soft flesh causing the celestial mage to flinch and let a low hiss slip past he lips at the pain. Lucy's blood began to fill the dragon's mouth as Rina let her magic flow into the other girl's body. Releasing Lucy's wrist from her mouth Rina's gave the wound a lick to stop any further bleeding. Lucy had started to close her eyes feeling drowsy as the magic took effect. Rina turned and did the same thing to Yukino who also began to feel the dragons power coursing through her veins.

To Comfort her new siblings rina let out a soft purr as Lucy had placed her head into Rina's lap, before falling into a deep sleep. Rina smiled down at the now sleeping girl, Yukino had curled up next to Lucy as they snuggled together. she would never have thought, that after all these years alone that she would once again have a family. Let alone three beautiful sisters. Closing her eyes Rina finally let sleep take her as well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it taking so long I kinda got bad writers bock. I hope you like it. I wanted Lucy and Rina to develop a strong bond due to what I have planned in later chapters. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Chapter 12: this is why we can't have nice things ~ Nothing says welcome home like a little friendly fight ;p Natsu and the boys are on their way home and life is about to get a hold lot sexier ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Draco~Heart chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.** **And just a reminder this story is rated M it has smut, violence, swearing and strong themes. It's a mix of hurt/comfort, romance, adventure ect.**

" talking"

' thinking'

** _"spoken in dragon tounge"_ **

* * *

**Recap:**

Crawling into bed Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled into his large toned chest. He buried his face into her hair, enjoying the sweet aroma as she stroked her fingers over his mussels, drawing invisible patterns as they fought to stay awake. Both trying not to succumb to sleep, as they lied in each other's warm embrace. refusing to thinking about what the morning would bring.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gray, fight me!** **  
**

**~ Normal pov ~**

Natsu woke early from yet another restless night's sleep. His mind had been plagued with his difficult decision. Yawing and stretching out his tyred body he knew he'd have to make up his mind and soon, the new moon was soon and he was running out of time to decide. He would have to place his mark and claim what was rightfully his, to perform the alpha marking ritual or he could finally convince Gray stop being a dick and accept his challenge to fight for the right as Alpha.

True the ritual would be unpleasant, but it had to be done. No matter how much he detested the idea of biting, let alone drinking the blood of his fellow dragons, and the side-effects afterwards wasn't something he wanted to experience. After reading the book he found out that something’s are better left unknown but if they did happen at least they would know why. The new bond that would form between himself and the other fairytale Dragons will become so strong that the pull to be together could become quite problematic.

But the bond wasn’t the main problem he was facing. No, the problem was, Natsu still couldn't get rid of a particular nagging feeling. It kept whispering he wasn't worthy of being Alpha, not until he faced Gray.

Natsu lied in bed unable to get back to sleep. He stayed there contemplating recent events, until he was no longer able to withstand the endless cycle of the same recurring thoughts. Frustrated he jumped out of his bed and stormed over to the hut across from his. Pure determination was burning in his eyes. Today he would end this. No more waiting, today he will kick Gray's ass. Whether he liked it or not.

"YO, GRAY. FIGHT ME!"

**~Gray's Pov ~**

I could hear Natsu's stupid voice as it woke me, "Mmmmmm, fuck off. It's too early for his bull shit." I mumbled into my pillow, trying to get back to sleep. I laid there for a bit. Hoping the idiot would shut the fuck up, if I ignored him long enough. Sadly, it didn't work, so I give up on trying.

'Yer, this wasn't how I wanted to be woken up. why is this jackass up so early? what's he screaming about now?' I thought as I got out of bed ready to beat the shit out of the pyro. That was until it hit me. 'So that's what he was trying to do, haha fat chance I'm falling for it.' I thought stretching out my tiredness.

With Rina leaving us and her no longer keeping the idiot busy, Natsu had been trying all week to get me to fight with him for the alpha position, I couldn’t understand why this was suck a problem for him but in a way I did make me happy to see him pulling faces as he tried thinking of was to get me to fight. 'Guess he's still pissed I just gave up'. Smirking to myself in amusement, I couldn't help enjoy how frustrated the pyro got every time I gave in. it was driving the guy insane and I enjoyed every second.

I had made it to the front door, refusing to acknowledge his existence. The look I got, man, if looks could kill. I stood in the doorway and smirked as my other brothers appeared. All non to happy to be awake either, Natsu had caused such a commotion, that the other dragons started coming out to see what the hell was happening, so early in the morning. All of which were just as pissed as I was to be woken up. We all watched in silence as he continued to rant and rave. I kept trying not to laugh and I could see my other brothers trying not to as well. Finally over his mad ranting and Wanting Natsu to shut the hell up, I take pity on the poor bastard and finally gave him my answer, it just wasn't the one he wanted "Nar, think I'll pass. The Positions all yours." I chuckle, waving him off as I left my hut, only to come face to face with the enraged fire dragon. The look on the pyros face was priceless, as he pulled at his hair in frustration. Snickers could be heard from my fellow dragons.

**~Natsu's Pov~**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know. I had to prove to myself that I was worthy of being their alpha. That and I really wanna kick the Stripper's ass, and come on it’s not every day you get the chance to go all out without the threat of Erza stepping in and ruining the fun. It’s not like I want to hurt grey but once and for all I wanted to see who was stronger and this smart ass has been pissing me off all week, purposely refusing my challenges, and then being all smug about it. The shit thing about the whole situation, was I couldn't just hit him and be done with it. No, it had to be a Fucking official challenge excepted by both sides or it didn't count. Trust me, I tried. Fucking dragon laws. Fucking Ice dick.

I wanted to prove to that ice freak once and for all that I was stronger. Not really thinking I dropped my head, trying to think of what to say that might work. I let out a defeated sigh. I finally thought of something, it low but I was desperate. I pleaded with him. I'll make him pay later for this.

"Gray, please, I have to prove to myself that I'm strong enough. I need you to fight me, without holding back." I clenched my fists, letting my head drop further, my gaze fixated on the ground. It was the truth, I felt week. I could feel Gray's power and deep down in the back of my mind a voice whispered I wasn't worthy, I was week, pathetic, I couldn't protect, and I was no dragon.

"**_Raise ya head salamander ya look pathetic_**." Gajeel snarled. "**_Maybe Gray would be the better choice. Just look at you. An Alpha dragon drops his head to no one_**." Anger flashed on everyone's face. Shit, my plan may have backfired, in bowing down my head and begging I've shown weakness. The others instincts were starting to kick in, growing out their displeasure. 'Not good, if they think I'm week, I might have to fight them all. Actually, that could be fun.' I thought getting exited.

Growing filled the air, "**_Gajeel is right, if you are going to be a week little bitch, I refuse to follow you._**" Laxus voice had depended, they were challenging me. They all recognised Gray's strength and power; he was deemed worthy of his position. He had proven that to them already. I had yet to officially prove my worth to their dragon side, to place a mark in the nests hierarchy. I had yet to fight any of my brothers for a position. 'this could work' I thought as a collective raw filled the air, my brothers had all entered their Drake force growing and demanding that I fight and place a mark; they were telling Gray that he must put me in my place. 'Like the ice prick ever could'. I thought smugly.

Gray looked around; he knew he no longer had a choice. Seems like my plan worked after all. A triumphant grin finds its way onto my face. 'Take that ice princess.'

"Alright fine, I'll do it. Just quit ya whining already" Gray said as he smirks, walking to the other side of the clearing.

**~ Normal pov ~**

two dragons stood before each other at opposite ends of the clearing, each getting into position as they called forth their most powerful form. A frosty mist surrounded the ice dragon, as his body started to shift into his Drake form. Ice blue scales emerged, covering almost all of his skin. His agile wings burst from his back followed by his strong tail. His claws grew sharper and his fangs became longer and his horns now sat proudly on top of his head. One look at Gray would of frightened most but at seeing his brothers form it only encourage the young fire dragon.

Gray had spread his wings and hissed at Natsu issuing his right to challenge. "**_I formally challenge you, Natsu Dragneel for the right of alpha."_** Gray shouted out in dragon tongue at his rival, making sure his voice was loud and clear.

Following suit Natsu unleashed his powers; scorching flames consumed his body revealing his shimmering red scales, followed by his wings and other fierce dragonistic features. Flames began dancing around him as he unfilled his wings, stretching them as his tail sways back-and-forth. **_"Yesss, about fucking time ice princess. I accept your challenge, Gray."_** Natsu's voice had become deeper, his eyes glowing in excitement. His inner dragon purred at finally being allowed to fight. the challenge issued, the ice and fire dragons unleashed a terrifying roar before taking off into the sky. They moved with such speed, that even the other dragons had trouble keeping up with their movements. The air practically rumbled, every time one of them landed a hit with their powerful limbs, all they could see was was a tangle of limbs of just hand to hand combat. Gray lunged forward finally striking a major direct hit, slamming his fist into Natsu's chest sensing both men a fair distance apart.

The tension was almost palpable, so thick you could cut it with a knife as the two 'heated' rivals stared each other down. Their eyes bored into each other, Natsu's flaming green orbs meeting the cold hard gaze of ice blue eyes. They were slightly bruised from a couple of blows they had managed to land on the other, but neither was willing to back down, no one had yet to draw blood, but that would soon change. Blue and red auras of magical energy gathered around them, the only question Was whose attack would be unleashed first?

Natsu slammed his fists together; Gray imitated the fighting stance as a mirroring magical seals formed, one red, one blue. Natsu drew a deep breath, gathering all the air his lungs could hold. The air around Gray chilled, as he drew in his own deep breath.

**_"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_** Natsu spat a torrent of flames, holding his hands before his mouth to guide the burst of infernal rage through a second magic seal, not holding anything back; he knew Gray was casting a counter, and unlikely to take the full force of his attack, if any hit at all.

**_"Ice dragons roar"_** holding his hands before his mouth Gray spat Innumerable shards of ice that formed dozens of larger projectiles, flying forward at Natsu, ready to meet his flames.

Natsu's burst of flames bloomed, about three quarters of the way towards Gray, ready to wash over him. But as the ice from Gray's spell collided with the flames, shooting through it. Each chilling and damping the flames around itself, disrupting the whole and ultimately defusing the attack before it could reach Gray, although the frozen ice had also melted in the process.

**_"Is that all you've got, Popsicle? This isn't a pillow fight!"_** Natsu teased trying to rile Gray.

**_"So where's the heat, pyro? I expected better."_** Gray said smirking not taking the bait. A hot wind washed over Gray, tousling his hair. As Natsu smirked, This was the kind of thing he lived for, the thrill of the fight the challenge. Exited Natsu slammed his fists together again, drawing another seal, before cocking his arm back and charging at Gray, his fist aflame with intense heat.

** _"I got your heat right here! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ **

Gray smiled slightly knowing he had gotten under Natsu's skin, forming his own magic. Ice gathered around his own fist, thin sharp spikes shape form around his hand. **_"If that's the way you want it. Ice Dragon spiked fist!"_**

The distance between the two competitors quickly closed. Natsu and Gray flung their fists forward. The two equal and opposite forces met in a fierce explosion of magical energy, streams of flame and a gust of icy wind blasting out from the point of impact.

**_"I… won't… lose!"_** Natsu growled, pushing harder with both his fire magic and his muscles, refusing to give an inch of ground.

**_"It's not… your… choice!"_** Gray snapped back, forcing more of his magic into his fist, pushing back against Natsu's waxing power, the spikes refusing to melt.

Both fire and ice dragons unleashed a series of magic fuelled punches and kicks towards each other. Every time they collided with the other a loud crackling sound fill the air, from just the sheer force and momentum of their powerful blows. The magical energy that gathered at the point of contact caused huge flashes to illuminate the sky.

Both men shot at each other another Breath attack that eventually, became too much, and inevitably, the clash broke. Gray's ice dissipated in a burst of mist, and Natsu's flames diminished, as an explosion sent them both falling back towards the ground. With their feet back on solid ground both men retracted their wings, keeping them out of the way as they charged at each other again, Natsu leading with another flaming fist. Gray leaned sideways, allowing the first to go flying over his shoulder, and launched a spinning ice kick. Natsu ducked as soon as he felt his attack miss, and Gray's heel went flying over his head. Natsu swiped his foot low at Gray's ankles, but the ice dragon wasn't going to fall for it, and easily jumped over the attack, parting a little distance in the process. They finished with their backs facing each other.

Gray whipped around, unwilling to give the fire dragon an easy shot at him, and threw a number of needle-like shards of ice. They tore through a fireball, his ice once again protecting him by disrupting Natsu's fire, but melting in the process. Evidently Natsu had had the same idea. They glared at each other, staring down just out of melee range.

Natsu didn't like impasses. He slammed his fists together and drew his arms up over his head.**_"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"_** Natsu leaped at Gray; two whip like threads of fire magic forming over his hands, lashing around his body. He flung them down towards Gray as he fell upon him, swooping down like a bird of prey.

Gray had seen it coming, **_"Ice dragon Shield."_** A barrier blocked the lashing tongues of flame, forming a steaming cloud as they slashed over its surface, furiously attacking over it but unable to fully penetrate. Natsu landed in front of him, the flames extinguished and the barrier melting, and launched a flaming kick at Gray. The ice dragon considered entering another melee exchange, but decided against it, jumping backwards clear of the kick. But the fire dragon was faster appearing behind him landing another kick to the face, separating them.

Both men stood opposite each other, both started to feel drained, as they charged in once more. Pulling out every attack they could think of. Neither of the dragons were willing to back down or give in.

Natsu smiled as he leaped into the air, drawing a fist back, having been ready for an attack. In fact, He'd been hoping for just such an opportunity, **_"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"_** He flew at Gray from above, his speed quickened by the flames which poured from his upper arm. Despite having clearly called the attack, he still made it look like a punch before twisting his arm to slam his blazing elbow into Gray, hoping that the ice dragon would react instinctively to a punch before consciously registering just which attack the fire dragon had named.

Natsu's eyes widened as cold mist formed around Gray, seeming to flow out of his very body to obscure Natsu's vision, but he didn't otherwise respond to the imminent attack. 'What is he thinking?!' Natsu wondered in the last split second before his attack impacted.

Natsu's flaming elbow tore through the ice dragon like lightning, only for the false Gray to shatter into chunks of ice. Natsu barely had a chance to utter a curse word, before the real Gray flew out of the cloud of frosty mist, using a powerful 'ice dragon ice kick' to launch Natsu into the air. Gray leaped up after him and launched a fierce combination of mid-air attacks from above; Natsu frantically blocked, but Gray still managed to strike Natsu square in the face splitting his lip.

Wiping away the trail of blood from his lip; Natsu's turned to face his rival. **_"Told you I wasn't holding back"_** Gray chuckled getting ready of another attack. Natsu just 'Tisked' spitting out some blood, in response as the ice dragon advancing on his opponent.

As both men collided, once again a series of grunts and snarls filled the air as Gray and Natsu's dragon instincts took over. They soon became a blur of scales, blood, claws, and fangs. Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rouge and Wendy all watched on awestruck by the sheer power the fire and ice dragons had displayed. It had been hours since the two men had started the fight and it was slowly taking its toll. The hadn't even noticed when Gray had gone into his ice-water dragon stage and Natsu in his fire-lightning stage .

**_"Last chance to surrender, Natsu,"_** Gray drawled, his voice booming, echoing around the clearing.

**_"Not in a million years, Gray,"_** Natsu yelled back. No insults were exchanged; the situation was far beyond that. The voice in which they both said the other's name said it all, a complex mixture of respect, awe, fury, and determination to win, but not hatred, never true hatred. Neither would admit it, or even dare to think it, but they both loved this. the test, the challenge, the chance to prove themselves against someone they admired as an equal opposite. And it wouldn't happen without either of them. They were far beyond best friends, brothers or worst enemies. They were rivals. The ultimate rivals.

It was a shame it had to end, really. But it would end. They were both equally convinced of that as they prepared their strongest spell, calling forth all the magical power they could. Flames encircled Natsu, as they formed themselves into a flaming draconic silhouette. Green/gold eyes gleamed in the inferno, and wings of flame spread themselves, the Dragon looking down at the challenger to its domain. Gray's frost also surrounded him forming into an Icey dragonic silhouette, but no matter how you looked at it wasn't as intimidating as Natsu's.

Both men lest out a feral ferocious roar, unleashing a tremendous amount of power.

** _"Fire dragon kings roar"_ **

** _"Ice/water dragon roar"_ **

The two attacks meet head on, the two powers fighting for dominance, as the pushed against each other. Neither one willing to back down. The powers soon started collecting till they couldn't take it anymore and exploded.

Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rouge and Wendy were thrown to the ground, Smoke and mist filled the air making it hard to see. A slight wind blew across the clearing, finally revealing the two men, both panting, bloodied and bruised, but the challenge had ended as one of the men fell to his knees first. Collapsing with exhaustion, a loud triumphant roar filled that air from the one left standing until he to collapsed.

* * *

**(48hours later.)**

**~ Wendy pov~**

Natsu and Gray were both extremely best up; I had never seen them fight like that. I had put them into a deep sleep to help them heal and regain their powers quicker. It has been two days since then.

After the smoke had cleared I couldn't help but feel proud of who was left standing. Truthfully I kinda hoped he would win, I loved both my brothers but I believed that he deserved it more and no matter what he would fight for us, for our nest.

I stood beside Gray's bed and used my healing magic, his eyes started to fluttered open. A soft smile slowly making its way onto his face, "hey Wendy, How long have I been out?'

"Two days, but I was the one to put you under. You and Natsu actually caused quite a lot of damage to each other and the valley. Hehe guess it was a good thing we stayed here and not returned to magnolia." I giggled as I slowly moving my hands over Gray's body, making sure he was still healing properly. "if master saw the amount of damage you two made it would give the poor man a heart attack."

"haha guess we went a little overboard." Gray laughed as Wendy gave him a pointed look of 'you think.'

"Any way, thanks Wendy for patching me up."

"Any time Gray"

"How's Natsu doing?"

"He's doing ok; I'll be waking him up next. After all we have the ritual to perform. I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out." I said giggling, picturing my brothers face.

"Err, don't remind me. Luckily you don't have to participate until your 18." Gray said sulking. I just made an angry hissing noise, it's not like didn't wanna participate. But my stupid brothers decided without me that I'm too young to be marked. It kinda hurt to be left out.

"I better go check on Natsu, your all healed, just take it easy. Ok" I said leaving giving a small wave.

**~ Normal pov ~**

Gray watched as his sister left the room. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth of why they all really didn't want her there, it was an awkward subject to begin with.

Not long after Rina left, himself, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rouge had discussed what they would do about the claiming ritual. After all things were about to get complicated between all the male dragons. Once an Alpha was chosen, they worried about how much they would change as they adapted to nest life. How they all feel about each other and future mates could change. And for all of them, it was a big step.

They all knew a dragon's nest was complicated and unavoidably a strange place to begin with. The rules that governed it were archaic, driven by a deep, draconic instinct that normal people just couldn't understand. The alpha of the nest was recognized to be the strongest, as for the other dragons, though strong in their own rite, were submissive to him and his will, whatever he said goes, even if they often put up a bit of a fight at times.

However, there would be no fight on this particular tradition. It was the way things are done, for the good of the nest. Everyone knew that. But they were worried, about how it would affect Wendy.

The problem with this particular ritual was it required them to fully expose themselves to their alpha, showing their vulnerability as he bit them. The next problem was it wasn't only pain they would feel but Extreme pleasure, which might cause the young males to react in different ways. Rina had warned them about it, when she had finished writing out a mini copy of the dragon book. She had told them that's why most unmated females returned to the nest and don't receive a mark till after their first season, as the males can become unpredictable during the marking process, sometimes leading to forced mating. She offered to take Wendy home, but Wendy refused saying she wanted to stay. She knew she would be needed to heal them, if Natsu and Gray fought for alpha. Wendy had been right they had needed her.

The boys had eventually given in, finding it hard to deny their sister anything, once she pulled out the baby dragon eyes. They thought they could handle it, but they were in way over their heads this time.

How could they explain to Wendy, that love, protectiveness and possessiveness, are the strong instinct reserved only for mates. Sex, however, is different depending on who it is with. For dragons sex is a bonding experience not only for lovers, but also between subjects and their alpha, it is a declaration of submission, their way of proving their devotion, amongst other things. How could they tell her that once bitten their instincts could take over and they might try to fuck each other's brains out. Much to everyone's displeasure.

That thought alone had them all on edge. Letting out a sigh Gray lied back in his bed trying not to think about tonight, and what might happen. He just hoped it didn't turn into a giant orgy that would scar the poor sky dragoness for life.

**~normal pov~**

The sun had begun to completely disappear below the horizon. Orange and purple hues painted the sky, covering the clearing in a beautiful glow of the sunset, as six dragons stood ready to face their new alpha. He had called them all to him just before the ceremony discussing the finer details. They had removed their shirts to better expose their most vulnerable parts making it easier for him to bit them, they had come to the decision to keep their pants on. Hoping it might deter any indecent incidents. ;p

Wendy stood just outside his hut, waiting for her alpha. She pouted as she silently awaited for the ceremony to begin. It didn't seem fair that she be left out of a dragon ceremony of her own nest just because she wasn't older. Sure, she was still a bit younger than the others, and they were just trying to protect her but, she was stronger than they tough. Wendy knew it would be extremely painful when they were marked but she felt more hurt being forced not to participate.

Her thoughts were stopped when he finally emerged from his hut. A soft smile found its way onto his face, he leaned down to whisper softly into her ear "stop pouting; come on your meant to be in line not here." A brilliant smile graced Wendy's face as he grabbed her hand and escorted her to where her brothers stood. He placed her next to Gajeel and Laxus, before walking to stand before them.

One by one each dragon knelt down in respect. Keeping their gazes locked to the ground just before his feet. Natsu growled in approval, **_"Tonight you all have come together as we form this new nest, and as you all kneel down before me, you have all chosen of your free will to recognised me as your Alpha, and in doing so you have given me your trust and loyalty. Tonight as we become one, do not take your oaths lightly as you will be bound by your words till you die." _**Natsu's voice deepened as it rang out into the night as the wind carried his warning into the air. Seeing no hesitation from his fellow dragons he continued, "**_I give up who I once was to become what I am, you will become mine and I will become yours, my blood, your blood, our blood. By the light of the new moon As Alpha I will ensure the happiness and safety for all our future mates and hatchlings and the nest of Dragneel. "_** Natsu said, remembering the words Igneel had taught him all those years ago. Back then he never thought he'd use them, at the time he was more interested in hunting and fighting than learning to rule over a nest, but now he was glad for the lesson.

**_"I give up who I once was, you will become mine and I will become yours, my blood, your blood, our blood. By the light of the new moon we are one and we shall fight for our alpha, our mates, our hatchlings and the nest of Dragneel." _**the other dragons recited in unison placing a hand to their heats. Natsu growled his approval of their oaths as he walked over to Gray first placing a finger under his chin forcing him to lift his gaze. He signalled for Gray to stand so he could place his mark. With each bite, Natsu would force his magic into his bite. His mark would form and brand them as his no matter what form they took it would always be visible for all to see. His mark would create their bond, connecting him to his nest, he would have the power to control them, protect them and feel them until the day they died, or another took his place.

**_"Gray, you shall hold the rank of beta. My right hand." _**Natsu's soft warm lips placed a quick kiss on Gray's right side of his collarbone, before a sharp pain filled the ice dragon, Natsu's sharp teeth pierced into his flesh as Natsu's bit down as hard as he could. Warm blood filled the fire dragon's mouth, forcing him to drink. Much to his surprise finding it tasted delicious. Pleasure threatening to take over as Natsu continued to drink from the ice dragon.

As Natsu's magic pulsed into the bite deep red lined begun to take over greys velvety white skin slowly they covered his right peak, shoulder and most of his right arm they took over his over his fairy tail guild mark removing it, the magic swirled around soon forming the beginnings of a massive red dragon holding the fairy tail mark in its claw.

As the mark formed on his skin Gray let lose a pleasured moan when the burning pain turned to pleasure, finding his pants growing tighter, in response. Natsu smirked, smelling Gray's arousal, taking this as the best time to let go before things got 'all fired up'. Giving one last lick to close the wound, Natsu then stepped away he admired the deep red dragon that was now almost fully formed on Gray's upper body, **_"beautiful" _**Natsu purred happily as he forced Gray to kneel once more before him. Leaning down he places a soft kiss upon Gray's head parsing him before moving on to the next dragon.

**_"Gajeel, you shall also hold the rank of beta. My left hand."_** As Gajeel stood Natsu's repeated his actions from earlier but bitting Gajeel on his left collarbone. Natsu let out a purring sound when Gajeel much like Gray started to respond to his bite. His mark started to form much like Gray's, it took over the fairy tail mark and incorporated it into his alphas mark. Another moan left the iron dragons mouth and It was becoming clearer to the fire dragon as to why things could get hot and heavy, between him and his fellow dragons. Natsu now understood why strong females waited till they were mated before receiving a Alphas mark. Now he wished he had listened to Rina and let her take Wendy home. Not wanting to risk fucking Gajeel in front of everyone. Natsu quickly sealed the bite, forced Gajeel to kneel once more before him. Leaning down and placing his kiss upon the iron dragons head then moved on to Wendy.

Wendy watched as Natsu had marked Gray and Gajeel. She was speechless as she watched and listened to their reactions as it dawned on her why they wanted to wait till she was older. She felt a little nervous now as Natsu stood before her, **_"Wendy, you shall hold the rank of delta, you will be the second highest female within the nest."_** But when Wendy went to offer her collar bone like her brothers had, Natsu shook his head. He gently took her hand in his and pointed to her left shoulder, before once again repeating his previous actions.

Natsu tried to keep calm when Wendy gave a small whimper, when his teeth piece her skin. But as he drank her blood and her whimpers turned to moans Natsu had to fight to let go. His instincts fighting to take over, as each dragon submitted to him. A surge of their emotions were overwhelming as they started flooding through their newly formed bonds. Sealing her mark and pulling away from Wendy, contentment took a hold of Natsu as he watched his mark form, it looked just like Gray's and Gajeel's it was a red dragon with the fairy tail emblem in its claw that took up her whole arm, but it looked smaller, more slender and less masculine unlike the other two marks, it suited his sister perfectly he kissed her cheek then he forced her to kneel once more before him, then turned to face the four remaining dragons.

"Laxus, Sting, Rouge and Cobra, you four hold the rank of Gamma. It will be up to you, which Beta you wish to follow." As quickly as possible Natsu placed a bite on their right shoulders only lingering long enough for a he bond to set. Sting and rogue had reacted strongly to his bite, at one point he thought he would lose it, lucky he managed to finally place his last mark on cobra. Now it was his turn to be bit. Returning to Gray he places his left wrist in front of the ice dragon's face, Gray purred as he bit into the warm flesh drinking in his alphas blood and forcing his magic into the bite

Natsu growled as his back begun to burn, he pulled his still bleeding wrist from the ice dragon and presented it to Gajeel, the iron dragon bit the same place as Gray had; drinking his fill and forcing out his power, the burning on Natsu's back intensified as Gajeel pulled back and he moved to Wendy. Her lips kissed his sensitive bite mark before her to drank his blood offering her power to him. The pain was becoming over whelming as his back felt like it was on fire, soon he moved on to sting who purred at the taste of the offer blood, the more the others presented him the more it burned it was like his skin was being ripped off trying not to cry out in pain he offered his wrist to rouge who bit down hard and drank his blood. Natsu was panting by the time he made it to Laxus, he was in so much pain and pleaser he soon didn't think he would know what was up and what was down he didn't even feel it when the lightning dragon took his turn of taking his blood, finally he had made it to cobra who bit down into the now deep wound and with the final bite finished he brought his own wrist to his lips to seal the wound. Natsu let out a powerful roar towards the night sky, announcing his claim, a flash of red light surrounded all the slayers as the bond solidified and connected them all for life. A huge dragon now covered his back that matched the crest of his nest, the crest of Dragneel. Natsu looked at all his kin and uttered the final words needed to finish the ceremony, "**_I became yours and you became mine, my blood, your blood, our blood. By the light of the new moon we are the nest of Dragneel." _**Natsu knelt down before them as they looked at him. **_"we now rise as one."_** Slowly they all stood up together. Finally it was over.

Felling exhausted Natsu dismissed them all for the night, allowing them all to rest or take care of the tension that he knew all the guys had developed thanks to his bite. Natsu also glad to be seeking his own hut, to take care of his own pent up frustrations.

* * *

**~ Gray's pov ~**

It's this dream again, I've been here before. But somehow this time it had changed, the beautiful ocean blue dragoness still stood awaiting him but she was accompanied by the most gorgeous rose-golden dragoness with bright gold eyes. Normally they stood in separate ice caves unable to see him or each other. But now they both stood together and it was a sight that had him mesmerised.

Gray had never approached either dragoness, and he had no intention to. Well not yet anyway. He knew exactly who they were and he wasn't ready to face his potential mates. There was too much at risk, he couldn't afford to muck this up. So here he sat, watching the two most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on praying that he won't break their hearts.

* * *

**~ Laxus's pov ~**

I awoke to a strange feeling, it was like I was being drawn towards something. A low growl left my lips as I approached, letting my instincts lead me.

But disappointment took over as I came across two dragons growing at each other. On closer inspection I noticed they were females. Sure they were extremely beautiful, but I didn't want to get involved. So I turned away going back to my spot in the sun before falling back asleep.

* * *

**~ Rogue pov ~**

I had been to this place only once before, but I had never seen anyone else appeared before. As I hid in the shadows, two of the most stunning dragons' sun bathed near a shallow pool.

My eyes were first drawn to a small soft pink dragoness with emerald green eyes, as she frolicked near the water's edge. It was almost like she was dancing. The next one was lounging by the water, she was a white dragoness with the most striking blue eyes. She dipped her tail into the water swaying it back and forth as she basked in the sunlight. They were both extremely beautiful.

Natsu had explained about what these dreams were. It was our way of finding a potential mate. But I never expected to have two to choose from. Feeling nervous I decided to just stay hidden and observe them, I just hope I can figure out who they were. Hopefully I find them when I wake up.

**~ Normal pov ~**

Natsu sighed as he fished out a communication lacrima from his bag. Finally they could return home. He missed his family, his home and he missed happy.

It took a few moments, but eventually the face of fairy Tail's master appeared. "Yo, Gramps."

"Natsu's my boy, what can I do for you so early in the morning."

"Were coming home….and we have a lot to tell you once we're home." The rest of the night, Natsu spent planning with master Makarov their returned home. He explained everything that happened within the last week. Eventually he passed out succumbing to exhaustion falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Draco~Heart chapter 13**

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or it's wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima. **

" talking"

' thinking'

_ **"spoken in dragon tongue"** _

* * *

**Recap:**

Lucy had placed her head into Rina's lap, before falling into a deep sleep. Rina smiled down at the now sleeping girl, Yukino had curled up next to Lucy as they snuggled together. she would never have thought, that after all these years alone that she would once again have a family. Let alone three beautiful sisters. Closing her eyes Rina finally let sleep take her..

* * *

**Chapter 13: this is why we can't have nice things.**

**~ ? Pov ~**

Emerald green eyes gazed into a large lacrima crystal, watching a peculiar scene play out before him. A fanged smile graced his face, as the group laughed and fought amongst them-selves. How carefree they all seemed, how it reminded him of simpler times.

So much time had passed and nothing he remembered was the same. He had lost everything he had ever known or loved, but he had finally found a way to get back what he'd lost.

His watchful eyes soon traveled up towards the sky admiring the beautiful array of stars. Thankfully they still remained unchanged, just as majestic as he remembered. It's ironic to think they were now his prison. He was trapped, forced to watch the word burn, with a lacrima Crystal as his only connection to Earthland. His eyes found their way back to the scene playing before him. A deep soft chuckle left his mouth as a young girl tried to separate the group of fighting males. It was more amusing that she was succeeding. She reminded him of his wife. Oh, how he longed to see her once more. To once more hold the most precious of gifts she had ever given him. A small sad smile graced his lips as he watched what he could never have.

His reminiscing of times once passed ceased when the scent of a familiar friend filled his nose. He smirked when he sensed a presence lurking in the shadows, "Didn't anyone ever tell you, it's rude to lurk within the shadows young lion." His deep voice said not even bothering to remove his eyes from the lacrima to address the new arrival.

Loke left his hiding place in the shadows, strolling over towards a man that appeared to be in his late 50s. The man before him was tall and well built, his hair was short, and snow white in colour, with streaks of fading red, His skin was tanned and covered in battle scars. His eyes were emerald green and held such depth and wisdom. This man had such a powerful presence it could make any man fall down at his feet.

"Nothing gets past you dose it; your majesty." Loke said standing just behind the man giving a low bow.

"Hahaha, so formal and as up tight as ever lion cub, but I expect nothing less from one of the celestial kings children. So speak young one. What brings you here?" Deep Emerald eyes now turned, locked onto the lion celestial spirit with such intensity. Watching and calculating as if they had found their pray, reading his every more.

"The celestial king has done as you asked." Loke said but the man's eyes burned into his, starting to feel intimidated by the man's presence but anyone would when being in the presence of one of the most powerful and oldest beings in all of Earthland. "Speak up cub, what troubles you?"

Loke sighed as he walked over to the older man, "must we really involve Lucy Heartfilia, I know the plan but she could die. This is not a game, it's her life. We have no right to risk it"

Anger flashed in the old man's eyes, a low growl in his throat.

"No right, I have every right, I know the risks. Do not presume I haven't thought of the possibilities, but she is the only one strong enough. The wheels of fate are turning and she will be forced to play her part whether she likes it or not, be that for the god or bad and there is nothing you can do to prevent it."

"But. I don't want to loses her"

"I understand Leo, but we can only help her so much. The rest is up to her, so we must put our faith in her. The Pieces are falling into place and we are all just a part in this game. There is more then just one player in this game and she is not the only on at risk. you must understand this young cub this is as old as time itself and we can only do what we can do to prevent more loss. "

'My lost treasure will be returned and I refuse to lose it again no matter the cost, it's almost time we end this game.' A deep growl rumbled in the back of the man's throat as his gaze returned to the sky. Leo took one last look at the man then turned and walked away with sadness in his eyes, if only fate wasn't so cruel. If only he was allowed to warn his friends of the danger they all soon faced.

As the young cub's presences faded the old man looked back to the crystal, 'I swear I won't let it happen again, not to you.'

* * *

**~Normal pov ~**

Rina had no clue as to how or why, she was completely naked and in her drake form laying underneath the fire dragon, curled up in a tender embrace as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. She surrendered to him as he move in closer brushing his lips against hers, then placing several more along her face and jaw line.

"Natsu" Rina whispered as his hot breath brush against her soft slender neck. His sharp claws gently caressing over her scales and flesh, sending bursts of pleasure to run throughout her body. A deep purring sound left her lips, drawing out a deep chuckle from the male as she lay beneath him.

Rina could feel how wet she was becoming just from feeling his body heat, let alone his slight touches as his fingers and lips traced along her body. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head. Preventing the eclipse dragon from moving out of his embrace, or touching him as his hot tongue licked its way over her body. He purred as he tasted the sweet nectar that lingers upon her succulent skin.

"Mine" Natsu's deep voice seductively purred into her ear, nipping at her neck once more showing her where his mark will soon be placed. Taking in a deep breath he chuckled in to her neck, as he smelt her arousal growing.

"You've become so wet love, do you want to be dominated that badly. To be fucked into submission?" He chuckled teasingly, she could only answer with a low whimpering sound as he flipped her onto her hands and knees, using all his body weight to pin her beneath him. His strong tail wrapped itself around her waist, as it's tip gently rubbed and teased her clit. "Nnnn..." Rina bit into her lip as she drowned in the scent of his arousal, she couldn't help but arch her back, raising her hips and ass. Natsu's long hard cock throbbed as it brushed against her dripping wet opening.

As much as she wanted this, she struggled in his embrace. She knew it would hurt their first time, and that scared her. She knew that their first coupling was not only about love but dominance. A show of power and strength, to show other what was his and his alone. A low whimper left her lips as she tried to free herself but to no avail, "Shhh, don't struggle love." He purred nuzzling her shoulder, trying to reassure the beautiful dragoness. "Trust me. It will only hurt for a second." He nipped her ear, drawing forth a moan, Rina slowly tilted her head exposing her neck to him; showing her surrender and submission to her-soon-to-be mate. "I can't wait to see my mark branded on you beautiful back my queen." Smiling, he kissed down her neck and allowed one hand to trail over he back and down her body, stopping to draw circles on one hip. She threw her head back with a breathy gasp of his name.

His arm slipped underneath and around her, to roll one of her nipples between his fingers. While the other hand moved from her hip to slide between his legs grabbing his large member; positioning it at her entrance.

He rubbed it slowly, then faster, coating it in her juices. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of her as their scent started to mix. A dragonistic growl was the only warning he gave before he slammed his hips forward, burrowing himself deep within her caven; causing Rina to scream in pain and ecstasy. He filled her up perfectly, stretching her virgin walls. He noses her hair, drowning himself in the scent of jasmine and vanilla as he pulled out of her slowly only to slam into her roughly a moment later, stealing her breath as his hips snap against hers, movements sharp and fast.

She gasps at the unexpected thrust, eyes squeezing shut tightly. Natsu pounded into her relentlessly, his hips snapping against hers roughly. Her nails dig into the ground as her hips jerk up to meet his, matching his thrusts with her own. Her walls suck at his retreating length as he pulls out, the head of his cock rubbing against a sensitive spot along the top of her walls as she stifles another moan. She gasps out his name, it thick on her tongue. Rina arches against him, letting him hit deeper inside of her as she chokes on his name once again.

"Ahhhhh... Please .. " She cried out feeling her orgasm getting closer. His hand grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling the eclipse dragon roughly against his chest, her arm wrapped its way around his neck, her claws drawing his blood as she tried to stop herself from falling as he slams into her to his own rhythm; fast and brutal, movements leaving her unable to do anything but writhe and sob beneath him. He pants against her ear, "Who do you belong to?"

"Ahhhh... y...ahhhhh mo...rrre." She moans. skin against skin slapped every time he drags his length out of her, removing all but the head before rocking back into her.

"I didn't hear you. Say it love, SAY IT." He demanded felling his release building, the coil within him tightening. He hisses as she squeezes around him, her hips rolling against his roughly. He swallows down a moan, eyes rolling back as she clamps down on him tightly. "You. I belong to you Natsu" she cried out, drowning in pleasure.

"That's my girl." He whispers as his lips trail down her neck, nipping at her exposed neck, tongue teasing her skin. He thrusts into her harder and faster, pulling out less than he did before, as she whimpers. Natsu moans as he continuously thrusted into her, breathing harshly against her ear. "I want you to come for me, Rina," he demands. He grunts against her neck, a deep, strangled sound passing his lips. He stills briefly, pushing her back onto her hands and knees panting, and then begins jack-hammering into her center. Below him, Rina whimpers, trying not to collapse. "Cum for me Love."

He slips one hand between her legs, two fingers rubbing furiously at her clit. She sobs his name, hips jerking against his as she claws at the ground. His breathing becomes erratic, mixing with the sticky slap of his skin against hers. Natsu buries himself inside of her so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs. She moans a moment later, biting her lip so hard she draws blood. "Moan for me, love, let the world hear your beautiful voice." His thumb joins his finger at her core and he pinches her clit roughly once. She tenses at the rough touch, his name stuck in her throat as her body spasms around him, walls clenching and un-clenching rapidly, sucking him in deeper as she moans loudly.

The pounding doesn't stop, his fingers still moving against her quickly, only prolonging her release until she's twitching and begging. White light blinds her vision, her legs quivering; her walls shudder around him, then clench down tightly, breaking his rhythm. A horrible, wet sucking sound breaks the silence as he pulls back, his thrusts suddenly becoming frenzied.

"My drake.. ahhh, my mate.. Natsu." She cried as his hips snap forward, his cock twitching inside of her once, twice, and then he pushes into her roughly, spilling his seed deep inside of her, hips continuing to rock against hers slowly, giving her everything he has, Rina still twitching around him. She wiggles below him, feeling their mixed fluids slipping down her slit and splashed against both her thighs, her body sticky with sweat and cum.

His forehead drops onto her shoulder, arms slipping around her as he pulls her into a soft embrace, breathing heavily. Natsu nuzzled into her neck panting against her and he placed a soft kiss below her ear whispering, "my love, my mate, mine." Natsu purred as he ran his fangs along her neck she learned against his chest, slowly closing her eyes succumb to what was to come next. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, a soft whine left her lips as he opened his mouth wide…

* * *

**~ Normal POV ~**

Natsu and the others had managed to cut lot of their traveling time in half, since they'd flown most of the way back to the capital of crocus instead of walking. It was agreed they would have to keep a low profile, so the dragons avoided most towns and camped in the woods. trying not to show their drake forms to any one in fear of causing a panic. Natsu had decided it would be for the best that once they made it to Crocus they should probably catch a train the rest of the way home. But once they had finally made it to Corcus train station the nest had missed the last train to magnolia, forcing them to wait until the morning for the next one. Since it was getting late Wendy had suggested they stay at an inn for the night and catch a train early instead of waiting all night at the station and that was where they were now. The morning sun had yet to rise as Natsu's eyes shot open wide as he felt his body hit the cold hard floor

"WHAT THE FUCK." Natsu groaned in pain as he looked up to see his ice brother snickering at him. This was not how he wanted to be woken up. "what the hell ice princess, why'd you push me out of bed like that."

"your fucking pheromones were stinking up the pace." Gray grumbled out returning to his own bed. Natsu groaned as he sat on the flour trying to calm his raging hard on. "it must have been some dream" Gajeel snickered as Natsu made his way to the bathroom ignoring the prick. He had been having dreams like this ever since he and Rina had been separated, it sucked. Stepping into the bathroom he slammed and locked the door quickly striping out of his clothes and turning the shower to ice cold; stepping into the hard stream of water groaning aloud as he put his head against the wall. His frustration was all thanks to their sheared dreams; Rina's mini heat had been affecting him just as much as it was her; every time she had a wet dream he was right there experiencing it with her and they wouldn't stop until her heat settled down or they mated. These dramas were Rina's inner dragon's way of calling out to him and it was driving him to madness not being able to follow her. But that would change tonight when he returned home and she would be there. That is if she had kept her promise of going to fairy tail, and if not he would hunt her down just like he promised.

'she must still be having her mini heat cycle. There is no other way to explain how real that dream was. Stupid Gray had to ruin it all, what I wouldn't give just to have a little bit more with her in that dream. Just to see my mark bloom on her back, to watch it take shape like it had the others. I wonder what shape my marks will take.' Natsu winced as he was getting hot all over again the cold water no longer keeping his desire at bay. Placing a heated hand on his en-flamed appendage Natsu slowly moved his hand up and down as he recalled the images that his Rina had shown him. moaning a little loud he felt his release coming quicker than he would of liked but he couldn't stay in here all day, he could feel the tight coil in his groin tightening, with a few more long quick strokes the coil snapped and he breathed out a intense sigh off relief as he released his seed watching as it wash away and his needs finally started too died down.

"salamander hurry it up. We're leavin' soon, with or without ya lazy ass" Gajeel's voice rang outside the bathroom door. 'just grate a whole day of being stuck on a train.' Natsu turned off the sower and used his flames to dry himself off. "don't remind me, it's going to be a long day." Natsu said as he dressed and left the bathroom to re-join his family. 'why did it have to be trains'

**~ Rina's POV ~**

Rina eyes shot open wide as She jolted awake, still feeling the effects of her orgasm. "Natsu," she groaned quietly, pressing her thighs together and hugging her chest tight. She was in her bed in the hotel room she'd been staying in for the last two days.

She was sweating, panting, and so aroused. It wasn't the first time since she left his side, she'd dreamed of The fire dragon, but it was the first that she'd awoken in such a manner. She lay back on her bed, sliding her hand between her legs. She wanted Natsu, so badly. She wanted to feel him beside her, touching her, kissing her, and she wanted to experience all those things that mates shared together.

She felt how moist she'd become during her dreams, and she bit her lip hard when she pressed her fingers into the sensitive bud there. She rubbed it in a circular motion, parting her legs and the lips that hid her clitoris. She was so bare, so open to the cool Morning air, and it felt so good. She moved her finger faster, pressing it into her clit as the pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. Faster, harder, around…she slipped a finger of her other hand inside herself, imagining how Natsu would touch her. Her back arched, her legs spread, her nipples hard and sensitive against the thin material of the large t-shirt she wore. Then the stars burst before her eyes, her legs quaking and her inner walls clenching down around her finger. She didn't stop, her fingers moving over her clitoris until it was unbearable to touch. It felt so good, but she wanted to feel this with Natsu.

She closed her legs, panting and resting in her bed, her arms resting on her stomach. Eyes locked with the ceiling In thought until an awkward cough; drawing the eclipse dragon's attention towards the sound, only to be confronted by a group of smirking, giggling and blushing girl. Complete horror, dread and embarrassment flushed across her face. This could not be happening, she had been so aroused from her dream her mind had become so foggy she had thought she was alone.

After hiding the book the group of girls had offered for Rina to join them on their mini holiday before re-turning to magnolia together, so far she had been enjoying their company as they all pampered themselves. But as the holiday was coming to an end they all decided to spend the last night in Mira's room to drink and playing games to get to know their new friend better, they had all enjoyed themselves so much it looked like nobody had left, had she gotten so drunk that she forgot that everyone had crashed in the one room.

"So seems like you had quite the interesting dream and morning." Cana said grinning like the cat that got the cream. Covering her face to hid from the knowing looks she was getting. Hoping she could just disappear at that very moment. 'this is not happening, this is so embarrassing.'

"Errrr, please can you all stop. It's a dragon thing." Rina mumbled from behind her hands. 'why can't the bed just swallow me up now.'

"Oh, really now? Care to elaborate, after all it seems to all of us it was a wet dream thing? So who's the lucky man? Was he big?" Cana enquired, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively smirking down at their new found friend. "Piss off Cana, and no one. It's just a side effect from my mini dragons' heat cycle. It should have ended by now." Rina pouted still trying to hide from the shame of getting caught touching herself.

"Hahaha. Well whatever it was, thanks for the show." Cana winked as some of the other girls giggle as a pillow smashed into the brunette's face. "take that you meanie." Rina cried out, as she saw one of her new sister enter the room," Lucy, Cana's being mean." She was just glad she hadn't spoken in her sleep. No way in hell did she want to explain any more on that subject expressly who her mate is.

Lucy patted her sister's head in sympathy. She had just finished making breakfast to witness the poor girls embarrassing moment. "come on Cana, you had your fun. Now Mira and I just finished making breakfast. Come get it while it's hot."

Every one followed the celestial mage in to the kitchen and spread out around the small room while filling their plate with an assortment of delicious food, it was as the girls were enjoying their breakfast gossiping about who knows what, When levy decided to change the subject. One that would lead to a night she would never forget. "Rina, can I ask you somethings about dragons?"

"Um.. I guess, Depends on what it is and if I'm able to answer your questions. After all somethings are only meant to be known by the nest only. Us dragons don't tend to tell our secrets to just anybody." Rina said apprehensively. After this morning's events anything could come out of these girls mouths. "Why do I keep dreaming of a dragon? I feel normal but when I look at my reflection I'm a dragon. i know you said to forget what I found in that book but….. is this connected with the wet drams you were having, is it to do with dragons mating and nesting season. "Rina was struggling to keep up with levy, but luckily picked up the gist of it.

"Hahaha, ok just relax levy, I get it. Look I'll let you all in on a few Secrets that might help you, but first has anyone else been dreaming of themselves as dragons." When Lucy, levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Yukino, Cana, Juvia, Kinana and Meredy all raised their hands Rina couldn't help but smirk. Those boys were in so much trouble when they get back, especially if one of these girls confronts them about this. 'Sorry guy you're on your own with this one… I wish you boys luck.' Rina thought as she giggled at the looks of confusion on the 9 girls faces.

"Well it looks like you lucky girls are all a mate potential, to one of those idiot dragons." Rina laughed at their now shocked faces. "so for dragons when a male reach mating age his inner selves will use magic to look for a mate. Once it's had found a few suitable candidates they will dream shear with each possible mate to bond until the male is ready to pick the one and make a move. A male can have several mate potentials, but he will only pick one to be his true mate. And sadly it's the guy who gets to decide and not the female. after all it's the female's inner self that calls out to that male in the first place." Rina blushed as she tried to explain the next bit. "And as for my issue, that's a little different, at the moment I'm ending my mini heat cycle ... and yes I've had the bonding dreams, and no I'm not telling you who my mate is. And as for the nesting and mating seasons, that all depends on the type of dragon or the nest itself. also It's the males that send the females into heat for mating season and nesting seasons are when the whole nest get together to bond, kinda like Christmas." Rina giggled trying not going into too much detail, as it was really up to a dragon to explain how things worked to his chosen mate and the alpha to explain how the nest will work.

They continued to talk and speculate who their dragons could be when Mira got a call from the master. It had only taken a few simple words of 'our dragons are almost home.' before the girls were all scrambling around to get packed and leave for the train station to catch the next train heading for magnolia.

* * *

**(Back in magnolia)**

**~ Rina's pov ~**

I have never been so scared in my life. No one had ever frightened me like this before, that was until I discovered the beings known as Mirajane and Erza. From the way they had taken control over the guild you would think they were queen dragonessed. As soon as we were back in Magnolia, Mira had dragged us all back to the guild hall and put everyone to work, we hadn't even had time to go home and drop our stuff off. She had started assigning people to odd jobs like cleaning and Decorating trying to set up for a surprise welcome home party. While Mira returned to the kitchen Erza turned into a demon, shouting out her orders of how we were to make the place look. Once demon Erza, was satisfied with the layout of the tables, decorations and lights. Mira had produced a piece of cake pacifying the scary woman. Then demon Mira made its presence known and had kidnapped all us girls and put us through hell making so much food it could feed a small army or a nest of male dragons. By the end of it all I wanted to do was sleep, but no a third demon appeared in the form of my new sister Lucy.

Lucy's had kidnapped Levy, Ezra, Mirajane, Lisanna, Yukino, Cana, Juvia, Kinana, Meredy and myself; dragging us all to the bath house. She said something about trying to seduce their dragons. I wanted to tell her that wasn't a smart idea, but she had a crazy look in her eye I was too scared to tell her no. Let's just say by the end of it, I could swear my skin was sparkling they had scrubbed me from head to toe. Girls are scary sometimes. Or maybe it was just fairy tail women.

Eventually we all parted ways at the bath house; Lucy had dragged me back to her apartment, refusing to let me wear my usual baggy clothes. She had called Virgo arrange an outfit for us and had cancer help do our hair and makeup.

I had never really been one for fashion, but as Virgo stood before Lucy holding a long skirt and top as beautiful as fire it's self I feel in love. I stood in front of Lucy's floor length mirror, I could hardly recognise the person staring back. My makeup was light, yet elegant. My long hair had been left to hang down my back, but cancer had added a small flamed hair clip to pull it to one side of my head.

The top was a simple black with a flame design, which showed off my shoulders, it had a low cut V that showed of my cleavage and it showed of my stomach. Since I had my bellybutton priced Virgo told me I had to show it off. But what I liked most was the long flowing skirt that sat on my hips, and had several cuts to show off my legs. It was a mix of reds and oranges that made it look like it was on fire, when I walked. To finish it off Lucy had forced me into a pair of matching red high heels, because apparently they made my legs and ass look way better than the black ballet flats I wanted to wear.

I felt way over dressed until I saw Lucy in something similar but hers was a dress and it was gold, every time she mover it looked like she was a shining like the stars. Her long soft golden hair was pulled into an elegant high pony tail and her make-up was light. I looked at myself once more when I felt my sister place her hand on my shoulder.

"See I told you, you would look amazing. But we should leave soon or Erza will kill us for being late" Lucy said smiling as I tried for the 100th time to pull the top down to cover my stomach but it just showed more boobs so in the end I had given up, no matter how much I protested to change Lucy found a way to win the argument. But I had to agree with her I looked beautiful. Eventually she had managed to drag me of her house and start our short walk to the guild hall. I could feel my excitement growing as the anticipation of what the night had instore for us all. Lucy and I entered the guild hall for the second time that day to be greeted by the rest of the girls and a few hellos from a few people I had met earlier that day. Lucy and I walked over to join our friends, they all looked beautiful and amazing; we decided to all sit together chatting, anticipating Wendy and the boy's arrival. But for me I became more nervous as I felt my inner dragon calling out to them. I had missed them all since I left and I wanted my new family home, I missed my nest.

* * *

**~ normal pov ~**

"I'm never getting on a train again." Natsu's complain as he dragged himself off the train at magnolia station.

"Get over it pyro it wasn't that bad." Gray laughed enjoying Natsu's discomfort. They had all been teasing him for the last hour of their trip home, for some reason their motion-sickness wasn't affecting them as much as it was their alpha. But sadly for Natsu they had run out of motion sickness pills and even though Wendy had cast her Troia spell, it eventually wore off just before the reached magnolia, leaving the fire dragon to the mercy of his nests teasing.

Natsu had just managed to find his feet to stand upright, only to be knocked back on his ass by none other than his beloved blue fur ball.

"Naaatttsuuuu." Happy cried as he snuggled up in Natsu's arms "Hey little buddy." Natsu chuckled looking up to see that his brothers and sister were in a simular position as their own exceeds welcomed them home.

"Weeeennnndy"… "Carla I missed you so much."

"Sting your finally back"… "hey lector come here "

"Gray I missed you so much"….. "Sora, I missed you too."

"Frosh I missed you "….. "frosh did too."

"Gajeel I heard the mission was successful"….. "Yer it was ok"

As the others dragons caught up with their Exceeds, Laxus and Cobra smiled as a familiar face emerged from the crowd. "welcome home Laxus, cobra and I really hate to break up the reunion but everyone's waiting. And I don't really want to upset Erza." Jellal said as he approached the dragons; Erza had sent him to insurer they made it on time. "You know how she gets." He chuckled, "but you all might want to get cleaned up first.”

”ha what do you mean cleaned up we look fine.” Natsu said standing up off the ground happy had knocked him down onto. “ well Natsu no offence but have any of you realised your clothes are to small and they lol like they could tear at any given moment.”

At those words a flash of golden light appeared as a pink haired maid. Bowling low to the returned dragons. “Master Natsu. Lucy has scent me to inform you that she has arranged new clothes for everyone and they are awaiting you in your homes. She said that you would need them as she remembered the last time Natsu returned home after being away this long and he looked like a homeless person and that she will also send cancer if anyone needs a hair cut.” With that she was gone just like she had came in a flash of golden light 

laughter rang out as they all turned to look at Natsu “a homeless person really Natsu.” Gray laughted harder “hey it wasn’t that bad.” “It kinda was Natsu” happy said as they all made their way out of the station and separated to hurry home.

* * *

**~ some time later~**

"Slow down pyro, it's not a race." Gray said adjusting his shirt? trying to regain his breath. Catching up to Natsu was hard, especially when he was sprinting as fast as he could towards the Guild Hall.

"Fuck off it's not ice prick, I've waited a whole year for this."

"Yer more like you don't want to face Ezra's wrath, because you made us late." Gajeel grumbled as he ran beside them.

"Bull shit, it was ice pricks fault for losing his clothes."

"It was your fault for starting a fight."

"I did not, it was Gajeel who started it."

"Whatever salamander, ya both better keep up or I'll leave ya behind."

After a few arguments later and a lot of running, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray finally made it to the front of the Guild hall. Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rouge were already awaiting them. "It's about time you all got here." Laxus grumbled.

"Hey don't blame us it was salamander's fault."

"Yer blame the pyro."

"Tsk, whatever. Come on lets go greet our family before Erza kills us all." Natsu laughed and kick open the guild doors with so much force they almost broke. "We're home"

Natsu's shouted walking into the middle of the guild hall greeting everyone, he stopped dead to sniff the air when a particular scent flowed into his nose 'Vanilla and jasmine' he thought, letting out a low rumble that filled the room, causing the guild to fall silent.

Everyone watched Natsu's eyes change colour and scales take over his face. His sounds were getting louder as he scanned the crowd. Soon he let lose a threatening hiss that left his guild mates worried. What had come over their fire dragon.

"**_Natsu what's wrong._**" Gary questioned quietly "**_she's here, Rina she's still in heat and she's near males_**" Gray and the other dragons looked at each other realizing the potential danger. "**_Natsu you need to calm down._**" Gray purred when Natsu didn't respond his mind going haywire with thoughts. Gray and Gajeel sheared another worried look when Natsu started sniffing the air to find her. He kept letting out a deep rumble from the back of his throat, he hadn't even noticed that his nest to began talking amongst themselves, trying to think of a way to sooth their alpha. Yet to their guild mates they could only hear was a bunch of grows, exchange between the dragons putting them all on edge, no one willing to move an inch in fear of setting off one of the dragons . "**_Rina is mine_**" Natsu growled dangerously low as his eyes roamed the crowed. "**_Natsu_**" his eyes quickly found hers, she had a soft smile on her face as she started to purr seeming to have a soothing effect on the fire dragon.

Natsu took a relived breath when his eyes found her surrounded by the other females. Rina got up and tried to leave the table but Erza healed he back. Natsu's growls became dangerously low "**_get your hands off her." _**When she didn't let go he went to take a step but Rina shook her head and gave a reassuring smile "it's ok Erza" and left her table to greet the now quit fire dragon. She smiled at the other dragons watching them take a step back as she slowly approached Natsu.

Her eyes become locked with his, causing her to fall into a trance all she could see was him as the rest of the world melted away. With every step she took a small shive rand down her spin, His eyes flashed with desire as he watched her every move; it was like he was a predator hunting its pray. Natsu purred in approval as his eyes roamed her body, transfixed as her skirt moved like it was on fire. She was truly the most beautiful dragoness in existence, the most enchanting thing he had ever seen. He involuntarily licked his lips, as he willingly letting her entrance him.

Finally within arm's reach, she felt Natsu wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer. His head dipped down to touch hers, so that his face was in her hair; she could hear his deep intake of breath and felt his chest expand. Rina felt his warmth surround her as both of her hands moved to trace his chest as he pushed their bodies impossibly close together, her soft curves flush against his hard contours. It felt good. It felt safe and comforting, like a warm blanket had been wrapped around them. "**_Natsu, my alpha_**" Rina purred finally braking eye contact to nuzzle his neck, "**_I've missed you_**." Natsu gave her an approving purr placing his rough hand on her chin lifting Rina's head back up to face him. "**_I missed you too love_**."

With their alpha distracted Gajeel and Cobra gave each other a knowing smirk, before advancing into the crowd releasing a growl of their own grabbing their own girl.

Cobra quickly pulled Kinana into his arms placing a soft kiss on her soft lips, "Eric." Kinana whispered softly as he pulled away, to look into the eyes of his girlfriend and soon to be mate. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, noticing she had let it grow a little. He began to purr as he took in her beautiful scent. Oh how he missed her.

"Kyaa, Gajeel." Levy yelled as Gajeel had lifted her up into his arms, forcing the script Mage to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Gajeel chuckled as she tried to hit his chest. But he soon silenced her with a deep rough kiss, when she let out a small moan. He soon pulled away watching as, a blush spread on her cheeks. "Hey shrimp, miss me." He chuckled again as she groaned out "don't call me that" and hit his head playfully.

Sting watched his brothers; deciding to claim his own girl. He quickly walked over to Yukino put his hand on her hips and lifted her out of her seat and into the air. Sting spun them around laughing before bringing her back down. "I missed you Yuki." Yukino giggled smiling at his blush, and pecked his lips. "Me too sting."

Still staring into each other's eyes Natsu lowers his head gently placing his lips against hers. His lips were so warm and soft she was surprised at first but then slowly she melted into the kiss. But not long after their lips touch a collective squeal broke the trance. Rina went to quickly move away, only to be stopped by Natsu's strong arms; he kept her against his chest. "**_Don't_**." He warned forcing her to stay in him warm embrace. Not that she was complaining.

The room was once again silent until jet spoke up. "Can someone explain what just happened? And what was with all that growling" The guild turned to Natsu for an explosion but he was too wrapped up in nuzzling Rina's neck, to answer.

"I can." Wendy said stepping to stand next to Rina and Natsu looking to her alpha for permission to tell them, "**_its fine Wendy just keep it simple." _**Nodding Wendy turned to the waiting guild hall that was still feeling a little tense, "The sounds you heard was us communicating in our dragon's language. As for the other stuff, I think it would be pretty obvious." Wendy said blushing, looking at her alpha and her sister and her other brothers that had ran off to see their mate-to-be, it was from here Master Makarov decided to take over.

"Alright, listen up brats. As you all know 1 year ago I sent our dragon slayer's on a training mission. What you don't know is that they were also sent to stop a dark guild that was causing trouble. It was during that time they found Rina. Any other details are between me and the dragons. Got that." He looked around the room giving a firm look the continued.

"And as to their behaviour just now, over the last year our dragons have become more in-tuned with their dragon side, so I'm assuming they will be acting more towards their dragon costumes." Makarov said glancing towards the dragons locking eyes with them. Natsu had asked that his new status be kept secret from the guild; he didn't want them treating him differently "Now the rest the dragons can explain the rest in their own time. So welcome home and let's party."

Makarov sat in his usual sop to the bar as he watched over is beloved guild. A soft fatherly smile graced his face. 'Finally our family is whole ones more.' he thought. He softly chuckled as Cobra and Kinana disappears out the back door, Followed shortly after buy Gajeel and Levy. He smirked when he saw Gray been hugged by a crying Juvia. Gildarts, Macoa, Wakaba, Elfman, Max, Reedus, Warren, Alzack, Jellal, Jet, Droy and Nab were drinking together talking about the girls and how the hell Natsu had ever scored such a hot chick like Rina.

Rouge, Sting, Gray and Natsu had joined in on the Conversation, Witch soon lead to Natsu starting an all-out fight. Mira was at the bar surviving drinks, occasionally joining in on the girls conversation as they fawned over Wendy’s new look. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed were fawning over Laxus. Happy was still trying to get Carla to except his fish while Sora, Lector, Frosch and lily sat on the table nearby getting to know their newest Exceed Ayame, they had discovered that she was a lot younger than the other exceeds and that was why she was so small. Numerous other guild members, were just partying scattered throughout the guild hall.

Makarov really laughs when he saw Laki, Bisca, Erza, Cana, Yukino, Wendy, Juvia, Meredy and Lucy had cornered poor Rina and interrogated her, about her relationship with Natsu.

Master Makarov close his eyes as he took as sip, enjoying the rest of his beer, when a loud crashing sound alerted him that once again that Natsu and Gray had caused some major damage. As he re-opened his eyes, he assesses the damage, getting ready to yell at his brats. His body froze and his soul left his body, the young dragons had destroyed half the guild hall and one of the guilds walls was now completely missing.

Erza loud shouting at the two trouble makers filled the room as everyone just laughed. Mira's soft giggled next to their master, as she watched the chaos unfold. "Oh, is so good to see our family together again."

"True Mira, but this is why we can't have nice things... I'm getting to old for this" he whining as Mira giggled once again.

"NATSU, GRAY, YOU TWO BETTER PAY TO GET THAT FIXED OR SO HELP ME." Erza yelled as they both cowered in fear. 'No matter how powerful they become, those two boys will always be Scared of Erza.' Mirajane thought giggling to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**KChapter 14: Reunited with the ones I love.**

**~ With Gajeel and Levy ~**

Levy watch as the guild doors flew open, reviling the man she had missed since the minuet he had left her flustered in her bedroom all those months ago. her heart raced with every step he took through the guild hall doors, she'd been waiting with anticipation all day just to see him, the moment her eyes landed on him She was about to go running straight into his arms but stayed put once Natsu had started acting strangely. Levy watched Natsu and rina as they came together, being consumed by her thoughts of curiosity and fascination as she watched the young fire dragon's behaviour; she failed to notice Gajeel coming towards her.

"Kyaaa, Gajeel." Levy yelled as Gajeel lifted her up into his arms, forcing the script Mage to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to stop herself from falling. Gajeel chuckled as she tried to hit his chest, she was pouting a little at being surprised by him and was about to tell him to put her down. But Gajeel silenced her with a deep rough kiss, when she let out a small moan. He soon pulled away watching as, a blush spread on her cheeks. "Hey shrimp, miss me." He chuckled again as she groaned out 'don't call me that' and hit his head. "Idiot, of course I did." She said grabbing a handful of his long jet black hair pulling him in for another kiss. They finally pulled back when the collective squeal of the guilds girls caught their attention and Gajeel finally put her down.

As the night progressed, Gajeel couldn't wait much long to spend time with levy, he sat in his usual spot watching and waiting for the right opportunity to pounce. So when levy finally stood up and broke free from the group of hormonal women, Gajeel swooped in and kidnap his sexy little shrimp. He quickly approached Lily, told him he was going home first and ran out of the guilds back door before anyone else noticed.

Gajeel had practically run all the way to his place, as he carried the poor woman in his arms. Her cries of protest went ignored. His only response was to run faster while he chuckled at her feeble attempts to get him to put her down.

Gajeel finally stopped running and placed her on her feet once they reached his front door. Opening the door he let her enter first, she huffed and stormed in looking displeased. Gajeel just smirked enjoying how her hips moved as she walked. Following close behind her he slammed the door behind them, she turned around to yell at him for slamming the door and his behaviour, but levy was barely able to say his name before, she found herself against the wall.

Her lips were locked with Gajeel's. He was kissing her gently like it was their first and last kiss, she was confused, but excited at the same time. Gajeel traced Levy's tongue with his own. When he pulled away, Levy moaned in protest, she pulled a cute pouting face. Poor Gajeel couldn't help but feel aroused. But he needed to get this right.

"Listen lev, I need to ask you something" Gajeel said, finally able to calm down enough to think straight. 'Fuck her scent was intoxicating. And her fucking clothes, Could that dress get any tighter. Was she trying to kill him.' She was sexy as hell in a tight silver dress, it was strapless and hugged her every curve and he couldn't stop his eyes from looking all over the pixie in his arms. 'Think I need to have a word with bunny Girl about this, or I might just end up having a heart attack the next time she come back from shopping.' He thought trying to regain his focus.

"What is it Gajeel, is something wrong?" he watched as panic and worry flashed in her eyes. He shook his head no smiling down at her.

"Nar levy, nothing's wrong, I just wanna ask if you remember what we talked about just before I left." Gajeel couldn't help the satisfying smirk on his face as he watched Levy's face turn bright red as she nodded yes to his question.

He wanted to tease her about it but chose to leave that till later. For now he had more important things to know, like if this is still what she wanted. "Well, I wanted to know if ya still wanted to be my mate."

Levy's eyes widened as she looked into his. It was not silent for long until Levy gave him an answer with a kiss. She placed her hands on his face and met her lips with his. As they pulled away, Gajeel couldn't help but chuckled saying, "I'll take that as a yes."

As they continued kissing, Gajeel pulled Levy's legs so they would swing around his waist. Still mouth on mouth, Gajeel walked Levy to the next room over and kicked the door shut with his foot, carrying her and throws her onto his bed. He pulled her shoes off and his own and then joined her on the bed, looming over her like a hungry predator ready to pounce.

As they broke their kiss he looked down at the flustered blue haired girl. "levy if we do this there are some things ya need to know. Once we start I can't stop and I could slip into my drake form if I lose control. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I want this more than anything, I love you Gajeel." She told him blushing as she looked deep into his eyes. "I'll love you no matter what form you take. You are my dragon."

In an instant he recaptured her soft lips. Unable to handle it anymore, the dragon inside of him decides it's done with niceties and yanks her even closer to him and attacks her mouth. Her hands slid up into his surprisingly soft hair, pulling him closer while their tongues battle for dominance. Teeth click against each other as their lips are brutalized. But neither partner seems to mind as they were filled with need. An intense Hunger for each other was blocking out everything else. He groaned, letting one hand slip down to her waist, trying to press them together as much as he could. He let his hands move up to her stomach and inch slowly up to her breasts. She moaned as he brushed the underside of her breasts slowly, teasingly and testingly. He wanted this to be perfect.

"Gajeel !" she breathed as his hands finally found their way onto her succulent breasts and cupped them. He found her lips again and he teased her, squeezing and rubbing her with his hands until she moaned again. Her hands found their way to his shirt, fondling the rippling muscles through the fabric, loving the way they reacted under her light touches. He hissed, his thumbs brushed over her nipples, coaxing them to harden so her could tease her some more.

She quickly slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling the warm, taut skin. She moaned again, unsure whether it was because of her explorations or his. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, signalling she wanted it off and he left her breasts temporarily to discard it as fast as he could. levy's eyes widened as she admired the large red dragon that covered the left side of his body The dragons rested on his chest but then it wrapped over his shoulder, and down the top of his upper arm. Slender finders traced over it lovingly causing Gajeel to purr in approval, He quickly kissed her then went back to her breasts, this time putting his mouth against the fabric of her dress and swirling his tongue over her erect nipple. He toyed with the other using his hand, pulling and rolling it in between his fingers.

"Oh, Gajeel!" she moaned, digging her fingernails into his back. He growled in reply, the vibrations over her nipple giving her an even sweeter sensation. He lapped at the bud until the fabric around it was soaking wet and then did the same to its twin. Levy's hands rubbed over the skin of his back, urging him on. Her hands slipped lower and lower down until they were at the waistband of his trousers. She slipped a finger inside his waistband and followed it round until she was at the front and met a collection of soft black hairs. He breathed in sharply and ground his hips against hers in response. She couldn't hold back her loud moan and she felt his arousal already achingly hard for her.

He smiled at her, showing her his sharp canines before he reached behind her back and tugged at the zip of her dress. She was shy at first, blushing at the idea of him seeing her naked, but it didn't last long as She arched her back as he slid the zip down achingly slow. As soon as the zip hit the bottom, he pulled at the straps of her dress and tugged the bottom until it was all off, then threw it somewhere in the room. She did her best not to hide away as his eyes raked over her body as if he was trying to memorise it for future reference. "Shit, Lev. You're fucking gorgeous" He groaned when he saw she was braless with only a pair of thin, black , lacy panties covering her up. He pressed his chest against hers to give her a short and sweet kiss before he pulled away from her again to continue suckling her breasts.

levy pressed her head back deep into the pillows and arched her chest towards him, urging him on. He let one hand slip down to her stomach, drawing teasing shapes over it, making sure to dip his finger slightly under her panty line, enjoying it immensely when she gasped every time his fingers brushed the soft skin she was hiding. Levy tangled her hand into Gajeel's long hair, tugging viciously at it every time he did something right. He released her breast from his mouth and slowly trailed soft kisses down to where his hands were teasing her. He gave her one lingering kiss at her panty line and then skipped straight down the insides of her thighs, enjoying her soft whines as he tortured her.

He opened her legs wide enough so he could settle in between them and started to kiss the inside of her left thigh from the bottom up, getting slower and slower as he neared her hidden treasure. He stopped as his lips just grazed her black lace panties and breathed in deeply, wanting to burn the smell of her desire deep into the back of his brain.

"You smell so fucking delicious levy " he moaned, pressing his nose against the fabric to breathe in some more.

"Oh god!" she stutters in surprise. It only spurred him on. He pulled his nose away from her panties only to rip them with his hands, not bothering to apologize, simply discarding them on the floor.

"Gajeel!" she complained, but soon shut up when he placed his face right against her entrance, his hot breath making her slicken further. He breathed in again, the heady smell sticking to him and driving him wild. Without hesitation, his tongue dived into her folds, desperate to taste her. She gasped and moaned loudly as he licked her up greedily.

"And I thought you just smelled good" he groaned against her, the vibrations sending her reeling.

"Don't stop!" she begged as he explored her. "Didn't plan to" he chuckled earning him a playful smack to the head. He chuckled again then He stuck his tongue inside her making her grab at his hair, trying to push him closer. He pulled his tongue out only to replace it with his finger. He rubbed against her walls watching her face contort in pleasure and frustration. He was still playing with her and she knew it.

A wave of power hit him, he could feel his Drake form taking over. Scales took over his skin, his horns and fangs grew and his wings and tail burst forth. Quickly he pulled himself away from the girl in his arms, fear being to take over. Until levy pulled him back to look into her eyes, "it's ok Gajeel, you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."

"Levy." He whispered looking deep into her eyes. He let his form take over watching the whole time for any sign that she would push him away but all he could see was lust and longing.

"Wow." Levy purred admiring the man that hovered above her. She felt more aroused. Gajeel smirked down as he watched her eyes took in his form. Now 100% sure that she was okay, he slid his finger back inside her tight, wet hole, pumping it in and out, his dick twitching as he thought of what it would feel like to slip his member inside of her rather than just an finger.

Once he had worked her up to the same point she was at before, he decided to start sucking at her clit, making her moan loud enough for the whole of magnolia to hear. He smirked at the idea that he could make her feel that good, continuing on, desperate to watch her release. she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, she clung onto Gajeel's shoulders for dear life, biting the skin with her nails, he hissed but continued his work. He increased the speed of his finger and bit down lightly on her clit.

"Ahhhh Gajeel!" she screamed as she came, throwing her head back into her pillow. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter in his ears, he felt like he had been waiting his whole life just to hear her scream his name. It sounded a hundred times better in real life than it did in his imagination.

He gently removed his finger and licked it clean, smirking at the large wet patch on the bed. She breathed heavily and looked up at him with hooded eyes. He looked feral, scales decorated his body, his long black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his lips dripping in her own juices, which he quickly lapped up with his tongue. Her eyes trailed over his body, she longed to run her hands over every inch of him. She licked her lips at the thought. "Gajeel can I touch you."

Levy was a little nervous as she reached her hands out running her hands over his chest where his mark was. She slipped one hand to his front, drawing her nails down, leaving faint marks down his abs slowly moving to rest on the bulge in his trousers. She made a grab for his belt, slipping it off his body, making sure to brush the top of the bulge as she did so.

He breathed in sharply, closing his eyes and letting her do what she wanted with him. She cautiously undid the button of his trousers, slid the zip down and pulled at his trousers. He quickly aided her in getting them off him. She turned him around and pushed him down on the mattress, eyeing his erect member that was only covered by his boxers.

Levy licked her lips and brushed her fingertips lightly over the end of his erection. He hissed, his dick leaping in his pants. she then decided to grab it firmly, issuing a groan from the man beneath her. straddling his hips to steady herself as his tail found its way around her waist securing her position above him. She rubbed her hand up and down his firm member. His hands found their way up to her backside and squeezed as she played with him. Levy couldn't suppress the moan that left her mouth.

Soon enough levy decided to remove her dragons last piece of clothing ripping it off him quickly and throwing it over her shoulder, ignoring where it landed in favour of eyeing the one part of him she had never seen before.

She felt her mouth-watering as she thought of all the things she could do with it. She had read enough books to know what to do. She inched closer to it, her tongue out, eager to taste him the way he had her. She grabbed his shaft and pulled down to reveal his head, his groans spurring her on, she lowered her tongue onto it and swirled it around.

"Fuck shrimp!" Gajeel groaned, as levy dipped her head warily, taking part of him into her mouth, sucking and exploring the soft skin with her tongue. She bobbed her head up and down, making sure not to scrape him with her teeth, enjoying the pleasured sounds he was making.

"Levy!" he growled. He pulled her mouth away from his erection and up to kiss her passionately. Their tongues played together, swapping their own tastes and mixing them together until they were one. He flipped them over, releasing her lips to kiss down her neck again, licking over where his bite mark would be placed, smirking with pride, knowing it would bind them together. settling himself in between her legs and looked at her for approval before placing himself at her entrance. He gently grabbed onto her hips for better control and he teased her opening with his hardened length, coating himself in her sweet juices, driving his imagination wild with ideas of how she felt inside. She whimpered as his erection gently brushed against her clit.

"Your so wet" he groaned and rolled his eyes back. He wasn't sure anymore if he was teasing her or himself.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask, Levy, so if you're unsure tell me now. If we start I'm not going to stop. I can't." he said with urgency, trying to see straight through all his lust.

"Don't stop" she begged, his ears delighted in the words and the sensual tone to her voice.

Without wanting to delay further, listening to the animal inside him that begged to claim her, he realigned himself with her opening, entering her and pushing through her barrier in one swift motion. He heard her cry out, a single tear escaping her eye. He placed his head on her stomach collapsing due to the mix of the purest pleasure that was being one with her and the most horrible pain that was hurting her.

He pulled his head up to look at her face, she was wincing a little, her breathing ragged. He felt his heart wrench. "I love you" he said, peppering kisses along her stomach until she smiled at him.

" I love you too" she said "it didn't hurt much, it's ok." She rolled her hips to prove her point and they both gasped in delight.

It was then that he realised he must have been blessed by Draco because he did not deserve a girl as perfect as her. She was like the purest and most beautiful angel. He felt like a defiled and ugly demon, instantly regretting his past but knew she still loved him. He stared deeply into her warm brown eyes and reached up to plant a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

He wanted to show her this was more. That it meant more to him than anything, that he was undeniably hers and that she could do what she wanted with him. He pulled away and gave her a loving look to make sure she was ready before pulling out of her, nearly all the way, only to plunge quickly back inside. "God, you're so tight. Fuck" He rolled his eyes back as he started pumping into her at a slow pace, grinning viciously at her mewls and moans. He was finding it really hard to control himself, his arms almost shaking as he tried to restrain himself.

"Gajeel, Don't hold back!" she moaned and his restraint snapped completely at her words. He held tighter onto her hips, with a bruising force, and slammed into her as fast and as hard as he could, desperately seeking his release and praying to see hers.

"Gajeel!" she shouted and moaned loud enough for anyone nearby to hear, pleased with his drastic increase in speed and depth. He dipped his head down to her chest and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, desperate to give her as much pleasure as he could. He swirled his tongue over the hardened nub and bit down softly causing his name to roll of her lips in chant.

Each time he felt himself slip in and out of her delightfully wet opening he felt closer and closer to absolute bliss. He couldn't help but moan her name constantly, as if he had to remind himself that all the pleasure he was feeling right now was real and it was all because of her. Every time he pounded roughly, animalistically, inside of her she felt herself getting closer to the edge. When he moved his mouth away from her nipple and left a blazing trail of hot kisses and kiss marks all across her front, she found herself reaching oblivion.

"Gajeel !" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she rolled over the edge, clinging to his back desperately, her nails biting deep into his skin. A strange tingling sensation flowed through out her body. A voice inside her urged her to bite Gajeel, to mark him. She placed her hand over his heart and bit down hard on his neck, then she didn't draw his blood she wined desperately, causing Gajeel to chuckle as he brought a clawed finger to cut his collar bone allowing her to drink his blood as She dragged her hands down his back, in absolute bliss, giving him nasty scratches that would mark his skin for at least a few days. Gajeel smiled at his mate as she marked him as hers. His arousal twitched as he watched her drink his blood. Gajeel began to purr in contentment.

When she finally let go, Levy was just overcoming her orgasm when he suddenly pulled out of her. She was confused but quickly caught on when he flipped her over, placing her so that her butt was in the air and her face was in her pillow.

He took a minute to admire her before he made a move. Watching the beautiful girl he had been in love with ever since he saw her completely at his mercy. Her sexy round ass waggling in the air, an open invitation. She breathed heavily as she waited for him to continue. His erection was throbbing, aching with the need to fill her up again but he ignored it as he inched his face closer to her dripping pussy. He inhaled the delectable scent and soon after lapped at the lips, drinking any excess that was running out. He grabbed her ass cheeks as he pushed himself closer, sucking on her slick, puffy lips. She whimpered as his rolled his tongue over her clit. He would've continued if it wasn't for the fact that the aching in his groin had gotten to the point where it was almost painful.

He slipped himself back inside her forcefully, sighing at the feeling. She screamed his name, trying to adjust to the new feeling of him being deeper than before. He didn't bother starting slowly, he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. He, once again, grabbed her hips with a bruising force and pounded into her as hard and as fast as his body would allow him. He could start to feel the effects of the exercise but nothing was going to stop him from pleasuring her.

She bit down hard on the pillow in front of her face, grateful for the fact that it muffled her loud screams as she didn't want to wake up all of their neighbours. She could already feel the start of another orgasm bubbling up as his took her roughly. He was so deep she swore she could feel the head of his cock kissing her womb.

"Shit, Lev. I'm close!" he said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to go faster and deeper.

"Me too!" she moaned.

He focused all his effort on making sure he would get her release before he finished. He started kissing and sucking on her back leaving purple kiss marks everywhere, growling at his own beautiful art. He let one hand wander down to her clit while the other grabbed onto her shoulder so he could push in deeper.

As he rubbed and pinched her clit she finally found her release again.

"Gajeel !" she bellowed, feeling better than the first time.

"Levy!" he roared, finding his finish just as her walls contracted. He bit down hard on her neck, forcing his magic into his bite. He groaned in pleasure as he drank her blood while releasing his seed deep inside her. He watched her collapse onto the bed and gave her a wolfish grin, proud off all that he had achieved, he collapsed onto the bed next to her. Wrapping his wings protectively around them.

They spent a few minutes in silence, regaining their stamina and revelling in the bliss of what just happened. Levy turned to Gajeel and pulled her body close, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding onto him for dear life, like he was about to disappear.

"Levy?" he asked in a quiet voice, with none of the confidence he had displayed earlier. He could sense something was bothering her. He felt it threw the bond they had just created.

"Mmm?" she replied, obviously still tired from their activities.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" he said in the same small voice. She didn't say anything and he heart was going haywire. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm okay. I just feel a little sleepy."

"Let's sleep then" he smiled, kissing her forehead and curling up next to her. She rested her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around his stomach and draped a leg over his. He could already hear her steady heartbeat telling him she was already asleep and he closed his eyes, the rise and fall of her chest on top of him slowly lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**~ With Cobra and Kinana ~**

Cobra gave Gajeel a knowing smirk, before advancing into the crowd releasing a growl of his own. Cobra loved how a few of the men close to where Kinana sat backed away as he approached. He loved that they felt intimidated by Gajeel and himself as they strolled over towards their own girl.

Cobra quickly pulled Kinana into his arms placing a soft kiss on her soft lips, "Eric." Kinana whispered softly as he pulled away, to look into the eyes of his girlfriend and soon to be mate. He ran his fingers through her silky hair noticing she had let it grow a little. He began to purr as he took in her beautiful scent. Oh how he missed her. "Kinana" Erik whispered back he was about to kiss her again but Mirjana's high pitch squeal forced him to pull away from his girlfriend to cover his sensitive ears. The She-Devil had been standing right next to him and seeing Natsu, Gajeel and himself kissing their girls it had caused her to explode. When cobra had eventually recovered from Mira's 'squeal attack'. Cobra grabbed his girlfriend and leads her towards the back of the guild. No way in hell was he risking another attack from Mira and the other girls, his ears had suffered enough for one night.

When it was safe, and everyone was distracted. Cobra had taken the chance to escape with Kinana sneaking out the back door. If he hadn't she would of been stuck here all nigh helping out around the guild and he would be stuck waiting until she was finished. And he had waited long enough.

Eric was relaxing as Kinana hummed softly in his arms. He carefully took a small strand of her hair and began to twist it around his finger as she lay against him. They were in her apartment, stretched out across her couch with him laying at the back and her resting against his chest. Their apartment wasn't very big but it was perfect for just the two of them and it wasn't unusual for them to end up like this on the days both of them weren't working. But tonight was special, especially since they hadn't seen each other for almost a year. And yet, there was no place he would rather be then right here. They had spent most of the night in silence. Content just being in each other's arms.

"How have you been my love?" Eric asked, growing bored of toying with her hair, and instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She giggled at the action and turned her head slightly to face him.

"Truthfully, it was lonely. I missed you so much Eric." She stated, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. Cobra sighs and rests his forehead on her shoulder. "It was hard for me to." She jumps a moment later when she felt him nip lightly at her shoulder, causing her look at him. She caught the look in his eyes. They were shining with mischief, and whenever he gave her those eyes, they usually ended up breathless.

"You're so beautiful" Eric said smiling with smile coming to his face.

"Eric." Kinana felt herself blush after he compliment.

Eric was so close. His hands found themselves on Kinana's waist. He pulled her to him. He pushed her hair behind her ear. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. A shiver ran through her body as she felt his hand at her waist slide down and then up and under the material of her strapless purple top.

"Kinana, please be my mate." He whispered softly in her ear, before nipping at the lobe softly. His breath caused more shivers to run through her body, "Yes Eric, I..." She stated, barely holding back a gasp as his hand clasped around her breast and kneaded gently as he nipped at the back of her throat and started massaging her hip with his other hand.

"I love you." He muttered softly, leaning forward with her, squeezing the globe in his hand softly as she shivered and a soft moan left her lips as her face took on a faint pink colour. He growled lowly, suckling softly at the juncture where her neck connected with her shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark. She gave a loud moan, she turned and straddling his lap. She took the time to wrap her arms around his neck, and then pressed her lips against his waiting ones as she pressed her body against him. The movements making him release her breast, and she shivered as the hand travelled down her back and rested on her behind, where he gave a faint squeeze as he kissed her senseless.

"Bed?" Kinana whispered, eyes lidded as she pulled her mouth back from his, too lost in lust to care about the faint string of saliva that still connected their tongues. Cobra chuckled as he lowered both hands under her ass, lifting Kinana with him as he stood. Her legs wrapped around his hips automatically and she nuzzled into his hair at his temple, her tongue flicking out to tease his ear and jaw as he walked to his bed.

As cobra finally reached his destination he gently lowered her body to the bed, he crawled over her. Her arms rested above her head, He kissing the underside of her bicep to her elbow and making her giggle, his thumb rubbing soothing strokes along the side of her neck as he pinned her to the sheets. Cobra released her neck and reached under her, unhooking her bra and tugging it from her chest and arms, throwing it behind him. Cobra smirked, eyes dark and hooded with lust as he lowered his head to her breasts, sucking on one nipple before turning his attention and nipping at the other. Kinana's arms wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her awaiting skin. He left bite marks and soft bruises along her chest and neck, one hand lifting to brush her bangs from her face as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Kinana whimpered, crying out when Cobra pressed his thigh into her heat and rubbed her core with his leg. He dragged his tongue along her neck as his Drake form took over his body. He smirked at her thoughts, amused that she became more aroused at his new form, her smell was so intoxicating it flooded his senses. No longer able to hold himself back, Eric ripped the remaining clothes from her and his body, as quickly as he could. Thrusting into her without warning. His cock was sliding in and out of the tight sheath of her sex. Cobra had his mouth over hers, their tongues dancing together. Kinana arched back, clamping down as her climax overtook her, she broke away from the kiss feeling the deep need to bite him. Chuckling cobra cat his neck and increased his speed as she drank his blood, causing her pleasure to skyrocket and induce a second orgasm to immediately follow the first.

Cobra then turned her onto her hands and knees and mounted her from behind. He slammed into her with a jarring force, causing her to mewl and moan. His hips poisoned at break neck speed causing Kinana to tense up and clamp down, a gush of warm liquid cascading onto the throbbing length inside her. A few more thrusts, and cobra locked his hips to hers and flooded her with the warm liquid of his release, shuttering at the feel of her sucking the seed inside her waiting womb. He didn't care if she got pregnant, he was going to marry her anyway. He loved her and she loved him. Cobra collapsed over her back, catching his breath. He thought about the future, as his member spammed one last time. He finally turned her over looking into her dazed eyes. "I love you." He whispered to her before biting her neck. After taking his fill and leaving his mark, cobra smirked down at his mate.

"Ready for round two."

* * *

**~ With Natsu ~**

Natsu was contently listening to the chatter of his guild mates as he sat with his fellow dragons; the clinking of glasses and the smell of alcohol filled the air, as his family celebrated their return home. Natsu was happy to see everyone so joyful again, he had missed his home and family. He found himself to be extraordinarily happy, as his gaze passed around the guildhall, sipping the fire whiskey Mira had passed him. His eyes settled on a particular Eclipse dragoness making him smile fondly. Rina was having a great time; he loved seeing her smile. She was currently chatting with Lucy, Yukino and Wendy excitedly, her cheeks slightly tinted pink from something Lucy had said before the four of them giggled.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a strong pull from Gajeel and cobra. Smirking he chuckled to himself "what's so funny pyro?" Gray asked rising a brow, Natsu smirked turned to his brother.

"Well ice-dick, it seems like Gajeel and cobra have claimed their mates."

"What. That was quick." Sting said surprised.

"Not that we didn't see it coming." Said Rouge Taking a sip of his drink.

"Truth be told sting. I don't blame them." Natsu said looking over to his dragoness. Watching as her eyes shone with life. The others watched as Natsu tensed his hands, "I wouldn't waist the chance to calm my mate if I had it. After all I almost lost mine before even getting the chance to meet her. If Wendy had never of been taken…"

"But she was and we saved her and Rina. They are both here and safe." Gray said placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder, gripping it hard to keep his alpha anchored. "I know Gray, but I thought I lost her, and in a way I almost did. I never wanna see her or any of you go through that pain again. That's why if you get the chance, don't wait. Take her hand and make her yours." Natsu smiled as he downed the rest of his drink, got up and made his was over to the dragoness that had held his attention all night. Natsu wasn't taking chances, he grabbed Rina's hand and bolted out of the guild with three Exceeds and Wendy hot on their tail. Their laughter filling the night air.

The dragons watched as they left, Natsu's words weighing heavily on their minds. Many it was time to stop fighting it and clam what was theirs.

Laxus got up not long after, walking over to re-join Bixlow, Freed and evergreen for more drinks. He wasn't ready to deal with the decision he would have to make. He knew exactly who his mate potentials were and he cared for them both. But just what he felt exactly for them he didn't know. So once again he chose to ignore his instincts for now and enjoy being home.

Gray got up from his seat and called out to Sora. The exceed flew over into his arms as he made his way over to the guild doors, bidding everyone a goodnight as he went. Tonight he had realized he had a lot to think about, so when he fell asleep and dreamt of those two beautiful women he would start to make his choice. He knew it would be painful but in the end Gray would find his own dragoness to love with all his heart and maybe just maybe he would finally feel whole.

Rouge was feeling lost, he still had no clue as to who his mate potentials might be. Letting out a sigh he saw the look on his brother stings face and called over Frosch and Lector saying they were going to stay with him at an inn tonight. As he left the guild, he walked the streets of magnolia, looking for a room for the night. Rouge decided that he would no longer Procrastinate, and finally talks to the two dragons. That is if he could get some sleep tonight.

* * *

**~sting and Yukino ~**

It was getting late and with Natsu's words were running in his head he knew he couldn't wait another minute. Approaching the girl of his dreams.

Sting took her hand, raising it up, kissing her palm. "Yukino is it ok if I walked you home." Both sting and Yukino had a blush on their face as she smiled at him, they both said their goodbyes to everyone for the night. The two walked out of the guild hall hand in hand.

Sting opened the door to the room, letting Yukino in first. Sting had just put the keys on the table, when Yukino pulled him in and kissed him hard. Sting, not wanting to be outdone, returned the kiss, tenfold.

"Sting, Make love to me tonight, please." Yukino whispered, breathless.

"There's no going back. We do this and your mine, forever." Sting stated, serious.

"Forever." Yukino said, crashing her lips to his again.

Sting wasted no time, diving his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her body as close to his as he could. Yukino snaked her hands into his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Sting found the knot holding the top of her dress up and pulled the tie out, releasing the full mounds with a bounce. Yukino leaned back, braking the kiss, she looked down and began removing the shirt still hiding him from her. She untucked the article, then lifted it up and over, after she had loosed enough buttons for him to get free.

Sting located the tiny zipper at her lower back, pulling it down, the dress fell away, revealing the gorgeous body before him. Yukino leaned in, her lips slanting over his, as she unbuckled, then unbuttoned his pants. Sting hooked his hands in the waist and pushed them down. He broke the kiss long enough to kick off his shoes and pick Yukino up bridal style. He walked out of his pants and placed her in the middle of her bed. He removed his socks quickly, before crawling up the beauty laying across the sheets.

Sting left a path of kisses up her stomach, to her breasts, before capturing her lips again. Yukino rolled them straddling Sting's hips, his arousal cradled between her damp panties. Sting lifted up, his hand rested on her neck, pulling her to his lips again. Yukino broke away and leaned down to his chest, leaving at his nipples, before moving downward. She pulled his boxers down and off, throwing them aside. She reached out and stroked the thick erection, causing Sting to groan. Yukino moved her head down, wrapping her hot mouth around his length.

Sting moaned at the sensation, bucking when she engulfed him to the base. She worked him fast and hard, sucking and licking. Sting knew he was very close, when Yukino stopped, slowing down and easing up, causing him to cry out in frustration. She looked up to him, smirking, before building him back up again. Sting rolled his eyes back into his head, when she swallowed him to the base again, her tongue stroking him. Her speed picked back up and didn't relent, Sting exclaimed as he exploded unexpectedly, his orgasm catching him off guard.

Sting panted, trying to find up and down in his mind. Yukino crawled up him, bring him back to reality, as she kissed him. He rolled them back over, his mouth moved from hers down to her neck. He worked over to her ear.

"You are the sexiest woman on all of Earthland, but you are so going to pay for that." he said, before sucking her earlobe in.

Yukino turned her head, giving him better access, arching up, the new sensation erotic. Sting moved down, capturing a hardened peak, while squeezing the other. He sucked and licked, tweaking the other between his thumb and forefinger. Yukino rubbed her legs together as best she could, trying to relieve the tension building up there.

Sting switched to the other firm globe, pulling the furled bud into his eager mouth. His hand moved down, sliding inside the silver lacy panties, finding her silky folds, sopping wet. He probed her slit, teasing her, keeping his fingers just outside, but a centimetre away from the drenched entrance. Yukino bucked against him, desperate for her release. Sting let go of the heaving breast, kissing down toward his ultimate goal.

Inch by painful inch, he removed the lacy garment, hiding the pink petals of her womanhood. He dropped the fabric behind him, before diving in and feasting on the sweet nectar of her flower. Yukino wailed at the contact, bucking against his ministrations. Sting held her hips down, while his tongue circled and caressed her clit. He sucked the sensitive bundle in, causing Her to cry out, tense up and explode. Sting sheathed his tongue inside her entrance, lapping up the delicate essence.

He eased his tongue out, before teasing her again with his probing finger. He danced around her centre for a few seconds before encasing the digit in the aching walls of her sex. Yukino moaned, bucking against the extremity sliding in and out. Sting continued teasing her clit, adding a second finger. A few strokes later, Yukino clamped down on the digits, climaxing with a cry.

Sting pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. He crawled back up the supply body, his cock ached to join with her. Sting leaned back, taking his thick, long, arousal in hand, he rubbed the tip up and down the drenched folds, coating himself. Yukino tried to buck onto the tip, as he rubbed across her entrance, but he inched back.

"Please, sting. Please." Yukino begged, desperate. Sting smirked, returning to his torture, he could tell she was close, placing the head at her entrance again, he push it inside, groaning at the vice-like grip. He placed his thumb on the little bundle of nerved and pressed into them. Yukino tensed up and began to thrash, he pushed farther in, then slid back. Yukino arched up and sting slid home, pushing in swift and gentle, feeling the tear in her maidenhood, as he seated himself to the hilt.

Yukino stilled at the intrusion, feeling stretched to the limit and full to the brim, but only a tiny pinch in her pelvis. She convulsed and throbbed around the hot, length. Sting laid down completely, taking her lips with his, the kiss tender, and loving. Yukino shifted, signalling him to move.

Sting was in nirvana, Yukino's sheath gripped around his hard member, he was certain that she was not supposed to be this tight, he felt trapped inside her. He laid down atop her, she shifted, telling him she was ready for him to continue. Sting pulled his hips back, then flexes them forward, groaning against her neck. He set a slow, easy pace, unsure if he could handle anything faster, she was squeezing him to perfect oblivion. He felt her legs come up, wrapping around his waist, he slipped a little farther inside, the head of his throbbing cock, brushing against her cervix.

Yukino shifted her head, taking his lips with hers. Sting slipped his tongue into her mouth, his right hand took her left and intertwined their fingers together. Time seemed to stop in those moments, sting looked into Yukino's eyes. They spoke with no words, but both knew, this was the most perfect moment in their lives. They were not two, but one at that moment.

They never broke eye contact, as sting increased his speed, causing both of them to moan out. Yukino arched up, Sting ground against her, she clamped down, as an orgasmic tidal wave exploded over her. Sting rode the climax out, his hips thrusting faster and faster. He felt the tingling at the base of his spine and stilled, not wanting to end this beautiful experience so soon.

Yukino panted from her release, leaning up she kissed her love, and bucked her hips. Sting started a slow rhythm again, building slow. Yukino began to chant his name, her pleasure driving her to unbelievable heights. Sting was not faring any better, his moaning was in time with his name, his hips took over, neither had ever noticed when Sting's Drake form began to show, both their mind gone in the euphoric bliss of being joined with their beloved.

Yukino tensed and arched, her body hyper-aware, he drove in at a relentless pace. Sting felt the tingles again, this time reaching for it, Yukino felt the most powerful orgasm ripple through and over her, clamping down on the cause of her climax, screaming out Sting's name before biting him. Sting locked his hips against hers, the head of his cock pushed against her open cervix, his seed shooting deep into her. Her walls convulsed around his length, milking him, he shouted out her name, telling everyone that she was his, then biting her, marking her as his forever.

Sting collapsed, overcome by the powerful occurrence. Yukino breathed hard, her brain still processing the incredible feelings vibrating inside her. Sting captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you." She said against his mouth.

"I love you too." Sting returned.

He eased out gently, causing her to whimper at the loss. Sting rolled to the side, pulling Yukino with him. They drifted to sleep entwined together.

* * *

**~ Rina POV ~**

NATSU" tears streamed down Rina's face as she ran. "NATSU. WERE ARE YOU!" She called again, frantically trying to find a way out of the dark. No matter where she turned it was just endless darkness.

"NATSU,WENDY, AYAME, HAPPY, ANYONE PLEASE ANSWER ME." Rina screamed out into the darkness. "Please, please, anyone." Rina collapsed to her knees, feeling like the ground would swallow her whole. “Your mine my pet.” The dark voice wishers around her. She could feel the ice cold seeping into her skin, “please anyone. Please.”her throat constricted as tears dripped down her face as hopelessness stars to choke her. “You can never escape me pet.” A flash of light blinded her and warmth filled her heart. “I’m here my baby, just breath”

"Rina, it's ok my Child." His deep voice purred softly in her ear. "Hush now. I'm here open your eyes." Feeling a strange yet familiar warmth envelope her Rina slowly opened her eyes. She was in the place where she had seen Natsu and the other dragons for the first time. But this time she was faced with just her parents, "mom, dad." Tears continued to flow as she wrapped her arms around her father and mother "shhhhh chid it's ok. I'm here. We're here" Sol Said pulling his mate and daughter closer.

"I missed you both so much I thought I would never see you again, I was so scared." Rina said her voice pitching as she tried not to cry harder.

"I know sweetheart, we missed you too. Forgive use. We never wanted you to be alone all this time, I'm so sorry my little one." Luna cried stroking her daughter's hair. "You have grown into a beautiful strong Dragoness. I'm so proud of you."

"As am I" Sol purred placing a kiss on top of her head." No matter what happens. Don't forget, we love you with all our heart and we are always with you."

Then they were gone and she was alone again.

* * *

Rina awoke with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how to feel, as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. Her sobs grew as his arms tightened, trying to comfort her "Natsu, he was there then ... then I...I...saw my parents... Natsu..." sobs filled the room as she snuggled closer into his side, hoping to absorb his warmth, as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I know love, it's okay."

"I'm right here."

"ssshhhhh Just rest love." Natsu said as he rocked her gently in his arms, purring and whispering words of comfort in her ear. His broad chest under her head, and the rhythm of his breathing combined with his heart beat made Rina relax, her eyes once again felt heavy with sleep. Natsu smiled when he noticed Rina had start to fall asleep under him. 'I guess that was a success' He thought as he stroked her hair "Good night, Rina" Natsu whispered and kissed her forehead. Rina had just managed to place a soft kiss to his chest as thanks, allowing sleep to take her.

Natsu watched over her that night, refusing to let her go. A plan running through his head. Natsu knew what he had to do. Grinning to himself, Natsu snuggled closer to the sleeping Dragoness determined to make her smile once more.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Draco~Heart chapter 15 (💜)

Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or its wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.

**To all pleases don't kill me for what I'm about to do it was the only way I swear. Don't hate me for this chapter. Gray is just following his dragon instincts so blame him :P**

* * *

**Recap:**

Gray got up from his seat and called out to Sora. The exceed flew happily over into his arms as he made his way over to the guild doors, bidding everyone a goodnight as he went. Tonight he had realised he had a lot to think about, so when he fell asleep and dreamt of those two beautiful women he would start to make his choice. He knew it would be painful but in the end Gray would find his own dragoness to love with all his heart and maybe just maybe he would finally feel whole.

* * *

**Chapter 15 ~ the choices we make.**

Gray and Sora steped out of the guild hall into the night. the moon was full as it gleaming silver across the cloudless sky; streetlights were hardly even needed with such a brilliant heavenly glow. The river that ran through Magnolia glimmered with lunar glory like a silver aorta pulsing through the heart of the town; a soft blanket of snow had painted everything a beautiful white. The night's beauty was not lost on the pair as they strolled down the street, yet Gray had fallen into silent thought leaving nothing but the soft chatter from his companion to fill the night's air.

the far off bells of Kardia Cathedral chimed, pulling back the dragons attention, as curious about the time he count the chimes as they rung out into the night. 'Ten, eleven, twelve, one … it was past midnight already? When had it gotten this late?' He wondered as he yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover his mouth. No one was out anyway. The town was quiet (with the exception of Sora's soft voice) only a slightly chilled breeze whispering through alleys and within the wispy swaying of trees. The coolness felt good on his skin, with his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, Gray gazed up at the stars. They were breathtaking and reminded him of a certain someone.

He could have stood there all night standing underneath them, yet reluctantly he continued to walk not really knowing were, hoping that his feet would just lead him home as he fell back into silent thoughts. He craved the comforts of home, his bed but even when he arrived home to change earlier that day it didn't feel right. Something was missing. Deep down he knew what it was but right now he didn't want to think about it. That was something he and his nest could work on later. Sighing out a chilled breath he glanced over at his little cat. He had missed her so much but as they walked and Sora continued telling him all about the things he had missed since they'd been apart, he felt bad that he wasn't really listening, his attention was just too focused on his own thoughts and memories than what she was actually saying.

He didn't mean to be so aloof towards his little Exceed Sora. Normally he would have loved hearing about her time with Lucy, Juvia, happy and the others; especially since they had been away from each other for so long. Yet he couldn't pull himself out of the loop that played within his mind. What was wrong with him tonight it was his first night home he should be happy... shouldn't he.

Sora watched again as her father zoned in and out, she smiled softly knowing her dragon wasn't really listening but she didn't know what else to do. She understood that Gray's mind was plagued with the choices he was faced with. Lucy had explained the situation to her, after one particular night she had woken up to the sounds of sobbing and found Lucy crying in her bathroom. That and juvia's brake down in the guild hall after she got Gray's note.

After Gray left, Sora chose to spent her time with both girls and knew that neither one of them was copping with the situation. They both loved Gray but in the end she knew her father figure could only pick one. It saddened her as she loved both Juvia and Lucy, they both became like a mother to her, Juvia made the best cookies even if they looked like gray and Lucy had the warmest hugs, she could never chose and knew her dad would have the hardest time of his life choosing between them. Sora eventually had fallen into silence her mind just as troubled as the ice dragons; she flew next to him wishing she could find a way to help.

Gray hadn't even noticed that his feet had somehow made their way to Magnolia Park. Or more specifically the tree he first kissed Lucy under. But what surprised him most was the beautiful girl sitting on a blanket under that same very tree gazing up at the star lit sky.

"Lucy, I didn't think you would come here tonight" sora chirped happily and she floated down and snuggle up into the celestial Mage's lap, she purred happily as Lucy wrapped her arms around her. 'Yep Lucy gives the best hugs'

"I wasn't, but my feet kinda just lead me here." Gray smiled as Lucy giggled as his cat snuggled closer and Lucy began to scratch her behind the ear. He couldn't help his curiosity as he took a seat next to her.

'since he’r left How often had she been coming here and why did she look so sad.' Not liking the sad look on her face, Gray took Lucy's hand in his. She smiled softly when she saw him, and he smiled warmly back at her. She let Gray pull her with his hands, placing her between his legs as she curled fully into Gray's lap facing him. He cupped her jaw with one hand, thumb brushing over her cheek as he smiled at her in that mix of loving and playful way that made her heart flutter in her chest. He had changed so much since she had last seen him. He was taller and his hair was longer, his body seemed more defined and she couldn't help letting her eyes travel over his body.

"I've missed you Lucy." Gray hummed as he gently kissed her soft and slow as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I miss you too," Lucy tried to stifle a giggle as Gray hummed, chin now resting on Lucy's shoulder and his hands on her hips. Just having her here in his arms seemed to erase all his anxieties, his fears. She was able to ease his worries with just her smile. Purring he nuzzled into her neck basking in the peace her presence brought him. "Have I ever told you that you're Beautiful." Gray whispered against her neck placing a kiss there.

"Amazing." kiss below her ear

"Stunning." Another kiss to her jaw

"Breath taking." He kissed her cheek, Lucy giggled again at his words.

"Oh and did I mention, Fucking sexy."

"How eloquent," Lucy drawled sarcastically, giving him a playful slap. His chest pressed flat against Lucy's and his arms snaked firmly around her middle. His mouth ghosted over her neck as he spoke, Lucy hadn't been able to stop smiling through their entire ridiculous exchange, giggling from Gray's kisses as she tangled her hands in his hair. Oh how she loved the feeling of his hair between his fingers.

"You're horrible." Lucy teased, leaning her head back to offer her neck to Gray's mouth. "You love it," Gray said, rough lips sending excited shivers down her spine from where they dragged along the sensitive skin behind her ear. The two shared a peaceful silence for a few long moments shearing a few quick kisses before Lucy spoke up.

"Hey Gray." She breathed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Gray swore it had gotten longer in his absence, the moon light made it seem like it was glowing. He had always loved her hair, it reminded him of spun gold. Absentmindedly he purred as he ran his fingers through it. It took Lucy calling his name to pull him from his trance.

"Yer Lucy?" Gray asked, his arms had now wrapped themselves protectively around her stomach, stormy eyes looking at the sky as the first rays of morning threatened to filled the sky.

"There's something that's been bothering me" Lucy said quietly, her tawny eyes softened in the dim light. Gray was slightly taken aback by the insecurity in her voice, what was with this all of a sudden? Were had his confident celestial mage gone?

"What do you want to know?" Gray sighed, being a little colder than he wanted. He kinda didn't want to talk he just wanted to stay wrapped around her protectively and bask in her lovely aroma and the comfort she brought him. Luckily Lucy didn't seem to notice as she spoke "how do you know when you've found your true mate?" She asked him, adverting her gaze from the twilight sky to his stormy grey eyes.

Gray released his hands from their position and leaned back on them, head looking nowhere but up. He tried not to sigh realising what she was really asking 'how will he choose between Juvia and herself.' It had been the same question that was the cause of his Inner turmoil for the past year. Stuck between answering the rather personal question or not. He countered around the idea of ignoring it but her pressing eyes were too lulling. Digressing, Gray opened his mouth and spoke, "truthfully it's not an easy question. . . I haven't a clue what's going to happen, but from what the other have told me there's this extremely strong pull towards just one person, with anyone but that one person it just won’t feel right something will start to feel off, almost wrong, maybe even painful that we are apart. I’m told it will just click and it will be like all I can see is my mate. With that person I will always feel needed. She will always need me, just as much as I need her. We depend on each other. You both share this mutual understanding and trust, she will challenge me and I her, she'll become my voice of reason, the light in the darkness. She's that other half, my everything." Gray closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. " And when the times right I'll just know... "As gray trailed off hoping he made sense to her, Lucy just stayed silent for a long while. Then a small giggle slipped past Lucy's lips. "Idiot dragon."

"What?" Gray asked, was she mocking him? He'd answered her questions didn't he. "Who knew you were such the romantic" Lucy tried not to laugh at his dumb struck face. "But if what you said is true Gray, I think you just made me love you more." Lucy was again staring at the sky, her face calm.

"W-what?" Gray spluttered, giggling at his shocked face Lucy turned to look at him, this time a thick blush kissing both her cheeks.

"Gray, I've fallen in love with you, I want to be the one you choose." Lucy's brown eyes were melting, and her lips were pursed as if she wanted to take back the embarrassing confession right after she had said it.

It was Gray's turn to blush, he turned his head away, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. 'Fuck .. She was just so.. Fuck' his instincts were going haywire as her eyes turned to his. 'Didn't this woman know what she was doing to him.'

Lucy sat there, in front of Gray, eyes pleading for a response.

"Gray I understand, if you don't have an..."

Lucy was cut off as Gray grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. Holding her jaw and staking claim of her lips. Lucy was shocked, her eyes wide as Gray's cold hands snaked their way into her blonde hair, wrapping each individual finger in her locks. Gray pressed her body closer to his, Lucy let herself slip into the kiss. Allowing Gray to orchestrate the melody of the kiss. Lucy tugged the spiky ends of Gray's hair, he hissed against her lips and the dug right back in again. Soon Gray pulled away, right hand still entwined in Lucy's hair, other hand resting on her right hip. Gray's breathing was a little heavier, Lucy's face was flushed, both of them just sat there for a few moments, staring at one another. Gray smirked as Lucy smiled, running her hands down Gray's biceps. "I love you." She said quietly, she knew he wouldn't answer her back. He couldn't... not yet. But she would never deny how she felt, not now, not when she had him this close. Gray again seized her lips, lips playing their own symphony, Lucy eagerly followed his lead, her body heat searing Gray's bare chest, his knack for stripping still intact.

Gray's right hand slowly left Lucy's hair and slipped slowly down her body, he fumbled with the zipper at the back of her dress , his cold hands meandering down the fabric to uncover her chest. Gray's ice like fingers, ran along the lace on Lucy's bra, Lucy gasped against his lips, Gray leered at her reaction. His lips moved from her lips down to her neck, where he suckled her creamy skin, as his hands did their handiwork. Before the hooks on Lucy's bra could be undone a soft little voice broke their trance.

"Um Gray ...Lucy."

Both turned to see the poor little Exceeds paws covering her eyes as she stood in front of them. Both Lucy’s and Gray's clothes Laid sprawled on the nearby ground. "Oh my ... Sora!" Lucy said finally realising her surroundings. Lucy quickly pulled the cat to her arms trying to comfort the poor little thing.

"Shit" Gray mumbled to himself, not believing he forgot they weren't alone. Since when had she moved out of Lucy's arms. Wait maybe that was a good thing the last thing he wanted was to scare his cat any more then he had.

When the ice dragon and celestial Mage both got up ready to leave it occurred to the Exceed that the two hadn't noticed their lack of clothes. Lucy was missing her jacket and the top of her dress pulled down but Gray was in his underwear, which wasn't so unusual for him. " Umm guys.. Your clothes."

"Eep" Lucy cried letting go of sora as she dove for her missing jacket and pulled up her top half before getting Sora to zip her back up. While Gray just stood there frozen like he wasn't only in his underwear. 'Shit... when did our clothes... wait never mind.' Gray smirked, oh he knew exactly when they came off.

The embarrassed look on Sora's face was enough for Gray to quickly retrieve his missing articles of clothing. Then taking Lucy's hand in his he offered to walk her home. They walked aimlessly around town together, watching the last bits of night failed into day. As the trio walked by the river towards Lucy's apartment. Gray laughed at the blond as she told him about her time after they left they had spent the whole walk home catching up. Lucy beamed as she weaved a very interesting story, Gray loved that about her. He was hoping to hear more, he could listen to her sweet voice all night. But sadly, they had reached her apartment.

With Lucy's door in sight Gray began to get nervous again, his throat tight, why did leaving her side feel so wrong. When they got to her door Lucy took a step forward, before turning around to address her friends.

"Well, guess this is my stop…"They both laughed somewhat sheepishly before she added with a shy smile, "I had a lot of fun tonight, Gray. I'm glad I ran into you at the park." gray laugh at her when she winked at him.

"I'm glad too, Lucy" Unable to turn back Gray suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Lucy's. She seemed surprised a moment before she kissing him back. As quickly as it had begun it was over, and Lucy looked sheepishly up at him when he pulled away.

"Lucy, tomorrow I promised to talk with Juvia. It only fair she hears everything from me. Then maybe we can start to work things out" gray felt dejected at the thought but he didn't know why.

"I understand gray." She turned and opened her door, turning back one more time to offer a goodnight before closing it behind her. Gray took a deep breath and headed back off down the road towards his home, it had been a long night and Gray couldn't wait to get home and crawl into bed.

* * *

**~ Gray & Juvia~**

Juvia had changed a lot over the years, but even more so since Gray had left. She had gained more confidence in herself and gotten a lot stronger. But no matter what happens she still loved her beloved gray. She was devastated to find he had left her behind but she understood as they had left while she had been on her own mission. Yet Juvia wasn't too sad as her beloved had left her a letter explaining he would return for her.

Deciding to head to fairy tail she grabbed her coat and locked her door ready to head out to meet her beloved ice dragon.

As Juvia entered Fairy Tail she greeted everyone she passes on her way towards the bar counter where Mira was working. "Good morning, Mira." Juvia said as she finally reaches the bar.

"Good morning, Juvia. You seem to be in great spirits." She greeted with her brilliant smile.

"Juvia was hoping to see Gray this morning. I missed Gray so much while he was away and I thought about him every day. And besides…" Juvia blushes as Mirajane leans in, hoping for some progress in the water mage's love life, "What is it?"

"Today.. Gray promised to talk to Juvia about our relationship, about those dreams." She said with a huge smile on her face. She had no hint of embarrassment on her face as her eyes sparkled with love.

"Oh." Mira chuckles. "Well, Gray has not yet come to the guild." Mira could see the hope in juvia's eyes die down a little at the news, Mira understood the situation as she too was trying to figure out her own dragon issues. She just hoped that Juvia would be ok if things didn't work out. after all everyone in the guild knew the two were practically dating and that Juvia was whole heartedly in love with the ice dragon, and gray had seemed to be falling for her. It was only until a few months before the dragons left that gray had reverted to being distant but Juvia hadn't seemed to notice his change. "Oh.. Then Juvia will wait. My I have a chicken sandwich, and a tea please."

"Coming right up." Mira said as she scurried off only to come back moments later with juvia's food " here you go Juvia enjoy …"

Juvia sat and daydreamed as she enjoyed her sandwich and waited patiently for the love of her life to walk through the guild doors. Meanwhile, making small talk with the other guild members. But even that didn't distract Juvia as she couldn't help keeping her eyes from glancing at door every time the doors opened. "Relax, Juvia." Cana said after taking a huge gulp from a barrel. She had been watching the water Mage since she had arrived and it was starting to get on her nerves every time the water mages eyes darted to the door. "You're going to burn a hole in the door if you look at it so much." Cana laughed at her own joke.

"Cana. Gray is not here, yet. It is already noon. And he promised he would talk to Juvia." Juvia complained.

"Then why don't you go to him?" Cana suggests while chugging down some more alcohol.

"But what if Juvia misses Gray." she sobbed starting to panic.

"Oh, just go already, be a strong independent woman."

"How much did you drink today, Cana?" Mira asks her while walking over putting another warm drink in front of Juvia.

"3-4 barrels. Maybe 5. Why, keep count?" Cana said unabashedly.

"Hmmm…" Juvia frowns at her friend. "You should stop. You've had a lot already."

"And you Juvia have waited long enough, go find him." The brunette retorts. Shooing Juvia away with her hand

"Yes, Cana is right. I should find Gray." Finishing her drink Juvia gets up from the bench and walks to the doors. She stops midway and turns back to Cana, "Thank you, Cana."

Cana mumbled something incoherent that Juvia doesn't understand, shaking her head Juvia walked out of the guild.

As soon as she stepped outside, a cold breeze hits her. Juvia was thankful she had grabbed her coat as she began walking towards Gray's house. She wondered about what would happen once she talked to Gray. She knew how she felt about the ice dragon and she thought she knew how he felt. But now she wasn't so sure.

Even though Gray had promised he would give her an answer after coming back from his year away he hadn't even really talked to her. At the party neither of them really got much of a chance to talk to each other and Gray had left before she could even say goodbye.

Now here she stood feeling nervous as she knocked on Gray's door but there was no answer. She knocked a few more times to satisfy herself that Gray in fact wasn't home.

"Should Juvia wait here?" She mumbled to herself, unsure of what to do next. Deciding against it Juvia turned and walked back towards the guild. She walked past various shops and restaurants but she couldn't find Gray. She was almost ready to turn back and go home to Fairy Hills when she spots a head of messy black hair turn from the street. Juvia's heart began to beat faster at the sight of her beloved Gray, she quickly started walking faster to catch up with him, "Gray…" She calls out when she was within earshot. The ice dragon stops walking and turns around slowly. "Juvia… hey, I’ve been trying to find you Mira said I just missed you at the guild" He says when his eyes find hers.

"GRAY!" Exited to finally see him Juvia jumps into him wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Juvia missed you so much, Gray!" She whispered into his chest. Juvia enjoyed his closeness, she missed this. The feeling of having him in her arms. Gray took in a deep breath and his cheeks start going pink. 'She smelled so good, like fresh rain and lilacs.' He wouldn't admit it but he really missed her scent but something smelt off, shaking the thought away, he slowly wrapped his arms around the bluenette's back. "Gray." She whispers and her cheeks turn a soft pink.

Neither had noticed the people giving them curious glances as they passed by. Feeling slightly bolder, Juvia tightens her arms around his back, Gray smirked as he accepts her embrace. Juvia pulled ways slightly so she could look at her dragon. 'Gray has never looked so cute.' She thought getting lost in her fantasies .A small frown appeared on Grey's face as he felt her eyes on him. "What?" She chuckled, "Nothing, Gray." She didn't know how he would react to being called 'cute' so she held it back for now. Her eyes came down to his lips, she had wanted to kiss them for so long, seeing her eyes darting back and forth to his lips He chuckled shaking his head, "okay, so how about we grab some dinner and we have that talk I promised you?"

"I would love that Gray." He chuckles yet again, unable to resist how cute she was being he leaned in towards her pressing his lips against hers, softly.

Juvia's eyes widen, she had not been expecting him to kiss her, and slowly she closes her eyes giving into his kiss. Gray's hand moved into her hair as her hands move up and wrap around his neck. Gray pulled away and smiled at her, so she wouldn't get the wrong impression before he told her everything. Gray smile became a smirk when he noticed how completely spellbound she looked from just a simple kiss, yet ... no he wouldn't think of that not yet. Only a few seconds later, did they both realise they had an audience. Gray and Juvia snickered as he held out a hand for her. "Let's go to my place." Gray whispers in her ear.

They walked hand in hand and Juvia couldn't take her eyes off their interlocked fingers. Only when he lets go of her hand to unlock his apartment door did she realise that they've reached Gray's apartment already. She groaned at the loss and He chuckled at her reaction, "why so impatient Juvia?" She looked down, joining her hands and bumps her index fingers together repeatedly, "Well, Juvia has waited for a long time to be with gray again.. Juvia has been so lonely." frowning at the sadness with in her eyes, gray sighed feeling guilty at how he had been acting if only he knew the right way to do this without all these complications. "I know Juvia am sorry, let's go inside and we'll talk" He turned around and opens the door and lets her in first.

Juvia looks around the apartment surprise. It had been the first time she had actually seen his house. She couldn't help gasp at how clean Gray's apartment was, except for a few pieces of clothing randomly strewn on the floor. Juvia always thought most boys lived dirtily, like Gajeel. He wasn't a cleaner, it's was Lily who did the cleaning, she had heard from Lucy that Natsu's place was always dirty, so Juvia had thought many it was a dragon or boy thing.

"You okay Juvia?" Gray asks pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Gray. Juvia just didn't know that Gray is this neat." She gestures at his place.

He scratches his head with his finger and frowns, "Umm… when I used to live with Ur, she made sure that Lyon and I cleaned up after ourselves. Or else, she got really mad." He shudders as if he remembered something scary. He looks at Juvia, "I guess, it stayed." Juvia covers her mouth with her palm and laughs a little. “Just like the stripping”

"Hay!" Juvia giggled at her little joke and he just smiled glade to see her so happy, in a flash, Gray is in front of Juvia, "did you just laugh at me?" He asks with a glint in his eyes. Gray wrapped his hands around her slender waist and smirks, "So, where were we?"

Juvia's face flushed red, she resisted against the urge to jump and do a celebratory dance at the thought that Gray wants her. She puts her fingers on her cheeks and starts imagining various things Gray would say to her. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He places a kiss on her forehead to pull her out of her reverie. The effect is immediate. Juvia's eyes returned to Gray. Now that he has her attention, "come on Juvia, you ready for that talk I promised and something to eat." gray chuckled nervously moving into the kitchen, Juvia followed behind him. She took a seat as he started pulling stuff from his fridge. Gray worked in silence as he made them something to eat while trying to figure out where to start, it wasn't an easy topic and he didn't want to say the wrong thing and set Juvia off. Finishing his masterpiece, the ice dragon put a plate of pasta in front of Juvia then sat down next to her with his own.

"Juvia, how much do you know about dragons." the water mage looked over at gray thinking on what she had learned so far from her new friend the eclipse dragon. " Not much. I only know that a dragon mates for life and can have a few mate potentials but they will only pick one mate and that they shear a dream to bond. But Juvia doesn't understand how it all works."

Gray chuckled at how simple she seemed to make this. " Juvia, I know before I left we had been getting closer but a lot has changed over the year I’ve been away and this was something I never knew could happen, I never released that things would change so much for me including how I feel. I’m now at the age I’m able to find and choose a mate, and Without me realising my inner dragon had already chosen two mate potentials for me to choose from. Normally a dragon wouldn't tell the mate potentials about each other and I would only see and bond with them within our dreams. I would confront a mate potential only when I’ve chosen to take them as my mate but I'm in a difficult situation as we have been kind of dating.” Gray heart hurt with the look of pain that showed in her eyes, “I don’t want to hurt you, Juvia, but I ...I don’t really have a choice but to follow my instincts and My dragon. He’s chosen for me two Of the most beautiful and wonderful people I know, they both mean so much to me I’m afraid that I could hurt them and lose both if i’m not careful, and I believe you both have a right to know, my mate potentials are you and Lucy." tears started falling from her eyes unable to control her happiness and sadness. His heart racing and nerves on end at her tears

"Juvia please don't cry." Gray said in panic as he placed his hand in hers. "I know this is complicated and I wish I could change it. But I can't. So please try and understand that I don't want to hurt either of you... it's so complicated."

Juvia just nodded her understand as her tears still fell. It hurt knowing that Lucy was indeed her love rival. They had become close friends over the years and Juvia loved Gray with all her heart but she now knew it was no longer her choice his dragon side would chose for him. And knowing that she could lose her friend and the man she loved hurt. "Gray I love you" Juvia whisper as Gray picked her up and carried her over to his couch were they both sat down and she cried in his arms until she fell asleep. Gray hated how he had hurt her but he knew deep down this was the only way. He refused to blindside one of them and crush their hearts, maybe just maybe by telling them both it might soften the blow... who was he kidding.. It was going to hurt them all a lot. Dejected he closed his eyes wishing that he could of done this without hurting Both the women he loves. 

* * *

**~ Lucy's pov ~**

Lucy walked on the narrow stone wall that separated the river on her left from the cobblestone road on her right. She had decided to return home after a long day of helping Natsu with his surprise plans. A sad expression was etched onto her face and her eyes locked on her feet as she took one step at a time. Lucy sighed as she stopped right in front of the red apartment building she called home, reluctant to enter. She decided to take a seat on the stone wall and let out another disappointed sigh.

'I know this was my idea but it still sucks' thought Lucy as she eyed her shadow that had started to slowly disappear. The setting sun had hid itself behind the mountains. The stars had just started to appear, one by one twinkling and filling the empty sky. She smiled softly; there were only two things in this world that could cheer her up in times like this, his cheerful smile and the stars. She felt as though she was the empty sky, and the shining stars were illuminating her very soul and washing the worries away. Lucy sat under the stars for a while longer until she felt herself getting sleepy. She tiredly stood up and started walking towards the red building. She opened the front door, finding herself confronted by her landlady. The women was standing in front of the stairs, wearing Lucy's old red dress and those huge glasses that hid the frown on her face. She had folded her arms and started tapping the ground with her right foot. 'Shit, My rent' Lucy moaned hating that her night was getting worse.

"You're late with this month's rent," she said while glaring at the celestial mage. 'Yer only by a few hours, why was this woman always so bossy', Lucy thought and raised her hands defensively. "I'm sorry I forgot to pay it, I have this and next month's it's just upstairs I'll just get it for you now!" she shrieked preparing to run up and get it.

"I'll let it go for now, Just bring it in the morning. But next time it's late you're out. Got it." She turned around and started walking away. Lucy finally let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding and walked inside. She was exhausted and just wanted sleep; tiredly she climbed the stairs and entered into her apartment. She changed into her pajamas and after closing the window she let her body fall on the soft mattress.

On her way home Lucy had seen Gray and was about to walk over to ask if he wanted to get dinner together. But he was with Juvia, they liked so happy she decided to leave them alone and maybe see him later but before she could turn away she saw them kiss, yet it wasn't just a kiss. Lucy could see the passion and want in their eyes.

Lucy didn't know how to feel it’s not like Gray was dating either of them.. did dragons even date but the more she thought the more a sharp pain grew inside her heart. Lucy didn't even know when the teardrops started to fall from her eyes. All she did know was that she love Gray and once again Lucy had cried herself to sleep, but this time she was completely alone.

* * *

~Gray and Juvia ~

Juvia was currently pacing around her small living room like a crazed person. She wanted to stop so many times, but the nervousness she felt constantly came back and she just couldn't stop. Today was supposed to be her first date with Gray. since their talk a few days ago Gray had been busy helping Natsu at the nest. She had longed to spend some time with him, but he was needed and she understood the importance of what they were all doing and why. So imagine her excitement when she had been woken up this morning from someone knocking at her bedroom window. slowly she had gotten up to find it was Sora with a note from gray asking her out on a date later that day. She was so excited it would be her first real date with Gray she had almost screamed out her happiness.

"Okay. Juvia just needs to calm down. Gray will be here soon. She just needs to be patient." The water mage calmly said to herself. She finally plopped down onto the sofa and waited for Gray to pick her up. She let out a sigh and straightened out her outfit, which consisted of a black cardigan with a blue winter dress and her knee high winter boots. The moment she recovered from receiving her letter she had rushed out of her room and over to the room next door to asked Mira for help to pick out the perfect outfit. Of course Mira had been more than willing to help.

It was 12:10 and though Gray had said he would come get her at 12 on the dot. Juvia couldn't help but tap her finger against her thigh.12:12. Juvia let out a sombre sigh and collapsed onto her pillow. "Oh, why does Juvia bother? Maybe Gray changed his mind." she whispered sadly. She shut her eyes and placed her arm over them, hoping it would stop her from crying. Not a moment later, there was a knock on the door. She sniffed as she sat up and went to go answer the door, thinking it was probably Just Mira checking on her. She opened the door and let out an elated gasp. It was Gray!

"GRAY!" the blue-haired girl screamed as she threw her arms around Gray's neck in a tight hug. Gray didn't hesitate to hug her back, after a minute he placed her on her feet and took in her outfit. She looked beautiful. "Sorry I'm late, Juvia. I had a few things to do at the nest. You look stunning." Gray said taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it.

Juvia tried not to melt at how handsome gray looked he went a little bit more casual, sporting a black jacket a with a t-shirt, along with some blue jeans. Nonetheless, she thought he looked good in anything. Juvia smiled brightly and chuckled.

"And you look handsome. My beloved Gray!" Juvia squealed, hearts glowing in her eyes. Gray smiled at her as he cupped her face and brought her head down so he could kiss her forehead, but as his lips touched her skin something flashed in his mind and he quickly pulled away. "Ready to go?" he said turning away from her so she couldn't see his confusion.

"Of course, Gray darling!"

Gray had planned to spend some time walking around the park for a bit, then take Juvia out for a late lunch and so far the date was going well. They had been walked around the park, admiring the winter wonderland and just talking about current events going on with them and their friends. "And then Mira and Erza started fighting with each other. If only you saw it, Gray! Juvia felt as if her life was in danger!" Juvia said. Gray laughed loudly to the point of tears.

"Yeah, I probably would of been scared too." Gray replied smiling but he felt his heart falter as they passed a certain trees in the park, quickly taking her hand in his they continued their walk out of the park and into the town, Juvia swooned as she observed the peaceful romantic atmosphere. Juvia took a peek at Gray before wrapping her arms around his arm and leaning her cheek against it. Gray just smiled back at her as they continued enjoying the peaceful feeling for a while longer.

"We're here Juvia." Gray said she looked around confused, he had been the one leading them around on their leisurely walk and now they were in some open fields a short way out of town. When they got to a particular spot, Gray had stopped and began to pull her into the open field. She was about to question him about getting lunch at the cafe they were meant to go to when she saw in the clearing that there was a blanket spread out and several candles lit around it and a basket that she assumed had some food. Atop the blanket lay a beautiful bouquet of winter white roses, her favourites. He led her down a worn path to the blanket and lowered himself down onto it, gently pulling her hand to guide her down next to him.

"Oh Gray… it's absolutely beautiful…" she whispered, deeply moved by all of his efforts. It was clear that he had put a lot of thought into this date, and that meant the world to her. He smiled, thoroughly pleased that she seemed to happy. He reached for the bouquet and held them out to her.

"These are for you, Juvia. I remembered how much you liked them and when I saw them I couldn't help but buy them.. I just wanted to do something kinda special for our first date?" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I love it, Gray, really. It's wonderful. These are beautiful. Thank you so much," she said softly, smiling at him and taking the flowers. She inhaled their sweet scent deeply before setting them to the side. "Not half as beautiful as you," he said sincerely, smiling at her. She felt her stomach flutter as he looked at her so adoringly. She had dreamed of this for so long, and now it was finally coming true. The rest of the date had been like a dream for Juvia, it had been everything she had been dreaming, and as he walked her back to fairy tail hills she had wished it would never end.

With fairy tail hills in sight Gray pulled her to a stop just out of sight so as not to be seen by its other tenants. A.k.a Erza. Gray suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Juvia's, she melted at his touch and was about to start to kiss him back, but as quickly as it had begun it was over, and Juvia felt unsure and looked up at him when he pulled away. He just smiled warmly down at her. "Juvia, I'll see you some time soon. I enjoyed our date together".

"Me to gray." he walked her the rest of the way to her door, she opened it, turning back one more time to offer a goodnight before closing it behind her. Gray took a deep breath and headed back off down the road towards his home.

* * *

**~ Gray POV ~**

That night as gray laid in bed he let his dreams lead him to the ice cave that held his beautiful dragonesses'. He had discovered that as time passed and the closer he got to them, the further away the two females became in the caves and as he walked to them this night they were completely separated. He knew soon he would have to choose witch one. But to night he decided to see her.

He took one last look at the cave with a slender sleeping dragoness and smiled, her aquamarine and blue topaz scales glimmered in the soft moon light. She looked so beautiful and peacefully happy he knew she was dreaming of them and their time together. Turning away gray let this feet take the other path and came before the shimmering silver and gold beauty. But something was terribly wrong. Her once glimmering scales looked dull and tears stained her eyes. Letting out a soft whine like a wounded animal he rushed to her side and curled himself around her body. He let lose a soft purr trying to came her. "Lucy, my Lucy" he whispered nuzzling his face into her neck. "Gray it hurts... why does it hurt so much. "Purring more he could do nothing but pull her slender golden body closer, he wrapped his tail around hers and covers her with his wings. The rest of the night he stayed by her side trying to bring comfort to her until it was time for them to part with the wake of the mornings light.

* * *

Over the next two weeks gray had been pulled into his dreams every night, meeting with the two beautiful women since he could not meet them together he chose to alternate between them each night, he had also taken them on a few dates in-between helping Natsu ready the nest. The ice dragon was glad he had taken Natsu's advice even know he would never tell his Alpha that; As he spent more time with the girls in his dreams and out of them and he found himself getting a lot closer to a decision. He discovered thing he didn't even know about them and found that he enjoyed their time together. Gray had made a promise with the girls that he would try and spend an equal amounts of time with them, Gray found it hard at first but eventually it worked, yet as the days passed and as winter slowly turned to spring gray found something blooming within his heart. He could feel the missing part of himself becoming clearer as he noticed the shuttle change within his heart. And finally it seemed to all just click. It was just as he had been told.

So when the night finally came he wasn't surprised in the least. He knew it was coming. And one way or another he was about to break someone's heart. Letting out a sight Gray approached the clearing he had first laid eyes on them both he walked out until he reached were the clearing became divided into two ice caves. Lucy on one side and Juvia on the other. He knew as soon as he took that step towards one of them that would be it. And he was right, closing his eyes he let his dragon guide him to who his heart had chosen.

With every step he took towards his mate, he felt the others pain as her heart shattered and their potential bond permanently ripped apart. His eyes stung as he wanted to cry knowing what he had done but she wasn't the one. He wouldn't cry. He had no right to. Yet as his mate wrapped her body around his and pulled him closer, he couldn't help let a few tears fall. "I didn't want this to happen. She didn't deserve this, I hurt her." Gray said placing his head on her shoulder. "I know Gray, I didn't want to either. But I'm happy. I know it's wrong to feel this way but I'm so happy that you're in my arms and not hers."

Gray felt something wet hit his cheek. He quickly raised his head to look at his mate. She was crying, she was in pain as well and she needed him"Wait for me." Gray whispered to her willing himself to wake.

Now in the land of the living gray rushed out of his apartment and made his way over to his mate. She needed him and he needed her and together they would sooth the pain they felt.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have had this posted on fanfiction for a while and decided to put it on here aswell. i don't have much free time but when i do i try and update.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you likes my first chapter. This is my first story so pleases review and be kind.
> 
> hatchling~ baby dragon / child
> 
> Drac ~ young / adolescent (teenager)
> 
> drake / dragoness ~ adult
> 
> So these are some of the changes that I'm going to make to fairy tail. why? cause i can
> 
> I'm going to make grey water/ice Dragon slayer (his backstory is he trained with his dragon Mizuki. she left Gray alone and disappeared with the other dragons on the 7th x777. He was found as a baby by silver and his wife who adopted him. When they died grey found Ur and she train him and helped him control his ice dragon magic and then later found his way to fairy tail. Silver was not greys real dad.
> 
> Sora is Gary's Exceed and happys real sister, Natsu and Gray both found an egg and had a competition to see who was going to hatch their egg first. Sora is light silverry blue with lavender coloured eyes and she is quit shy, and she is always trying to keep the boys from getting into fights not that it works). And is in charge of collecting gray's cloths.
> 
> Second yes the Dragons will still be dead but as the Dragons souls are trapped inside the Dragons slayer kids they can still speak to them in their dreams.
> 
> Other than that the events that happened up until chapter 437 will be the same
> 
> This is just a rundown of the characters, nothing really important. I just had a few people ask about ages and Yer.
> 
> Dracoheart male character ages:
> 
> X793 - X796
> 
> Natsu ~ age: 20-24
> 
> Height: 175 cm
> 
> Dragon: Igneel (Father)
> 
> Exceed: Happy
> 
> * * *
> 
> Gray ~ age: 20-24
> 
> Magic: Ice/water dragon Slayer, ice make Magic
> 
> Height: 176cm
> 
> Dragon: Mizuki (Mother),
> 
> Exceed: Sora .
> 
> * * *
> 
> Gajeel ~age: 20-24
> 
> Height: 183 cm
> 
> Dragon: Metalicana (Father)
> 
> Exceed: Panther lily
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rouge ~age: 20-24
> 
> Height: 173 cm
> 
> Dragon: Skiadrum (Father)
> 
> Exceed: Frosch
> 
> * * *
> 
> Laxus ~age: 24-28
> 
> Height: 185 cm
> 
> Dragon: Raiden he was trapped within the Dragon soul lacrima that was placed in laxus.
> 
> Exceed: None
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sting ~age: 20-24
> 
> Height: 173 cm
> 
> Dragon: Weisslogia (Father)
> 
> Exceed: Lector
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cobra ~age: 21-25
> 
> Height: 179 cm
> 
> Dragon: Grevillea she was trapped within the Dragon soul lacrima placed within Eric.
> 
> Exceed: None
> 
> * * *
> 
> Romeo ~ age: 17-21
> 
> Height: 162 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jellal ~ 21-25
> 
> Height: 176cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dracoheart female character ages:
> 
> Rina ~ age 19-23 ( my oc)
> 
> Hair: long black, with light purple streaks (the purple turns blue at night) it was all black until Rina turned 16.
> 
> Eyes: left eye blue, right eye purple. they were blue but once Rina turned 16 they became two toned. Reason unknown.
> 
> Magic: Eclipses dragon Slayer (her power is affected by the sun and moon lacrima in her wrists)
> 
> Height: 164 cm
> 
> Dragons : Sol sun dragon (father), Luna moon dragon (mother)
> 
> Exceed: Ayame :lavender in colour . Green eyes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lucy ~ age 19-23
> 
> Height: 165 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Levy ~ age 19-23
> 
> Height: 155 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lissana ~age 19-23
> 
> Height: 163 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mira ~age 21-25
> 
> Height: 172 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Yukino ~age 19-23
> 
> Height: 165 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kinana ~age 20-24
> 
> Height: 165 cm
> 
> * * *
> 
> Wendy ~Age: 16-20
> 
> Hair: long dark blue (turns pink when in dragon force, white and pink in drake force.)
> 
> Height: 160 cm
> 
> Known relatives: Grandeeney (mother),
> 
> Exceed: Carla
> 
> * * *
> 
> Erza ~ Age: 21-25
> 
> Height: 172 cm


End file.
